


Match Dot Com

by mrgoldsdearie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Once Upon a Time Fusion, Cane Porn, Comedy, Cybersex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Once Upon a Time (TV) References, Roleplay, Romantic Comedy, Sexting, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 147,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Internet dating: AU - Mayor Belle French joins a dating site and meets lonely bachelor Rumple Gold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.0

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of I don’t now how many chapters, but I love writing this already.

"Madam Mayor, I have that petition to fix the potholes on second street." Mary-Margaret Blanchard places the document down on the desk. "I don’t know why there’s a petition for this. You planned on getting it fixed anyways."

"I don’t understand it either Mary-Margaret. I guess, the people will do what they want." Belle French answers, as she clears the paper work from her desk. She prepares to take her leave from the days work, at city hall. "I’ll just put this with the others." She sits a pile of folders in her desk drawer and locks it.

"It’s Friday night." Mary-Margaret sits on the mayors desk.

"So, what does that mean?"

"You know the girls always go out to The Rabbit Hole for drinks on Fridays. I want you to come with us this time."

"A government official going out for drink on a Friday night, is called a scandal in this small town." Belle stands from her chair and gestures for Mary-Margaret to move from her desk.

Mary-Margaret quickly hops down from the desk. “Sorry, Mayor.”

Belle grins at her.

"Besides, going out for a drink with friends is no more of a scandal than buying cigarettes a the day before turning eighteen." 

"That’s a horrible analogy, Marry." Belle crosses her arms trying to keep a straight face.

"I know it is, but it was the only thing I could think of. Would you just come with us?"

"The last time I was out with you guys, Ruby tried to get me to go out with that guy from the pharmacy. The one that looks like sneezie from the seven dwarfs."

"Oh, I forgot about that." Mary-Margaret leans back on the desk. "I can’t speak for anyone else, but I promise not to hook you up with anyone tonight."

"That’s saying a lot, coming from you. Considering, you were all on board with the pharmacy guy."

"You’re not only my boss, but you’re also my friend. I just don’t want to see you alone forever."

"I’m not alone, Marry. I have my dog, Pongo."

"You know what I meant." She stands up straight. "Will you just think about it?"

"Fine." Belle sighs out, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, great ! So, you’re coming?" Mary-Margaret says cheerful.

"That fine, was for I’ll think about it."

"Oh." Mary-Margaret frowns. “Well, that’s better than a no." She heads towards the door. "We’re meeting there at six for the ladies only special. I hope you change your mind." She exits the mayors office, closing the door behind her.

Belle goes to her closet, taking out her jacket and bag, then put them on. She shuts off the lights and leaves the office, making sure she locks the door.

Belle isn’t really looking forward to going out with the girls. She rather stay at home, curled up with Pongo and a nice book. But Mary-Margaret invited her and she doesn’t want to let her down. So, Belle decides to meet up with them at six.

She heads home to her pink Victorian style manor and let’s Pongo out in the yard, while she prepares for her night out. Belle takes a long hot bath, soaking in her favorite honey and lavender scented bubbles, washing off the paperwork she was buried in all day. She’s not excited for tonight, but she is looking forward to being social with the girls. After the bath she does her hair and makeup, then slips into the yellow dress, she set out before. Belle steps into her heels and checks herself in the mirror one last time. She knows she just heading out to the local bar, but she’s the Storybrooke mayor and appearances are everything. She let’s Pongo back into the house and makes sure that he has fresh food and water, before going out of the door.

Belle arrives at The Rabbit Hole and runs into Regina Mills and Ruby Lucas outside the entry.

"Madam Mayor," Regina greets her. "You look wonderful tonight. Looking to catch mister right, I see." She turns and snickers to Ruby.

Belle ignores her and walks into the bar. She doesn’t understand why her friends hound her into going out on dates. It isn’t like she’s the only single person in the group.

Ruby and Regina follow behind her, giggling.

Belle spots Mary-Margaret and take a set at the table next to her.

"I’m so happy you showed, Belle, and you look great."

"Thank you, Marry, but I’ve been told that already," Belle replies, as Ruby and Regina sit at the table with rounds of shots.

"We’re going to get fucked up and it’s all on me. Woo hoo !" Ruby cheers and kicks back her shot.

"I didn’t know this was a celebration." Belle picks up her shot and smells it to see what it is.

"It’s not really a celebration. My grandma is out of town for a week, I don’t have to hear her bitching for awhile and I have some extra money, so I’m getting drunk." Ruby takes another shot. "Don’t just sit there, drink up bitches."

The ladies take their shots together.

"Ugh." Belle shakes off the jitters of the first drink. "Marry, how’s David been?" She strikes up a conversation.

"Oh, he’s great, thank you for asking. He’s at home with Neal right now. He’s going to pick me up later and anyone else who can’t drive."

"Which will be me." Ruby raises her hand.

"Me too." Regina gives her a hi-five, as she takes a shot. "Ugh." She wipes her mouth. "Ruby, who do you think would be great for Belle tonight?"

"Oh, no, no." Belle shakes her head. "Let’s not do this tonight. I can’t even fathom the reason why you only want to find someone for me. Is not like Ruby has a steady boyfriend."

"I don’t need a steady boyfriend, sweetie. I thrive from the single life." Ruby slides Belle her shot. "As for you, you’re the mayor for fucks sake. You should have someone waiting for you at home every night, god know you work hard enough. You take care of this town, you need someone to take care of you."

"You’re so right about that." Regina lifts her glass. "I’ll drink to that. We should all drink to that."

"Oh, god." Belle rolls her eyes, as she lifts her glass.

The ladies take their last shots together, then Ruby goes back to the bar for more.

When Ruby moves from the table, Belle spots a familiar face. “Shit.” She tries to hide behind her hand, but it is too late. The person she’s hiding from, already noticed her.

The man stands from his table and staggers over to hers. He sits in Ruby’s chair reeking of booze and cigarettes. “Hello, beautiful.” The drunken mess, slurs his words.

"Look, Belle, it’s the man of your dreams." Regina sneers.

"Shut up," Belle snarls, still hiding her face and slouching in her chair, completely embarrassed of the one mistake she’s made.

"You don’t have to hide that pretty little face from me, or those luscious lips." He picks up and empty shot glass and shoots it back. His drunk ass realizes there’s nothing in it and drops it on the floor.

"Why don’t you just leave me alone, Keith."

"Not until you tell me, when I’m going to get to taste those lips again."

"The day hell freezes over." She replies with hostility.

"Alright," Mary-Margaret interjects. "She asked you to leave her alone. Why don’t you just respect that and go."

"Yes, I think you better." Regina agrees. "She is the mayor and she could have your stupid ass tossed in jail right now, if she wanted to."

"She’ll never do that to me. She loves me too much, don’t you princess." He closes his eyes and puckers his lips for a kiss.

Ruby steps back to the table and removes the chair from underneath Keith. He plummets to the floor and all the ladies quickly move to another table.

Keith remains on the floor in a drunken coma.

"Thank you guys for that." Belle sits I her new seat.

"Don’t worry about it." Ruby sits the tray of shots down. "That guy is a creeper. What the hell did you ever see in him?"

Belle’s eyes widen. “Nothing !” she replies vexed. “I only kissed him once. It was a one time only deal with him, and I was drunk.” She quivers with disgust. “Plus this was like two years ago, he won’t get over it. All he wants to do is fuck. I’m not looking for someone, but if I was, it wouldn’t be just to fuck.”

Regina, Mary-Margaret and Ruby look at each other, then back at Belle.

"Don’t even try to sell us that lie. You’re looking for someone, sweetie, just look at the way you’re dressed." Ruby slams the shot glass in front of her.

Belle looks down at her dress. She thinks she looks nice, but not like someone hunting for a man.

"I think I know your problem, Belle," Regina says.

"My problem?" Belle cuts her eyes at her.

"You’ve been looking for a man in Storybrooke and all the good ones are taken."

"But, I haven’t been looking for a man." Belle gazes over them confused.

Regina ignores her statement. “And the scene in this town isn’t for you. I know a place that’s just your speed. There’s this wonderful website equalmatch.com. It’s not like other dating sites, they guarantee to match you with your true love. You should definitely try it.”

"What? Did you even hear me?" Belle is puzzled.

"Oh, yea, I’ve heard of that site. They guarantee to find the perfect person. You really should try it." Mary-Margaret nods.

Ruby looks at her in full agreement.

Belle can’t believe what’s happening. They’re not even listening to her, as they try to determine her life. She feels like she’s in an episode of the twilight zone. Belle quickly shoots back her shot and stands from the table. “It was wonderful being with everyone tonight, but I should go.”

"But we’re not even drunk yet." Ruby through a her hands in the air.

Belle digs through her purse and pulls out a twenty. “Have a few drinks on me. Goodnight, everyone.” She rushes out of the bar.

Regina chases after her and slips her a note, then hugs her before going back inside.

Belle opens the note and it’s the site for equal match. She crumbles it up and tosses it in the bottom of her purse, then treads to her car, heading straight home.

When Belle returns home, she kicks off her shoes and rips off her dress, vowing to never wear it out with the girls again. She hastily changes into her pajamas and crawls into bed with Pongo and her computer. She searches through her library of online books and notices that’s she’s reaching the last of them, so she decides to buy more.

Belle browses through the site, looking for adventure novels that may interest her and something at the corner of the page, catches her eye. An add for equalmatch.com. “Oh my god,” she sighs to Pongo and he rests his head on her leg. “It’s like the universe wants me to go there.” She stares at the screen, scratching Pongo behind the ears. “What do you think, boy?”

He looks up at her.

"Well?"

Pongo sits up and licks her nose.

"Not you too."

He stares at her wagging his tail.

"Okay, okay. You know I can’t stand when you look at me like that." She clicks on the site and he lays back down on the bed.

Belle figures that she will be on this site for a while, so she goes to the kitchen and makes her some tea. She brews the lemon and honey tea, then takes out her favorite tea cup, but she accidentally drops it on the floor, chipping it. “That’s just perfect.” She picks it up and still pours her tea into the cup. Belle loves that little cup and she isn’t getting rid of it.

She heads back into her bedroom and signs up for equalmatch.com. Belle takes a moment to think of a username, looking around the room and her eyes fall on her cup. She instantly signs up as TCup_Chipper, then gawks at the screen. “Fuck. I hope the girls are happy. I just dropped fifty bucks on this site.” The personality test pops up on the screen, with dozens of questions. “What qualities am I attracted to?” She looks over at Pongo. She feels so uncomfortable answering these questions, but she forges through the test.

After nearly thirty minutes of answering each question as honestly as she can and adding a picture to her profile, she clicks on the send button. Her inbox is instantly bombarded with messages. “Holy, hell !” She watches as the overflow of mail rushes in. After getting over the initial shock, Belle clicks on the first message.

_A_Sailors_Life69: Hey there, love._

_TCup_Chipper: Hello._

_A_Sailors_Life69: I was just looking over your profile. Your pic is very beautiful._

_TCup_Chipper: Oh, thank you. I’m new here, I’m not sure how to check profiles yet._

_A_Sailors_Life69: That’s alright, love. I’m willing to teach._

_TCup_Chipper: That’s very kind of you, thanks._

_A_Sailors_Life69: I do have a question for you first._

_TCup_Chipper: Oh, okay? Go ahead and ask._

_A_Sailors_Life69: How are you at sword play?_

Belle gapes at her computer, extremely confused.

_TCup_Chipper: What?_

_A_Sailors_Life69: Sword play, love. How are you at it?_

_TCup_Chipper: I’m sorry, but I’m not understanding. Maybe this isn’t going to workout for you and me._

_A_Sailors_Life69: I guess you’re not feeling me :(_

_TCup_Chipper: No not really, I’m sorry._

_A_Sailors_Life69: When I jab you with my sword you’ll feel it._

Belle is appalled. She just caught on to that he meant.

_TCup_Chipper: Eww, you’re sick ! Please, don’t message me back again !_

She closes the chat feed. “Oh my god, Pongo. That was a real sicko.” She scratches behind his ears. “I don’t know what I was expecting, but it wasn’t that.” She scrolls through her messages. “I’m going to have to tread lightly.” Belle clicks on another username, she thinks is innocent.

_Pan_ The_Man: Hey sexy ! You look fertile !_

_TCup_Chipper: Is everyone on this site SICK !?_

_Pan_The_Man: I’m not sick, baby, but you are making me HOT !_

_TCup_Chipper: OMG !!!! Please, please, don’t message me again !_

_Pan_ The _Man: But baby I_

Belle quickly slams her computer shut. “This is a fucking nightmare. Why did I ever go through with this.”

Pongo looks up at her, then leaves the room.

“That’s nice, now I can’t rely on you.” She sighs in defeat and reopens her computer and deletes all of the messages in her box. “What a waste of money.” As she’s about to close the computer for the night, another message pops up. She stares at the alert curious to see what it says, but also just wants to get rid of it. She scrolls over the username and it seems innocent enough, but so did Pan_The_Man. Belle figures this will be the last one she’ll ever open, might as well see what is says.

_G0ld: Dearie?_

_TCup_Chipper: Ugh, what do you want?_

_G0ld: That’s not very professional of you._

_TCup_Chipper: Why do you care if I’m being professional or not?_

_G0ld: Umm, aren’t you my technician? I’ve been having issues with this site and the lady on the phone said I had to go through tech support on the page. I was talking to someone, but I lost connection. Anyways, I’m unable to send and receive messages. (except for tech support apparently) The last person said it was an easy fix, before I lost connection._

_TCup_Chipper: Oh… I think its fixed for you now._

_G0ld: Really? How can you tell?_

_TCup_Chipper: Because I’m not tech support._

_G0ld: Oh, I’m sorry, dearie. The last person must have fixed it and I clicked the wrong button this time._

_TCup_Chipper: Well, its alright. We all make mistakes._

_G0ld: You’re so understanding. Thank you and my apologies for bothering you._

_TCup_Chipper: You don’t have to apologize. You’re actually the first nice person I’ve talked to here._

_G0ld: Yea, this place can be uncivilized at times, but if you keep looking, you can find some interesting people to talk to. I wouldn’t give up on it just yet._

_TCup_Chipper: Okay, thank you so much for the advice._

_G0ld: You’re welcome. I’ll leave you alone now, dearie. Have a good night :)_

_TCup_ Chipper: You have a good night too._

Belle turns off her computer and puts it away. She thought is was wonderful to have a friendly conversation on the site. It’s just too bad it wasn’t someone she was looking for. Belle curls up between her sheet and blankets, as Pongo returns to the room, laying next to her. She tries to get enough sleep before her early day in the morning. Being the mayor of Storybrooke, she has to be at the grand opening of the towns new library.


	2. 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A typical day for Rumple Gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I tell you, kiddies already how fun this fic is? Another short chapter. The next will be longer.

Rumple Gold awakes in his one bedroom apartment, late for fucking work. “Shit !” His alarm didn’t go off and now he has to scramble to catch the bus. He rolls out of bed and hastily grabs his black and gold handled cane, limping to the bathroom as quickly as he can. Without enough time to take a shower, he dresses in his suit and tie, then brushes his teeth. And he’s out of the door in less than ten minutes.

Rumple speedily struts down the Manhattan sidewalk and barely catches his bus.

"You almost didn’t make it today, Mr. Gold."

"I know, Leroy. I think my alarm clock is broken." He pays his fair.

"Still not used to the New York life, are you?"

"Not, really, but I’m going to make it work." He walks to the back of the bus.

"Have a good day, Mr. Gold."

"I’ll try to, dearie." He takes his seat and gazes out the window at all the building and traffic flying by.

Rumple has a fifteen minute bus ride, then walks two blocks to Zoso’s Antiques Parlor. He usually makes a stop at the coffee shop on the corner for tea, but on this Friday morning there is no time.

”You’re late.” Mr. Zoso gripes, as Rumple enters the shop.

"I’m sorry, sir, my alarm is broken." Rumple walks to the back of the shop and tries on his apron.

"You should get a new one."

"I think I can fix the one I have." Rumple dusts the cabinets, displaying the antique knives and swords.

"Just don’t be late next week. The art dealers are coming in to checkout that kris dagger." Mr. Zoso puts on his jacket.

"I won’t be late.” He look up at the door. “Umm, where are you going?"

"I’m out for the day. I have some things to do. You can handle the shop on your own, can you?"

Little does Mr. Zoso know, Rumple had his own little shop, at one point in his life. “Yes, sir, I can handle it.”

"Good." He tosses him the keys. "Close it up at six."

Rumple nods

"I’ll see you on Monday." Mr. Zoso leaves the shop.

Rumple continues cleaning the shop and rearranges some of the furniture. He isn’t very fond of the way the shop is set up, so he plans to spend the day organizing it. Two hours after he started moving the shop around, the little bell to the door rings. Rumple steps out from the back room to greet the customer, but irritatingly enough, it was not a customer.

A lady with red hair, dressed in a three piece, green, skirt suit, steps up to the counter.

Rumple picks up his dusting cloth and starts limping back to the room.

"Since when did you start being so rude?"

"The moment you stepped into my life, dearie." He throws the cloth down on the counter. "You don’t want anything, Zelena. Why don’t you just leave?"

"I do want something." Her eyes fill with desperation, as she leans over the counter.

He jumps back. “Well, what is it? And if you say me, I’m throwing your ass out of there.”

"Are you going to pick me up, when you throw me out, baby?" She licks her lips and winks at him.

"Alright, get out !" Rumple picks up his cane and grabs her arm.

"Wait, wait, wait." She scratches her arm away. "I really did come here for something."

"Well, what is it? I need you to go, so I can get back to work."

Zelena anxiously looks around the shop and points to a random object on the top shelf. “I came in here for that.”

Rumple sighs and walks behind the counter and climbs on the step ladder. “What is it that you want?”

"That over there to the left." Zelena stares at his ass, as if she has X-ray vision.

"What on the left?"

"No, no, it’s over there on the right." Her voice is low and hazy, as her eye feasts upon his glorious scottish ass.

He turns around and see that she’s not even looking at the shelf. “That’s it, dearie, get out !” He snarls, climbing down from the ladder.

"W-what? You didn’t get it." She jumps out of her trance.

"You don’t what shit !"

"This, this, I came for this." She quickly picks up a crystal flying monkey miniature from the counter.

"That’s fifty dollars."

She rampages through her purse and pulls out a hundred dollar bill. “There you go, sweetcheeks.” She bats her eyes at him.

He snatches the money and counts her change.

"You keep the change. I know you don’t get payed much here and you just gave me that wonderful show." Her eyes fall to the front of his pants.

"Get the fuck out of here !" He hobbles around the counter and takes her arm again, dragging her out.

"I love it when you call me dearie. Call me dearie one more time."

He tosses her out of the door and locks it.

She knocks on the window and waves. “I’ll talk to you later on equal match.” Zelena finally walks away from the shop.

Rumple shakes off the creepiness of that woman and continues his work. He’ll forever regret, those two nights he went out on dates with her.

The day moves on with no other costumers and Rumple is able to complete his work. When six o’clock rolls around, he locks up the shop for the weekend and catches the bus home. Rumple stops at the hotdog cart outside of his apartment for dinner, then heads inside for the night.

He relaxes after his hard day at work, kicking off his shoes and steps straight into the shower. After washing off his day and the overwhelming stench of Zelena’s perfume, he climbs into his bed with his computer, logging into equalmatch.com. He browse the site and notices that he can’t send or receive messages to his online friends. He picks up his phone and calls the sites tech support.

"Thanks for calling equalmatch.com, you’re speaking to Blu Fairry. What can I help you with today?"

"I can’t seem to get or send any messages on my account."

"Oh, bummer, sir. That seems to be a common problem with the site. Have you restarted your computer?"

"I’m sorry, ma’am, but if it’s a common problem on the site, why do I need to restart the computer?"

"Oh, that’s just our normal procedure to make sure the problem isn’t on your end."

"Well, it isn’t on my end, dearie."

"No reason to get mouthy, sir, I’m just doing my job."

"I never got mouthy with you."

"I’m sensing a bit of attitude in your voice."

"I don’t have an attitude. I just need to know if you can help me or not."

"Yes, sir I’m going to do the best that I can to help you, but you just have to bring that attitude level down a bit."

"Do you know I payed money for this site. I shouldn’t be treated like this."

"Sir, the attitude."

Rumple takes the phone away from his ear, before he screams into it. He tries to calms himself and speak in a tone that doesn’t set off the bitch on the other line.

"Sir, are you still there?"

"Yes, ma’am, I’m still here."

"I see you took that chill pill, okay, sir, let’s get to work. You need to talk to an online technician. The problem can only be fixed from there."

"Well, I didn’t know that."

"I’m telling you know, sir. You also could have check our FAQ. Everything is there in black and white. That would have saved you the phone call. I hope I was able to solve your issue. You have a wonderful evening, sir."

"What the fuck?" Rumple sits down his phone, before he throws it against the wall. He takes a moment to relieve himself of that stressful and odd conversation, then goes through the online tech support.

He talks to the more civilized online tech and losses his connection, then has a little accidental chat with TCup_Chipper. Rumple thought she was very nice and checked out her profile. He’s amazed by all the books she’s read, one of her favorite food is burgers, loves tea and hikes. He thinks she might be someone, he’d adore talking to. Scrolling further down, Rumple finds her occupation, she’s the mayor of her town, but it doesn’t say where. He knows he’ll never have a chance with a person like that, but they might become friends. He sends her a message, for her to read in the morning.

_G0ld: Hello?_

He’s hesitant to send the message, but he does and without leaving his hopes too high. After sending the message, he checks his inbox.

_WickedN6reen: Baby, you haven’t been answering me back. Are you alright?_

_G0ld: No._

_WickedN6reen: Oh, good, you are alright. I was getting worried about you._

_G0ld: ….._

_WickedN6reen: I love the conversations we have together. We have so much in common._

_G0ld: ….._

_WickedN6reen: You’re so funny, baby. I have to get up in the morning :( So, I better go. I love you and I’ll talk to you tomorrow xoxo_

Rumple still haven’t figured out how to block people. He’ll have to look through the site FAQ’s sometime soon. Without having anyone of interest to talk to, he turns off his computer and lays in his bed, his day at work was long. Rumple thinks about visiting his grandson in Storybrooke tomorrow and go with him to the library opening, but he just doesn’t know if he has the money to get there. Then it suddenly dawns on him, the fifty dollars he got from the mean green bitch. Rumple is more content with going to bed now, he has a chance to visit family tomorrow.


	3. 3.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mayor Belle French opens up the new Storybook library and has a little run in, with a man holding a cane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I die of cute every time I write this fic.

Belle French starts her Saturday morning with a cup of freshly brewed coffee. She sips the coffee out of her chipped tea cup, waiting for the toast to pop out of the toaster.

Pongo sits on the floor of the kitchen, by her side, anxiously waiting for the toast as well.

"I know what you’re thinking, boy, but I just filled your bowl." The hot toast pops up and she quickly butters it, spreading on the homemade peach-mint jam, she gets from Regina.

Pongo watches with glistening eyes, savoring the scent of the buttery toast, drooling from the sides of his mouth.

"Oh, god." Belle grabs the kitchen towel from the stove and wipes the slobbering mess of her Dalmatian. "It’s not that serious." She breaks off a piece of the toast and tosses it to the beggar at her feet. "There. Now can I eat the rest in peace?"

He stares up at her, wanting more.

"No, Pongo," she orders and takes a bite of her toast.

Pongo cowers in defeat and retreats from the kitchen. He knows there’s no more toast coming his way.

Belle takes her toast and coffee, sitting down at the kitchen table. She picks up her phone and downloads the equalmatch.com free app. As the app slowly downloads, she receives a text from Mary-Margaret.

_Snow Ball: Umm, what are you doing?_

_Me: I’m having toast and coffee. Now, I’m talking to you._

_Snow Ball: Did you forget about the library opening?_

_Me: No, that’s not until 12. I have time, it’s only 10:43._

_Snow Ball: You are supposed to be here for the free ice cream with the children and the book signing of Dr. Hoppers new psychology book._

_Me: FUUUUCK !!! I’M GOING !!!_

 

Belle scarfs down her toast and coffee, then rushes to get her shit together. “Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck,” she mumbles, dashing through the house, trying to find her keys.

Pongo jumps around her, wanting to play.

"Ugh, not know, boy. I have to go." She finds her keys in her purse, runs back to the kitchen for her phone and scurries out the door. She hops into her black cadillac and speedily drives to the library opening.

It takes Belle less than fifteen minutes to arrive at the library. The event is bustling without her. She’s kicking herself for forgetting about the social events and she doesn’t understand why the fuck it slipped her mind. Belle isn’t going to let this sour her day, she’ll still have a good time with the people of Storybrooke.

Belle makes her way through the crowds, cheerfully greeting the people. She spots Mary-Margaret at the ice cream kiosk and hurries to her direction. In her haste, Belle bumps into a man, knocking over his cane.

The man has shoulder length brown hair, with silver streaks scaling through it. His eyes are the color of chocolate and they stare at Belle with shock in them. He wears an old black suit, with a purple tie and holds the hand of a twelve year old boy, that he quickly grasps when she made him lose his cane.

"I am so, so very sorry, sir." Belle picks up his cane and hands it to him.

"That’s alright. No harm was done." He takes the cane from her. "You seem to be in a rush, we won’t keep you." He turns to the boy. "Once the library opens, I can show you that book of magic I’ve been telling you about."

"I can’t wait, Grandpa," the boy says with a joyful smile.

"Let’s check out the book signing." He rest his hand on the boys shoulder and they walk through the crowd together.

Belle doesn’t know why she watched the couple walk off. There was just something about them that warmed her heart.

"Belle, over here !"

She circle around to the sound of her name and heads towards Mary-Margaret. “I’m so sorry. I don’t know why I forgot about the events.”

"It could be because they were planned last minute." Mary-Margaret scoops cookies and cream ice cream, into a fresh baked waffle cone.

"Ugh, that’s probably why." Belle puts on an apron and starts making cones.

"The book signing is nearly over."

"I know, I have to apologize to Dr. Hopper."

"Don’t beat yourself over it, Belle."

"I’m not." She pushes her forgetfulness to the side and engages with the people.

Belle enjoys her hometown and the people in it. Every event she attends, reminds her of why she became the mayor, she loves people and adors helping them.

She scoops ice cream and talks to as many people as she can. Thirty minutes after joining the kiosk, the man she bumped into steps in the ice cream line. “Hello, again.” She smiles brightly. “I felt so bad after knocking over your cane.”

"Don’t worry about it, sweetheart. Like I said, no harm was done."

"Well, thank you for being so forgiving." She makes the man a double scoop cone, instead of the single everyone else has been given.

"Thank you, sweetheart." He beams at her with gratitude and steps out of the line with the boy. The man switches his cone with his grandson, giving him the bigger treat and taking the smaller one.

Belle turns to Mary-Margaret. “I should get ready for the ribbon cutting.”

"Alright, I’ll see you later."

She takes off the apron and steps away from the kiosk. On her way to the car to fetch the giant scissors for the ribbon cutting, Belle crosses paths with Dr. Hopper. “My apologies for missing your book signing, Doctor.”

"Well, you were thoroughly missed, but I understand you are a very busy woman."

Belle tries to conceal that she was never really busy. “Yes, I was pretty busy this morning. Why don’t you let me make it up to you?”

"That’s quite alright, Mayor French. Just knowing you didn’t mean it is enough." He hands her a copy of his book. "Just promise to read this."

"I will, Doctor. Thank you so much." She gleefully accepts the book and he grins at her, before taking his leave.

"You have a good day, Mayor," adding as he walks away.

"You too." She steps to her car and opens her trunk, removing the giant gold scissors and placing her new book inside. Then she closes the trunk and heads back to the library, to begin the ribbon cutting ceremony.

As she’s making her way back, her phone starts to buzz in her back pocket. The app for equalmatch.com just completed it’s download. “Wow, that was really slow,” she thinks to herself, as she clicks on the messages from the app.

_Pan_The_Man: Baby, I’m not sick. You shouldn’t instantly judge people. You don’t know what you’re missing. I was giving you a compliment, fertilization is highly attractive._

_TCup_Chipper: STOP MESSAGING ME !_

She deletes the messages and checks the next one, before opening the library.

_A_Sailors_Life69: You never answered me about the sword play. I keep looking at your pic and I know you can handle it. My sword is sharp, but it can be gentle, love._

Belle doesn’t even waste her time to answer back to this message. She instantly deletes it and saves the last message to check after the ceremony. She’s truly hoping it’s from someone decent and not another creep.

When she returns to the library, the citizens of Storybrooke gathers around for her speech.

She keeps the speech very short. She knows everyone is just anxious to get into the new library. Belle cuts the white ribbon, with her enormous gold scissors and the crowd cheers. She warmly welcomes them all, as they rush inside.

Belle steps inside the library and takes a deep breath. She enjoys the smell of books and the happy face of the people, exploring their new place for knowledge. The Mayor gets involved with a small gathering of children and reads them a couple of classic children’s books. She stays at the grand opening for another hour, then begins to take her leave. Belle takes out her phone and begins to text Mary-Margaret, but she is already behind Belle.

"You did it !"

"Oh !" Belle nearly jumps out of her skin and quickly turn around to Mary-Margaret. "Dammit, Mary, what the hell?"

"You did it, you signed up for equal match." Mary-Margaret smiles proudly.

"No. I did not." She emphasizes every word of her lie. "How would you know if I did?"

"I saw the screen of your phone after you unlocked it. It was opened on the site." Mary-Margaret smiles smugly.

Belle lowers her brow at Mary. “You’re spying on me now?”

"Accidental spying. I just happened to be walking up behind you when you opened your phone."

"Ugh." Belle rolls her eyes. "Fine. Since you already saw it, yes I did it. Are you happy now?"

"Yes." Mary-Margaret hugs her tightly. "You’re going to find someone there I know it." She pulls away from her. "What made you change your mind?"

Belle sighs. “As much as I hate to admit it, but you guys were right. Ever since… you know who.” She rolls her eyes again. “I’ve been afraid of getting back out there.”

"I understand. That asshole really broke your heart. Regina and Rudy still want to kill him, you know."

Belle nods. “Regina was right, though.” She changes the subject. She doesn’t like talking about the one who scarred her. “I think the online thing is better for me. I just have to fish through some of the creepers, but I’m sure there’s someone I can connect with, at the very least a friend.”

"There is someone for you and I know it. Possibly someone that’s more than just a friend."

"You might be right.” Belle glances down at the phone, then back at Mary-Margaret. “Could you please not tell Regina or Ruby. They’ll never shut up about it."

"Oh, umm." Mary-Margaret hides her phone behind her back.

Belle’s phone buzzes and she looks down at her text message.

_Regal Bitch: YOU FUCKING DID IT !_

Belle’s eyes widen and she stares at Mary-Margaret. “When did you tell her?”

"Umm, right before you turned around." She takes a step back.

"Well, you’re fucking quick."

"I’m sorry, Belle. I didn’t know you wanted to keep it a secret."

Belle anger deflates. “It’s alright I guess. She would have found out either why.”

"I truly am sorry."

"I know you are." She give Mary-Margaret a reassuring smile. "I better go. I didn’t let Pongo out before I left. I might be heading home to a mess."

"Alright. I’ll see you on Monday."

"See you Monday, Mary." Belle leaves the library and treads straight to her car. She sits inside the car and take another look at her phone, opening the equal match app and reading the last message.

_G0ld: Hello?_

Belle recognizes the username from the day before. She thought the guy who mistook her for tech support seemed nice and she decides to message him back.

_TCup_Chipper: Hello again. You know I’m not tech support, right? :)_

She hits send, then tosses her phone into the glove compartment. She never has it out, when she drives. Belle starts the car, as the man with the cane walks alone in front of her, with his face in his phone. She lightly honks the horn at him to get his attention. When he glances up at her, she gives him a friendly wave.

He waves back at her and quickly looks down at his phone, then back up at her, stunned as if he’s seen a ghost. He hobbles out of her way, as fast as he can, so she can get by.

The Mayor waves and smiles at him once more, before pulling away.

He watches the car, awestruck.

Moments later, Belle arrives home and is thankful she doesn’t have a mess to clean. She let’s Pong out in the backyard, then changes into something more comfortable and is ready to spend the rest of her weekend at home. Belle let’s Pongo back into the house and curls up on her couch with him. She opens up the book she received from Dr. Hopper and starts to read it. She’s never read a psychology book before, but she’s willing to give it a try. Several pages into the book, she realizes she left her phone in the car and she dashes right out to retrieve it. The phone is buzzing when she takes it out of the glove compartment. Apparently, the equal match app doesn’t stop buzzing until the message is seen. Who the hell designed this shit? She opens the app, as she returns inside, and views the message.

_G0ld: I know you’re not tech support, dearie. I messaged the right person this time._

Belle smiles to herself at his comment and sends one back to him.

_TCup_Chipper: I’m happy you figured it out._

She sits back on the couch and waits for a reply.

_G0ld: I hope you don’t mind, but I thought you were really nice yesterday. I just wanted to talk to you again._

_TCup_Chipper: I don’t mind at all. I thought you were nice as well._

_G0ld: :)_

_TCup_Chipper: :)_

_G0ld: I really can’t talk at the moment. I’m on my way home. Would you mind talking to me later?_

_TCup_Chipper: I’d like that._

_G0ld: Great._

_G0ld: You have a wonderful evening and I’ll talk to you soon._

_TCup_Chipper: Thanks and you too. I’m looking forward to the chat._

Belle sits her phone down with a huge smile on her face, then quickly picks it back up and checks out G0ld’s profile. He doesn’t have a picture of himself, but there’s other information about him. He lives in Manhattan, New York and works at an antique parlor. He loves tea, classical music and he has a son. She is very interested in what she sees in his profile. She can’t wait to talk to him later and get to know him a bit more.


	4. 4.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumple spends the day with his grandson at the grand opening of the Storybrooke library and also has a short chat with TCup_Chipper.

Rumple Gold, steps off the 6:30am Main Street bus and walks from the bus stop to The Happy Dwarf Car Rental Service. With the fifty dollars he received from Zelena  ~~(She only gave him the money, because she couldn’t stop gawking at him with hungry eyes, imagining his naked ass sitting on her face.)~~  and some extra money he has saved, Rumple rents a car to drive to Storybrooke, Maine. He plans on spending time with his grandson at the town’s library opening. He rents what his money can get for the day, an old yellow volkswagen bug, and begins his three hour drive.

Rumple crosses the town line into Storybrooke and pulls over at the town’s welcome sign. With the godawful design of the equal match app, his phone has been vibrating the entire drive. Who the fuck designed this app? He picks up the phone from the passenger’s seat and checks his equal match messages.

_WickedN6reen: Rumpy? I was sitting outside of your apartment today and you didn’t come out for your 8 o’clock Saturday morning walk through the park, your fresh doughnut and coffee at Nova’s Coffee Shop, or tip the performance artist at the corner of 34th and Pennylane. You know, the one that plays classical music with a pop sound on his electric violin. Where are you, baby?_

_G0ld: WTF, Zelena?_

_WickedN6reen: I’m just worried about you. I know how you get sometimes when things don’t go your way. Like the time at Nola’s a week ago, she didn’t have your favorite coffee and you also had to get those little doughnut holes, because she didn’t have the plain fresh glazed doughnuts that you love. I saw the look on your face through my binoculars. You were so upset :(_

_G0ld: I’m reporting you for harassment !_

_WickedN6reen: No, no, baby, don’t do that again. They might permanently delete my account this time._

_G0ld: THEN DON’T MESSAGE ME BACK, OR I WILL !_

Rumple quickly deletes all of her messages and restarts the car. He plans to search the FAQ’s on the site tonight, so he can block that disturbed bitch.

He arrives at the home of his grandson, steps out of the car and limps up the stairs of the apartment building. Rumple knocks on the door and waits for someone to answer. Seconds later, the door opens to a sunny faced, green eyed, blonde. “Good morning, Miss Swan.”

“Mr. Gold,” Emma Swan greets him warmly. “Henry’s just getting ready. He’s so excited to spend some time with you.”

“The feeling is mutual, dearie.” He gives her a shy smile and peeks inside the apartment, everything appears the same from his last visit here.  

She notices a bit of despair in his expression, as he glances inside her home. “Would you like to come in?” Emma offers.

“No, no, I can wait out here.” Rumple can’t bear to go inside. He can still sense his son in the apartment, the loss still weighs heavy on his heart.

Henry suddenly comes storming down the stairs.

The site of the twelve year old, puts a bright smile on Rumple’s face. “Hello, Henry.” The pitch of his voice raises, as the gloomy cloud around him clears. There’s only one person in the world that can elevate his mood so quickly.

"Good morning, Grandpa," the boy pleasantly replies.

"I hope you haven’t had breakfast yet. We have just enough time to get some at the diner."

"Great !" Henry grabs his grandpa’s hand and gently pulls him down the hall. "See you later mom," he adds.

"I’ll pick you up at the library later !" Emma shouts.

Rumple looks up the stairs and nods, before Henry pulls him out of Emma’s site. They exit the apartment building and head to Rumple’s rental car.

"Wow, you got a nice one this time." Henry complements the yellow bug.

"It’s alright. It is a lot better than the last one though." He steps into the car and starts it, then drives them to Granny’s Diner.

They enter the restaurant and take a seat at the booth by the window. Storybrooke is a small town, but Rumple and Henry enjoy watching the bustle of the city from their diner seats. Rumple looks over the menu and the prices seem fair. He was lucky that the tank of the bug was full, he doesn’t have to buy gas to get home. “You can order anything you like.”

"Umm, I think I’ll have the pancakes and hot cocoa with cinnamon."

"That’s a lot of sweets, son. There’s going to be ice cream at the library opening. Are you sure about all that sugary stuff?"

"It isn’t too much for me."

Rumple grins at Henry. He reminds him so much of his own son at this age. “Alright, Henry.” He chuckles. “I did say you could get anything.” He flags down their waitress and she steps up to their table. “Hello, Miss… Lucas.” Rumple reads her name tag.

"Good morning, sir." Ruby Lucas nods. "What’s up, Henry." She give him a hi-five. "So, what can I get for both of you?"

"Well, pancakes and hot cocoa, with…"

"Cinnamon?" Ruby interjects Rumple.

"Yes, and I’ll just have the eggs and bacon platter."

"What kind of coffee would you like?"

"Oh… Umm…" He looks over the menu for the coffee price.

Ruby smile at him. “It comes with your meal.”

"Oh, alright. Cream and sugar, please."

"Coming right up !" She hops up to the counter and places their order with the cook.

Rumple gazes at his beautiful grandson, thinking how much he looks just like his father. “How has things been with you and your mother since…” He looks down at the menu, trying to conceal tears.

Henry takes his hand and Rumple looks up at him. “We’ve been fine, Grandpa.”

Rumple’s face lights up with a smile. “I’m glad.” He doesn’t want to let their tragedy ruin the time they have together, so he changes the subject. “I’ve been reading a very interesting book. It’s something I found while working at the antique shop.”

"What kind of book?"

"It’s a book of magic. I’ve learned a few tricks from it."

"Really?" Henry eyes brighten with wonder.

"Yes." Rumple picks up a package of sugar from the table and sits it in the palm of his hand. "Watch closely." He hovers his other hand over the sugar, then swiftly bring both them together and reveals his empty hands. 

"Wow ! Where did it go?" Henry giggles.

Rumple looks around the diner. “I don’t know.” He grins.

"Really? Where does it go?"

"Magician never reveal their secrets."

"Can you bring it back?"

"I’ve discovered, bringing things back is more default. The book says something about magic coming with a price, and I’ve lost my favorite pen doing this trick successfully the first time. Maybe that’s the price of magic, I can’t bring anything back." He chuckles.

Henry laughs as well.

"Hopefully, the library will have the book and you can help me figure out what I’m going wrong."

"Okay."

Ruby returns to the table and places their food in front of them. “Enjoy !”

"Thank you," Rumple and Henry reply together, as she turns away. They eat their meal, gazing out the window, in a comfortable silence.

After breakfast, Rumple drives Henry to the library opening. There’s a lot more happening at the event, than they expected. Games for the children, book signing from the town’s famous psychologist for the adults and ice cream for everyone. The street outside of the library is lively and festive.

Rumple looks to his grandson. “Where do you want to start first.”

"The games."

"I should have guessed." Rumple chuckles. "Lead the way, son." He closely follows behind Henry.

They step up to the goldfish scooping game.

"I bet I can catch more than you." Henry grins.

"We’ll see about that, dearie." He hands Henry the scooping net and bucket of water.

"Okay." The drowsy looking man running the game booth, yawns. "You have sixty seconds to catch as many fish as you can." He yawns again, resting his head in his hands. "Catch five fish and you win the fish of your choice." He closes his eyes and snores.

"Umm, sir?" Rumple taps the man’s shoulder and he jerks out of his sleep.

"Your sixty seconds start now !" he yells in a startled shock.

They look at each other for an instant, then quickly start catching fish. Rumple has very good hand eye coordination and catches two fish in his first try. It takes Henry a few tries, before he’s able to catch one. After the sixty seconds they count their fish together.

"I only have two. What about you, Grandpa?"

"I have six."

"You’re really good at this game."

"Turns out that I am." Rumple hands his bucket to the sleepy man.

"Wait. You got six fish, you get to pick one to keep."

"I don’t really want a fish, Henry."

"They’re easy to care for and he can keep you company, so you won’t be alone in your apartment."

Rumple takes a moment to think. It would be nice having someone waiting for him, when he returned from work. “Alright.” He smiles at Henry. “How about you pick it out for me.”

The sleepy man hands Henry the bucket of fish and he looks over them. “I think this one is perfect.” He points to the gold colored fish with two white fens on the right side of its body.

"You’re right. That one is perfect." Rumple shows the drowsy man the fish Henry picked and he scoops it out.

The man places Rumple’s new companion in a bag of water, with instructions on how to care for the fish and a few packages of food, then hands it to the winner.

"Thank you," Rumple says and sits the bag in Henry’s hand. "Could you hold Goldie Locks for me?"

"Goldie Locks?" Henry giggles.

"I figured it would work for a boy or a girl."

He looks into the bag. “You’re right, it does.” Henry and his grandfather make a quick stop at the car and places Goldie Locks safely inside, then walk through the crowd to enjoy the rest of the event together.

During the curse of the library opening, Rumple is nearly knocked over by a brown hair, beauty, with eyes as blue as the sky and an accent he’ll never forget. She apologizes for running into him and they go their separate ways. When the library opens, Rumple and Henry search for the book of magic. They find the book and Henry helps his grandfather figure out that he’s been doing wrong with the tricks. They stay at the library for an hour, before Emma picks up Henry. Rumple makes plans to see Henry again in a few weeks, he’ll have the money then, to rent another car. He hugs Henry goodbye and shuffles, on his cane, to the yellow volkswagen. 

On his way to the car, Rumple receives a messages from the equal match app. He’s desperately hoping that it isn’t from Zelena.

_TCup_Chipper: Hello again. You know I’m not tech support, right? :)_

He grins to himself, stopping in his tracks and sends a messages back. He never really expected her to answer him, but he’s happy that she did.

_G0ld: I know you’re not tech supp_

Rumple stops typing and looks up to the light honking of a black cadillac. The woman in the car waves at him with a smile and he waves back at her. He notices it’s the Mayor of Storybrooke and the same woman that nearly toppled him over. Rumple also notices, from the picture that popped up on his phone in the equal match app, that she is the person who just messaged him. Rumple Gold can hardly believe his eyes. He quickly staggers out of her way and watches in awe as she waves at him, while driving away. He finishes typing his message and heads to the his rental car.

As he’s crossing the town line out of Storybrooke, his phone starts to buzz again. Rumple doesn’t want the annoyance of the app going off while he’s driving, so he pulls over to check and is ecstatic to see it’s from TCup_Chipper again. They send a few messages back and forth, but he must continue his drive. Rumple informs her that he’s on his way home and they plan to talk later.

On the drive home, Rumple is racking his brain to remember the Mayor’s name. He didn’t pay much attention during her speech and didn’t see her name on her equal match account. He thinks about visiting the Storybrooke government site to find her name, but he doesn’t want to feel like a creeper. It’s better to wait for her to tell him herself, he only wants to know what she’s willing to say and he doesn’t mind the wait.

After the three hour drive, returning the rental car and the bus ride, Rumple Gold and his new pet fish are finally at home. He limps straight to the kitchen and finds the largest bowl in the apartment, then gently places Goldie Locks inside. “You won’t be in here for long. There’s an old fish tank in the back room of the antique shop. I’m going to ask Mr. Zoso if I could have it and that will be your new home.” He sits the bowl on the table by his bed and prepares to spend the rest of his weekend at home.

An hour after winding down from his long exciting day, Rumple sits on his bed and turns on his computer, logging on to equalmatch.com.

_G0ld: Hello, dearie, are you there?_

He instantly receives an answer.

_TCup_Chipper: Yes, I’m here._

_TCup_Chipper: Happy to see you made it home safely._

_G0ld: Yes, I did, thank you :)_

_TCup_Chipper: You’re welcome. How was your day?_

_G0ld: Oh, it was great ! I spend a lot of time with my grandson today._

_TCup_Chipper: You have a grandson?_

Rumple hesitates. He didn’t think before mentioning Henry. Now she might be thinking, he’s too old.

_G0ld: Umm, yes._

His heart races.

_TCup_Chipper: That’s wonderful :)_

_TCup_Chipper: What’s he like? Must be exciting being a grandfather._

Oh, god ! He’s so fucking relieved.

_G0ld: It is exciting and he’s a great kid, 12 years old. I won a game against him today. He convinced me to keep the prize._

_TCup_Chipper: Now I’m wondering what the price was, since you had to be convinced._

_G0ld: It was a fish._

_TCup_Chipper: A fish? That’s a great prize and an excellent pet. I have a pet too, a Dalmatian._

_G0ld: Really?_

_TCup_Chipper: Yep ! His name is Pongo. He’s sitting at my feet right now, keeping them nice and toasty :)_

Rumple laughs, smiling into the screen of his computer.

_G0ld: How long have you had him?_

_TCup_Chipper: Ever since he was a pup, he’s two years old now. I love him so much <3_

_G0ld: That’s nice, dearie. I’m glad you have such a good friend._

_TCup_Chipper: :)_

_TCup_Chipper: Umm, can I ask you a personal question?_

_G0ld: Yes, ask me anything you like. We’re here to know each other after all._

_TCup_Chipper: You seem like a really nice guy and I was wondering, what made you join this site?_

_G0ld: That is a personal question._

_TCup_Chipper: You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to._

_G0ld: No, no, dearie, I don’t mind. I’ll answer anything you want to know._

Rumple takes a deep breath and types up his answer.

_G0ld: Well, I was married once, a long time ago, and she left me for someone else. My son didn’t want me being alone anymore and he introduced me to this site. He said the dating scene today wasn’t for me, so I joined. This was about 3 years ago._

_TCup_Chipper: I’m sorry to hear about your wife._

_G0ld: Don’t be, dearie. It was a long time ago and what happened was bound to happen. It was just too late to see the signs. I may tell you more, if we continue to talk._

_TCup_Chipper: Why wouldn’t we continue to talk?_

_G0ld: I don’t know. There are many reasons people stop talking here. One day someone just stops talking to you for no reason and it’s pretty common. Probably the worst way to end a friendship._

_TCup_Chipper: Well, I promise I wouldn’t do that to you :) If there’s a reason I don’t want to talk to someone, I’ll let them know._

_G0ld: Thank you._

_TCup_Chipper: You’re welcome._

_TCup_Chipper: You know what? I have a similar story to yours, as to how I joined this site._

_G0ld: I’d like to hear it, if you don’t mind._

_TCup_Chipper: I was in a relationship that ended badly (I’ll tell you on another day as well) My friends hounded me to going out there and finding someone else, then they introduced me to this site. I figured it was time to try dating again, so I joined. That was yesterday._

_G0ld: I can see the similarities in our stories._

_TCup_Chipper: It’s kinda funny, isn’t it?_

_G0ld: Yes._

_TCup_Chipper: I really hate to do this, but it’s getting late. I should try to get some sleep. I had a busy day as well._

_G0ld: That’s okay, dearie. I understand._

_TCup_Chipper: I enjoyed our little chat and can’t wait to talk to you again._

_G0ld: It was really nice talking to you. I hope you sleep well._

_TCup_Chipper: Thank you :) and you too. Goodnight._

_G0ld: Night._

_TCup_Chipper: OH,WAIT !_

_G0ld: Yes, what is it?_

_TCup_Chipper: My name is Belle._

_G0ld: Lovely to meet you, Belle. I’m Rumple._

_TCup_Chipper: Goodnight, Rumple :)_

_G0ld: Goodnight, Belle._

Rumple closes the computer and lays in his bed, with a grin on his face. He goes to sleep anticipating the next time he’ll talk the Belle. The most beautiful name, he’s ever heard.


	5. 5.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TCup_Chipper and G0ld spend a lazy Sunday chatting.

Belle fell asleep with the phone under her pillow and is woken by its buzzing. She rubs her eyes, reaching for the phone and clicks the button to turn it on. She’s blinded by the vivid light and blinks her eyes to adjust them to the screen. When her vision clears, she looks to see who’s texting her, this early on a Sunday morning.

_Regal Bitch: You never answered my text._

_Me: What text?_

_Regal Bitch: About you joining the dating site. I was happy for you and you left me hanging._

_Me: You’re messaging me at 7:04 on a Sunday morning for this !? Go back to bed, Regina._

_Regal Bitch: I can’t. It’s our week to have Roland and he’s sick. When he can’t sleep, I can’t sleep._

_Me: Why are you texting me, when you should be taking care of him?_

_Regal Bitch: Robin is helping him in the bathroom and I have just enough time to bother you._

_Regal Bitch: Did you meet anyone yet?_

_Me: Goodbye._

_Regal Bitch: You’re luckily Robin and Roland are coming back. I WILL BE TEXTING YOU LATER !_

_Me: <_< Goodbye, Regina._

She turns off the vibrate and sound on her phone, plugs it into the charger, then snuggles in her blanket, falling back to sleep.

★★★

Rumple is an early bird and awakes at 7:30. He dresses in one of his old suits and feeds Goldie Locks. “I don’t like the idea of you sitting in that bowl. I’m going to see if I can get that tank today.” He picks up his phone and texts Mr. Zoso. Rumple knows that he’s wakes early as well and doesn’t mind getting a message, every now and then.  

_Me: Mr. Zoso?_

_The Old Man: Yes, what do you want?_

_Me: I got a fish yesterday and I would like to know, if I could have that old fish tank sitting in the back of the shop?_

_The Old Man: You got a fish?_

_Me: Yes, sir._

_The Old Man: I’m not going down to the shop on a Sunday just to open it for a fish._

_Me: You wouldn’t have to go to the shop, you left me the keys on Friday._

_The Old Man: Oh._

_The Old Man: Go ahead, you can take the damn thing, just lock the shop back up._

_Me: Yes, sir. Thank you._

_The Old Man: Don’t text me about a fish again._

_Me: I won’t._

Rumple slips his phone, and the keys to the shop, into his pocket, then grabs his cane. He opens the door to his apartment and locks it behind him, rushing to catch the 8:00 bus. After the fifteen minute bus ride, he walks two blocks to the shop, but makes a stop at Nova’s Coffee Shop for breakfast. Moments later, he collects his new fish tank and takes it home on the bus.

★★★

Pongo leaps onto Belle’s bed and aggressively wakes her, barking in her face.

"Oh, fuck, boy, what the hell !"

He walks all over her, wagging his tail.

She quickly pulls the blanket off of herself and wraps Pongo in it.

He rolls and crawls, fighting his way out of it and gets himself free. He jumps off the bed and vigorously shakes himself off.

"That’s for waking me up." She rolls out of bed and he jumps around her. "I know what you want." She unplugs her phone, then heads downstairs and let’s Pongo outside. "I don’t know why I never got him a doggy door. He probably wouldn’t use it, if I got one now," Belle says to herself, as she prepares her morning coffee. She opens her refrigerator, taking toaster waffles out of the freezer and places them into the toaster. While she’s waiting for them to cook, Belle turns her phone back on and dozens of alerts instantly go off at once. A few are texts from Regina, but most of them are from the equal match app. She opens the app and all of the messages are from the creepers she encountered on her first day of joining the site. Belle is fed up with getting these messages from the same sex crazed men, so she looks up the number to equalmatch.com to ask about their blocking system.

"Thank you for calling equalmatch.com, you’re speaking to Blu Fairry. How can I help you today?"

"I keep getting messages from, extremely awful and vulgar people. I’m new to the site and not too sure how everything works, so I was wondering about the site’s blocking option."

"What about the site’s blocking option, ma’am?"

"Well, do you have one?"

Belle’s waffles pops from the toaster and she butters them and adds syrup, as she continues to listen on the phone.

"Of course we have a blocking option, ma’am. What kind of a place do you think we’re running here?"

"Not a very professional one, from what I’m getting from you."

"I assure you, ma’am, we are very professional in what we do. And I would appreciate it, if you’d not get lippy."

Belle can’t believe the fucking nerve of this woman.

"Well, I’d appreciate it if you could just answers my question."

"I’m sensing some attitude in you and I can’t talk to people with attitudes."

"I didn’t have an attitude until I started talking to you."

"Ma’am I’m going to hang up, so you can get your anger in order. Call back later when you’re not so pissy.  
  


Her face reddens with furry. “I’m not pissy. You need to …” All Belle hears is the dial tone on the other line. “Shit !” She instantly calls back and is immediately disconnected. “What the fuck !” Belle pour her coffee into her chipped teacup and takes her breakfast upstairs to hop on her computer. She thinks she can figure out the blocking option on her own, without talking to some deranged bitch on the phone.

★★★

Rumple safely sets up his fish tank by the entry to his apartment and carefully places Goldie Locks inside. He enjoys watching the fish swimming in it’s new home and is grateful to Henry for convincing him to keep it. He gazes at the fish for a bit longer, he never thought watching it swim would be so serene.

After a while, Rumple decides to spend the rest of his Sunday reading. So he sits on the couch and turns on the computer and clicks on the icon for his classical music station on Pandora. He searches through his collection of free online books, then opens up a new tab to equalmatch.com, hoping to look in on his new friend.

_G0ld: Good after noon, Belle._

It doesn’t take long to receive a reply.

_TCup_Chipper: Hello !_

_G0ld: I hope you don’t mind me checking up on you._

_TCup_Chipper: No, not at all, feel free to message me anytime. I think you’re a joy to talk to._

_G0ld: Thanks._

_TCup_Chipper: You’re most welcome :)_

_G0ld: :)_

_TCup_Chipper: Can I ask you something?_

_G0ld: Of course, dearie._

_TCup_Chipper: You’re probably the nicest guy on this site and would never need something like this._

_G0ld: Something like what?_

_TCup_Chipper: The block option._

_TCup_Chipper: How do you block people on the site?_

_TCup_Chipper: I called the equal match phone service and I was on the line with this rude unprofessional bitch._

_G0ld: Blu Fairry?_

_TCup_Chipper: How did you know?_

_G0ld: I had an encounter with her as well._

_G0ld: I don’t understand how that woman still has a job. She’s the rudest person and the only person that answers when you call, I’ve called twice btw. Don’t call them, dearie. Everything can be fixed online._

_TCup_Chipper: Okay._

_TCup_Chipper: So, can you help me with the block option?_

_G0ld: I can try. I actually need to find that for myself._

_TCup_Chipper: Who would you need to block? You’re like, the sweetest person here._

_TCup_Chipper: Unless you have come kind of stalker. Lol._

_G0ld: …_

_G0ld: To tell you the truth._

_G0ld: …_

_G0ld: I do._

_TCup_Chipper:  WHAT !?_

_TCup_Chipper: You’re kidding, right?_

_G0ld: I wish I was, dearie._

_TCup_Chipper: I’m sorry to hear that. Are you okay?_

_G0ld: Yes, I’m okay. She’s not violent, at least, not that I know of._

_TCup_Chipper: OMG ! You’re serious !?_

_G0ld: Well… Yes, I am._

_TCup_Chipper: I’m so sorry, I’m just a bit shocked right now._

_G0ld: That’s alright, dearie. I understand._

_TCup_Chipper: Do you mind if I ask you, what the hell happened?_

_G0ld: Umm…_

Rumple hesitates for a moment, but decides to tell Belle the truth. She would probably find out anyway, if things ever got serious between them.

_G0ld: Her name is Zelena. She’s a member of one of the richest families in Manhattan and a complete spoiled brat. I met her here on equal match._

_TCup_Chipper: So you had to like her at some point._

_G0ld: Yes, I did. She was very nice in our online chats and we really got to know each other. Things didn’t get weird until after our first date._

_G0ld: She was a sweetheart on our first date. We went out to dinner, talked just like we were online and everything was nice until she took me home._

_TCup_Chipper: What happened?_

_G0ld: She kissed me. I don’t mind kissing on a first date, but she wanted more. I think I might gave have her the wrong impression._

_TCup_Chipper: How did you give her the wrong impression?_

Rumple stares at his screen and thinks. He afraid if he tells everything now, she might not want to talk to him anymore, so he holds back.

_G0ld: Umm.. I think I’ll save that conversation for another day, if you don’t mind._

_TCup_Chipper: Alright._

_G0ld: Anyways, she was all over me and I pulled her off. She said that it was just first date jitters and I believed her. I really did like her, so I pushed it to the side and gave her another chance by going on a second date. That’s when things got really strange._

_G0ld: Would you like to know more?_

_TCup_Chipper: Only if you’re willing to tell._

_G0ld: Our second date started off well. Her favorite movie was playing at the theater and I took her to see it. I got up during the movie for snacks and started talking to the girl at the concession stand. Zelena came out of the theater and saw me talking to her and she flipped into this jealous rage. Yelling at the girl and accusing her of trying to steal her “boyfriend.”_

_TCup_Chipper: That’s horrible._

_G0ld: We were kicked out when Zelena started throwing popcorn. I’ve never seen anyone so possessive over another after only one date. I knew after that, it wasn’t going to work between us, so I ended it. About a week later, she started sending me strange messages on equal match._

_G0ld: I don’t know if I should get too much into detail._

_TCup_Chipper: That’s okay. I think I can pretty much fill in the details._

_G0ld: I don’t think you can, dearie. Zelena is … Umm … On a different level than you or me. She actually bought that theater and fired the concession girl._

_TCup_Chipper: OMG !_

_G0ld: She’s out there, but like I said, she’s not violent. Well, I thinks she’s not._

_TCup_Chipper: That’s just insane and I thought I had it bad._

_G0ld: What do you mean? Do you have someone lingering after you as well?_

_TCup_Chipper: Sort of… But it’s nowhere near the level of your problem._

Rumple laughs to himself and smiles at the screen. He never thought, they’d talk about strange exes together.

_G0ld: I’m curious now._

_TCup_Chipper: Okay, give me a minute. I left Pongo outside, because I’ve been in my room having fun talking to you :)_

_G0ld: I’ve enjoyed talking to you too :)_

_G0ld: You go let your dog in and I’ll wait for you._

_TCup_Chipper: Alright. I’ll be back._

★★★

Belle hurries down the stairs and let’s Pongo in the house. She makes him a bowl of fresh food and water, then heads back up to her computer. She figures she’ll take this time to answer Regina’s text, before getting back to Rumple.

_Regal Bitch: Hey, text me back. Did you meet anyone !?_

_Me: Yes._

_Regal Bitch: OMG ! YOU HAVE A FUCKING BOYFRIEND !?_

_Me: He’s not my boyfriend. You asked if I met anyone and the answer is yes, but that doesn’t automatically means he’s my boyfriend. God, Regina, this isn’t high school. <_<_

_Regal Bitch: I know that._

_Regal Bitch: You’re talking to someone and I’m happy for you. Tell me all about him._

_Me: No, not yet. I need to know him first, before I tell anyone, anything._

_Regal Bitch: Alright, I get it. *pouts* I want to be the first to know anything when you’re ready, okay?_

_Me: Okay._

_Me: I’m talking to him now, so I better go._

_Regal Bitch: Oooo, have fun ! ;)_

Belle sits her phone down and stares at her computer screen, then skims through Rumple’s profile. She knows there isn’t a picture of him, but was still hoping to find one. She’s not too bothered that he doesn’t have a picture, but it would be nice to know the face of the person she’s speaking to. Although, Belle doesn’t want to push him into posting a photo, so she’ll wait until he’s comfortable with her to do it on his own.

_TCup_Chipper: I’m back._

_G0ld: Hello, dearie. Welcome back._

_TCup_Chipper: Thank you !_

_G0ld: How’s Pongo?_

_TCup_Chipper: Oh, he’s fine. Sometimes he can be high maintenance, but he’s a great dog._

_G0ld: That’s good :)_

_TCup _Chipper: So, It’s my turn to tell you a story?_

_G0ld: Yes, dearie, it is._

_TCup_Chipper:  About two years ago, after my long term relationship ended, I was at the local bar here with friends. This guy, Keith, offered to buy me drinks. (I knew who he was from around town. Everyone kinda knows everyone here.) We got drunk and was having a good time and I started to feel lonely after my breakup and I…_

Belle stops typing for a moment and sends her messages unfinished.

_G0ld: It’s alright, dearie. You don’t have to tell me, if you don’t want to._

_TCup_Chipper: Oh, It’s not too bad. I just haven’t thought about this in a while and I’m just thinking about how stupid I was._

_G0ld: You’re not stupid. Everyone makes mistakes. I went out on a date with a stalker, not once, but twice. Don’t be too hard on yourself._

Belle giggles with a smile, as she reads his message. Even from a text and miles away, somehow, Rumple makes her feel better.

_TCup_Chipper: Thank you._

_G0ld: You’re welcome._

_TCup_Chipper: Well, we walked to the diner and I started making out with him in the back by the trash cans._

_G0ld: Oh, I see._

_TCup_Chipper: You can laugh if you want._

_G0ld: I’d never laugh at something you were embarrassed about._

Belle blushes, with a smile curled on her face.

_TCup_Chipper:  Thank you. You’re so sweet._

_G0ld: :)_

_G0ld: What happened next, dearie?_

_TCup_Chipper: Every time I see him now, he hassles me about that night. Wants to know when I’ll kiss him again, wants to go out with me and I know he’s not looking for a relationship. He only wants one thing._

_G0ld: Did you ever like him?_

_TCup_Chipper: No. That’s the thing, he’s a complete douchebag. I don’t know what was wrong with me that night._

_G0ld: Extreme loneliness._

_TCup_Chipper: Yes, I think that’s what it was._

_G0ld: I know exactly how that feels._

_G0ld: Does he still bother you?_

_TCup_Chipper: Yes, I actually saw him when I was out on Friday. My friends helped me doge him. He was really drink and sat at our table and my friend, Ruby, removed his chair from under him. He fell to the floor and we moved away from him._

_G0ld: Now that one I will laugh about. XD_

Belle laughs to herself. She never knew she’d have this much fun, talking to someone online.

_TCup_Chipper: Did you notice we’ve been chatting almost three hours?_

_G0ld: Really? I actually didn’t notice that._

_G0ld: Wow._

_TCup_Chipper: I guess you can get lost when you have someone interesting to talk too._

_G0ld: That’s very true, dearie._

_TCup_Chipper: What were you doing before we started talking?_

_G0ld: I wasn’t doing much. I picked up the fish tank from my job, brought it home and set it up. After that, I turned on my computer and set it to the music station I like to listen to while I’m reading, then decided to check in on you. I’ve been talking to you and listening to music ever since._

_TCup_Chipper: Awww, you got a tank for your fish._

_G0ld: Yes :) My boss was kind enough to let me have it._

_TCup_Chipper: That was nice of your boss._

_TCup_Chipper: What did you name your fish?_

_G0ld: Goldie Locks._

_TCup_Chipper: That’s adorable. Is it a goldfish?_

_G0ld: Yes._

_TCup_Chipper: I just love animals._

_G0ld: So do I._

_TCup_Chipper: Can I ask you another question?_

_G0ld: You should know what I’m going to say, dearie._

_TCup_Chipper: Well, yes._

_G0ld: Then go ahead and ask._

_TCup_Chipper: Your profile said you worked at an antique shop._

_G0ld: Yes, I do._

_TCup_Chipper: Do you like it?_

_G0ld: Yes, for the most part, I do like it. My boss can be a little grouchy at times, but he’s a fair man. I like selling the antiques and fixing them, restoring them like new._

_TCup_Chipper: You like working with your hands?_

_G0ld: Yes, I’ve worked with my hands my whole life. I was raised by seamstress and they taught me how to spin wool into yarn._

_TCup_Chipper: Like on a spinning wheel?_

_G0ld: It was a spinning wheel._

_TCup_Chipper: That’s incredible._

_G0ld: I don’t think anyone has ever called it incredible before, but thank you._

_TCup_Chipper: Well, it is incredible and you are an amazing person, from what I’ve learned about you so far._

_G0ld: You’re making me smile._

She giggles. His comment was very unexpected.

_TCup_Chipper: Really?_

_G0ld: Yes, now I can’t stop._

_TCup_Chipper: Good. Everyone needs to smile :)_

_G0ld: Its been an hour since the last time I looked at the clock._

_TCup_Chipper: The day is just flying by us. What a lazy Sunday._

_G0ld: That it is, dearie._

_TCup_Chipper: Ugh._

_G0ld: What’s wrong?_

_TCup_Chipper: It’s Sunday. I need to prepare for work tomorrow._

_G0ld: That’s okay. I read on your profile that you’re the mayor of your hometown._

_TCup_Chipper: Yes, I love my job and the people here are great. I just didn’t want to get offline to do work things. I could probably sit here and talk to you all night._

_G0ld: I could probably do the same, but you have work to do. You have a town that needs you, dearie, and I’m not going to keep you from it._

_TCup_Chipper: XD Alright._

_TCup_Chipper: What are you going to do now?_

_G0ld: Well, I’ll probably go down to the hotdog cart outside of my apartment or the food truck two blocks away for dinner, then get some reading done. That’s how I planned to spend my Sunday, reading. But, we started talking and… you know._

_G0ld: But, I don’t regret spending my Sunday with you._

_TCup_Chipper: I don’t regret it either :)_

_G0ld: I’m gonna let you go. You have work to do and I’m hungry._

_TCup_Chipper: :)_

_TCup_Chipper: Okay. Would you like to talk tomorrow?_

_G0ld: Yes, yes I would !_

_TCup_Chipper: Great ! You have a good evening, Rumple._

_G0ld: You too, Belle. I’ll talk to you tomorrow._

Belle logs out of equalmatch.com and buries herself in paperwork. She had an exciting time chatting with Rumple and it was unbelievable how the day just flew by, but it was incredible day. She prepares for her early work day in the morning, with thoughts of their conversation running through her mind.


	6. 6.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their day at work, Rumple and Belle spend the evening chatting.

Business at Zoso’s Antiques Parlor is always slow on Monday’s. Rumple doesn’t understand why the shop is never open on the weekends, when most people do their shopping, and the shop would be more successful if only Mr. Zoso would listen to him. Rumple doesn’t complain, however. He’s content with his work and has a steady paycheck, so there really isn’t much to complain about at all, but he does have days when he doesn’t want to be at work.

Rumple Gold stands at the counter of the shop, looking through his phone, reading over the convention he had with Belle the night before. It’s been a long time since he’s had as much fun online, as he did with her. He was starting to think all bets where off after meeting Zelena, but now that he’s met Belle, he sees a flicker of light. He smiles, gazing into his phone, reliving the time they had together and looking forward to their next chat.

"What’s so funny over there?" Mr. Zoso asks, as he tinkers with an old cuckoo clock.

"Nothing, sir." Rumple quickly puts his phone away and step closer to Mr. Zoso. "I can fix that old clock, if you want."

"No, but thank you. It’s just a few gears bent out of shape."

"Alright." Rumple nods. "When do you think those art dealers are coming to check out the dagger?"

"I don’t know. They only said this week, they didn’t say what day. We just have to keep an eye out for them."

"Yes, sir." Rumple feels his phone buzzing, but he fights the temptation to look at it. "Sir, it’s really slow today. Why don’t we…"

_*coo coo, coo coo*_  The clock suddenly rings.

"I got it !" Zoso cheers.

"That’s great, sir."

Mr. Zoso tightens the gears and hands Rumple the clock. “Put it with the rest, will ya?”

Rumple takes the clock and hangs it on the opposite side of the shop.

"Now, what was that you were saying?"

"Oh, you heard me?"

"Yes, yes, of course I heard you." Zoso replies.

"Umm." Rumple clears his throat. "It’s really slow today and I was thinking we could close early. No one really comes in on Monday’s."

Zoso glares at him puzzled. “You’ve never asked to close early before.”

"No, I haven’t. I probably shouldn’t have inquired it."

"It’s that fish, isn’t it?"

Rumple’s eyes widen and he looks up to Zoso at a loss.

"You’re worried about that fish, you being away from it for the first time in that tank."

That is the furthest thing from Rumple’s mind, but he sees this as an opportunity to get out of the shop early and he instantly goes with it. “Yes, sir.” He glimpse down at his feet. “I’m not sure if the temperature in the tank is right. I didn’t check it before leaving this morning.” He lies. Goldie Locks is perfectly comfortable in its new tank.

Zoso shakes his hand and moves from his seat. “I know how it is getting a new pet. You better have that temp in order, before coming to work tomorrow.”

Holly hell ! He can’t believe this shit is actually working. Rumple’s nose flairs and he tries to keep a straight face. “Yes, sir. I promise I won’t be worried about Goldie Locks tomorrow.”

"You named the fish Goldie Locks?"

"Yes, sir." He turns on the sad puppy eyes.  

"Mmm, I like it." He opens the register and counts the money inside, then hands some over to Rumple. "There’s your check for this week."

Rumple takes the money. “Thank you.” It’s a little more than he received the week before.

Mr. Zoso locks the cash register. “Get out of here. I don’t want the suffering of that poor animal on me. That’s your problem.”

"Yes, sir." Rumple turns and takes off his apron, with a grin in his face. He fucking nailed it. "I can come in early tomorrow to make up time for today."

"No need too, just come in at the normal time."

"Alright." Rumple swings his suit jacket around his shoulders and takes hold of his cane. "Oh, I almost forgot." He hands Zoso the store keys he left on Friday.

"You keep them. I think it’s time for you to have a set of your own."

"Thank you, sir." Rumple slips them back into his pocket. "I’ll see you tomorrow."

"Yep, tomorrow."

Rumple quickly slips out the door.

"Oh, and Rumple?" Mr. Zoso adds.

Rumple peeks his head into the door. “Yes?” he timidly answers.

"I like the way you organized the shop."

"Thank you, sir." Rumple smiles, nodding his head and steps out the door, before Mr. Zoso decides to change his mind. He walks to Nova’s Coffee Shop and takes a seat at the table on the patio, then checks his phone. The alert was from the equal match app and he looks to see what it says.

_TCup_Chipper: Hiya !_

_TCup_Chipper: You know, we did all that talking yesterday and didn’t figure out the blocking option on the site._

_G0ld: Oh, I’m sorry about that, dearie. I’m not at home right now, but I’ll get on it as soon as I am._

_TCup_Chipper: Oh, good ! Thanks. I really didn’t want to try the phone serves again._

_G0ld: Are you getting a lot of messages from people?_

_TCup_Chipper: Yes and some of them are pretty disgusting. *yuck*_

_G0ld: Don’t worry, we’ll get them to stop._

_TCup_Chipper: :)_

_TCup_Chipper: Hold on. Someone’s coming._

While he’s waiting for Belle to message back, Rumple orders an ice tea. After his tea arrives and he takes the first sip, Belle sends a new text.

_TCup_Chipper: I love my job, but some of it is just… WHY?_

_G0ld: What’s wrong?_

_TCup_Chipper: Oh, nothing huge. My secretary just came in with another useless petition._

_TCup_Chipper:  Like what do these people think I’m doing? The petitions are for things I’m working on or have already planned on doing. People can be impatient sometimes. I know what the issues in the city are._

_G0ld: I don’t know about holding the weight of a city, but I do know about people being impatient. Dont let it bother you, Belle. They’ll soon see, that you’ve done your job right._

_TCup_Chipper: Yea, you’re right. Thanks._

_G0ld: No problem, dearie._

_G0ld: You sound like a very busy woman. How, and why, are you talking to me right now?_

_TCup_Chipper: I just needed a little distraction. I’m buried in paper work. *whispers* I’m hiding the phone every time Snow enters the room._

_G0ld: *whispers back* Who’s Snow?_

_TCup_Chipper: *answers quieter* My secretary. I call her Snow sometimes, because she looks like Snow White._

_G0ld: *nods*_

_G0ld: Don’t let talking to me get in the way of your work. *still whispering*_

_TCup_Chipper: You just made me giggle :)_

_G0ld: Good._

_TCup_Chipper: And I won’t let it._

_G0ld: Even better._

_TCup_Chipper: What are you doing right now?_

_G0ld: Who, me?_

_TCup_Chipper: Yes, you. XD_

_G0ld: Oh, well, I’m sitting at my favorite coffee shop, drinking ice tea and watching the city around me._

_G0ld: And, well, talking to you, of course._

_TCup_Chipper: That sounds wonderful. Are you sitting outside? It’s a nice day here._

_G0ld: Yes, I am. It’s a nice day in Manhattan as well._

_TCup_Chipper: You didn’t have to work today, I’m guessing._

_G0ld: Actually, I did work today, but I got off early. :)_

_TCup_Chipper: Lucky you ! How did you manage that?_

_G0ld: There’s actually a little story to it._

_TCup_Chipper: Oooo, can’t wait to hear it :)_

_G0ld: Well…_

He starts to write his story, but Belle instantly sends a new message.

_TCup_Chipper: Shit !_

He erases and re-types a different reply.

_G0ld: What is it now, dearie?_

_TCup_Chipper: I think I better go. Snow is really being annoying today. I’m typing under my desk and trying to listen to her at the same time. Ugh !_

Rumple snickers.

_G0ld: Yes, I think you need to go._

_TCup_Chipper: Tell me what happened later, okay?_

_G0ld: That will not be a problem._

_TCup_Chipper: Alright, I’ll text you later._

_G0ld: I’m looking forward to it._

Rumple finishes his ice tea and enjoys the rest of his afternoon off.

★★★

"Mary, what’s your deal today?" Mayor Belle French lightly slams her phone on the desk.

"What?" Mary-Margaret is baffled.

"You’ve been running in and out of here all day. Don’t you see I’m busy?"

"Of courses I do, Madam Mayor, but these papers are…"

"Not as important as the ones I’m working on now. Which is the city’s budget." Belle interjects.

"I’m sorry, you’re right."

"That’s alright, Mary. Just slow it down a bit. It’s only Monday." Belle smirks.

"Yes, ma’am." Mary-Margaret exits the office.

Belle is relieved to have Mary-Margaret gone. She loves Mary-Margaret and adores having her as her secretary, but sometimes Mary-Margaret can be a bit much. Belle sighs and picks up her phone, thinking about messaging Rumple again, but she doesn’t. It’s best to get her work finished first, making sure the city has the money to work on more of the issues from the petitions.

Hours pass and Belle’s work day is complete. She locks up her desk and removes her purse from the closet, then steps out of her office.

"Madam Mayor?"

"Yes, Sno… I mean Mary." Belle tries not to call her Snow at work.

"There’s a council meeting on Thursday, I’ll remind you later this week."

"Thank you." Belle locks the door to her office. "Are you walking out with me today?"

"I didn’t drive today, so I have to wait for David."

"Oh, alright. I’ll see you tomorrow." Belle heads towards the elevator.

"Wait, Belle."

She turns and looks at Mary-Margaret. Belle knows she wants to talk to her as a friend. “Yes?”

"How’s the dating site going? I know you’ve only been on it for three days, but I am a bit curious."

Belle had a feeling this was coming all day. “Is that why you’ve been running in and out of my office?”

Mary-Margaret plays with the pencils on her desk.

"Mary." Belle speaks sternly.

She sighs. “Alright, yes !” Mary-Margaret confesses. “I was trying to catch you on your phone or something, but you just kept working.”

"Your terrible, Mary." Belle smirks.

"I know. I’m just so excited for you. You’re out there meeting different people and it must be thrilling. I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy and it is all very exciting, but I would  _never_  try to do it at work.” Belle gets away with a little white lie. “So don’t try to catch me anymore, okay?”

"Okay, I’m sorry. If you ever found someone, I know that you would tell me. I shouldn’t they to sneak around."

"Your right, you shouldn’t." Belle push the down button on the elevator. "I’ll see you tomorrow." She steps inside.

"Have a good evening." Mary-Margaret looks down at her phone.

"Oh and Mary, I think I did find someone." Belle adds as the elevator doors shut and the last thing she sees is a bright smile on Mary-Margaret’s face. Seconds later she gets a text.

_Snow Ball: I knew it wouldn’t take you long._

_Snow Ball: Tell me about him._

_Me: We’re just friends, but I’ll tell you about him once I get to know him more._

_Snow Ball: Okay, I can live with that._

_Me: He is really fun to talk to though. We talked for a few hours yesterday._

_Snow Ball: Aww, that’s so sweet._

_Me: Oh, shut up Snow. ;)_

_Snow Ball: XD_

_Snow Ball: I see you’re getting into your car, so I’ll let you go. I’m so proud of you. <3_

_Me: Thanks, bye._

Belle waves at Mary-Margaret and steps inside her car, then drives herself home.

★★★

Rumple has been home for hours, sitting on his bed and catching up on the reading he missed yesterday. He reads a book he’s read many times, an old paperback copy of A Series of Unfortunate Events. The book belonged to Baelfire, when he was a child, and every time Rumple reads it, he feels closer to his son.

As he turns the page to begin chapter five, his phone starts to vibrate on the table. Rumple picks it up and is happy to see that he has a message from the equal match app.

_WickedN6reen: Rumpy? I’m sorry that…_

Rumple deletes the message, sits his phone down and closes his book. Seeing that bitches username made him realize, he forgot to check the block option for Belle. He picks up his computer, logs into equalmatch.com and searches through the sites FAQ’s.

The FAQ’s page is filled with useless information. He browses the page for more than ten minutes before finally finding exactly what he needed.

Oh yes, the blocking option. It’s almost likes it’s been sent from heaven.

He reads on how it works, then goes to his settings and prepares to be rid of Zelena. Rumple follows the directions and sets Zelena up on his blocking list, then sends her a message, just to make sure he doesn’t receive one back. He thinks about sending her something vulgar, but knowing Zeena’s psychotic mind, she might take it as some sick complement. Just the thought of her getting off to his words, sends shivers down his spine, so he sends something simple and innocent.

_G0ld: Goldfish._

He waits for a reply. She usually answers instantly, whenever he sends her anything. A whole minute passes and it never takes her over a minute to respond. He waits and waits, but nothing. Rumple is finally free from the mean green bitch, at least, online. He feels like a weight has been lifted off of his shoulders. Rumple goes to texts Belle to let you know how to block, but he receives a message from her first.

_TCup_Chipper: I’m off of work and settled at home. How is your evening so far?_

_G0ld: It’s alright. A lot better now, since I’m talking to you._

_TCup_Chipper: That’s so sweet of you to say._

_G0ld: Well it’s true._

_TCup_Chipper: How did you spend your afternoon off?_

_G0ld: After I talked to you, I went to the pet store to buy fish food, but then I started thinking. Goldie Locks is alone in that tank and I got a little extra money this week._

_TCup_Chipper: *gasps*_

_G0ld: XD_

_G0ld: So, I decided to get Goldie a friend._

_TCup_Chipper: Aww, what did you get?_

_G0ld: I got another goldfish, but this one is black. I haven’t named it yet._

_TCup_Chipper: Midnight._

_G0ld: What?_

_TCup_Chipper: You can name the other fish Midnight._

Rumple smirks and looks over at his fish tank, he can view it from his bedroom, and thinks the name fits the fish.

_G0ld: You know, I was just looking at the fish and Midnight is perfect. Thanks, dearie._

_TCup_Chipper: You’re welcome :)_

_TCup_Chipper: What did you do after the pet store?_

_G0ld: I brought “Midnight” home, placed him in the tank with Goldie, made myself something to eat and I’ve been reading. That’s pretty much it._

_TCup_Chipper: It sounds like you had a great day._

_G0ld: I guess you can say I did._

_TCup_Chipper: What book did you read?_

_G0ld: You’re asking a lot of questions today._

_TCup_Chipper: I’m sorry. Is it bothering you?_

_G0ld: No, No, dearie. I like it :)_

_TCup_Chipper: Oh, good._

_G0ld: I was reading A Series of Unfortunate Events._

_TCup_Chipper: I love those books. <3_

_G0ld: I only read the first series. It’s my sons old book and he only had the first one._

_TCup_Chipper: Your son. Can we talk about your son? I read that you had a child on your profile, but I was waiting for you to bring it up._

Rumple’s heart drops to the pit of his stomach. Speaking about Baelfire is still a hard subject.

_G0ld: Why do you want to know about him?_

_TCup_Chipper: He’s apart of your life and I want to get to know you, Rumple._

_TCup_Chipper: You intrigue me._

_G0ld: I do?_

_TCup_Chipper: Yes :)_

Rumple has never heard anyone say they were intrigued by him. Reading her words put a smile on his face.

_G0ld: Alright, I’ll tell you about him._

_TCup_Chipper: Thank you, Rumple._

_G0ld: Where to start…_

He takes a deep breath and types.

_G0ld: My wife didn’t just leave me, she left our son as well. I raised Baelfire on my own._

_TCup_Chipper: That must have been tough for you. :(_

_G0ld: It was, but he was a great kid, that turned into an incredible man._

_TCup_Chipper: What happened to him? You speak as if he’s not with you anymore._

_G0ld: You’re right, I do and that’s because he isn’t._

_TCup_Chipper: Oh, god. I’m so sorry, Rumple. I didn’t realize that you lost him._

_G0ld: That’s okay, dearie. You had no idea._

_TCup_Chipper: We don’t have to talk about it. I didn’t mean to lead to conversation somewhere heartbreaking._

_G0ld: Thank you. I didn’t really want to talk about it, but I will. I want you to know._

_TCup_Chipper: But, you really don’t have to._

_G0ld: Well… I am._

_TCup_Chipper: Okay, Rumple, I’m listening._

_G0ld: Baelfire changed his name to Neal, when he got old enough. I still called him Bae, he’ll always be my little Bae._

_TCup_Chipper: Aww, that’s adorable. I hope he didn’t get upset cause you still called him that._

_G0ld: He did sometimes, but he wouldn’t be my boy if he didn’t._

_TCup_Chipper: :)_

_G0ld: Over a year ago, he got engaged to marry the mother of his child._

_TCup_Chipper: Henry’s mom?_

_G0ld: Yes, dearie. They raised him together, but never decided to get married until then. Well, he was at the city hall to get the papers for their marriage in order and there was a fire. (it was arisen) Bae saved two people that day, but he died of smoke inhalation._

_G0ld: My boy died a hero, sacrificing himself to help others._

Rumple wipes tears from his eyes.

_TCup_Chipper: That’s so sad._

_TCup_Chipper: I want to hug you. I wish I could hug you._

_TCup_Chipper: I think you need a hug right now._

_G0ld: You’re right, I do need one, but I’ll be alright._

_TCup_Chipper: *HUGS YOU !* ~~(sorry it’s not a real one)~~_

_G0ld: That’s okay. Even this one made me feel better._

_TCup_Chipper: Good._

_TCup_Chipper: Thank you for telling me the story of your son. I feel absolutely honored that you trusted me enough to tell me._

_G0ld: You’re welcome. Thanks for listening. I haven’t talked about it in a long time and it was about time that I did. So, you helped me remember him._

_TCup_Chipper: I’m glad. You keep him close to you, Rumple._

_G0ld: I will and I do._

_TCup_Chipper: Good._

Rumple soon changes the subject, telling Belle about how he got off from work early and about the equalmatch.com blocking system. Belle was more than relieved to be able to block all the creepers messages. After he helps her set up the blocking list, Belle tells Rumple about her secretary spying on her and he can’t believe what he hears.

_G0ld: That’s crazy. So, she was trying to catch you talking in your phone?_

_TCup_Chipper: Yep. I love Snow, but she can be a little off sometimes._

Rumple laughs and stare at his screen. He wants to tell Belle something, but isn’t sure if he should. He sits and waits for her to type a text first. She doesn’t send anything for a full two minute and he decides to just tell her.

_G0ld: I thought about you today._

_TCup_Chipper: I thought about you today._

Rumple gawks at his computer stunned. They just sent the same message at the same time. Now he wondering, if she’s just as shocked as him.

_G0ld: Really?_

_TCup_Chipper: Really !?_

_G0ld: Yes._

_TCup_Chipper: Yes !_

_G0ld: Oh, god._

_TCup_Chipper: Oh, god !_

Rumple finds this odd that they’re tying the same text at the same time. He quickly puts his hands under his legs and waits for her to message first.

_TCup_Chipper: Rumple?_

He quickly answers back.

_G0ld: Yes, dearie._

_TCup_Chipper: I think I’m going to go._

_G0ld: Good idea, me too._

_TCup_Chipper: I’ll talk to you tomorrow?_

_G0ld: Yes !_

He swiftly slams the computer shut and turns over in his bed, with Belle on his mind. He thinks it’s unbelievable that she thought about him too.

★★★

Belle hastily closes her laptop and slides it away from her. She hoped to find someone online, but she didn’t expect it to happen this soon. For fucks sake, she haven’t seen a picture of him. She curls in her bed, closing her eyes and she can’t shake the feeling of Rumple running through her thoughts.


	7. 7.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle discovers something shocking about Neal’s death. Rumple and Belle sense that they have a connection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m thinking about promoting this story for the tea awards, but not sure which category to put it in. (series? fluff? it is pretty fluffy) I can figure it out later. Anyways I hope every enjoys this chapter. I think it came out cute.

It’s Tuesday afternoon and Belle sits at the desk in her office at city hall, signing papers and giving city projects her seal of approval. Buried in paperwork that could reach the sky, her mind starts to wonder off. She thinks about Rumple, their conversation last night and how much she’s beginning to adore him. Learning about his son was tragic and heartbreaking, and she felt truly honored that Rumple told her about him. Belle gazes around her office, as her mind continues to wonder and something about Rumple’s story seems vaguely familiar.

Belle has only been the mayor for a little over six months and remembers a fire in her office building almost two years ago. She tries to recollect the full story of the fire, but it doesn’t come to her, she didn’t work in the office at the time. Belle does however, knows someone who did and she quickly holds down the call button to reach Mary-Margaret at her desk. “Mary, I need to see you for a moment.”

"Yes, ma’am," Mary-Margaret replies from the other room and a minute later, she enters Belle’s office. "Yes, Madam Mayor?"

"Mary, how long have you worked here?"

"Oh, umm." Mary-Margaret thinks this is a rather odd question, but she answers the mayor. "About five years."

"Really?"

"Yes, ma’am. May I ask why you want to know?"

"Wasn’t there a fire in this building a year or maybe two years ago?"

"Yes, I was here when it happened. I think I told you about this before."

"Would you mind refreshing my memory?"

"What’s this about?"

"Could you please just answer my question."

"Yes, ma’am." Mary-Margaret takes a seat at the chair in front of Belle’s desk. "Well, I was working for the mayor at that time and I was at my desk when it happened. The office suddenly started filling with black smoke and I completely panicked. It was one of the most horrifying things I’ve lived through. The elevator wasn’t working and the stairway was covered in flames, I was trapped. Then a young man came rushing up the stairs with a fire extinguisher and got me safely out of the building, then dashed back inside to saved someone else. It was the most heroic thing I ever saw."

"This man who saved you, did you know him, like, have you ever seen him around?"

"No, I didn’t know him, but I’ve seen him with his family before. If it wasn’t for him, I would be dead. I owe him my life. He died before I was able to thank him, so I named my son in his honor."

Belle bring her hand to her lips, gasping, and jumping back in her seat.

"I don’t know why you’re so surprised, ma’am, but I’ve told you this before."

"Yes, yes you did, I’m sorry." Belle calms herself from the shock. "Mary-Margaret, how is Neal?"

"Oh, he’s terrific, such a amazing kid. Thank you for asking."

"Happy to hear that." Belle smiles at her. "I have one more question for you. Have you ever met the family of the man who saved you?"

"No, I’ve never officially met any of his family. I talked to his wife on the phone once, but that was it." Mary-Margaret gazes at Belle puzzled. "What is this all about?"

"Nothing, nothing. I’m just up to my head in paperwork and I needed a little distraction. I was just looking around the room and thinking how much it doesn’t look like there was a fire here." She instantly thinks up a lie. "I’m going to get back to work. Thank you for talking to me, Mary."

"Okay… You’re welcome." Mary-Margaret stands from her seat and goes to the door. She peeks back at Belle, before leaving the office.

Belle is in complete awe that Rumple’s son lived in Storybrooke. She might have seen or met him herself, she might have seen or met Rumple before. This is unbelievable and Belle doesn’t know what to do with this information. She reaches for her phone and researches the story about the fire at city hall. Almost instantly there’s a picture of the heroic man that perished in the disaster. Belle doesn’t know why she needed to see his face, maybe it’s to get a sense of how Rumple might look. Just from Neal’s picture and his full name, the mayor can find out anything she wants about Rumple, but she won’t. She turns off her phone and doesn’t dig any deeper. She only wants to learn about Rumple from what he tells her.

★★★

Rumple ignores the ringing of his phone, as he dusts the counters of the antique shop. If he didn’t dust it everyday, then the place would look unkempt.

"Rumple, aren’t you going to answer that?" Mr. Zoso steps out of the back room.

"No, I wasn’t. I didn’t think you would appreciate me answering it at work."

"Please, just answer it, It’s driving me crazy. Whoever is calling you isn’t going to stop."

"Alright, sir." Rumple takes his phone out of his pocket and reads the ID.

_Wicked green bitch I regret giving my number to_

He instantly puts his phone on vibrate.

"Rumple, why didn’t you just answer it?"

"But, sir, I…"

"No, no." Mr. Zoso shakes his head. "Whoever that is, they’re just going to keep calling. Just answer it, get it over with, so you can get back to work." 

Rumple sighs heavily. “Alright.” He doesn’t plan to really talk to her, just show Zoso that he’s done what he asked. He pushes the answer button and slowly puts the phone to his ear.

_Rumpy, baby? I’ve been so worried about you. I’ve been sending you messages on equal match and I know it takes you a few weeks to get back to me sometimes, but I think this time, for some strange reason, they’re not getting to you. I keep sending them and sending them, back to back. When I usually do that, you tell me to go get sucked up by a cyclone, or that you wish a bucket of water would fall on my head. I still don’t understand what you mean by that. Talk to me baby, I know you’re there, I can hear you snarling and grinding your teeth. Rumply, I love…_

Rumple hangs up the phone, without saying a word to Zelena.

"Now, was that so hard?"

"No, sir, it wasn’t. Actually, it was a wrong number. I’ve been getting them a lot lately. I think I might change my number."

"That’s a good idea when the wrong numbers don’t stop calling. At least you got the call over with and now we can work in peace." Zoso returns to the back room of the shop.

Rumple continues dusting the counters and polishes the crystals, and helps any customers that enters the store.

★★★

Belle picks up a couple of burgers from the diner on her way home from work, one for herself and the other for Pongo. She arrives home from her long day and feeds Pongo his burger, which takes him less than a minute to devour, then she heads up to her bedroom to get more comfortable.

Pongo follows her up, hoping she can’t finish her food.

After changing into her favorite pajama shorts and t-shirt, she turns on the television and searches through the channels for something to watch, while she eats. She glimpses down at her phone and thinks about messaging Rumple, but she’s not sure if she should. Belle is afraid that she might have came off a little desperate, after confessing that she thought about him. She’s starting to think it was a stupid thing to do, he already has a stalker. Then again, he did say the same thing to her, maybe it’s best to stop second guessing herself and just fucking talk to him. Belle picks up her phone and stares at it for an instant. She really, really wants to talk to Rumple, so she does.

_TCup_Chipper: Hello, Rumple._

She waits for him to answer, but he doesn’t. She thinks this is the time he’s normally off of work. They were well into conversation at this hour the times they’ve spoken. Her doubts return and she starts to think, that she said something to scare him off.

Thirty minutes pass since Belle sent Rumple the message. She’s been channel searching the past half hour and haven’t found anything of interest to watch. She turns off her tv and turns on her computer, maybe she can find someone else on equal match to talk too.

Belle looks over dozens of usernames and profiles, noticing a few people that catches her interest, but she’s not sure how to start a conversation with them. After all, meeting Rumple was kind of an accident. She clicks on the profile she finds the most interesting and thinks a simple hello, is enough to start a conversation.

_TCup_Chipper: Hello._

_Graham-Cracker: Oh, hello._

_TCup_Chipper: I’m still new at this and I’m just going to honest._

_Graham-Cracker: Well, you have my attention._

_TCup_Chipper: I saw your profile and you seem like a nice person, someone I would like to talk to._

_Graham-Cracker: Oh, I see._

_TCup_Chipper: I was kinda bored and thought I should find someone to talk to. I hope you don’t mind._

_Graham-Cracker: I don’t mind at all, that’s usually how this thing works, but you actually caught me at the wrong time. I’m just heading out._

_TCup_Chipper: Oh okay. Maybe another time?_

_Graham-Cracker: Maybe. I’m sorry, Chipper. I hope you find someone to keep you company._

_TCup_Chipper: Thank you, You have a good evening._

_Graham-Cracker: You too._

Belle closes the window to the equal match page. She didn’t know what to expect by sending that message, it only made her feel like she shouldn’t try again. She opens the site to her online books and skims through them to find a new one to start. As she clicks the icon to begin the book, the phone buzzes next to her. She looks at the screen and it’s a message from the equal match app.

_G0ld: Hello, dearie. I got your message an hour ago, but I was handling something. I hope you didn’t think I was ignoring you, especially after yesterday. I will admit though, yesterday was a little awkward._

She is relieved that he messaged her back.

_TCup_Chipper: Yes, it was a bit awkward. I did think I scared you away._

_G0ld: It’s going to take a hell a lot more to scare me away. I’m sorry I made you feel like that. I almost always have my phone and when I can’t talk (that’s usually at work) I’ll let you know._

_G0ld: I just couldn’t let you know this time. I was on my phone and couldn’t send a text to you._

_TCup_Chipper: That’s okay, Rumple, thank you for telling me._

_G0ld: You’re welcome, dearie. I feel so bad now._

_TCup_Chipper: No, no, don’t feel bad, I’m alright. Just being new to this online thing, has me in my head a lot. Not really knowing how you feel about things, having to do a lot of guessing. I’m just over thinking, that’s all._

_G0ld: I understand what you mean, I’ve felt that way before. It can be strange, even though you’re talking to someone online, you could still feel kind of lonely. Reading the words and not hearing them can be difficult at times._

_TCup_Chipper: Yes, it can._

_G0ld: You know, I think there’s a way to fix this, if you’re up for it._

Belle takes a moment to answer, she doesn’t want to seem too eager.

_TCup_Chipper: Yes, I’m up for it. What is it?_

_G0ld: Great !_

_G0ld: The reason why I couldn’t text you earlier was because I was on the phone changing my number. Zelena called me at work and my boss kinda made me answer it :| Anyways, what I want to do is give you my new number._

_G0ld: Want to talk on the phone, dearie?_

She doesn’t think twice and quickly answers.

_TCup_Chipper: Yes._

_G0ld: :)_

_G0ld: I’ll send you my number._

★★★

Belle receives the number from Rumple and calls him. She’s a little nervous, but can’t wait to hear his voice. The phone rings and rings, then after a moment, someone picks up.

“Hello? Who is this?” A brogue Scottish voice answers the line.

“Umm, this is Belle.”

“Belle? I don’t know anyone named Belle.” Rumple holds in his laughter.

“I’m sorry. I must have the wrong number.” She suddenly hears snickering. ”Rumple? Are you trying to trick me?”

“Of course I am, dearie.” He laughs lightly into the phone. “You don’t have the wrong number at all.”

Belle giggles.

“Well, that’s nice to hear.”

“What is?”

“Your little giggle.”

Belle smiles, giggling once more.

“There it is again. That’s really lovely.”

“Thank you, Rumple.”

“You’re very welcome.”

“I didn’t expect your voice to sound like this,” Belle comments, shifting in her bed, making herself more comfortable.

“What did you expect?”

“I don’t know, an American accent, I guess.”

“I must not have told you I was from Scotland.”

“No, I don’t think you did.” She lays down in her bed, curling her hair around her finger.

“Well, now you know. How was your day today, dearie?”

“It was alright, uneventful, you might say.”

"Uneventful? You’re the mayor of your town. I can’t imagine being the mayor to be uneventful."

"Well, I can be sometimes."

"I guess you would know."

"I did learn something interesting today though, but I’m not sure if I should say."

"You can tell me anything, dearie. We have each other’s phone numbers now. I might end up calling you just to tell you I fed the fish."

Belle can’t help but laugh.

"I love that, my new favorite sound."

"Alright, Rumple, I’ll tell you."

"I’m listening."

"I didn’t put it on my profile or told you this, but I live in Storybrooke, Maine."

"No, it wasn’t in your profile."

"When I was sitting in my office today I thought about the story of your son and I remembered there was a fire at the Storybrooke city hall about two years ago, I wasn’t mayor at the time though. But, Rumple, your son lived in Storybrooke, didn’t he?"

Rumple sits silently.

"Rumple, are you still there?"

"Yes, yes I’m still here, dearie. This was just unexpected."

"I’m sorry. I just felt I had to tell you."

"Don’t be sorry, it’s alright. And yes, he did live there. May I ask how you knew for sure it was him?"

"I asked my secretary, she worked during the fire and her story mirrored yours."

"I see."

"Isn’t it unbelievable? And here’s something else amazing, your son, saved my secretaries life."

Rumple is surprised, learning about the detail of her secretary. He knew everything else, ever since the day he attended the library opening. He just thought he’d be the one telling her. “Belle?”

"Yes, Rumple."

"I can’t help but think this connects us in some way."

"I thought the same thing."

"Belle, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I’ve been to Storybrooke."

"I kinda figured that much. After I found out, I though maybe I’ve seen you around here before, but then I thought how ridiculous that might be. Storybrooke maybe small, but it’s not that small."

"What you thought isn’t ridiculous, because it did happened."

"What !?" Belle sits up in her bed.

"You sound surprised."

"What do you mean it happened?"

"Dearie, I’ve been to Storybrooke very recently," Rumple confesses. "The library opening on Saturday."

"But we met on equal match on Friday."

"I know. I took Henry to the library opening and I saw you there. I didn’t know you were teacup chipper until later, I was having too much fun with Henry to put it together. I was still in Storybrooke when you messaged me back and that’s when I noticed it was you. I want you to know, that I didn’t research anything about you. I wanted to get to know you, by whatever you were willing to tell me."

Belle’s mind is staggered. She can’t believe what she just heard and can’t shake the feeling that somehow, they were meant to meet.

"Belle? Are you still there? I didn’t want you to think that I was some kind of creeper, especially since you were having trouble with people on equal match. That’s why I didn’t tell you. I really hope you’re not upset with me."

"Do you think we should meet?"

Her question catches him off guard. “Wait… Huh?… Wait, wait… What?” He turns into a clueless dork.

She chuckles into the phone, laying back in her bed. “Do you think we should meet? We have all of these coincidences between us. Something is telling me, we should get together.”

When Rumple overcomes the shock, he answers. “I would love nothing more than to meet you, Belle, but I don’t think I can afford to get to Storybrooke this week.”

"Who said you had to come here?"

"Wait… What?" He turns into a clueless dork yet again.

"I’m starting to think you’re hearing is going out. I can go to Manhattan, silly."

"Y-y-you’d come here to see me?"

"Sure I would. How’s Friday night sound? You can plan something for us to do, I’ve never been to Manhattan before."

"Friday? Don’t you have to work on Friday? It takes three hours to get here."

"I’m the mayor. I think I can get out of work on a Friday. So, what do you say? You still haven’t answered me."

"Umm." Rumple’s heart races. "Yes !"

"Oh, great ! I thought you were going to say no for a second."

"I almost did."

"I’m glad you didn’t. We can get into more details about it over the week." 

"Alright, dearie."

"Well, unfortunately, I do have to work tomorrow, so I better go."

"I have to work too."

"It was really nice to hear your voice."

"Yes, it was nice to hear yours and your beautiful laugh."

"Goodnight, Rumple," she giggles.

"Oh, I love that sound," Rumple replies, breathy. "Goodnight, Belle.


	8. 8.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TCup_Chipper and G0ld meet in Manhattan and have their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re finally here… They Fucking Meet !!! (I’m still going to promote this fic for The T.E.A awards, so I just wanted to keep that in mind.) *whispers* Thank you ripperblackstaff

The week drags on for Rumple and Belle. It seems since they’ve decided to meet each other, time has decided to slow down. During the week, the art dealers arrived at the antique shop on Wednesday and Rumple was able to sell them the dagger. Mr. Zoso held onto the antique dagger for decades and finally received a price he couldn’t pass up, all thanks to Rumple. Mr. Zoso gave Rumple a little bonus for getting such a hefty deal on the dagger. Now Rumple has extra money to show Belle a fantastic time.

Belle had her council meeting on Thursday to discuss the cities budget, new projects and reinforcing the sheriffs department with new equipment. All important work for a forward thinking mayor. She also let’s her secretary know, that she’ll be taking a personal day off and won’t be coming in on Friday.

Later that Thursday, while Belle is packing a small bag for her trip, she accidentally slips to Regina what she’s doing and Regina figures out that she is going out of town. Belle won’t tell her where she’s going and why, so Regina doesn’t leave her alone until she does.

_Regal Bitch: You have to tell me. I’m not going to stop texting you until you do._

_Me: Ugh ! Leave me alone Regina. I didn’t even mean to tell you what I was doing._

_Regal Bitch: Well, you did and I figured out your little secret. Now tell me where you’re going !_

_Me: No._

_Regal Bitch: Yes !_

_Me: No, Regina, just stop it !_

_Regal Bitch: I will not stop, tell me._

_Me: No !_

_Regal Bitch: YES !!!_

_Me: UGH ! FINE !_

_Regal Bitch: I knew you’d fucking crack._

_Me: I hate you, Regina. :|_

_Regal Bitch: I love you, Belle. NOW FUCKING TELL ME !_

_Me: I guess I should tell you now where I’m going. I never done anything like this before._

_Regal Bitch: Done anything like what?_

_Me: I’m going to New York._

_Regal Bitch: For ????_

_Me: You know the guy I told you about?_

_Regal Bitch: OH MY FUCKING GOD, BELLE ! YOU’RE GOING TO MEET HIM ???_

_Me: Well, don’t sound so surprised._

_Regal Bitch: I’m so happy for you. This is soooo exciting. Now, you have to tell me all about him._

_Me: Not just yet. I’ll tell you everything after I come back. I want to make sure things work out between us when we meet._

_Regal Bitch: Okay, I understand._

_Regal Bitch: It’s a good thing you told me. Meeting someone in person, that you met online, can be scary. You don’t have to tell me anything about the date, but I want you to call me right after you meet him. I need to make sure you’re alright._

_Me: I will, I promise._

_Regal Bitch: Good._

_Regal Bitch. Now, tell what you guys are going._

_Me: I don’t know yet. He won’t tell me. He wants to keep it all a surprise._

_Regal Bitch: Aww, he sounds like a sweet one. :D_

_Me: He is. :)_

_Regal Bitch: You have to at least tell me his name._

_Me: Rumple Gold._

_Regal Bitch: Oh, that’s unusual._

_Me: I know, but I like it._

_Regal Bitch: You would like it, wouldn’t you. :)_

_Me: XD_

_Me: We’re going to meet for the first time on Friday night and spend more time together on Saturday, then I’ll be back home on Sunday. Which reminds me, can you watch Pongo for me?_

_Regal Bitch: And you weren’t going to tell me where you were going. Shame on you, Belle._

_Me: I was going to tell you. I was just going to do it a little later._

_Regal Bitch: Yea, right, tell me anything. :)_

_Regal Bitch: And yes, of course I’ll watch Pongo for you._

_Me: Thank you ! I better go, I need to finish packing._

_Regal Bitch: Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow._

_Regal Bitch: Oh ! Wait ! I need to know what hotel you’re staying in._

_Me: The Enchanted Forest Inn._

_Regal Bitch: Alright. See you tomorrow._

_Me: Bye._

Belle finishes her packing and heads to bed for the night, anticipating her weekend with Rumple.

★★★

Friday morning, Belle takes Pongo to Regina’s house, leaving him with his favorite toys, food and treats. Belle has never spent more than a day away from him, so she’s going to miss him dearly. Saying goodbye is a little hard.

"He’ll be fine, Belle. We’re going to have fun together. Roland will be here for a few hours today and you know how much Pongo loves him."

"Yes, I know." Belle squishes Pongo’s face and kisses him on the head. "I’m gonna miss you, boy."

He licks her cheek.

"Alright," Belle sighs, looking up at Regina. "I should get going." She stands, handing Regina the dog leash.

"I hope you have a lot of fun." Regina hugs her. "Be careful, okay? And don’t forget to call me."

"I’ll have fun and I won’t forget to call." Belle pulls out of the hug. "I’ll be back on Sunday." She leaves the house and walks to her car.

Regina watches from the doorway, as Belle begins her three hour drive.

Later that afternoon, Rumple uses his lunch break to pick up his favorite suit from the cleaners. He’s so excited about tonight and he feels like nothing can bring him down. Rumple haven’t felt this good about anything, other than Henry, in a truly long time and almost forgot what it feels like. He returns to the antique shop, with his freshly pressed suit, and to his absolute horror, Zelena is waiting for him.

She latches onto Rumple, causing him to drop his suit and cane, wrapping her constricting arms around him, squeezing the breath out of the poor unsuspecting Scotsmen. “Oh, baby, I missed you so much.” She plants a kiss on his warm soft lips.

"What the fuck, Zelena !?" Rumple pushes her off of him and quickly picks up his suit and cane. "Mr. Zoso," he calls, as he hobbles to the back counter.

"Rumple, baby, I…"

He turns to her and snarls. “Shut up !”

"What’s everyone yelling about?" Zoso steps out of the back room.

"Mr. Zoso." Rumple hangs his suit on the coat rack behind the counter. "You shouldn’t let this woman in the shop."

"What? Why not?"

"Rumple, baby, pleeease." Zelena pleads, dramatically throwing herself on the counter top.

"Shut up, Zelena," Rumple snaps at her.

"Calm down." Zoso places his hand on Rumple’s shoulder. "Tell me what’s going on?"

"This woman has been harassing me for almost a year. You shouldn’t let her in the shop."

"Is that true?" Zoso is confounded.

"That’s not true." Zelena pouts, crossing her arms.

"It’s very true, Mr. Zoso. I have text message and emails to prove it," Rumple testifies.

Zoso contemplates the situation. Rumple is the best employee he’s ever had and doesn’t think he would lie about something as severe as this. He turns and faces Zelena. “You have to go.”

"What !?" She is appalled. "I’ve never harassed you, Rumple. You’re my boyfriend."

"Now I know you’re lying. You need to go right now."

Zelena looks around the shop, as if she doesn’t have a clue of what’s happening. “But… But…”

"Go !" Zoso orders.

"Fine." She straightens the jacket of her skirt suit. "I’ll see you soon, Rumple." She winks at him and serenely exits the shop.

Zoso turns to Rumple. “You need to do something about her. Why haven’t you called the police?”

"I don’t think she’s dangerous. She was a really nice girl when we met."

"You need to do something, before she does get dangerous. She might have been a nice girl when you met, but she doesn’t seem very nice anymore."

"I think I can handle her, sir."

"Don’t make me have to worry about you, Rumple."

"You won’t have to."

"You need to find yourself a real girlfriend. Maybe that will scare her away."

"I’m working on that, sir."

"Good."

"Thank you, for getting her out of here."

"Don’t thank me for that, it was the right thing to do." Zoso heads to the back room to finish his paperwork. "Get back to work."

"Yes, sir."

★★★

Belle settles into her hotel room, laying out the dress she’ll be wearing tonight. Rumple will be picking her up in a few short hours and she tries to keep herself from turning into a nervous wreck. She really hopes they hit it off and that he truly likes her. She would be deeply heartbroken to come all this way for nothing.

Belle sits in a tub of her favorite honey and lavender soap, relaxing as the time slowly ticks closer to the hour. After a long soothing soak, she steps out of the tub and prepares herself for her first proper date in years.

Rumple is hopelessly limping around his apartment, making calls to double check his plans for tonight, as he anxiously tries to dress himself. His heart is racing as he checks himself in the mirror, his black suit and pink tie fits him perfectly. Even though he dropped his suit and Zelena nearly stepped on it, it’s still clean and wrinkle free. He buckles his cufflinks and polishes his old black cane and double checks, no, triple checks to make sure not a hair is out of place. Rumple walks towards the door and stops at the fish tank. “Wish me luck guys.” He drops a few flakes of fish food into the tank and takes a deep breath, then leaves his apartment to officially meet Belle.

After a twenty minute cab ride, he arrives at The Enchanted Forest Inn and stands outside of Belle’s room, gripping a single yellow rose with red tips. It’s two minutes before eight o’clock and Rumple is terrified to knock on the door. He wants to turn away and leave without looking back, but he can’t, he’s already come this far. He takes a deep breath, lifting his jittery hand and gains the strength to knock on the door.

_*knock* *knock* *knock*_

He can’t believe he did it and nearly jumps out of his fucking skin, as the door slowly cracks open.

Behind the door is a petite brunette, eyes as blue as the clear sky, lips the color of fresh strawberries, wearing a sleeveless fifties style, blue-green and black polka dot dress. She smiles at him, slowly batting her eyes, as if they’re stuck in a slow motion sequence. She extends her hand to shake his, as the most beautiful accent escapes her lips. “Hello, Rumple.”

Rumple stands motionless as if all motor stills have escaped him, captivated by her absolute beauty. It takes him an instant, before he finally jumps into action. “Miss French.” He offers her the rose. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”

She sucks her bottom lip between her teeth, accepting his offer. “Thank you.” She bring the velvety petals of the rose to her lips, brushing it across them, before taking in its scent. “I love the smell of roses.”

“I’m glad you do. I hope you like the color, it means friendship.”

“I know that. My father is a florist.” She dips her nose back into the rose.

“Oh, you’ve never told me that, dearie.”

“I guess you’ll be learning a lot of things you never knew about me.” She hooks her arm into his and locks the room behind her.

Rumple is taken by surprise that she touched him, but he hides his shock. “I guess you’ll be learning about me as well,” he replies with a shy smile.

“Good.” She cautiously re-positions her hair. “I recognize you, Rumple,” she comments, as they stroll down the hotel hallway.

"I’m a little surprised that you do."

"You didn’t think I would recognize the man I almost knocked over?"

"I was kinda hoping you didn’t."

"And why is that?"

"Umm." He pushes the down button on the elevator. Rumple isn’t as confident as he used to be with his appearance. He’s a little over fifty and knows he’s not the most attractive man. "Let’s just say, I’ve had better days."

"And let’s also say, today is a good one."

Rumple blushes, as he holds open the elevator door and she steps in, then he follows behind her.

"Are you going to tell me now where we’re going?"

"You said you’ve never been to Manhattan. So, I’m going to show you the city."

Belle looks at him with sparking eyes. “I can’t wait to see it.”

The elevator opens and they walk out to the cab, arm in arm.

After the twenty minute cab ride, in almost complete silence, they arrive at Rumple’s apartment building. Rumple tips the cap driver and steps out of the car, then opens the door for Belle.

"What’s this place, Rumple?"

"This is where I live."

"This is your apartment? Oh, Rumple, I can’t wait to see your place."

"You might have to wait a little while, because I’m showing you the city first."

A light giggle escapes her lips. “Okay.” She latches onto his arm.

"That giggle is even more lovely in person." He leads her inside the building.

They enter another elevator and ride it up to the last floor. The doors open and they’re on top of the apartment building.

Belle steps out of the elevator and she’s in awe of the spectacular view of the Manhattan sky line. “Oh, it’s beautiful.” She paces to the edge of the building, taking in the sights and sounds of the bustling city below her feet. “Thank you so much for bringing me up here.”

"You’re welcome, dearie." He places his hand on the small of her back, gently easing her to turn to her left.

She slowly follows his motion and is amazed to see on the far side of the building is a dining table, stringed with white lights above it and a beautiful bouquet of yellow roses in the center of the table. There’s a private chef standing behind the table, next to a propane grill and ready to take their orders. “Rumple, you didn’t have to do this.”

"I wanted tonight to be special."

"This is very sweet of you, thank you." She takes his hand and they go to the table.

Rumple pulls the chair out and she takes a seat, then he sits across from her. The chef places a menu in front of them, with two main course choices and one dessert.  

“These look delicious,” Belle comments, as she gazes over the menu. “I think I’ll have the salmon.”

“That sounds lovely, Belle. I’ll have the steak and you can try a bit of mind, if you want.”

“I think I might take you up on that offer.” Belle hands her menu to the chef and he prepares their meal.  

Rumple takes the champagne out the ice bucket and fills Belle’s glass. His hand tremble with first date jitters and he tips her glass on the table, spilling the champagne on the white table cloth. “Oh ! I’m so sorry, dearie.” He quickly tosses his napkin over the bubbly liquid, cleaning it up, before it reaches her dress.

“It’s alright.” Belle chuckles, as he hastily sops up the mess. “You don’t have to apologize for that, accidents happen.”

“I’m just a little nervous.”

“Will it help you to know that I’m nervous too?” She takes his shaky hand to help him calm.

“Yes, I guess that helps.”

“Good.”

The chef places their plate in front of them and Belle’s napkin is picked up by a sudden gulf of wind.

“I’ll catch it for you, dearie.” He stands from his chair and gimps after the fly away napkin. He catches it in mid air and takes it back to Belle, gently placing it in her lap.

“You’re such a gentlemen, Rumple.” Belle smiles at it him, as he sits back in his seat.

“Well, I try to be.”

“You’re doing a great job of it, from where I’m sitting.”

“Thank you, Belle.” He views down at his food. “This looks really good. I hope you enjoy it.”

“I’m sure I will.” Belle picks up her fork and cuts through the crunchy topping on the salmon. She’s amazed by how the chef got it so crispy on the a gill. Rumple refills her glass, as she takes the first bite. The fish taste more delicious than it looks. “Wow, this is incredible.” She takes another bite.

“It looks incredible.” Rumple cuts through his perfect medium steak.

“Would you like to try it?”

“Only if you’re willing to share, dearie.” He grins at her.

“Of course I am.” She flakes a piece from the plump salmon and reaches across the table to feed Rumple.

He leans forward, taking her fork into his mouth. “Mmm, you’re right. It’s delicious.”

Belle giggles and clears her throat.

"Are you alright, dearie?"

"Yes, I’m fine." She takes a drink of her champagne. "I’d love to see where you work, while I’m here." She strikes up a conversation. "I do adore antiques."

"The shop isn’t open on the weekends, but I have the keys. I can give you your own private tour."

"I’d like that." Belle clears her throat again. "Excuse me." She takes a large gulp of the champagne and scratches under her neck.

"Are you sure you’re alright?"

She starts to cough and hack, like something is stuck in her throat, as her scratching becomes more aggressive.

"Sweetheart, what’s wrong?" Rumple panics and turns to the chef. "What the hell did you do to her food !" he snarls.

"N-n-nothing, sir, I did nothing to her food." The scrawny young chef whines, fearful of the anger growing in Rumple’s eyes.

"I think there were nuts in the dish. I’m allergic." Belle scratches her arms.

"Why the hell didn’t the menu say the dish has nuts?" Rumple barks at the chef and stand from his seat

The chefs slowly backs away from him.

"Rumple, don’t."

Rumple quickly turns to Belle. “Oh shit !” Her face starts to swell. “Come on, dearie.” He grabs her hand, pulling her from the seat. He limps as fast as he can to the elevator and gets Belle inside.

"Where are we going?" Belle frantically scratches her irritated skin.

"Here, sweetheart." He digs into his pocket and takes out his keys. "I want you to go to my place and rest up there, till I come back. I’m going down to the store on the corner. It won’t take me more than five minutes to be back with some medicine."

"Okay." She takes the keys.

The elevator stops on Rumple’s floor. “Oh, Belle.” He places his hand on her pudgy cheek. He can’t help but think this is all his fault. “My apartment number is four sixty-three.”

"Alright. Please hurry."

"I will. You make yourself comfortable there."

Belle steps out of the elevator and Rumple goes down to the corner store. She rushes down the hall and finds Rumple’s apartment, opens the door and slips inside. She views over the spaces and she thinks the one bedroom apartment is quite charming. The furniture seems to be repaired antiques and the walls are neatly lined with photos of his family and a few paintings. She wanders around his apartment, scratching herself, and stops at the small book case. She looks over his collection of books and is amazed by how many different genres he has. It almost looks like her own collection. She goes inside his bathroom and looks at herself in the mirror. Her face is so swollen and red, she can hardly recognize herself. She’s completely embarrassed, this is the last thing she thought would happen tonight. Belle notices the bottle of lotion on the sink and she rubs some on her skin to try to sooth the itching.

"Belle, sweetheart, I’m back," Rumple calls, searching the apartment for his date.

"I’m here." She steps out of the bathroom, rubbing lotion into her skin.

"Oh, dearie." His heart sinks to the pit of his stomach. The sheer sight of her is devastating. "Are you alright?" He staggers to her side. "Does it hurt?"

"No, it doesn’t hurt. I only have a mild allergic reaction to nuts."

Rumple sighs in relief and hands her the bag. “I didn’t know what to get, so I got one of everything.”

She rummages through the bag and takes out the liquid medicine she has had taken before. She opens the bottle and gulps down the syrup.

"Whoa, be careful with that stuff."

"It’s okay, Rumple. I’ve taken it before." She takes another swig from the bottle.

"Maybe you should take a seat."

Belle sits on the couch and Rumple sits next to her.

"I’m sorry this happened to you. I feel so guilty." He holds her hand. "Your poor face."

"It’s alright. It’s not your fault. I don’t want you to feel guilty. If anyone is to blame, it’s that damn chef," she sneers. "Nuts should have been on that menu."

"I’m calling them tomorrow and get my money back."

"I would do the same thing. You looked like you were going to strangle that guy."

"I was thinking about. He ruined our date." Rumple let’s go of hand. "I’m sorry you had to see that side of me. I must have looked like a beast."

"You didn’t look like a beast. I would know."

"Are you making fun of yourself?" he inquires, not sure if he should laugh.

"Trying too, but failing horribly." She curls her fingers in her hair. "I’m just trying to make light of the situation."

"How about we change the subject and put the whole ugly thing behind us."

"Yes, I like that idea." She gazes around his apartment, anxiously playing with her hair and feeling self cautious about her appearance. "I think your place is charming." She reflects the attention from herself. "I really get a sense of your personality from it."

"Really?"

"Yes, and your book collection is incredible. It reminds me of my own collection. I have a few of the same books as you."

"Which ones do you have?"

"I’ll show you." Belle stands and instantly feels light headed, almost tipping over.

"Belle?" Rumple’s so worried about her. Even though this is the strangest date he’s been on, he really likes her.

"I’m fine, just a little light headed." She clumps to the bookshelf.

Rumple notices that she isn’t walking as easily in her heels as she was before. “You can take your shoes off, if you want.”

"Oh, thank you." She slumps over and fidgets with the buckle of her shoes. Her vision has gotten a bit blurry and she can’t get a good grip on the straps.

"Do you need some help, dearie." He gazes at her perplexed.

She quickly stands up straight and swings her body around to face him. “You’re such a gentlemen,” she slurs and stomps back to the couch. She stands in front of Rumple and lifts her leg to rest her foot in his lap, but she brings her foot down with such force, that Rumple is afraid it might land on his crotch.

He quickly separates his legs and her foot lands between them on the couch. He’s never been so fearful of having his balls crushed. He keeps himself calm and helps her with the shoe. He takes her shoe off and she starts to lift her other leg. “Oh, no, dearie. I can reach this one on the floor.” He stops her. He might not be so lucky the second time.

"You’re such a gentlemen." She plays with her dress, fanning it over his head. "I love this dress, it’s so flowy."

"It is a lovely dress." He takes off her other shoe and sits up, bringing her skirt up with him. "Oh, shit !" He lays eyes on her pink and white striped panties. Rumple hastily pulls the skirt off of his head. "I’m so, so, very sorry, Belle."

"For what?" She looks down at him. She wasn’t paying any attention and has no clue of what just happened. "Oooo, fishies." Belle lumbers to the fish tank.

Now Rumple is extremely concerned for Belle and needs to find out what the hell is cause of her sudden behavior change. Then it dawns on him, she sucked down a lot of that medicine. He picks up the bottle and reads the warning label.

_This drug may make you dizzy, drowsy or cause blurred vision. Do not drive, use machinery, or do any activity…_

"Oh, fuck." He looks back at her.

She is fucking drugged.

Belle taps on the glass of the tank, making fish faces. “Fishy, fishy, fishy.”

"No, no, sweetheart." He hops up from the couch, picking his cane from the floor. "They don’t like that."

"Don’t like what?" She taps the glass again. "Fishy, fishy."

"The tapping, sweetheart." He takes her hand. "They don’t like their glass being tapped."

"Oh, well they should have said something."

"They can’t talk, dearie, they’re fish."

"I know that."

"Why don’t you come have a seat."

She shrugs her shoulders. “Okay.” And staggers into his bedroom.

"No, my dear, I meant on the couch." He chases after her.

"Aww, your room is so cute." She throws herself on his bed.

Rumple is a nervous wreck, he doesn’t know what to do. “Belle… I… I…” He wipes the sweat collecting on his brow.

"Oh ! Look, fishies. You can see the fishies from your bed. Hi, fishies !" She waves at the tank. "Oh, Rumple, is this where you sit when we talk online?" She rolls around in his bed and her dress crumples up.

He turns away from her. “Umm, yes, sometimes.” He peeks back and her panties are showing.

"Your bed is so soft. Come sit with me."

"I don’t think that’s a good idea. I should call you a cab." He takes his phone out of his pocket.

She sits up in the bed. “Come sit with me,” she demands and pulls him into it.

"Oh, god." He trembles, scooting back to the headboard.

"That wasn’t so hard." She lays her head on his lap. "I’m so glad we met." Belle rubs on his leg.

Rumple tucks his hands under his legs, he shouldn’t try to touch her like this. “I’m glad we met too.” He shuts his eyes tightly, trying to keep his mind off of how close she getting to cock. Suddenly, the rubbing stops and he hears snoring. Rumple opens his eyes, sighing in relief that Belle is passed out. He has never felt so at ease to have a woman fall asleep on him. He waits a few moments, before gently moving her off and crawls out of the bed. He wraps the blanket around her and moves the hair from her puffy cheek. “Oh, Belle,” he breathes and leaves the room.

Rumple sets the couch up to sleep on for the night and quickly changes out of his suit, looking back into the room ever so often, making sure she doesn’t wake. Now in his long sleeve black cotton pajamas, he lays down on the couch. He thinks about their awkward first date, how sweet Belle was, before and after being medically drunk. Hoping she doesn’t wake up too embarrassed, that she’ll never want to see him again. Because he still really like her and wants to spend the rest of her time in Manhattan with her. Rumple closes his eyes with tonight’s events running through his mind, thinking how tonight is something he’ll remember forever.

★★★

The next morning, Belle is awaken by the savory aroma of bacon. She opens her eyes a looks around, she’s still in Rumple’s apartment. She jumps out of his bed, rushes to the bathroom and is relieved to see her face back to normal. She steps out of the bathroom and follows the delicious scent in the air. Opening the door to the kitchen, she finds Rumple setting the table for breakfast.

"Good morning, dearie." He offers her a seat at the small kitchen table.

She smile at him and covers her face. She made a complete fool of herself last night and he’s still so sweet to her. Other guys, would have probably kicked her ass out.

"Are you just going to stand there looking gorgeous, or take a seat?"

"I think I’ll takes a seat." She steps to the table.

"Good." He scoots the chair under her. 

"I’m sorry about last night. I over did it on the medicine. My rattled nerves and not paying attention to the dosages, I just panicked."

"It was a rather unusual night, unlike any I’ve have before." He sits a plate of egg, bacon and buttered toast on the table. "I hope you like your eggs over easy." He takes the chair across from her.

"Thank you, Rumple. It’s so sweet of you to still have me here after the mess I put you through. I was so sure that my actions would have scared you away."

"If you’re trying to scare me away, dearie. You’ll have to try harder than that."

Belle is truly amazed by how kind he is to her.

"I hope you enjoy your breakfast, no nuts this time."

She smile and glances down at her plate, then back at him. “Yes, please, no more nuts.”

He takes her hand and kisses it, then they eat their breakfast, finally having that conversation about his book collection.

After breakfast, Rumple calls a cab for Belle. She desperately needs to get back to the hotel and wash the night off of her. When the cab arrives, Rumple walks her out of the building and they stand by the car to say their goodbyes.

"Even though last night was strange, I still had fun with you, Rumple." Belle squeezes his hand and steps closer to him.

"You did?" He can’t believe that she still likes him.

"Yes." She slowly licks and nibbles on her bottom lip.

"Would you like to meet up later today? I can show you where I work and we can go out for ice cream."

"I’d love that, Rumple.” She runs her hand across his brow and removes the hair from his eyes. Her eyes fall onto his lips and her heart races. Belle really wants to kiss him badly.

He tenderly places his hand upon her cheek and slowly leans into her, closing his eyes until his lips are met with hers. He takes a deep breath through his nose and melds into her.

“Mmm,” she hums, taking in the taste of his lips, smoky peppery bacon. She plants her hand on the back of his neck, combing her fingers through his brown and silver hair.

He parts his lips, inviting her to slip her tongue inside and she takes him up on the offer.

She explores his mouth, scraping her tongue across his teeth and suddenly, there’s a loud honk. It’s the cab driver breaking them up. Frightened, they quickly jump out of each others arms.

“I guess we got a little carried away there.” Belle breathes heavily straightening her hair.

Rumple licks his lips, savoring her taste. “I guess we did.”

“I should probably go.”

“Alright, sweetheart.” He scales his thumb across her bottom lip. “I’ll see you later?”

“Yes, you definitely will. I’ll pick you up, so we’re not interrupted by rude cab drivers.”

“That’s a good idea. I wouldn’t tip that guy if I where you.”

“Rumple.” She laughs lightly.

He opens the door for her and she steps in. He gives her one sweet peck on the lips, before closing the door. Rumple stands back and watches her cab drive away, having just has one of the best morning in a truly long time.


	9. 9.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumple and Belle spend Saturday together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As some may know, I’m promoting this fic for the T.E.A awards. It seem that it’s getting nominations for the comedy section. If you are incline, please feel free to nominate this fic for that category or any category you think it may fit. It would be greatly appreciated, Thank you !

Belle returns to her hotel room and throws herself on the bed. She can’t believe the night she just had and how amazing Rumple was. Even though she was a complete mess, he remained a caring gentlemen. Belle has never felt so safe with someone she just met, considering the condition she was in, things could have quickly taking a turn for the worst. Now, all she can do is think about Rumple and their first kiss, truly believing that they’ve made a real connection.

After taking a shower and changing into something more casual, Belle receives a text message.

_Regal Bitch: You didn’t call me last night. Where the hell are you?_

_Regal Bitch: Don’t make me call the hotel._

Belle lays in the bed and text Regina back.

_Me: I’m here and I’m okay._

_Regal Bitch: Oh, thank goodness. Don’t make me have to worry about you again._

_Me: I won’t._

_Regal Bitch: I know I said I wasn’t going to ask, but how is he?_

_Me: He’s amazing, so sweet and kind. He was very good to me._

_Regal Bitch: Really?_

_Me: Oh, yes ! Something happened last night and he was just… Just… Incredible._

_Regal Bitch: That happened to you last night?_

_Me: I’ll tell you about it when I get home._

Belle receives a message from the equal match app.

_Me: Oh ! He’s texting me now. So I’m going to go._

_Regal Bitch: Wait? What? Don’t just leave me like this._

_Me: I’ll call you later._

_Regal Bitch: *pouts* Alright, but you better tell me AND the girls everything when you come back._

_Regal Bitch: EVERY FUCKING THING !_

_Me: I will, don’t worry :)_

_Me: I’ll talk to you later._

_Regal Bitch: Okay, later._

Belle close her text messages and opens the equal match app.

_G0ld: I know I have your phone number and you have mine, but sometimes this app is easier for me._

_G0ld: Did you make it to your hotel safely?_

_TCup_Chipper: That’s okay about the app, I don’t mind and yes I’m here right now._

_G0ld: Good :)_

_G0ld: I can’t wait to see you later. I’ve been thinking about you._

_TCup_Chipper: I’ve been thinking about you too. You, umm, kinda_  exceeded my expectation.

_G0ld: I did?_

_TCup_Chipper: Yes, completely._

_G0ld: That’s good, I guess._

_TCup_Chipper: It is good :)_

_G0ld: Can I ask you something?_

_TCup_Chipper: Sure you can._

_G0ld: Well, there’s really no way to get around it, so I’m just going to say._

She becomes exceedingly curious about his question.

_G0ld: When we text before, you mentioned the long term relationship you were in, the one that ended badly. You seem genuinely surprised that I was worried about you and cared what happened to you._

_G0ld: What kind of person were you with before, that made you feel like you didn’t deserve to be cared for?_

Belle stares at the screen of her phone and doesn’t type anything for almost two minutes. She wasn’t expect this question.

_G0ld: You don’t have to tell me, but I was thinking last night and today, whoever that person was, didn’t deserve you._

_TCup_Chipper: Rumple…_

He sends a new message, before she can finish typing.

_G0ld: It’s alright, dearie. You don’t have to tell me now. It was just something that I noticed about you and it broke my heart to see that someone hurt you that way._

She types quickly. She knew she’d have to talk about it sometime.

_TCup_Chipper: I’m going to tell you._

_G0ld: Don’t rush into it, sweetheart. Don’t think that I can’t wait for you to tell, because I can._

_TCup_Chipper: It’s okay, I’m going to tell you. We probably would have talk about it last night, if things went differently._

_G0ld: I don’t know, who knows what could have happened last night._

_TCup_Chipper: Well, I guess that doesn’t matter, because I’m telling you._

_G0ld: Alright, dearie. I’m right here._

_TCup_Chipper: His name was Gaston and we were almost married._

_G0ld: You must have really loved him._

_TCup_Chipper: I thought I did. It was an unhealthy relationship, kinda from the start. (well, I know that now) He was someone my father picked for me and I really tried to make things work._

_TCup_Chipper: But he never really loved me, only what I was about to become._

_G0ld: What do you mean by that?_

_TCup_Chipper: He knew with my ambition that I was going to be a leader, someone with a title in our town, and he wanted a piece of it. And knowing that he used me for his own personal gain, made me feel like no one can truly care about me._

_G0ld: Did you break up with him?_

_TCup_Chipper: No, he broke up with me. Claiming that I was too focused with myself and not giving him any attention._

_TCup_Chipper: Which was a flat out fucking lie. I did everything I could to make things work for us._

_TCup_Chipper: And you know a relationship goes to shit, with only one person trying._

_G0ld: Yes, dearie, I know that. Something like that happened between Milah and I._

_TCup_Chipper: Milah? Was that your wife?_

_G0ld: Yes, it was. Oh, I never told you her name._

_G0ld: Please continue with your story. I didn’t mean to talk about myself._

_TCup_Chipper: Alright, well after he left me, I found out that he was cheating on me._

_G0ld: Oh, Belle. I’m so sorry that happened to you._

_TCup_Chipper: I felt like it was my fault for the longest time and it kept me from finding someone else._

_G0ld: It wasn’t your fault._

_TCup_Chipper: Yes, I know that now and I guess I’m still trying to come out of that way of thinking._

_TCup_Chipper: If you don’t mind, I think I’m finished talking about it. It’s starting to piss me off._

_G0ld: I don’t mind at all, dearie. I don’t want you to get upset._

_TCup_Chipper: Thank you, for understanding._

_G0ld: You don’t have to thank me for that._

_TCup_Chipper: :)_

_G0ld: I really can’t wait to see you again, so I can hug you._

_TCup_Chipper: How about, I come over right now for that hug._

_G0ld: It seems like you just left from here._

_TCup_Chipper: Well, if you don’t want me to._

_G0ld: No, no I do want you to come over._

_G0ld: I really do. I just thought maybe you might have something else to do._

_TCup_Chipper: Did you forget that I came to Manhattan to see you?_

_G0ld: No, I didn’t._

_TCup_Chipper: Well, then you should know, I’m only doing you._

_G0ld: The last part of that sentence sounds kinda naughty._

_TCup_Chipper: Rumple. *blushes*_

_G0ld: Well, it did, I’m sorry._

_TCup_Chipper: *giggles* It’s okay and after reading it again, you’re right._

_G0ld: In that case, I’m not sorry._

_TCup_Chipper: XD You made me smile._

_G0ld: Good, now I know you’re not thinking about that jerk anymore._

_TCup_Chipper: I’m coming over right now :)_

_G0ld: Alright, sweetheart, I can’t wait to see you._

Belle gathers her purse and keys, then leaves her hotel room to return to Rumple’s place.

★★★

It takes Belle nearly an hour to arrive at Rumple’s apartment. She couldn’t remember how to get to his place and had to use Google maps to find it. On top of that, the New York traffic was hectic. But now she’s finally here, standing outside of his door, taking a moment to calm her nerves before knocking.

"What are you doing here?" An unfamiliar voice barks at Belle.

Belle quickly turns to a red haired woman in a black skirt suit, standing at the end of the hall.

"You don’t live in this building and you definitely don’t live in that apartment. What the hell are you doing?"

"I’m not bothering anyone and what I’m doing is none of your business." Belle doesn’t know what this woman’s problem is, but she’s not going to take being yelled it.

"None of my business?" The woman’s face turns fiery, much like the color of her hair. "I’ll have you know, everything that happens here is my business."

"I don’t know what the hell your deal is, but I’m not bothering you, so you should just leave me alone."

"You need to go right now, before I…"

Rumple suddenly opens the apartment door. “Belle.”

She turns to him and he wraps his arms around her, giving her a warm welcoming hug.

"I thought I heard your voice." He let’s go of her and glances down the hall. The red haired woman is gone. "Who were you talking to, dearie?"  

"There was a woman here."

The cheerful expression on his face dies. “What did she look like?” he questions, with a flat voice.

"Umm, she had red hair and was wearing a black…"

Rumple limps down the hall, leaving his cane by the door.

"… Suit." She finished her description and grabs his cane, following behind him.

"Where did she go?"

"I… I don’t know. She just vanished when you opened the door."  Belle places her hand on his shoulder and gives him his cane. "I don’t like seeing you walking without it."

"Thank you, dearie." He opens the door to the stairs way, finding no one.

"Rumple, who was she?"

"That was Zelena." Rumple takes Belle’s hand and walks her back to his apartment.

"That was the nut job you were telling me about?"

"Yes, dearie, it was." He opens the door for her and follows her inside. “What did she say to you?”

“A lot of crazy shit, just basically telling me to leave.”

“Are you alright?”

“Yes, I’m fine. She didn’t even get close to me.” Belle takes his hand, leading him to the couch and they sit together. “Rumple, you need to call the police. You can’t keep living like this, with her lurking around corners.” 

“I know. I just kinda feel like this is my fault.”

“What else happened between you two?”

“It’s a little embarrassing. Especially since, this is our second time seeing each other.”

“It’s okay, Rumple. I won’t judge you.”

He takes a deep breath, squeezes her hand and looks down at them laced together. He can’t bring himself to tell her, not yet. “I don’t think I can talk about it right now.”

“Alright, I understand, but you have to at least call the police.” She takes out her phone.

“No, Belle. I don’t want to do that right now. I don’t want to spend the day talking to people about her.” He quivers in disgust. “I want to spend it with you, talk about you and learning more about you.”

“Rumple,” she quietly spoke his name and places her hand on his cheek, gazing into his pleading eyes. She can tell how desperate he is not to spend one more moment on Zelena. “Fine, but you have to promise me, when I leave New York, you will call about her. And if you don’t, I’m coming back and calling, myself.”

“Yes, dear.” He grins.

She wraps her arms around him. “I really like you. Don’t make me worry about you.”

He gently pulls away. “You won’t have to worry.”

"If I find out you didn’t call, I might have to bop you on the head with that cane." She smirks.

"If you ever had to do that, it means I deserved it." Rumple kisses her hand. "You won’t be bopping me, I promise."

"Good."

"Let’s get out of here and go for that ice cream."

"Alright, that sounds lovely." Belle stands and helps Rumple up from the couch. "Oh, can I feed your fish before we go?"

"Of course you can."

"I’m sorry for tapping on the glass last night. What a first impression I made on your pets. They probably hate me now."

Rumple snickers. “I’m sure they don’t hate you. Just feed them and introduce yourself, then you’ll see that they love you.”

They step up to the tank and Rumple hands her the fish food.

"I’ve never introduced myself to fish before." She giggles, feeling a bit silly, but still having fun. It never crosses her mind that Rumple would be the kind of person to invite her to meet his fish. How fucking adorable.

"First time for everything, dearie."

She leans over the tank and peers down at the fish. “Hi guys, I’m Belle. Sorry I scared you last night.” She drops a small pinch of food into the tank.

"See, I told you they’d like you."

"Look how they go for the food."

"It can be quite entertaining."

They step back together and watch the feeding frenzy of fish.

"The yellow fish, Goldie Locks. He has two white fins on the right side?" Belle inquirers.

"Yes, dearie. Henry chose him."

"I can see why he did."

"Why?"

"The fish has the white fins on it’s right side and you walk with a limp on your right side. That fish reminded him of you."

Rumple takes a closer look at the fish. “Hmm, start kid.” He faces Belle. “I’ll have to tell him you figured that out when I see him.”

"I bet he’ll be surprised."

"He’ll probably be wondering why the hell it took me so long to figure it out."

"I can tell he loves you and that you’re a good grandfather."

"What makes you think that?"

"After I knocked over your cane at the library opening, I watched you guys walk away. I don’t know why I did that, but both of you just seemed so sweet together."

"That’s kind of you to say." He takes her hand and they watch the fish swim for awhile longer. "Let’s go, dearie," he spoke suddenly, breaking their serene silences. "I just discovered something else."

"What’s that?"

"We both get distracted by fish. We could have been gone by now if we didn’t stop at the tank."

"You’re absolutely right." She laughs lightly with her hand over her lips. "Let’s go."

They leave the apartment and head down to Belle’s black Cadillac, finally going out for the ice cream.

★★★

After following Rumple’s navigation through the streets of Manhattan, they arrive at the little ice cream shop, Any Given Sundae, which doesn’t sit far from the antique parlor. Rumple opens the car door for Belle and they enter the shop.

The petite shop is freezing inside, so Rumple offers his jacket to Belle and she kindly accepts. He wraps his jacket around her and they gaze over all the interesting handmade ice cream choices.

“What’s your favorite flavor?” Belle asks, wrapping the jacket tightly around herself, it almost swallows her small frame.

"I’ve tasted almost everything that’s made here and it’s all delicious, but I always go back to this one." He points at the flavor through the glass freezer counter. "Double dark chocolate gelato mixed with salted caramel."

"That sounds great."

"Would you like to try it?" The young lady working behind the counter asks.

"We can try them?"

"Yes, ma’am. You can try as many as you like." The girl takes out a bowl of small tasting spoons.

"Alright, I’ll try that one."

The girl scoops the chocolate gelato in the tiny spoon and hands it to Belle, but Rumple intercepts the frozen treat, taking hold of it before Belle could get her hands out of the sleeves of his jacket.

"Hey, that was mine."

"I know, but you were so kind to feed me last night. I thought I’d return the favor."

Belle smiles at him, giggling. She thinks Rumple is adorable in this moment, his brown eyes glistening back at her, holding the little spoon, slowly inching it closer to her. She leans forward to him, parting her lips and he places the spoon into her mouth. “Mmm,” she hums, as the cold chocolate cream melts on her tongue. “I see why you like this flavor.”

“Is that the one you want, dearie?”

“It is delicious, but it’s not what I want.” She searches through dozens of flavors and finds the perfect fruit mix she thinks she’ll love. “I would like to try that one, please.” She points through the glass, with her hands still covered by Rumple’s jacket.

The girl scoops out a sample of cherry vanilla ice cream, with milk chocolate swirl. This time, instead of trying to hand it to Belle, she gives the spoon to Rumple. Smart fucking girl.

He feeds her the second spoon of ice cream and Belle knows that this is the one she wants to get. “This one is perfect.” She licks her lips.

Rumple dazes off for a moment, getting lost in her lips. He desperately wants to kiss her again.

“Rumple?”

He brings himself back to reality. “Yes, sweetheart?”

“Are you getting the chocolate one? Because I’m going to get the cherry.”

“Oh, yes, I am.”

“Alright.” She smiles at him, then turns to the counter and order them each the ice cream of their choice.

The girl behind the counter makes their double scoop waffle cones and hand them to Belle.

Belle stands on her toes to reach the frozen treats.

Rumple watches, as she reaches over the tall counter. He thinks it’s cute how she stretches for the treats, she can barely reach the other side. He thought she might drop the cones for a moment, but the treats safely make it to her hands. “Excuse me, Belle.” He steps closer to her from behind. “I’m going to need my wallet. It’s in the inside pocket of my jacket.”

“Oh.” She looks down at herself wearing his jacket, then back up at her hand holding the ice cream. She knows she can just give him his cone and take the wallet out herself, but that’s not what she wants to do. “Well, my hands are full. Do you mind getting it yourself?”

Rumple grins. It’s almost like she read his mind. “Are you sure?”

“Yes. Someone has to pay for the ice cream.” She licks her cone.

“You’re right.” He slowly reaches inside the pocket of his jacket and takes out his wallet, being careful not to  _accidentally_ brush his hand across her breast. Even though, that’s what he wants to do. “Thank you, dearie.”

“Your welcome.”

He pays for the cones, and unknown to Belle, it’s a buy two for one sale. Rumple knows the shop has this sale every weekend. He used to bring Neal and Henry when they came to New York to visit him. After the ice cream is paid for, they leave the freezing cold shop.

Belle takes his jacket off, it’s much warmer outside, and she gives it back to Rumple. “Thank you, for the jacket and the ice cream.”

"You’re welcome." He takes her hand and leads her through the crowds of the Manhattan side walk.

"Oh, the car is the other way."

"I know, but you said you wanted to see where I work."

"Are we that close?"

"Yes we are, actually, we’re here."

Belle looks up at the sign above the door, as Rumple unlocks the shop.

"After you, dearie." He holds the door opens and he walks in after her.

She views around the shop and is amazed by the large antique collection. Beautiful Japanese tea sets, retro dolls, books and dozens more items on display for sale. “This place is incredible.” She licks her ice cream cone, as her eyes widen, taking in all the marvelous pieces in the store.

"I guess it is incredible."

"You guess?"

"Don’t get me wrong." He scuffles behind the counter. "I like this place, being surrounded by the gorgeous things, repairing them and helping the customers, even Mr. Zoso is a decent man."

"But." She joins him by the counter.

"I used to have my own shop, a long, long time ago." He tosses the remainder of his cone in the trash. He suddenly loses his appetite for it. "I miss it and working here, just reminds me of it everyday. I even organizes this place the way I used to do my own."

"What happened? How did you lose it?"

"Umm." He thinks for a moment. That time in his life wasn’t the best, but he truly wants Belle to know him, so he decides to tell her. "I was able to keep it a few years after Milah left, but it became harder and harder to keep the doors open. Doing all the work on my own and taking care of Bae, just took its toll. Eventually, I had to sell everything in the shop at auction."

"That must have been very difficult for you."

"Yes, it was, but Bae and I were able to live off of that money for awhile. We stretched everything and didn’t buy anything new unless we absolutely needed it. I use my sewing skills for those years, doing small projects and I was able to be there for Bae."

"It sounds like you were a great father, Rumple."

"I like to think I was." Rumple fiddles with the items on the counter, trying not to look at Belle. "That was our life. We were comfortable, at least, and had each other."

Belle places her hand over his and stops his nervous fidgeting.

A small shy smile lights upon his face, for an instant. “When Bae graduated high school, he moved out and shortly after he had Henry.” He holds in his tears. He never meant to get so emotional. “I think I might have said too much. You only asked about the shop.”

"Oh, Rumple." She treads behind the counter and wraps her arms around him. His story is tragic and she can never imagine losing a business and having to raise a child on her own. "I’m sorry this is all I can do for you."

"This is more than enough." He melds into her.

"I knew it must have been tough for you to raise your son on your own, but I didn’t know it was that hard."

"It’s alright, sweetheart. We made it through."

"Oh, oh, fuck !" She suddenly shrieks and quickly pulls away from him, with ice cream melting down her hand.

Rumple touches the back of his head and finds his hair in a cold sticky mess.

"My ice cream, I got it in your hair." What a way to ruin a special moment, great job Belle. "Oh, god. Let me help you clean it." Belle panics, tossing her ice cream in the trash and frantically tries to find a washcloth, even though she has no clue where they are.

"It’s alright, it’s just melted ice cream." Rumple assures her.

"I know, but I have to get it out."

"Okay, dearie," he snickers. "There are towels by the sink in the back."

"I’ll be right back." She dashes to the back room.

Rumple laughs to himself at this odd situation, her clumsiness lightened the mood. He looks out of the window and standing right outside of the shop is Zelena, wiping away tears from her eyes. She’s been following them all day. What a fucking creeper. Rumple fills with fury at the site of her and gimps from behind the counter, ready to tell her to fuck off.

"The towels weren’t exactly where you said they were, but I found them," Belle says, as she scuffs out of the back room.

Rumple stops in the middle of the shop and turns to Belle, then glances out the window, Zelena is gone.

"Are you alright? Your face has turned pale."

"Yes, I’m fine."

"Okay. Let me get that ice cream out of your hair." She turns him around and cleans the mess she made on him, washing out as much of the stickiness as she can.

Rumple is very much enjoying the feeling of her hands in his hair. He closes his eyes and calmly breathes, forgetting all about the sneaky green bitch.

Belle gently combs her fingers through his hair, making sure she cleans all the cream from every strand. When her fingers easily slip through his silvery locks, she let’s him know that she’s finished. “There you go, Rumple, all done.”

"Thank you, sweetheart. That felt really nice."

"You liked it?" She blushes.

"Yes."

"I didn’t expect for you to like it." She curls her finger in her own hair.

He steps closer to her and runs his hand across her cheek, caressing her soft skin. “Can I kiss you, Belle?” he whispers, breathy.

"I was wondering how this was going to happen."

"The kiss?"

"Yes, I thought for a second, maybe we were going to kiss at the ice cream shop. The way that girl was looking at us, she was expecting us to." Belle bites her bottom lip, feeling a little anxious.

"I noticed that about her too." He strokes his thumb across her cheek. "May I kiss you again, Belle?" he adds, patiently waiting for her to answer. 

She kisses him without warning, taking his breath away. She drops the towel on the floor and wraps her arms around his neck.

Rumple loves how she took control of him. He’d allow her to do anything she wanted to him. The taste of her lips, cherry and chocolate, is what he’s been craving all day.

Belle backs up to the counter, pulling Rumple with her and he drops his cane. She rakes her hand through his damp hair, as she eases herself on top of the glass counter. She parts her lips and he slips his tongue inside, breathing in each other’s warm breath.

His hands fall to the outside of thighs and he rests them there, so that he knows where they are. He doesn’t want to get too grabby.

She gently breaks the kiss. “What are we doing?” She kisses him again.

"Mmm," he hums and slides his hands to her back, bringing her closer to him. It’s been so long since he’s kissed a woman like this, a kiss that sends tingles down his spine.

"What… What are we going?" she breathes heavily upon his lips.

"I don’t know, sweetheart." He steals another sweet kiss from her.

"I think…" She rest her forehead against his brow, licking her lips, savoring the taste of him. "I think we should go."

"Alright." He steps back and helps her down from the counter. "I’ve never made out with anyone here before. I don’t think anyone has ever made out here."

"Well, like you said earlier, it’s a first time for everything." She picks up his cane and the wet towel from the floor. "There you go, Rumple."

"Thank you, Belle." He takes his cane in hand.

"I can take the towel back."

He nods and watches as she heads to the back room. Rumple feels amazing after the kiss from Belle. He can truly sense something growing between them.

When Belle returns to the front of the shop, something she has to have, catches her eye. “Rumple?”

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Is that for sale?"

"Is what for sale?" He meets her behind the counter.

"That doghouse." She points to the yellow Victorian style doghouse, stashed away from the other items in the shop.

"It’s something I’ve been meaning to repair, but yes it’s for sale."

"What’s wrong with it?"

"Well, the roof for one thing. If someone wanted to put it outside, rain would just leak through. It could use some fresh paint as well, but other than that, it’s fine."

"If I bought it, would you fix it for me? It kinda looks like my house and I’d love to get it for Pongo."

"Your house looks like that?"

"Yes, but mine is pink."

"Oh, now that makes sense." He nods

"What makes sense, Rumple?"

"You, living in a pink dollhouse." He grins. "I wouldn’t imagine you living anywhere else. Teacup chipper in her pink little dollhouse. It fits you perfectly."

She giggles, having just heard one of the sweetest things. “I wouldn’t call it a dollhouse.”

"You live there. It’s a dollhouse, dearie."

Belle can’t stop blushing. Rumple’s flirting game is on point today, fucking smooth little shit.

"I’d love to fix it for you," he adds, finally answering her question.

"Oh, thank you !" She kisses his cheek and bounces to look at her new doghouse. "How much is it?"

"It was going to be sold for seventy-five dollars, after the repairs. But since you’re buying it as is, fifty dollars?"

"Sold." She picks the house up from the floor and sits it on the counter.

"Do you need any help?"

"It is a bit heavy. I’ll need help taking it to the car."

"Not a problem, dearie." He goes to the register and Belle follows.

"Mr. Zoso keeps money in the shop when it’s closed?"

"No, sweetheart. I’m going to make a receipt so that there’s proof of sale and I’ll bring your money in with me on Monday."

"Oh, alright." She pulls a small bundle of cash out of her bra.

Rumple eyes widen. He didn’t expect for her to take the money out from there.

"Don’t look at me like that." She shyly smiles. "I don’t usually keep it there. Regina kept hounding me, telling me New York isn’t like Storybrooke. I needed to keep my money where I know someone isn’t going to touch without me seeing."

Rumple arches his brow. “Regina sounds smart.”

"She is." Belle hands him the money.

"Thank you, dearie. It was lovely doing business with you." He gives her a copy of the receipt.

"Are you usually this sweet with all of your customers?"

"Yes, I try to be, but I never end a sale with a kiss."

"But we didn’t kiss." She smirks.

"Not yet." He leans over the counter and is met with a warm moist kiss from Belle’s lips. "Mmm, best sale I ever made."

"I think we really should go now."

"I’ll get my tools and we can go." He shuffles to the back room.

"I might be able to come back next week to pick up the house. Do you think you can finish it in a week?"

"Dearie." He steps out of the room, clutching his small bag of tools. "I can finish that house in a day." He grins, sits the tools inside the house and helps her lift it.

They carry the doghouse out of the shop together and Rumple locks the door behind them, then they take the house to Belle’s car.

On the drive back to Rumple’s apartment, Belle mentions that she’s getting hungry. Since tonight is her last night in Manhattan, Rumple offers to cook her dinner. They stop at small market and Belle pays for all the ingredients to make one of her favorite foods. Tonight will be a casual night at Rumple’s place, enjoying each other’s company, with burgers and a movie.

★★★

Rumple removes the burgers from the stove, as Belle sits comfortably in his living room, on his laptop, searching through the movie choices on her Netflix account. She clicks on one of her favorite movies, then heads into the kitchen to see if Rumple could use any help. “Is everything okay in here?” She peeks through the door.

"Yes, everything is fine. I’m actually finished." He places the top bun on the burgers and picks up the plates, carrying them both on his left arm like professional waiter, with his cane in the other hand. "Did you find us a movie?"

"Oh, yes." She holds the door open for him and follows him out.

They take a seat on the couch in front of the computer and Rumple hands Belle her plate.

"Well, what did you find?"

Belle doesn’t answer him, she just pushes play.

The title sequence starts, as archers shoot flaming arrows into the sky. Rumple thinks he might recognize the movie. “Oh, I’ve seen this before. It’s a classic.”

Belle cuts her eyes at him and grins, taking a bite of her burger. She knows he’s never seen this movie.

The title sequence ends with one of the arrows landing on a hovel house with straw roofing and Rumple thinks it’s odd that the actors are talking directly into the camera. He’s very confused as to what he’s witnessing.

Belle snickers at his facial expressions of horror.

The scene suddenly cuts to five men wearing green hats with feathers in them and brown shirts with green tights. They rap as they dance, setting up what’s to happen in the movie.

Rumple’s eyes widen, in disbelief. He doesn’t understand how Belle would like something this like this. “Belle, what is this?” he asks, in sheer disgust.

"I thought you’ve seen it before," she chuckles.

"Well, I thought I have. The title said Robin Hood, didn’t it?"

"Yes."

"I don’t think it’s playing the movie you wanted it to. You should go back and double check."

"It’s playing the right movie, Rumple." She stops herself from bursting with laughter, just the look on his face is too much for her.

"But this isn’t Robin Hood."

"Yes it is. It’s Robin Hood Men in Tights."

"Wait, what? What hell is that?"

"That’s the name of the movie, silly." She scoots closer to him, crossing her legs in the couch.

"I’d never thought you’d like something this horrible." He quivers and sits back in the couch, still trying to wrap his mind around her liking something like this movie.

"It’s funny, just give a try. You might like it."

"I’ll give it a try, but I highly doubt that I’ll like it." He eyes nearly pop out of his head, as he watches the screen. The men in the movie make the most ridiculous dungeon escape Rumple has ever seen. "Oh, god." He massages his temple, trying to counteract a headache brewing.

Belle giggles at the movie and Rumple’s ghastly reactions, this is a lot more fun than she expected.

An hour and thirty minutes later, the movie ends and Rumple’s headache is over. He will admit to himself that the movie had it’s moment, but will never admit that to Belle. She might think he liked it and would want to watch it with him again. He rather die, than to sit through that debacle a second time.

"So, what did you think?" She rest her head on his shoulder.

"That was terrible."

"It had it’s funny parts, didn’t it?"

"No, none of it was funny." He strongly insists.

"Aww, I’m sorry you didn’t like it."

"It’s alright, dearie. It’s not like you made that trash. I’m curious to know what other movies you like now and I’m also terrified to find out."

"Good." She smirks. "Next time you can pick the movie."

"Alright." He wraps his arm around her. "When is next time?"

"Oh, remember, I said I’d try to come back next week for the doghouse."

"I know, but you said try. There’s a possibility that you can’t."

"I don’t think I have anything planned for next weekend, I’m pretty sure that I can. I just need to check my schedule when I get home."

"Okay, sweetheart."

"I’ll let you know if I can’t."  Belle looks at the time. Tomorrow is Sunday and she has a long drive ahead of her. "I think I better go. I have to drive home tomorrow."

"I know." He holds her tighter, trying to prolong her stay. He never thought he’d get so attached to her this quickly.

"I’m going to miss you, Rumple."

"Wait, why are you doing that?"

"Doing what? Saying goodbye?"

"Yes, aren’t you coming back to see me before you go?"

"I can’t. I’m getting up every early to drive back tomorrow. I have to pick up Pongo and get some work finished before Monday, so we have to say goodbye now."

Rumple stares at the black screen of his laptop.

She turns his head to face her. “Aren’t you going to miss me too?”

"Yes, of course I am." He combs his hand through her long brown curls. "Can I kiss you again," he whispers.

"Yes."

Their lips meet once again and the taste they savor upon them is different, more intense, like it has to stay with them for a long time. Their hearts race, as they hold each other closer, taking in this instant.

Belle digs deep inside herself to find the strength to let go. She knows that they can’t stay like this all night, so she’s the one that breaks the kiss. 

Rumple takes deep short breathes. The break of the kiss was too soon for him.

"I should go now." She has to get away, before she kisses him again.

He nods, picking up his cane from the floor and stands.

Belle stands and hooks her arm to his, then they walk to the door.

"Would you like me to take you down to your car?"

"No, you don’t have to do that." She hugs him tightly.

"Are you sure?" Rumple breathes in her scent.

"Yes." She runs her hands through his hair on last time. "You sleep well, Rumple, and I’ll see you next week."

"Alright, sweetheart. I’ll have that doghouse for you when you come." He smirks, trying not to seem too sad.

She places her hand on his cheek and gazes into his chocolate eyes, as he opens the doors for her. “You better have it finished.”

"I will." He smiles shyly. "Goodnight, Belle and have a safe trip back."

"Thank you." She steps out of his apartment and strolls down the hall to the elevator. She hits the down button and looks back at Rumple, as he watches her from the doorway. Belle has ever seen eyes so sad, he looks just like a lost puppy and she wants to pick him up and hug him. When the elevator opens, she jumps a little, she was deep in thought, truly contemplating going back to him. She steps into the elevator and wave goodbye, as the doors shut between them.  

Rumple watches the closed door for a moment, hoping they’ll open again and she’ll step out, but they never do. He sighs and returns to his empty apartment, preparing himself for a long and lonely week.


	10. 10.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle returns home to Storybrooke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: NC-17 (Sorry if anyone thought this fic wasn’t going to have smut. I’m kinda addicted to writing it, if you haven’t heard.) Cute little chapter with a bit of smut. Thanks, kiddies, for the T.E.A. nomination.

Late Sunday morning, Belle returns to Storybrooke from her trip to Manhattan. She picks up Pongo from Regina’s house and take him straight home. Luckily for her, Regina wasn’t home and she was able to retrieve Pongo from Robin’s care, without having to deal with Regina’s meddling. She unpacks her bags and settles in, she doesn’t plan to leave the house for the rest of the day.

After an afternoon nap on the couch, sleeping off the long morning drive, she gathers her files and computer, then lumbers up to her bedroom to prepare for tomorrows workday. Belle’s still a bit tired and could probably sleep the rest of the day, but she powers through her paperwork. Shortly after starting the work, Belle realizes that she left her phone off. She never has it on while driving, especially with the strange glitch on the equal match app.

You know, the one that doesn’t stop buzzing unless you open the message. Seriously though, who the fuck thought that was a brilliant idea?

In the back of Belle’s mind, she thought it was strange she haven’t heard from Rumple. From what she learned about him over the weekend, he would have tried to contact her by now and made sure she was home. She picks up her phone from the side table and turns it on, instantly receiving dozens of alerts. Most of the alerts are messages from Regina and the others are from the equal match app. She skims through the texts from Regina and decides to answer them later, then quickly dives into her alerts from the app. She can’t wait to see what Rumple sent to her, he was on her mind the entire drive home.

The app opens and she’s confounded to see that it automatically starts loading an update. “Dammit !” She really wanted to read those messages, but now she has to wait. With the atrocious design of the app to begin with, who knows how long the update will take. Unable to turn the app off while it downloads, she tosses the phone on the bed and digs back into her work.

Thirty minutes into her paperwork, the app finally completes it’s download. Belle turns her attention back to the phone and views the new features from the update. Everything appears to be the same, but there are two new add-ons to the app, a friends list and a webcam. Belle figures she can see how the features work later and jumps directly into her inbox. A slew of messages load onto the screen and Belle is overwhelmed by the amount of friend requests awaiting her. “Holy hell !” Some of these requests are from people that she blocked. “I’m not supposed to get messages from them,” she thought to herself. But out of curiosity, she clicks on one of them and reads what it says.

_A_Pirates_Life69: I understand how my behavior before could have been seen as salacious, but I assure you, love, I meant no harm._

_A_Pirates_Life69: Let’s be friends and put this whole dirty mess behind us. I guess you can call this message my… Umm… What’s the word?_

_A_Pirates_Life69: …_

_A_Pirates_Life69: …_

_A_Pirates_Life69: … Apology?_

_A_Pirates_Life69: Yes, yes, that’s it. This is my apology._

_A_Pirates_Life69: I’m sorry, love?_

_TCup_Chipper: How can I be friends with someone that can’t apologize sincerely. Apology not accepted and I’m blocking you again, as soon as I have the time._

_A_Pirates_Life69: But, wait, I apologized. When you apologize to someone everything is supposed to be okay._

_TCup_Chipper: Only when the person apologizing really means what they say._

_A_Pirates_Life69: But, but, I did mean it… I really do think I did._

_TCup_Chipper: *eye roll* Have a good day, Pirate. I won’t be answering your messages anymore._

Belle deletes his messages and opens a friend request from a username that looks familiar, but strangely different.

_Pan_The_Man-Gotta-Plan: Hey, baby. We need to be friends. I noticed you blocked me on my original account. Which was sneaky of you, but I can forgive, because you’re hot as hell. Accept my friend request, you sexy fertile female._

Belle bursts with laughter after reading this message. She’s never read anything so ridiculous. Her sides begin to hurt from all the gleeful giggling and she calms herself to text back.

_TCup_Chipper: Oh, god, thank you for that laugh XD. Anyways, you made a whole new account just to send me that insane message? These accounts are fifty dollars !_

_Pan_The_Man-Gotta-Plan: Hey, nothing is too expensive for me. I got money to toss around. I didn’t steal my Dad’s credit card for nothing._

_TCup_Chipper: WHAT !?_

_Pan_The_Man-Gotta-Plan: Oh shit ! I didn’t mean to type that._

_TCup_Chipper: You’re some kid, aren’t you?_

_Pan_The_Man-Gotta-Plan: No, no, baby. What made you come to a foolish notion like that?_

_TCup_Chipper: You stole your dad’s credit card and made a second account just to talk to me. That’s something a teenage boy, trying to pick up girls would do. Please stop wasting your time on me and find someone your own age. I will not be messaging you back._

She laughs at the situation and shakes it off. “That was unbelievable,” she mutters to Pongo, laying by her bed. Belle delete Pan’s friend request and all of the other random messages she received, as she scrolled down the endless line of mail. She notices a request from Graham-Cracker, the only nice guy she’s spoken to on the dating site, aside from Rumple. She looks over his request and accepts it, but doesn’t send a message back. She thinking they can talk sometime soon and may even become friends. Belle continues scrolling down and finally reaches Rumple’s friend request, sitting at the bottom of her inbox.

_G0ld: Good morning, Belle. I hope you make it home safely. I’ll send you another message later today or you can send me one when you’re ready._

_G0ld: Woke up to new features on the equal match app and I thought I’d send you a request :)_

_TCup_Chipper: Hi, Rumple *waves* I made it home safely, with Pongo._

Several minutes passes, before she receives a reply.

_G0ld: I’m so glad to hear you made it home safely._

_G0ld: Please don’t be alarmed if I answer you a little late. I’m working on your doghouse._

_TCup_Chipper: Alright :)_

_TCup_Chipper: How’s it coming along?_

_G0ld: Well, I overstated when I said I could finish it in a day. I’m finding getting the old paint off quite difficult._

_TCup_Chipper: Aww, I’m sure you’ll get it off._

_TCup_Chipper: Thank you for fixing it for me. I really do appreciate it._

_G0ld: It’s not a problem at all. You’re very welcome, dearie._

_G0ld: It gave me something different to do today._

_TCup_Chipper: Oh, well, that’s good you’re doing something different :)_

_G0ld: Yes, it is._

_TCup_Chipper: I have a question._

_G0ld: Go ahead and ask._

_TCup_Chipper: With the app update, did you start getting messages from people you blocked?_

_G0ld: Yes, I did, but I didn’t read them, just delete them. I called equal match and Blu Fairry said that there’s a glitch in the update, so it should be fixed soon. (She was surprisingly professional today.)_

_G0ld: We have to wait for it to be fixed. Just try to ignore any bad messages, dearie._

_TCup_Chipper: Alright, I’ll try not to open anymore._

_G0ld: Anymore?_

_TCup_Chipper: Yea… my curiosity got the better of me and I opened a few._

_G0ld: I bet you regretted doing that._

_TCup_Chipper: Yes, immediately._

_G0ld: XD What kind of stuff do they say to you?_

_TCup_Chipper: Today, I found out one of the creepers is a kid. He stole his dad’s card to make a second account to talk to me. It’s strange, I think he’s obsessed with getting someone pregnant. *gross*_

_G0ld: I had to stop working. I’m laughing too much. XD_

_G0ld: What makes you think he’s obsessed with getting someone pregnant?_

_TCup_Chipper: He sent me messages three times and each one mentioning something about me looking fertile. It’s disgusting._

_G0ld: XD_

_G0ld: I’m sorry for laughing so much._

_TCup_Chipper: It’s okay, I laughed too._

_G0ld: Would you like me to try to talk to them, see if they’ll leave you alone?_

_TCup_Chipper: That’s sweet of you, but it’s okay. I’m just going to ignore and block them again once the app is fixed._

_G0ld: Alright, sweetheart._

Belle receives back to back messages from Regina.

_TCup_Chipper: Ugh !_

_G0ld: What’s wrong now?_

_TCup_Chipper: I’m getting a ton of messages from Regina. I’ve been kinda blowing her off. All my friends are curious about you._

_G0ld: Oh, they are?_

_TCup_Chipper: I haven’t told them much, but they all want to know._

_G0ld: Well, there isn’t much to say._

_TCup_Chipper: There’s a lot to say about you :) I really like you and I want my friends to know about you too, if that’s alright._

_G0ld: Yes, sweetheart, it’s alright. I might have to meet them one day._

_TCup_Chipper: You just might :)_

_G0ld: If you’ve been kinda blowing her off, I think you should to talk to her. We can always talk later._

_TCup_Chipper: Are you sure?_

_G0ld: Yes, dearie. I don’t want you blowing off your friends for me._

_G0ld: Besides, I can be more focused with working on the doghouse._

_TCup_Chipper: You’re so sweet, Rumple :) I’ll text you later then._

_G0ld: Messages me any time. If it’s after twelve and I don’t message back, it’s most likely that I’m asleep. I have to work tomorrow :(_

_TCup_Chipper: It probably won’t be that late, I have to work too._

_G0ld: Okay, I’ll talk to you later._

_TCup_Chipper: Later, Rumple (*^3^)_

_G0ld: Wait a minute… Is that a kiss?_

_TCup_Chipper: *giggles* Yes._

_G0ld: Thank you, my dear. *blows you a kiss*_

_TCup_Chipper: *catches your kiss*_

_G0ld: You’re such a sweetheart. I’m going to let you go now, before we send kisses to each other the rest of the day._

_TCup_Chipper: We probably would :)_

_TCup_Chipper: Later, Rumple._

_G0ld: Bye, dearie._

Belle close the equal match app and opens her text messages, Regina sent almost twenty of them.

_Me: I’m not going to answer each text you sent, but I’m here now._

_Regal Bitch: Oh, good ! What the hell took you so long?_

_Me: It doesn’t matter, I’m here now._

_Regal Bitch: Okay, okay._

_Regal Bitch: You remember what you promised, right?_

_Me: Yes, I remember._

_Regal Bitch: Good._

_Regal Bitch: We’re all meeting at The Rabbit Hole tonight at six and you’re coming._

_Me: I wasn’t planning on leaving the house today._

_Regal Bitch: That’s tough titties, kid. If you would have answered sooner, we could have made different arrangements._

_Me: UGH ! Alright, but I’m not staying long._

_Regal Bitch: You don’t have to. An hour is long enough to have a few drinks and talk about your new boyfriend._

_Me: He’s not my boyfriend._

"Not yet," Belle whispers to herself, with a grin.

_Regal Bitch: You probably said ‘not yet’ in your head, didn’t you?_

_Me: No, I didn’t !_

_Regal Bitch: I know you, Belle._

_Me: Whatever, Regina. I have go. I need to put some clothes on now, since I’m getting out of the house._

_Regal Bitch: Good. We’ll see you in thirty minutes._

★★★

Belle arrives at The Rabbit Hole and spots Regina, Mary-Margaret and Ruby at their usual table. She really doesn’t want to be here, but she promised after she met Rumple, they’ll get to know all about him.

"Hurry up and get your butt over here !" Ruby shouts from across the bar.

Belle scuffles to their table and takes a seat. “Hello, everyone.”

They eagerly stare at her, awaiting to hear all about the man she met online.

Oh god, Belle has never felt so uneasy around them. She rather have them hassle her about finding a date, than to have this feeling. She’s gonna need a fucking drink to calm this edginess and luckily for her, there are shots waiting at the table. She grabs a glass and quickly shoots it back.

"Well?" Regina barks.

"Well what?" Belle slams the glass down.

"You know what we’re waiting for."

"Yes, I know, just give me a minute, okay? I just got here." She picks up another glass.

"No way !" Ruby snatches the glass from Belle. "No more for you, sweetie, until you start giving us some info."  

"Ugh!" Belle grips. She really needed that second drink. "Where do I start?"

"How about his name and the first date," Mary-Margaret suggests.

“Alright.” Belle takes a deep breath. “Well, his name is Rumple Gold…”

“I told you guys it was something odd, but I couldn’t remember,” Regina buts in.

“There’s nothing wrong with his name.” Mary-Margaret replies.

Belle gawks at everyone around the table, at a loss. She really needs that second shot. “Umm, can I finish?”

“Yes, sweetie, of course you can.” Ruby slides her the shot glass.

“Thanks, Ruby.” She shoots the glass back and feels a lot better afterwards. “Well, he picked me up at the hotel. I’ve never seen a picture of him before we met, so…”

“Wait,” Ruby interrupts. “You were talking to him without ever seeing a picture of him?” She’s perplexed by the whole idea.

“Well, yea.”

“Why?”

“It didn’t bother me that he didn’t have a picture of himself. I’m not looking for someone solely based off of their appearance.”

“But you have to at least like the way he looks. I think I would have been terrified doing that.”

“That’s a point where you and I are different, Ruby.” Belle defends herself. “And I do like the way he looks, I think he’s quite handsome. I was surprised a little, at first, that he’s a lot older than me, but I wasn’t bothered by it.”

“I’d love to see a picture of this handsome, older man,” Regina adds.

“Oh, we didn’t take any pictures, we should have.” Belle looks down, biting her bottom lip, thinking about Rumple. She truly does think he’s handsome. “Anyways…” Belle goes on to tell them about the first date, every gory detail. Her allergic reaction, over medicating herself and falling asleep in his apartment. Her friends can’t believe what she tells them.

“Oh god, Belle !” Regina shrikes with horror. “That’s why you didn’t call me that night? Anything could have happened to you. Why didn’t you go back to the hotel?”

“Nothing happened to me, Rumple took very good care of me. If I would have left, something probably would have happened, but it didn’t, because he let me stay.”

“I think he sounds sweet.”

“Think you, Mary.” Belle grins.

“Well, I think he sound like a loser,” Ruby comments.

“He’s not a loser. He may have issues in his life, but who at this table doesn’t.”

“I just don’t understand how you can see him again after a night like that,” Ruby responds. “Like Regina said, anything could have happened.”

“What happened wasn’t his fault and the way he treated me after I made a complete fool of myself, only proves that he’s a good person.” Belle’s starting to get a bit ticked off. The last thing she was expecting, was having to defend her choices. “And I know what you’re thinking. Nothing like that happened,” she snaps.

"You really like him, don’t you?" Regina asks. She can tell Belle is getting upset.

"Yes, I do," Belle spoke calmer.

"I can tell, the way you speak about him, it brings a smiles to your face." Regina tries to calm Belle’s nerves. She didn’t mean for her to come out tonight, just to get upset. "You don’t need any of our opinions about him, especially, Ruby’s." Regina glares at her. "But, she’s only giving you a hard time, because she cares about you. I think Rumple sounds nice and anyone that treats you the way he did, well, they deserve to have a chance with you."  

"Thank you, Regina."

Regina kicks Ruby under the table.

"Hey ! What the hell was that for?" Ruby rubs her shin, staring at Regina with eyes like daggers.

Regina arches her eyebrow and gestures at Belle.

"Oh, oh !" Ruby really didn’t mean to upset her. "I’m sorry, Belle. It just all seemed a little strange to me. I’m just looking out for you and sometimes I can be a bit hard." She places her hand over Belle’s. "We all just want you to be happy and if he can make you smile like that, than he really must be a nice guy."  

"Thank you, Ruby." Belle grins at her.

"We should all drink to that." Mary-Margaret raises a shot class.

"Yes, we should." Belle raises hers. "This is my last one though."

They tap their glasses together and shoot down the rum.

"Alright, let’s get to the good stuff," Ruby says, as she shudders from the taste of the hard liquor.

"The good stuff?" Belle questions.

"Yes, the kiss. We all know you kissed him. How was it?"

"What makes you all think I kissed him?"

Mary-Margaret clears her throat. “Keith,” she mutters, giggling.  

"Oh, that’s not fair," Belle smirks and all the ladies chuckle. "Okay, yes, I kissed him." She licks her lip, remembers his taste. "More than once and it was amazing."

"Aww, you’re so adorable when you talk about him." Mary-Margaret gazes at Belle with sparkling eyes. If there’s one thing she knows, its love blossoming.

"Okay, I think I better go." Belle blushes. "I’ll see you tomorrow, Mary." She stands from the table. "Goodnight, everyone. This was actually more fun than I expected."

"Goodnight, Belle." Regina stands and hugs her.

"Thank you." She waves to the girls at the table, then leaves the bar to head home.

★★★

Back at home, Belle sits on the edge of her bed, sharing the pizza she picked up on her way from the bar, with Pongo. Together, they devour the small vegetarian pie and she cleans their mess afterwards. She clears the paperwork she left scattered on the bed and sets it away for tomorrow.

It’s eight-thirty and Belle takes a shower, putting on her favorite dalmatian spotted pajama shorts with a white tank top. Now that she is settled in comfortably for the night, she decides to check up on Rumple.

_TCup_Chipper: I hope you’re having a good evening._

Belle lays in her bed and curls up next to Pongo, as she waits for Rumple’s reply.

_G0ld: It’s always good, when I’m talking to you._

_TCup_Chipper: *blushes*_

_G0ld: And how is your evening?_

_TCup_Chipper: It’s been nice. I went out with my friends earlier and returned home about an hour ago._

_G0ld: Did you have fun?_

_TCup_Chipper: Yes, I did._

_G0ld: I’m glad to hear that._

_TCup_Chipper: :D_

_G0ld: I’m curious to know now. Did you tell them about me?_

_TCup_Chipper: Yes._

_G0ld: What did they think?_

_TCup_Chipper: They thought you sound nice :)_

_G0ld: Well, that’s good._

_G0ld: Did you tell them everything?_

_TCup_Chipper: No, of course not. I didn’t tell them anything personal about you._

_TCup_Chipper: I still want to keep you all to myself._

_G0ld: Oh, you do, dearie?_

_TCup_Chipper: Yes :)_

_G0ld: I wish I could see your real smile. I miss it already._

Belle turns on the camera from her phone and scoots closer to Pongo. She smiles into the lens and snaps a selfie.

Pongo jumps off the bed, afraid of the flash, and leaves the room.

She looks at the pictures to makes sure that it’s good, then sends it to Rumple.

_G0ld: You’re so gorgeous, Belle. This picture was a complete surprise._

_G0ld: That must be Pongo._

_TCup_Chipper: *giggles* Thank you._

_TCup_Chipper: Yea, that’s my buddy, Pongo._

_G0ld: He’s a beautiful dog._

_G0ld: I’m going to save this picture, make it my new background. Thank you for sending it to me._

_TCup_Chipper: You’re welcome._

_TCup_Chipper: I wasn’t going to ask before, but we met each other already. Can I have a picture of you?_

_G0ld: I don’t see why not._

_G0ld: Give me a minute. I’m not gorgeous every second of the day like you._

_TCup_Chipper: Aww, Rumple :)_

_TCup_Chipper: I bet you’re very handsome right now._

Nearly ten minute passes, before Belle receives a picture from Rumple.

_G0ld: This was the best one out of almost twenty. It’s nothing special though._

_G0ld: Just your standard bathroom picture._

_TCup_Chipper: *giggles* You took twenty pictures of yourself?_

_G0ld: Nearly._

_TCup_Chipper: Aww, I think you look adorable._

_G0ld: Really?_

_TCup_Chipper: Yes, I do :)_

_G0ld: Thank you, dearie._

_G0ld: I wouldn’t make it your background picture or anything._

_TCup_Chipper: Too late, I already did. You’re handsome, why wouldn’t I want this picture as my background?_

_G0ld: You always make me smile._

_TCup_Chipper: Good._

_G0ld: I miss you, Belle. You’ve only been gone for a day and I really miss you. I didn’t expect to feel like this._

_TCup_Chipper: I miss you too, but we’ll be together again soon._

_G0ld: I know._

_G0ld: It’s getting late, so I think I better go. I have to get up to catch the bus for work._

_TCup_Chipper: Alright._

_TCup_Chipper: You sleep well._

_G0ld: I will._

_G0ld: Goodnight, sweetheart._

_TCup_Chipper: Goodnight. *kisses your cheek*_

_G0ld: Oh ! You keep surprising me with these kisses *kisses your cheek too* :)_

_TCup_Chipper: *blushes*_

★★★

Belle stares at the home screen of her phone for a moment, adoring her new background and thinking about Rumple. Particularly, the time they spent together at the antique shop. She gazes at his picture, reminiscing the sensation of his arms wrapped around her and the taste of his warm breath. Just thinking about the intensity of their kiss, shoots tingles down her spin. She slowly massages her hand over her thigh, mimicking his touch, as she turns on her back and sits the phone on the table. She doesn’t need it anymore, there’s a clear image of him in her mind.

Belle slips her left hand under her shirt, as she thinks about what could have happened in that shop, bent over the counter, panties around her ankles, getting fucked from behind. She rubs her legs together and twists her hardening nipple, almost feeling every inch of Rumple plunging inside of her. “Ahh,” she silently moans and slips her right hand down into her shorts, curling her fingers in her mound of hair. She opens her legs wide and dips her fingers between her warm wet folds, caressing her pearl. “Mmm.” Her body trembles. She touches herself, slipping her fingers through the essences of her sex, rubbing in a circular motion and imagining Rumple’s hand doing all the work. “Ahh, huh,” she whimpers, rolling her nipple between her fingers.

She slides the hand between her legs down into her opening, gliding them in and out. She bites her bottom lip and closes her eyes tightly, rolling her hips to the rhythm of her hand, as she drives herself into orgasm. Belle removes her left hand from her breast and grips the bed sheets, feeling her climax approaching. She returns her fingers back to her clit, massaging harder and faster. “Oh, Fuck !” she cries, arching her back and pinching her bud, as her body spasms with orgasm. “Ah, ah,” she heavily breathes and slowly continues to work herself, riding the jolts of the aftershock.

Now, she lays in ecstasy, alone in the bed, legs spread open and hand on her wet cunt. She rest for a moment, catching her breath, with images of Rumple still running through her mind.

Ten minutes later, she picks herself up from the bed and goes into the bathroom. She cleans herself, changing her panties and shorts, then returns to the bedroom. It doesn’t take long, before she falls asleep. Belle haven’t touched herself in truly long time.


	11. 11.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Zoso has business to attend to away from the antique shop and leaves Rumple alone to run it. Rumple spends most of his day texing Belle.

Rumple has almost twenty minutes, before he’s expected to show at the antique shop and thought he’d make a stop for breakfast. He enters Nova’s Coffee Shop, on this bright Monday morning, and lays eyes on the back of a red haired woman, in a dark green pant suit, collecting her morning danish. Rumple’s face turns pale, nearly jumping out of his skin and instantly circles around to exit the shop, but the woman catches the wee Scotsmen trying to creep out the door.

"Rumple?" she spoke calmly, with no unwanted pet names or extreme gestures of affection.  

He slowly turns to her, wide eyed and upset with himself that he couldn’t bolt out of the door quicker. “Zelena.” He grinds his teeth a little, holding back the urge to snarl.

"I know what you’re thinking and that’s not why I’m here." She restlessly crinkles the bag to her danish. "I love this shop too and you wouldn’t know about it if it wasn’t for me." She forces out her words.

It’s been extremely long since Rumple has seen her so calm. He’s reminded for an instant of why he liked her in the beginning, this shy innocence she has about her is one of the reasons why he wanted to get to know her, but he quickly shakes that image out of his mind. Her seemingly normal behavior is striking him as odd, but he also thinks maybe she has finally gotten the picture after seeing him with Belle and has come to her senses about their situation. “I know that, Zelena.” He shifts his weight to his left leg, leaning on his the cane. “You called my name. What do you want?”

"That’s all I wanted. I have someplace to be, so this shop is all yours." She places her hand on the door.

"Wait." He grabs her arm, turning her back to face him. Her sudden calm demeanor and the rush to get away, isn’t sitting quite right with Rumple. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I’m fine." She snatches her arm back.

"Alright, I can see that you are." He takes a step away from her. "Since we’re both here and you seem civil today, I need you to know that this following me around, showing up at my job and house has to stop," he states sternly. "I don’t want to call the police on you. I know how things have been for you in your life, which is why I haven’t called. But I will call them if you continue to harass me."

"Okay." She shrugs her shoulders.

"Just okay?" Rumple can’t fucking believe it.

"What did you expect me to do? Throw myself on a table, pleading?"

"Well, yes." He nods.

"Well, I’m not. Those days are over and you would have known that if you read my messages. I saw the new girl you were with. I know you’ve moved on. It’s time for me to do the same." She places her hand back on the door. "You have nothing to worry about." She exits the shop, quietly mumbling to herself.

Rumple thinks he heard her say something as she left the building, but he couldn’t catch it. He steps to the door and watches as her father’s limo picks her up from the corner. He still doesn’t trust the wicked green bitch.

Rumple looks up at the clock, now he has less than fifteen minutes to eat and make it to the antique shop in time. He steps up the counter of the coffee shop and orders something he can eat on his way to work, eggs in a basket. He orders the eggs cooked over hard, instead of over easy, so that he doesn’t get yolk all over his suit.

Eating, as he gimps as fast as he can to the shop, Rumple arrives at work with a few minutes to spare. He enters the shop, as Mr. Zoso is putting on his coat, preparing to take his leave. “Mr. Zoso?”

"Oh, good you’re here." Zoso turns to face Rumple, buttoning his coat.

"Are you leaving today?"

"Yes, yes, so you’re on your own again. I have some business to take care of, possibly something life changing."

"Oh, really?" Rumple is intrigued, limping closer to the counter.

"Yes and I’ll tell you all about it, if everything works out.”

“Alright.” Rumple really doesn’t know what to think of the situation, but he’s hoping that whatever it is, could possibly be good for him as well.

“Close up the shop at six. No, wait, it’s Monday. You can lock up early, at five.”

“Yes, sir.” He nods.

“See you tomorrow morning.” Zoso marches to the door.

“Tomorrow, sir.” He watches Zoso step out.

Rumple now stands alone in the shop, not really sure what to do, but then he remembers, Belle’s money for the doghouse. He reaches into his pocket, takes the fifty dollars she gave him and puts it into the cash register. “I nearly forgot about this,” he thought to himself, closing the drawer.

Now, he really doesn’t know what to do with himself. No one ever comes to the shop on Mondays. He organized the place two weeks ago, so he can’t do that. And oddly enough, the shop seem clean today. Mr. Zoso must have dusted before he left. “Ugh,” he grips, as he looks around the shop.

He sounds just like Belle. That woman must be rubbing off on him. Today’s going to be a long one.

He sighs, pulling up a chair to the front counter and takes a seat. He wishes Belle’s doghouse was here. He could be working on that, instead of staring at the wall. Rumple decides to take out his phone and opens up a game of solitaire.

Half an hour later, Rumple turns off the game. He’s sick of beating it and doesn’t know why he keeps it on his phone. He gazes down at the glass counter and his mind starts to wonder off about Belle. The way she pulled him across the shop and perched herself on top of the counter was incredibly sexy to him. He haven’t let a woman take control of him like that in years. He turns the camera of his phone on and snaps a picture of the counter. Even though he knows Belle is at work, he still sends her a reminder of their encounter at the shop.

_G0ld: Thinking of you._

He sends the text with the picture, but doesn’t anticipate her answering immediately.

Surprisingly, she does.

_TCup_Chipper: Sending me pictures while you’re at work? You’re being mischievous :)_

_G0ld: It’s not really mischief if the boss isn’t here._

_TCup_Chipper: Oh, so you’re there alone?_

_G0ld: Yes. Mr. Zoso had some business to attend to today and the shop is almost always dead on Mondays._

_G0ld: So it’s most likely to be a slow day for me._

_TCup_Chipper: Aww :(_

_TCup_Chipper: Well, I’ll try to keep you company the best that I can._

_G0ld: You don’t have to do that. I wasn’t even expecting you to answer me back so quickly._

_TCup_Chipper: I don’t mind. Mondays are slow for me as well. I’m actually spending today and the next few Mondays, organizing a local event. (So I don’t have to do it at home.)_

_TCup_Chipper: I’ll be spending the day making a lot of phone calls, trying to get all the right people to come._

_G0ld: What’s the event?_

_TCup_Chipper: Miners Day._

_G0ld: Oh, I’ve attended Miners Day with Bae once, maybe twice._

_TCup_Chipper: I’d love for you to come to this one._

_G0ld: I’d like to come. When is it?_

_TCup_Chipper: It’s in three week, the last Friday of the month._

Rumple takes a moment to think. He’ll have to save money to spend the weekend in Storybrooke. The rental car and a hotel will be the most expensive. And he’s not sure if he’ll have enough in a few weeks, but he’s going to try.

_G0ld: Yes, I’ll be there, dearie._

_TCup_Chipper: Wonderful ! :) We’re going to have so much fun._

_G0ld: I can’t wait, Belle._

_TCup_Chipper: You know, I just took a second look at the picture you sent and it’s the counter of the antique shop._

_TCup_Chipper: Are you trying to remind me of something?_

_G0ld: Maybe ;)_

_TCup_Chipper: I know what you were thinking of and I don’t blame you. I’ve thought about that kiss a few times myself._

_G0ld: It was an amazing kiss. The best one I had in a very long time._

_TCup_Chipper: Can I ask you a personal question?_

_G0ld: Yes._

_TCup_Chipper: Before we kissed, when was the last time you kissed someone?_

_G0ld: Was it that obvious it’s been a long time?_

_TCup_Chipper: That’s not what I was getting at. It’s been forever since I kissed someone. I was just curious._

_G0ld: I understand, dearie. And I didn’t mean to sound offended, if that’s the way you read it._

_TCup_Chipper: Yes, a little._

_G0ld: I’m sorry, Belle._

_TCup_Chipper: It’s okay, Rumple._

_G0ld: To answer your question, it was almost a year ago, with Zelena._

_G0ld: I’m getting sick now thinking about it._

_TCup_Chipper: I don’t want you getting sick. *pats your head* Let’s not talk about it anymore._

_G0ld: I’m fine with that._

_TCup_Chipper: Just a side note though: it’s been longer for me, almost two years._

_G0ld: Ooohh._

_TCup_Chipper: Let’s not talk about it anymore._

_G0ld: *crinkles and tosses away side note*_

_TCup_Chipper: *burns side note*_

_G0ld: *holds your hand as I stomp out the ashes*_

_TCup_Chipper: XD_

_TCup_Chipper: You’re so much fun to text to, Rumple. I’m laughing so hard, I think Mary can hear me._

_G0ld: Thank you. I always have fun talking to you as well._

_TCup_Chipper: *blushes* :)_

_G0ld: I have a personal question for you, but I don’t want to ask while you’re at work._

_TCup_Chipper: You can ask me now. I don’t mind._

_G0ld: No, I rather ask while we’re at home._

_TCup_Chipper: Aright, but just don’t forget later._

_G0ld: I won’t._

_TCup_Chipper: I have to make a few call and get some actual work done. I’ll text you back in a few minutes._

_G0ld: Okay, dearie. I’ll be waiting for you._

He sits his phone down and waits for Belle to return.

★★★

Rumple Gold spent most of his day texting Belle, talking about a few of their favorite movies. He was terrified to hear of some of the movies on her list. He doesn’t understand how an intelligent young lady would love such cinematic garbage. They also talk about music and he even sent her a few link to his favorite classical pieces and operas. With all the texting going back and forth between them, Rumple also helped the only customer that walked through the doors.

As the hour hand ticks closer to closing time, he puts the seventy-five dollars the shop made (fifty from Belle and twenty-five from the customer buying old comic books) into the lock box under the floor of the back room. He texts Belle to let her know he’s making his way home and that he’ll talk to her later tonight. Rumple exits the shop, locking the doors at five o’clock on the dot.

He catches the five-thirty bus home and arrives at his apartment building a little before six. He enters his apartment, stopping by the fish tank and drops a small pinch of food for Goldie Locks and Midnight. “Good evening, guys,” he greets his pet, as he removes his suit jacket. “I hope you had a good day, because I surely did.”

The fish swim around in their tank eating their freeze-dried blood-worm flakes. They don’t give a shit that Rumple is talking to them at the moment. Their too busy stuffing their faces, but they’ll never tell Rumple they aren’t paying him attention. That would be rude and biting the hand that feeds.

After making and eating a smoke turkey sandwich with chips, Rumple changes into his comfortable cotton black pajamas, then settles into his bedroom for the night. He turns on his computer and logs into Netflix. (Earlier today, Rumple informed Belle that she left her account signed in on Saturday and she give him permission to use it anytime he likes.) He searches through the site and finds a movie he haven’t seen in ages.

Shortly after starting the movie, his phone starts to buzz, receiving a message from the equal match app.

_TCup_Chipper: *pokes you*_

He laughs to himself, reading her message. She’s so adorable.

_G0ld: Ow !_

_TCup_Chipper: I didn’t poke you that hard._

_G0ld: You probably don’t think you did, but it really hurt :’(_

_TCup_Chipper: Aww, I’m sorry. *kisses your cheek* (*^3^)_

_G0ld: *quickly turns head and steals a kiss from your lips*_

_TCup_Chipper: Mmm, you taste sweet !_

_G0ld: XD_

_G0ld: How are you tonight, my dear?_

_TCup_Chipper: I’m well, very happy to be home and talking to you again._

_G0ld: I’m glad to hear that._

_TCup_Chipper: And your night? What are you doing?_

_G0ld: My night is going well also. I’m watching a movie and talking to you. (Well, the movie is just playing.)_

_TCup_Chipper: I see you’re warming up that Netflix account._

_G0ld: Kinda._

_TCup_Chipper: Good, use it any time :)_

_TCup_Chipper: What are you watching?_

_G0ld: Marnie._

_TCup_Chipper: Oh, that’s a classic. I love Hitchcock’s films._

_G0ld: I’m going to stop playing it and we can watch it together when you come back to New York._

_TCup_Chipper: Sounds like a good plan. We should also watch Psycho._

_G0ld: You just restored my faith in your movie choices._

_TCup_Chipper: *giggles* I didn’t mean to do that. I liked having you terrified._

_G0ld: Believe me, dearie, I’m still terrified._

He turns off his computer and lays in the bed.

_TCup_Chipper: Good._

_TCup_Chipper: I’ve been thinking about what you wanted to ask me._

_TCup_Chipper: I’m kinda nervous of a question I had to wait to come home to be asked._

_G0ld: I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for you to feel nervous._

_G0ld: I didn’t want to ask while you were at work. Incase you got busy and I didn’t want you to feel awkward or embarrassed._

_TCup_Chipper: Awkward or embarrassed?_

_G0ld: Yes, dearie._

_G0ld: This is probably the most personal question being asked, but I want to ask about sex._

_TCup_Chipper: Oh. I see why you didn’t want me at work. I’m happy you waited till I got home._

_TCup_Chipper: Well, what about it?_

_G0ld: If you’re not comfortable talking about it, please tell me._

_G0ld: I don’t want to end up on your block list._

_TCup_Chipper: That last message made me laugh. There’s no way you’re ending up on my block list._

_TCup_Chipper: And I don’t mind talking about sex with you. It’s still a part of us getting to know each other, right?_

_G0ld: Yes, it is._

_TCup_Chipper: Then ask :)_

_G0ld: Okay, well, when was your last time?_

_TCup_Chipper: A lot longer than my last kiss. Umm, three years ago, probably a month before Gaston broke up with me. Sneaky bastard._

_TCup_Chipper: Sorry about the sneaky bastard part._

_G0ld: That’s alright, dearie._

_TCup_Chipper: What about your last time?_

_G0ld: The last time I had real sex, was probably over five years._

_TCup_Chipper: You said real sex._

_G0ld: Yes._

_TCup_Chipper: So, you’ve had another kind of sex?_

_G0ld: Yes._

_TCup_Chipper: Oral?_

_G0ld: No._

_TCup_Chipper: Well, what, silly?_

_TCup_Chipper: You wanted to talk about this and I’m not going to play the guessing game._

Rumple is a bit embarrassed and he isn’t sure how Belle will respond, but he wants her to know. He’s truly thinking about trying it with her, if she wanted to.

_G0ld: Cybersex._

_TCup_Chipper: Oh._

_G0ld: I was a bit hesitant bringing it up. Thinking maybe you’d be put off by it and that I’m a creeper._

It’s takes her a moment, but she finally texts back.

_TCup_Chipper: I’m not put off by it at all, I understand loneliness. And I know you’re not a creeper, we’ve met._

_TCup_Chipper: Don’t think that again !_

_G0ld: Alright, sweetheart._

_TCup_Chipper: So… Cybersex…_

_TCup_Chipper: I’m guessing you were thinking that we should try?_

_G0ld: Yes, I’m hoping we could._

_G0ld: But, but, not tonight, only when you’re ready. I just wanted to talk about it._

_TCup_Chipper: Umm, I’ve never done it before, but I’m up for trying something new._

He can’t believe that she didn’t completely blow him off.

_G0ld: You’re amazing, Belle. You don’t know how relieved I am. I was for sure this was going to scare you away._

_TCup_Chipper: Like you said to me, it’s going to take more than that to scare me away :)_

_G0ld: You’re so amazing._

_TCup_Chipper: Thank you ! :D_

_TCup_Chipper: Since we’re on this subject and it’s been over five years since you’ve had real sex, when was the last time you cybered?_

_G0ld: Oh, umm, that’s an entirely different subject._

_TCup_Chipper: What? No it isn’t._

_G0ld: Yes, yes it is, dearie._

_TCup_Chipper: No, no it isn’t, silly._

_TCup_Chipper: You opened this door and now you want to close it? That’s not happening tonight._

Rumple really didn’t expect to get this far with her.

_G0ld: Okay, okay I’ll tell you._

He takes a deep breath and sighs heavily as he types.

_G0ld: It was a year ago, with Zelena._

_TCup_Chipper: *gasps* You’re right. That is a different subject._

_G0ld: I told you, dearie._

_TCup_Chipper: Is that the reason why she’s obsessed with you?_

_G0ld: Yes, one of them._

_G0ld: That’s why I think it’s my fault she’s stalking me. I gave her the wrong impression before we met in person._

_G0ld: I was extremely lonely the first night. We were talking and things just moved in that direction so quickly._

_G0ld: I kinda led it on too._

_TCup_Chipper: Just because you had a little fun with someone online, isn’t your fault that their stalking you._

_G0ld: It’s not?_

_TCup_Chipper: No, silly. It’s their warped way of thinking that’s at fault._

_G0ld: You’re so understanding, Belle. I don’t think I deserve to have you as a friend._

_TCup_Chipper: Yes you do._

_G0ld: :D_

_TCup_Chipper: You said that was one of the reasons she’s obsessed with you. What’s the other?_

_G0ld: Oh, that… That I really don’t want to talk about._

_TCup_Chipper: Rumple, you might as well come clean about it now._

_G0ld: I can’t, I really can’t, sweetheart. It’s something we should talk about face to face._

_TCup_Chipper: Like on webcam?_

_G0ld: No, like in the same room._

_TCup_Chipper: Rumple, I’m not sure how much more I can take with your secrets._

_G0ld: I’m sorry, Belle, but this is the only one and I’m hoping I don’t have to keep it much longer._

_TCup_Chipper: This is all very mysterious._

_G0ld: I know, Belle and I understand how this all seems, but can you please be patient._

_TCup_Chipper: Alright, I can be patient._

_G0ld: Thank you, sweetheart._

_TCup_Chipper: You better be glad I like you._

_G0ld: I am. I’m extremely glad that you do._

_TCup_Chipper: Speaking of webcam, I think we should try the new webcam feature on the equal match app tomorrow._

_TCup_Chipper: I want to see your face._

_G0ld: I think that will be fun._

_TCup_Chipper: I can’t wait to try it :)_

_G0ld: Neither can I._

_G0ld: Time seems to move fast when we chat. It’s getting late._

_TCup_Chipper: Aww, I know :( But we have tomorrow to talk._

_G0ld: That’s very true ;)_

_G0ld: I know I’ll be thinking about you tonight. I always think about you after we talk._

_TCup_Chipper: I think about you too._

_G0ld: I better go, dearie, before this urge to turn on the webcam gets stronger._

_TCup_Chipper: Alright, Rumple. Sweet dreams._

_G0ld: They will be, cause you’ll be in them._

_TCup_Chipper: *blushes*_

_TCup_Chipper: *kisses your lips*_

_G0ld: Mmm. *savors the sweet taste of yours*_

_G0ld: Goodnight, sweetheart._

Rumple turns off his phone and plugs it into the charger, then curls up under his blanket. He closes his eyes and drifts to sleep, anticipating tomorrow’s webcam chat with Belle.

Suddenly, his phone buzzes again, taking him by surprise and he sits up to check it.

_TCup_Chipper: *ponces on you and kisses you again* Goodnight :)_

Rumple smile into the screen of the phone and texts her back.

_G0ld: Mmm, goodnight again, dearie._

He sits his phone back on the table and slowly falls to sleep.


	12. 12.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle takes Pongo for a walk and discovers a mysterious little shop with dark tinted windows.

It’s Three-thirty, on this Tuesday afternoon. The sun shines brightly in the cloudless blue sky above Storybrooke, as the Mayor leaves work early and heads out to her car. There really isn’t a logical reason for her early leave from work. The day is beautiful and she didn’t want to spend the rest of it cooped up at city hall. On top of that, she has no important work to do this week, unless something unexpected pops up. So, she walks out of the doors an hour and thirty minute early. Being the mayor of a city does have it’s perks, why not fucking use them.

Belle sits in her black Cadillac, outside of the office building, and skims through the messages on her phone. With the Equal Match app still broken, she has countless new messages from random people and creeps waiting for her. And none of the texts are from Rumple. She knows he’s at work and it’s most likely that he’s busy today, so she won’t text him until later. She deletes all the messages, turns her phone off and starts the car, driving herself home.

At the house, Belle changes into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, preparing to take Pongo for a long walk. She takes his leash down from the hooks by the front door and Pongo fills with excitement, wagging his tail and jumping up on Belle. It’s been a while since they’ve taken a walk together and today is the perfect day for one.

She attaches the leash on Pongo’s collar and opens the door.  

He darts out of the house like a bullet, dragging Belle behind him, rushing down the steps of the porch, straight out into the street.

"Hold on, Pongo, just stop," she demands and the vivacious pup listens, stopping in his tracks. "Holy hell. You didn’t allow me to lock the door. Come on, boy." She leads them back to the house and locks the door. "Let’s try that again. This time, I’m leading."

Pongo looks up at her and barks, not giving a shit who leads. He just wants to go and go right the fuck now. He continuously tugs on the leash, anxious to get moving.

"Wait, boy." She unlocks the door and opens it.

Pongo sits on the porch, barking.

Belle reaches inside the house and grabs her phone off the table by the door, then locks the house again. “Now, we can go.” She slips the house keys and phone into her pocket, then Pongo dashes off the porch once again. This time, Belle has a bit more control of him.

Pongo leads Belle out of the neighborhood and onto Main Street. He loves to watch the cars drive bye and meet with the other dogs walking their humans.

Belle gleefully greets the people she passes, as Pongo drags her down the sidewalk. Being pulled by a Dalmatian almost as big as her, reminds her of why they don’t take many walks together and she thinks maybe it’s time for Pongo to have some obedience training. Belle knows of a training school not far from where they’re walking. So, she wrangles to take control of Pongo and leads them to Ms. DeVille’s Obedience School for Pup’s.

After walking a few blocks, Belle and Pongo stand outside of the school. She looks through the windows and the school appears to be closed. She notices the sign on the door with the ongoing school hours.

_Weekend classes Friday through Sunday, 10 a.m. to 6 p.m._

"Dammit," Belle pouts and looks down at Pongo. "Sit," she commands and he instantly complies. Belle takes out her phone to save the number from the door. She’ll call on Friday and sign Pongo up for a few weekend classes. 

Before putting the phone back into her pocket, Belle sees a text from the Equal Match app. (She didn’t notice the phones constant buzzing while she was walking.) Belle opens the app and surprisingly it’s from Rumple.

_G0ld: Hey, sweetheart. I’m still at work, but I wanted to check in on you. I hope you don’t mind. I was thinking about you and thought I’d send a message._

Belle beams from ear to ear into the screen of the phone and Pongo barks at her. “Shut up, Pongo,” she barks back and sends Rumple a reply.

_TCup_Chipper: Hey, you. I don’t mind at all._

_TCup_Chipper: What do you think, when you’re thinking about me?_

_G0ld: At work, nothing too graphic._

_G0ld: But at home, it’s an entirely different thing. You should ask me this question again later._

_TCup_Chipper: *giggles* I just might :D_

_G0ld: A few customers just stepped in, so I have to go. I’ll talk to you later, sweetheart._

_TCup_Chipper: Bye, Rumple._

She slips the phone back into her pocket and looks around the neighborhood. She knew the dog school was here, but she’s not really familiar with this area. Sitting across the street is a curious looking shop, The Doctor’s Toys. She crosses the street with Pongo and peeks through the shops dark tinted windows. She can’t see anything on the other side, but there is an open sign on the door. Interested to know what sort of shop The Doctor’s Toys could be, she opens the door and steps inside with her pup.

Belle is overwhelmed by the amount of merchandise in the small shop and takes a closer look at some of the items for sale. Her eyes widen with astonishment when she recognizes the type of toys, DVD’s and magazines in the store.

The Mayor of Storybrooke just discovered, what could be, the towns only sex shop.  

The first thing that comes to Belle’s mind is if anyone saw her enter. She could quickly become the talk of the town, if anyone knew the mayor entered an establishment like this. She calms herself, trying not to panic and remembers no one else was on the street. She sighs in relief, peeks out the door and the streets are just as clear as when she entered.

"Hello, miss. Can I help you find anything?"

Belle flinches and turns to a handsome blonde hair, blue eyed man, wearing a doctors jacket with a stethoscope around his neck. “You scared the shit out of me.” Belle places her hand over her rapidly beating heart.

"I’m sorry, miss." He steps closer to her, leaving just inches of space between them. "That was not my intentions."

Belle can feel his breath on her face and she tries to take a step back, but she’s already against the door.

Pongo barks at him.

"Oh, look. You brought a friend." The man bends down and pets Pongo, rubbing his face and squishing his cheeks together. "Who’s a good boy?" He pulls out an animal cracker from his pocket.

Pongo wags his tail with excitement. He really wants that cracker in his mouth.

"I think you’re a good boy." The man feeds Pongo the treat, then stands, eating the crackers from his pocket. "Now, what can I help you with?" He winks at Belle.

"N-nothing. I didn’t even know what kind of shop this was."

"Yea, no one really knows until they walk in." He smirks, slipping his hands into the pockets of his doctors jacket. "I like it that way. I get the most interesting customers like this."  

"I imagine you do." Belle grips Pongo’s leash tighter. "Would you mind stepping back. You’re a bit close."

"Oh, yes, yes, of course." He slowly lifts his hand up to her shoulder and removes a leaf that landed in her hair.

Belle jerks when his hand gets close to her.

"Don’t be alarmed, I got it. See it’s just leaf." He takes a step back, dropping the leaf on the floor. "Now, we should probably keep this formal. You can call me ‘The Doctor’." He gestures quotations. "And I’ll call you  My Patient." 

Belle stares at the man puzzled, finding him odd. “Why don’t you just call me…”

"No, no, no." He interrupts her. "I find that my customers like to stay discreet. So, no real names."

"Okay?" Belle is a little confused.

What the hell does this guy think this is? Some kind of fucking role play?

Belle is kinda creeped out by him, but she doesn’t feel like she’s in any danger. Plus, she still has Pongo by her side. He’ll protect her, if anything were to happen.

"I’ll leave you to look around." The Doctor shuffles behind the checkout counter.

Belle stays by the door for a moment and takes an instant to think. It wouldn’t be such a terrible idea to have a toy for when her and Rumple decide to have a little playtime online. She’s already in the sex shop, might be best not to leave empty handed. She pulls Pongo’s leash shorter and browses around the shop.

"Oh, great. I’m so happy you made up your mind." The Doctor steps out from behind the counter. "Let me show you my best sellers." He picks up a huge sixteen inch long, three inch thick, realistic dildo.

Belle’s eyes nearly pop out of her head. She’s never seen so much dick shaped silicone in her life.

"This is The Jackhammer and there’s two models. This one has four vibration setting…"

"Wait, wait." Belle stops him. "No… No, no, no on that. There’s just no fucking way !"

"You can, if you believe in yourself." He raises and eyebrow.

"No !"

"Okay, okay." He sits the gigantic cock back on the counter. "You might change your mind," he whispers.

"I won’t."

"Okay, well, follow me. I think I have something more your size and style." His eyes scale down the length of her body, as he licks his lips.

"Hey !" She snaps her fingers in his face. "Look at me like that one more time and I’ll have Pongo bite your nuts off."

Pongo barks at The Doctor.

"We certainly wouldn’t want that." He tosses Pongo another cracker from his pocket. "Well, what I want to show you are over here." He leads her to the wall of handmade blown-glass dildos and picks up a strangely shaped one. "I call this one The Princess Leia. You can get all three pleasure areas at once. Talk about having the force in you. Amiright?"

Belle has felt so uncomfortable the whole time in this store. The Doctor maybe easy on the eyes, but he’s a total freak. She just wants to find something she likes and get the hell out. “Would you mind if I looked by myself for awhile?”

"Oh, no, of course not, go right ahead. You’ll know where I’ll be, just call for The Doctor if you need me." He takes a step away, then steps back to her side. "By the way, that’s a lovely feminine aroma you’re wearing. What is it?" He takes a deep breath over her.

"Eew." She backs away. "It’s sweat. I’ve been walking my dog."

"It smells beautiful on you."

"Can you just go, please?"

"Yes, I’ll be over here." He slithers behind the checkout.

Finally alone, Belle can find something she likes, maybe even something that reminds her of Rumple. Her eyes fall on a glass clear and yellow dildo, with a yellow rose on the handle. She quickly swoops it up and drags Pongo to the register with her. “Here, I’m getting this one.”

"That’s the one I’ve would have picked for you myself."

"Will you please just tell me how much?"

"I can see you’re in a rush to break it in. I understand." He wink at her and rings up the price. "Thirty-seven fifty."

She quickly takes her wallet out of her pocket and removes forty dollars. She grabs the dildo and puts it in the brown paper bag herself, then drags Pongo to the door. “Keep the change.” She rushes out of the shop.

Belle speed walks down the street and doesn’t look back. She makes it all the way to Main Street, before she slows down. “We’re never going back there again, Pongo.” Belle glances down at him and he’s holding something in his mouth. “Drop it, Pongo,” she orders and he growls at her. “I said, drop it !”

He sits the pink object down and Belle is shocked to see what it is. Pongo walked out of the sex shop with a pink silicone dildo.

Belle was in such a hurry to get out of that store, she didn’t notice what her dog was doing. “Oh god,” she squeals, as if she’s living in a horror movie. She’s too embarrassed to even think of how many people might have saw, they’ve walked several blocks with it in his mouth. “Bad boy, Pongo,” she snaps and hastily picks up the pink eight inch dick, before anyone else sees her with it. Belle stuffs it into the bag with her glass cock and speedily walks ahead. Now she has two sex toys, instead of one. “I’m calling that obedient school first thing on Friday.”

Pongo doesn’t think he did anything wrong. All he wanted was the pink squishy stick.

"We’re going straight home." Belle marches the entire way to their house.  

Home at last and Belle let’s Pongo off his leash. She’s still upset with him, but not as much as she was before. Belle goes into the kitchen and makes herself a glass of water, then fills Pongo’s bowls with fresh water and food. She sits at the kitchen table for a moment and rests, before going up to take a shower. She removes her new toy from the paper bag and takes a closer look at it. With the dark lighting in the sex shop, she really couldn’t see all the details on the glass. She thinks the glass dildo is actually beautiful and the yellow rose reminds her of her first date with Rumple. She sits it down, then takes the pink dildo out of the bag and her anger with Pongo returns. “Bad boy, Pongo.” She shakes the dildo in his face

His eyes glisten, as the pink dildo flops in his face and he snaps at it.

"I’m not trying to play with you."

He jumps up on the table and tries to take it from her.

"No ! Down, boy !" She places it back into the bag. "You have plenty of toys. You can’t have this one. It’s not for dogs anyways." She stands from the table and crinkles up the bag with the adult toys, then heads upstairs for a shower.

★★★

After the shower and making herself a bacon, lettuce and tomato sandwich, Belle settles in her bedroom for the night. Sitting on her bed, with Pongo at her side, she unplugs her laptop and logs onto equalmatch.com. And once again, she has dozens of messages awaiting her. “Ugh, I can’t wait till they fix this damn thing,” she gripes. She slowly scrolls through the messages and has received one from Rumple. She deletes all the other and opens the one from the man she’s starting to think of as a boyfriend.

_G0ld: I’ve had a slow and uneventful day. So, how was yours, sweetheart?_

_TCup_Chipper: Mine was, umm, it was alright._

_G0ld: Tell me about it. I’d love to hear._

_TCup_Chipper: Why don’t you tell me about yours first._

_G0ld: My day was boring. I don’t want to bore you._

_TCup_Chipper: I want to know about you, Rumple. I care about what happens to you and I want to hear it. Even the stuff you think is boring._

_G0ld: Really?_

_TCup_Chipper: Yes, silly._

_G0ld: :)_

_G0ld: I care about what happens to you too._

_TCup_Chipper: Good. Now tell me about your day._

_G0ld: Well, Mr. Zoso mentioned the business from yesterday. He said that things are looking promising._

_TCup_Chipper: What’s the business?_

_G0ld: Oh, well, all I know is that it’s “life changing business”. That’s what he called it._

_G0ld: I don’t really know what it is, but he keeps telling me about it, like I’m involved in it somehow. I’m starting to think it has something to do with the antique shop._

_TCup_Chipper: Maybe he’s going to retire and leave you to run the shop._

_G0ld: I don’t know, Belle. That thought did cross my mind, but I’m not his family. Why would he leave it to me?_

_TCup_Chipper: Because you’re a hard worker and someone that he trust. Your passionate with what you do and even though it doesn’t feel like it sometimes, you do love the shop. Those are reasons why he would leave it to you._

_G0ld: You’re making me blush, Belle._

_TCup_Chipper: Good :)_

_G0ld: I’ve never told him that I had my own antique shop._

_TCup_Chipper: Why not? I bet if he knew that, it wouldn’t take him this long to finish that business._

_G0ld: I just didn’t feel like it was something he needed to know. I had that shop a long time ago._

_TCup_Chipper: I think you should tell him._

_G0ld: I don’t know, Belle._

_TCup_Chipper: It wouldn’t hurt._

_G0ld: I know._

_TCup_Chipper: How about you think about it._

_G0ld: Okay :)_

_G0ld: I just don’t want to get my hopes up, in case he’s not leaving me the shop._

_TCup_Chipper: I understand._

_G0ld: Well, that’s pretty much the highlight of my day, besides talking to you for five seconds and working on your doghouse._

_G0ld: Tell me about your day._

_TCup_Chipper: Okay… I left work early today._ _I didn’t have a real reason for leaving. I just didn’t want to be in the office on the beautiful day we had._

_G0ld: You’re a bad girl._

_TCup_Chipper: *giggles* I know :D_

_G0ld: How did you spend your free time?_

_TCup_Chipper: I took Pongo for a walk and… Well…_

G0ld: Well, what, dearie?

_TCup_Chipper: I think we stumbled across the only sex shop in Storybrooke._

_G0ld: XD_

_G0ld: How do you stumble across a sex shop?_

_TCup_Chipper: The sign on the building didn’t say sex shop. The windows were tinted black, so I was curious to see what kind of shop it was._

_G0ld: That sounds like something that would happen to you._

_G0ld: I love that curiosity you have. Your sense of exploration amazes me._

_TCup_Chipper: Aww, that’s so sweet :)_

_TCup_Chipper: It has gotten me in trouble though. Like today, the guy at the sex shop was a freak._

_G0ld: I’m not surprised. It’s like they gravitate toward you._

_TCup_Chipper: Oh, shut up, Rumple :)_

_G0ld: I couldn’t help it XD_

_TCup_Chipper: *giggles* :)_

_G0ld: So, you were in the shop, did you buy anything?_

_TCup_Chipper: Maybe. *blushes*_

_G0ld: You did buy something._

_TCup_Chipper: Hmm umm *nods*_

_TCup_Chipper: You wanna see it._

_G0ld: You want to show me?_

_TCup_Chipper: *nods*_

_G0ld: I’d love to see it._

_TCup_Chipper: Let’s try the webcam._

_G0ld: Alright, I’ll log on my computer. You can send me an invite._

_TCup_Chipper: Okay :)_

Belle takes her new toy out of the nightstand drawer and places it in her lap. She finds the button that sends the cam invite and clicks it, then waits for Rumple to accept. Moments later, Rumple’s image pops up on her screen and she blushes at the site of him.

"Your cheeks really do get rosy when you type blushes on a text."

Belle beams, covering her smile with her hand. She thinks Rumple is handsome tonight. He’s still wearing his suit from work. “You’ve been off of work for a few hours. Why haven’t you changed?”

He glances down at his suit and shrugs his shoulders. “I don’t know. I guess I should change. Give me a minute, sweetheart.”

"Alright."

"Here." His screen jitters and flashes around his apartment, then settles in front of the fish tank. "Watch your friends, while I change."

"Okay. Hi, fishies." Belle waves at them through the screen.

"Did you just wave at my fish?" Rumple’s voice travels from across the apartment.

"Yes."

"That’s what I thought you did."

Belle watches Midnight chase Goldie Locks around the tank, as she waits for Rumple to return.

"I’m picking you up again. Say bye to your friends."

"Bye, Goldie. Bye, Midnight."

The screen rattles for a short distances and settles on Rumple’s bed, then he sits back in front of the screen. “Did you enjoy your ride?”

"Yes, that was fun."

"I’m glad you did."

"I’m happy to see you more comfortable. You look very handsome in those pajamas."

"Thank you, dearie."

"Look who’s blushing now."

"I guess that would be me."

Belle nods, smiling into her screen.

"So… Are you going to show me?"

"Show you what?" She giggles.

"You know what."

"Don’t laugh, okay?"

"I wouldn’t laugh at you, sweetheart."

"I guess I picked this one, because it reminded me of you." She lifts the glass dildo from her lap.

"Wow. That’s actually beautiful. I didn’t expect it to look like a piece of art."

"It does look like a sculpture."

"Yes, it does. The yellow rose. That’s what reminded you of me?"

She nods.

"You’re such a sweetheart, Belle."

"Thank you."

Rumple stares at the glass adult toy for a moment. “It’s a bit small, don’t you think?”

"No, I actually think it’s a little big."

"Oh, it probably just looks small to me on the screen." He smiles.

"Probably."

"Are you gonna try…"

Belle’s screen suddenly turns black. “Rumple? … Rumple?” She shakes her computer. “What the fuck?” She closes the tab, then opens another and re-sends a cam invite. After a minute with no reply, she sends several more invites, then her phone starts to buzz.

_G0ld: Sweetheart? I think something’s wrong with the Equal Match cam._

_G0ld: I’m getting your invites, but they’re not letting me in._

_TCup_Chipper: DAMN THIS FUCKING SITE !_

_G0ld: It’s alright, dearie. We can try again another time._

_TCup_Chipper: Alright. *pouts* :’(_

_G0ld: *wipes away your tear* We saw each other for a moment._

_TCup_Chipper: It just wasn’t enough D:_

_G0ld: I know, sweetheart. *wraps my arms around you*_

_TCup_Chipper: *snuggles in your arms*_

_TCup_Chipper: You said earlier today that you were thinking about me._

_G0ld: Yes, I did._

_TCup_Chipper: What do you think, when you’re thinking about me?_

_G0ld: Do you wanna play, dearie?_

Belle knows exactly what he is asking, even though she’s never text anyone like this before. She turns her computer off, stands up from the bed and plugs the computer into the charger, sliding it under her bed. “Get out, Pongo,” she orders.

Pongo lifts his head, looks at her and rests his head back on the bed.

"I said, get out !"

He flinches, then jumps off the bed and scurries out of the room.

Belle shuts the door and flicks the light switch off, leaving only the table lamp on, then lays down in the bed, with her phone and dildo.

_TCup_Chipper: Yes, I want to play._

_G0ld: Ask me that question again, Belle._

_TCup_Chipper: What do you think, when you’re thinking of me?_

_G0ld: I think about holding you close to me, your arms around my waist, and resting my cheek on the crown of your head._

_TCup_Chipper: Mmm, that sounds nice._

_G0ld: I delicately remove the shirt off of your shoulders, scaling my fingertips across your exposed skin._

_TCup_Chipper: Oh, Rumple. I can feel you. It tickles._

She touches her shoulder just the way he described.

_G0ld: You’re ticklish when I touch you there?_

_TCup_Chipper: Yes._

_G0ld: Do your cheeks turn rosy when you’re ticklish?_

_TCup_Chipper: Yes :)_

_G0ld: I love your blushing cheeks. *kisses your cheek*_

_TCup_Chipper: Come on, Rumple. Let’s sit on the couch._

_G0ld: Are we at my place?_

_TCup_Chipper: Yes._

_G0ld: Alright._

_G0ld: You go ahead and have a seat on the couch and I’ll meet you there. I have to turn the light off on the fish tank._

_G0ld: We don’t want eyes on us._

_TCup_Chipper: *giggles* That’s true. *sits on the couch*_

_G0ld: *turns off light, then bends down on my knees in front of you*_

_TCup_Chipper: Are you okay down there?_

_G0ld: Yes, dearie._

_TCup_Chipper: Are you sure you don’t want to sit next to me?_

_G0ld: I’m exactly where I want to be. *rubs my hand up your thigh* Your skin is so soft and I really like the shorts you’re wearing._

_TCup_Chipper: Thank you. They’re my favorite._

She mimics his hand touching her thigh.

_G0ld: I see why you like them. *kisses your knee, slowly moving up to your thigh*_

_TCup_Chipper: Mmm, Rumple. *places my hands on the back of your head and combs my fingers through your hair*_

_G0ld: I love the way that feels._

_TCup_Chipper: *lifts your head up and kisses your lips.*_

_G0ld: You’re really good at this, Belle._

_TCup_Chipper: Really?_

_G0ld: Yes. I can’t tell this is your first time._

_TCup_Chipper: I was thinking to myself that you might have though I sound ridiculous._

_G0ld: No, you’re really good._

_TCup_Chipper: Oh, great :)_

_TCup_Chipper: Let’s keep going. This is fun._

_G0ld: Alright._

_G0ld: Mmm, your kiss tastes sweet._

_TCup_Chipper: *takes your hand and places it on my breast*_

_G0ld: Oh, Belle. I wasn’t sure if I could touch you there. *rubs my hand over your breast, lightly squeezing*_

Belle slips her hand under her shirt and massages her breast. Her heart beats faster and her temperature rises, as she gets turned on.

_TCup_Chipper: You can touch me anywhere you like._

_G0ld: Are you sure, dearie?_

_TCup_Chipper: Yes._

_G0ld: Because there’s some place where I’ve been wanting to kiss you._

_TCup_Chipper: Where is that?_

_G0ld: *kisses your lips* It’s not there. *kisses down your neck* It’s not there either._

_TCup_Chipper: *giggles* Where, Rumple?_

_G0ld: *lifts your shirt and kisses your breast* Mmm, I think I’m getting closer. Sit back, sweetheart._

_TCup_Chipper: Alright. *sits back in the couch*_

_G0ld: Are you comfortable, dearie?_

_TCup_Chipper: *nods*_

_G0ld: *rubs my hand over your waist* Good *slips my fingers between the elastic of your shorts* I think, where I want to kiss, might be in there._

_TCup_Chipper: There’s only one way to find out._

_G0ld: You’re right. *pulls down your shorts* You’re so smooth, Belle._

_TCup_Chipper: Rumple, I don’t really shaved down there._

_G0ld: Oh, my apologies. Can I start over?_

_TCup_Chipper: It’s alright, you didn’t know._

_TCup_Chipper: And yes, you can start over._

_G0ld: :)_

_G0ld: You’re right. *pulls down your shorts* Such beautiful curls. I can’t wait to feel them on my face._

Belle slips off her pajama shorts and takes hold of her glass dildo.

_TCup_Chipper: Your face?_

_G0ld: Oh, yes, dearie. That’s where I want to kiss you. *slowly opens your legs and places them over my shoulders*_

_TCup_Chipper: I’m so wet, Rumple._

She slides the dildo between her folds and the cold glass sends shivers up her spine.

_G0ld: I can see that you’re wet. Your curls are glistening. *leans in closer* I can smell you now._

She massages her clit with the tip of the glass. “Ahh,” she whimpers, imagining Rumple eating her out.

_G0ld: *I flick my tongue over your cherry and wrap my lips around it, slowly sucking*_

Belle glides the dildo into her opening and moves it in and out of her.

_G0ld: *I drink in your essence, not wasting a drop. It spreads across my face, as I slowly move down to your opening and flick my tongue inside of you*_

"Ahh." His words are so amazing, but Belle doesn’t think she can type anymore.

_TCup_Chipper: Rumple? I can’t type._

_G0ld: Why not? Are you using the dildo?_

_TCup_Chipper: Yes, but I can’t focus on this and typing._

_TCup_Chipper: And I also still want your words with me._

_TCup_Chipper: Are you touching yourself too?_

_G0ld: Yes._

_G0ld: I want to come with you, Belle._

_G0ld: I’m gonna call you right now._

_TCup_Chipper: Okay._

Moments later, Belle’s phone rings and she answers it, breathing heavily.

"That sound is so beautiful," Rumple moans.

"Mmm, I love your voice."

"I love yours too," he breathes. "Can I hear it, Belle? … Can I hear the sound you make as the dildo slips in and out of you?"

"Ah, ah, yes." She removes the phone from her ear and lowers it between her legs. Allowing Rumple to hear the sound of the dildo fucking her. She moves it in and out of herself faster, so that the smacking is louder.

"Oh, Belle."

She can hear him moaning her name and she brings the phone back to her ear.

"I want to kiss your soft breast and slips my fingers between your thighs to feel your moist heat."

"Oh god, Rumple," she cries and massages her clit with her hand in a circular motion.

"Oh… Belle… I’m, I’m gonna come."

"Not yet, Rumple. Not yet." She works herself faster. "Ahh… Shit !"

"You talk dirty, sweetheart? I like that."

"Fuck me harder, Rumple." She moves the dildo as fast as she can and feels herself reaching the climax. "I’m almost there. Ahh… We can come together."

"Mmm… Ahh," he growls. "I’m waiting for you."

"Oh, fuck, Rumple… Ah… Ah !" she screams, as her orgasm rushes over her body. She comes on the dildo and her body trembles.

"Fuck, Belle !" he grunts.

They both breathe heavily into the phone.  

Belle lays with her legs wide open, dildo in her cunt and hand over her clit, still slowly massaging herself, as she catches her breath.

"Belle?"

"Mmm, yes, Rumple?"

"Did you come, my dear?"

"Yes, I did."

"I wish I could taste it. I came too. I haven’t came that hard in an extremely long time."

"Neither have I. That was incredible."

"I’m happy to hear that you’re satisfied and enjoyed yourself."

"Yes, oh, I did."

"It’s almost 1 a.m., dearie."

"I know and we both have to go to work tomorrow."

"We should go to bed."

"Yes, goodnight, Rumple. We need to do this again, very soon."

"We well, sweetheart, I promise. Goodnight."

She waits for him to hang up first, then she turns off her phone.

Belle squirts on the glass dildo, as she pulls it out and sits it on the nightstand. She rolls over, wrapping herself in a blanket burrito and lays still for a moment, thinking about her night. She never expected to feel such ecstasy. Her eyes slowly fall heavy and she drifts off to sleep. She’ll clean herself up in the morning.


	13. 13.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumple and Belle move their relationship a bit forward and an odd customer enters the antique shop.

Rumple Gold awakes an hour before catching his bus for work. He removes his sheets and blanket from the bed, then tosses them into the wash. He really made a mess of himself last night. He takes a shower and dresses in one of his old suits, then heads to the kitchen. As Rumple waits for his morning bagel to pop out of the toaster, he checks for messages on his phone and has received a few from Belle.    
  
 _TCup_Chipper: Goodnight, Rumple (*^3^)_  
  
Rumple is amazed that she woke in the middle of the night, thinking about him. She just had to say goodnight to him one more time. He grins and closes the goodnight message, then reads the others.   
 _  
TCup_Chipper: Good morning, Rumple. I thought about you all night. Your words just kept replaying in my mind.  
  
TCup_Chipper: And I started thinking, are we ready to move this relationship a little further? I’m not talking about anything extreme, just a little nudge.    
  
TCup_Chipper: And I know you kinda had an issue with Zelena, which is why I’m asking. Is is okay that I think of you as my boyfriend?   
_  
The bagel pops from the toaster and Rumple flinches. Her words are completely unexpected. She wants to move forward with him, making their relationship official and he’s thrilled about it.   
  
 _G0ld: YES, YES, YES!_  
  
He quickly deletes his texts. He thinks he sounds too eager.   
  
 _G0ld: That’s alright with me._  
  
He deletes this one as well. He thinks it sounds like he doesn’t really care. “Ugh!” he groans in frustration. The right words aren’t coming to him. So, he decides to call her, hoping his voice will send the right message.   
  
The phone rings and she answers. “Hey, Rumple,” she gleefully speaks. 

"Hey, Belle" his voice cracks like a teenage boy entering puberty and he quickly clears his throat. "Hey, Belle," he says in his normal voice.   
  
Belle lightly chuckles into the phone. She has a feeling her messages made him a bit nervous. “You must have read my text.”   
  
"Yes, sweetheart, I did and I wanted to answer you over the phone."   
  
"That’s very sweet of you, Rumple."

He takes a deep breath, releasing all of his nerves. “To answer your question, yes. I’d love to give our relationship that little nudge and for you to call me your boyfriend. If it’s alright, that I call you my girlfriend?”   
  
"Yes, it is."   
  
"Oh, Belle. You’ve made me so happy."   
  
"You’ve made me happy too."   
  
"So, that’s it, we’re official now?"   
  
"Yep!" she giggles.   
  
"Oh, Belle. I want to kiss you so much." Out of the corner of his eye, he notices the time on the stove. "Oh, shit! I’m gonna be late for the bus. I have to go." He grabs his bagel from the toaster. Now, he has to eat it with no butter and cream cheese. Poor thing.  
  
"Okay, pookie, I can hear you’re in a rush. I’ll talk to you later."   
  
He exits the kitchen and hobbles to the couch for his cane. “You will, dearie, and have a good day… Wait a second.” He stops himself from opening the apartment door. “You just called me pookie.”   
  
"Yes."   
  
"I don’t think I like it."   
  
"That’s too bad, my silly little pookie."   
  
His eyes grow wide with horror. “Oh, god! That’s even worse!”   
  
"Have a good day." She laughs, as the phone hangs up.   
  
He tries to shake that embarrassing pet name out of his head. It’s sweet, but what the hell is that woman thinking? He always thought if she ever gave him a pet name, it would be something normal, like honey or sweetie. Not fucking pookie. He might have to have a real talk to her about it. He isn’t going to stand for it.   
  
Rumple quickly drops a few flakes of food in the fish tank and leaves the apartment, rushing to catch his bus, as he scarfs down his naked bagel. He almost misses the bus, but he catches it just in time.   
  
After the fifteen minute bus ride and walking a few blocks, Rumple arrives at work, right on schedule.   
  
"Good morning, Rumple." Mr. Zoso steps out from the back room.   
  
"Morning, sir." Rumple replies with a grin on his face. Belle truly lightened up his day. He limps to the counter and takes off his jacket, wrapping an apron around him.   
  
"You seem very happy this morning. You’re not wearing that gloomy face you seem to have most days."   
  
"You’ve noticed my face?" Rumple grabs a towel and cleaning solution for the counters.   
  
"Of course I have. We see each other every day."   
  
"I guess you’re right, sir."    
  
"So… Are you going to tell me what put that smile on your face?"   
  
Rumple lowers his head and smirks, as he sprays the counter with the cleaner. “Well, I have a girlfriend now.” It sounds surreal for him to actually speak that sentence.  
  
"Oh… That would put a smile on any man’s face. Congrats, Rumple. You deserve to be with someone that makes you happy. That means you come to work happy."  
  
"That’s true too." He nods. "Thank you, sir."   
  
"I guess that new girl of yours will be chasing away that crazy one."   
  
"No, actually, she won’t have to chase anyone away. Zelena left me alone on her own." Which he still can’t fucking believe really happened. He hopes Zelena is doing well, but he definitely doesn’t miss the bitch.   
  
"Well that’s good. Looks like things are looking up for you in your life."   
  
"Yes, it does."   
  
"Don’t forget to polish those chairs that came in last week. I want them ready to sale."  
  
Rumple nods.   
  
"And don’t answer the phone today. I’m waiting for a call." Mr. Zoso returns to the back room.   
  
"Yes, sir."   
  
Hours pass, as Rumple polishes the set of antique chairs, being very careful not to ruin the original finish. While he works on the chairs, he also helps all of the consumers that enter the shop, even the nutter that comes in once a month.

The door to the shop opens and a man rushes in and hastily shuts the door behind him. He stares through the window shaking like a leaf, as if he’s being followed.   
  
Rumple places his polishing rag on the chair and greets the shops monthly visitor. “Good afternoon, Mr. Hatter.”   
  
"Did you see them Mr. Gold?" He turns and falls back on the door, rapidly breathing, with sweat dropping from his brow. "They almost caught me this time."   
  
"No, unfortunately, I missed it."   
  
"You should have seen it." He rushes to the counter. "The queens knight almost had my head!"   
  
Mr. Zoso peeks out of the back room, checking out the ruckus. He sees Mr. Hatter and turns back to his repair work. “Fucking nut job,” he mutters.   
  
"If it wasn’t for the spell over this shop, I’d be dead right now."   
  
"I know, Mr. Hatter. It’s a good thing we found that book of spells for you last month." Rumple didn’t really find a book of spells. The book was the same book of magic tricks he showed Henry at the Storybrooke library. Rumple only pretended to enchant a protection spell from the book. All so that Mr. Hatter wouldn’t have the fear of the queens knights following him in the shop.   
  
"Do you have it, Mr. Gold? That damn white rabbit said he would drop it off this month. He promised me this time." Mr. Hatter jitters with anticipation.   
  
The white rabbit always promises to bring a top hat to the shop every month. Mr. Hatter lives a delusion that he isn’t from this land and that the hat will open a portal back to his own world.   
  
Talk about bat shit crazy.    
  
"We got a few new hats last week, but they didn’t come from the rabbit."   
  
"Can I see them? He could have been in disguise."   
  
"Go right ahead, Mr. Hatter. You know where they are."   
  
Mr. Hatter rambles through a small box of hats by the door, but doesn’t find a top hat. “He lied again!”   
  
"I’m sorry to hear that, Mr. Hatter. Maybe he’ll bring it next month."  
  
"I’m gonna kill that rabbit the next time I see him."

"But then he can’t bring you the hat."   
  
"Hmm, you’re right." Mr. Hatter pick up an old derby he tosses on the floor, places it on his head and sighs. "I guess I’ll take this one today." He shuffles to the counter.   
  
"That hat is five dollars."  
  
"They’re always five dollars."  
  
Rumple knows Mr. Hatter doesn’t have a lot of money. “You seem to always pick the bargain hats.” He smiles and opens the register.   
  
"You’re right again Mr. Gold. Maybe when my real hat comes in, it will be five bucks too." Mr. Hatter hands over his money.  
  
"I’m sure it will be." Rumple places the money in the drawer and looks up at the window. "Oh, no."   
  
"What Mr. Gold?" Hatter pulls the hat down over his ears, as an attempt at hiding, and anxiously looks around the shop.   
  
"Nurse Ratched is crossing the street looking for you."   
  
"Shit! You have to let me out in the back."  
  
"Mr. Zoso doesn’t like when I let through the back."   
  
"You have too. She’s really pissed at me this time."  
  
"What did you do now?"   
  
"I had a tea party in the common room and…" He leans over the counter. "Let’s just say, hers wasn’t tea," he whispers in Rumple’s ears.  
  
Several ideas come to Rumple’s mind and all of them are disgusting. “That’s very vile, Mr. Hatter.”   
  
"I know." He chuckles. "Let me out in the back. She’s getting closer."  
  
"Okay, but it’s the last time."  
  
"Yea, yea, whatever. Let’s go." Hatter hops over the counter and crawls on the floor to the back room.   
  
Rumple sneaks him passed Mr. Zoso, distracting him with mediocre conversation about the weather, as Mr. Hatter slithers out the back door. Suddenly, the little bell to the front door rings and Rumple steps out to greet the nurse. “Afternoon, nurse.”  
  
"Did he go out the back again?" she grips.   
  
"Yes, ma’am. You should find him at the end of the ally."   
  
The nurse rolls her eyes. “Thank you.” Then she circles around to find her mental patient.    
  
"See you next month, nurse," he says, as she leaves the shop.  
  
The remainder of Rumple’s day is quiet and he’s able to finish the chairs before closing time.   
  
"You did a fantastic job on those chairs."  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
"I can see them selling quickly."  
  
"Well, I hope they do." Rumple displays the chairs in the middle of the shop. "Did you get that call you were waiting for?"  
  
"No, maybe they’ll call before the weeks out. What’s today? Wednesday?" Zoso stands by the register.   
  
"Yes. Is the call you’re waiting for have to do with that business you mentioned?"  
  
Mr. Zoso shakes his head to agree. “It’s a confirmation call. If everything goes through, I’ll tell you about it.” He opens the cash drawer.   
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Here." He hands Rumple his pay check.   
  
"Thank you." Rumple takes the money and slips it into his pocket, then removes his apron. "I’ll see you tomorrow, sir."  
  
"You have a good evening."   
  
Rumple takes his jacket from the coat rack and swings it around his shoulder, then gimps out of the door to catch his bus home.   
  
★★★  
  
Rumple makes a stop at the new fish fry food truck, that set up just a block from his apartment. The fish and chips are almost as good as the ones he’s had in Scotland. He’d never dare to walk into his apartment eating fish, Goldie and Midnight would surely spit water at him. So he eats his dinner at the truck, then makes his way home.   
  
At home for the evening, Rumple checks over his work on Belle’s doghouse. He fixed the roof so no water can leak through and repainted the yellow house, several shades of pink. He wasn’t sure of which shade of pink Belle’s house really is, so he chose three colors that he thinks she’ll love. He completed the work on the doghouse yesterday and plans to tell Belle it’s finished tonight.   
  
Before texting Belle for the evening, Rumple decides to call Equal Match. He wants to know if there’s a problem with the webcam on the site and wants to see when it will be fixed. In the back of his mind he knows this is probably not a good idea, but the last time he called Blu Fairry, she was civil to him and answered all of his questions. So, he’s taking a chance and hoping that the professionalism she had during his last call is still with her.    
  
"Thank you for calling equalmatch.com. This is Blu Fairry, how may I help you this evening? "   
  
"Umm, yes, I have a concern about the site’s webcam."    
  
"And what concern would that be, sir?"   
  
"I tried to use it with my girlfriend last night and we were disconnected."   
  
"I’m sorry, sir, but don’t you mean friend? You accidently said girlfriend. _”_  
  
What the hell? Looks like any professionalism she had during their last conversation, just went out the fucking window.   
  
"No, I said exactly what I meant."   
  
Rumple tries to remain calm. He knows this little battleaxe has a habit of hanging up the phone.   
  
"You’re the guy that always calls with that horribly fake Scottish accent. There’s no possible way you meant girlfriend…"  
  
Rumple sits quietly on the phone. He’s so pissed off, you could almost see the steam escaping from his ears.   
  
"… But, I’m going to help you anyway I can, fake accent or not."   
  
"I assure you, dearie, my accent isn’t fake."  
  
"Sir, I’m not your  _'girlfriend_ '…” She roughly emphasizes the word girlfriend. “… And you don't have to hide behind your insecurities with me. I don't care about them. I can also tell you got a bit mouthy with me just there, but I'm going to let that slide.”    
  
He can’t wait to get off the goddamn phone. He just called for a simple answer, not to attend the shit circus she’s throwing.   
  
"Okay? … So, are you going to answer my question?"  
  
"Yes, sir, I am. The problem you experienced with the cam is all connected to the app update and the glitch. Our team is working hard to insure you get a quality experience with our site and plan to have everything running smoothing by the end of the week. Thank you for calling equalmatch.com and I hope one day you can call using your real voice." She disconnects the call.   
  
"You fucking cunt," Rumple growls, not realizing she hung up on him. "Hello? Hello?… Fuck!" He slams the phone down on the bed. Next time he calls, he isn’t going to be nice. He plans to tell her exactly what’s on his mind. Rumple calms himself and lays back in bed. He rests for a moment, allowing any stress from that call to drain out. He doesn’t want it with him when he talks to Belle.   
  
Ten minutes later, he sits up and takes hold of his phone. Now he’s ready to text his girlfriend.   
  
 _G0ld: Good evening, Belle.  
  
TCup_Chipper: Good evening :) I’ve been waiting for you to text.   
  
G0ld: You have?   
  
TCup_Chipper: Yes, silly. We’ve kinda made it a habit to text every night and I’m really enjoying it.   
  
G0ld: So do I.   
  
G0ld: How was work today?  
_  
 _TCup_Chipper: Work was fine. My schedule is remaining clear, so there’s a very good chance I can come see to you this weekend.  
  
G0ld: That’s amazing!   
  
TCup_Chipper: I know. I’m excited to see you again.   
  
TCup_Chipper: I’ll ask Regina to keep Pongo for me again and I can drive after work on Friday.   
  
G0ld: Won’t you be tired after work? It’s a three hour drive, sweetheart.   
  
TCup_Chipper: I’ll be alright. I’ll just leave work early, so that it won’t be dark when I’m in Manhattan. _  
 _  
G0ld: Belle, is it okay for you to keep leaving work early?  
  
G0ld: I don’t want you to get in trouble.   
  
TCup_Chipper: I’m the Mayor, silly. I’m not going to get in trouble.   
  
G0ld: Don’t you have responsibilities?   
  
TCup_Chipper: Yes, but I do my job.   
  
TCup_Chipper: Do you want me to come or not? Because it’s starting to sound like you don’t want me too. _  
  
 _G0ld: No, sweetheart, that’s not what I’m saying. I do want you to come, more than anything. I just don’t want you to get in trouble, or have your job suffer because of it.  
  
G0ld: That’s it.   
  
TCup_Chipper: I’m sorry, Rumple. I don’t know what I was thinking. You were just looking out for me.   
  
G0ld: It’s alright.    
  
TCup_Chipper: I guess I’m still getting used to that.   
  
G0ld: Getting used to what?  
_  
 _TCup_Chipper: Having someone else really care about me.  
  
G0ld: I can understand that, with your last relationship and everything.   
  
G0ld: I promise not to treat you that way.   
  
TCup_Chipper: I know you won’t. You’ve been nothing but sweet to me.   
  
G0ld: Where are you staying when you come to New York?  
  
TCup_Chipper: I don’t know, the same hotel I guess.   
  
TCup_Chipper: Why?  
  
G0ld: I was thinking, you can save money and stay with me.   
  
G0ld: Only if you want too._  
  
 _TCup_Chipper: That’s so sweet of you, but your place is so small and the last time I was there, you slept on the couch._  
  
 _TCup_Chipper: I don’t want to put you out. I can just imagine how uncomfortable that couch must have been._  
  
 _G0ld: It isn’t that uncomfortable._  
  
 _G0ld: Besides, we’re both adults, I’m pretty sure we can share a bed._  
  
 _TCup_Chipper: Are you sure, Rumple?_  
  
 _G0ld: Yes, I’m very sure.  
  
TCup_Chipper: Alright, I’ll stay at your place :)   
  
G0ld: You’ve made so happy, twice in one day.   
  
TCup_Chipper: *giggles* I’m glad I did.  
  
TCup_Chipper: I may want to snuggle in the middle of the night. I hope you don’t hold that against me ;)   
  
G0ld: I don’t hold anything against someone who wants to snuggle.   
  
TCup_Chipper: You’re so sweet, pookie <3   
_  
Rumple stares at the word pookie. He really doesn’t like it.   
  
 _G0ld: Yea, about that.  
  
TCup_Chipper: About what?  
  
G0ld: The pet name you’ve given me. It’s really sweet that you want me to have one. I don’t mind pet name at all, but I just don’t know about this one.   
  
TCup_Chipper: Well why not?  
  
G0ld: It just doesn’t sound like me.   
  
TCup_Chipper: I think it sounds just like you.   
  
G0ld: Why do you think that?  
  
TCup_Chipper: You’re one of the sweetest guys I’ve ever met, you’re not much taller than me and you’re just so damn cute :) _  
  
Rumple told himself that he isn’t going to stand for this ridiculous pet name and he thinks now is the perfect time for him to put his foot down about it. And knowing her reason for it, isn’t going to change a damn thing!  
  
 _G0ld: I guess it can grow on me, sweetheart._  
  
God fucking dammit! Looks like pookie is the best name for you.   
  
 _TCup_Chipper: *giggles* Wait till you hear me say it to you in person. You’ll love it then.  
  
G0ld: I look forward to it :)   
  
TCup_Chipper: *kisses your cheek*   
  
G0ld: *kisses yours in return*   
  
G0ld: I almost forgot, I finished your doghouse.   
  
TCup_Chipper: Oh, really? I can’t wait to see it.   
  
TCup_Chipper: Oh! You know what? Can you send me a pic of it.   
  
G0ld: I was hoping to see your reaction in person.   
_  
 _TCup_Chipper: Okay, that’s a good reason for me to wait.  
  
TCup_Chipper: Thank you so much for fixing it for me. Pongo is going to love it.   
  
G0ld: I’m sure he will. :)   
  
TCup_Chipper: *jumps up in your arms and kisses your lips*   
  
G0ld: Mmm, Belle. I didn’t expect that. *kisses you again, gently slipping my tongue between your soft lips, tasting your breath*   
_  
 _TCup_Chipper: Oh, Rumple. *rasps my hand through your hair*  
  
G0ld: I really want to be with you right now, Belle.   
  
G0ld: Being together, but not really being together, it’s hard and lonely.   
  
TCup_Chipper: I know, it is truly hard and it can be lonely, but I’ll be with you in a few more days.   
  
TCup_Chipper: You could really wrap your arms around me and really kiss me the way you described. _  
  
 _G0ld: I know.  
  
G0ld: I think I’m gonna go, Belle. I’m not really in the mood to play tonight and I have a feeling things are headed there.   
  
G0ld: I do want to play, but I want the real thing even more and just pretending, well, I don’t think I’ll be any good at it tonight.   
  
G0ld: I really want to touch you. To be honest, I think this want has turned into a need.   
  
TCup_Chipper: I can understand that. *wraps my arms around you and holds your head to my heart*  
  
TCup_Chipper: I need to touch you too.   
  
G0ld: I’m sorry, Belle. _  
  
 _TCup_Chipper: You don’t have to be sorry.  
  
G0ld: Alright, sweetheart.   
  
TCup_Chipper: I want you to go straight to bed, you’ll wake up and it’ll be Thursday. And then Friday night, I’ll be in your arms.    
  
G0ld: It doesn’t seem that far away anymore.   
  
TCup_Chipper: Good. Are you in your bed?  
  
G0ld: Yes.   
  
TCup_Chipper: Then lay down in it, under your blanket. _  
  
 _G0ld: Okay._  
  
He lays down, wrapping his blanket around him.   
  
 _TCup_Chipper: Are you comfortable, pookie?  
  
G0ld: Yes. _  
  
He isn’t so bothered by the pet name this time.   
  
 _TCup_Chipper: Good._  
  
Rumple suddenly receives a picture and it’s a photo of Belle, blowing him a kiss.   
  
 _TCup_Chipper: There’s your goodnight kiss.  
  
G0ld: You’re so beautiful, Belle.   
  
TCup_Chipper: Thank you, pookie, but I’m trying to put you to bed.   
  
G0ld: Okay.   
  
TCup_Chipper: Now, imagine I’m raking my hand through your hair and lightly massaging your scalp.   
  
G0ld: Oh Belle, I can feel you.   
  
TCup_Chipper: Do you still feel alone now?   
  
G0ld: Not anymore.   
  
TCup_Chipper: *kisses your cheek and stays by your side, until you fall asleep.*_  
  
Rumple’s eyes falls heavy. She’s really helping him drift to sleep.   
  
 _G0ld: Goodnight, Belle.  
  
TCup_Chipper: Goodnight. _  
  
He calmly breathes and stares at the picture she sent him, until he can no longer hold his eyes open. When the phone slips from his hand, Rumple is fast asleep.


	14. 14.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Zoso tells Rumple about his “life changing business.” Belle drives to Manhattan to spend the weekend with her boyfriend.

Thursday comes and passes quickly for Rumple and Belle. The day is a typical one for the mayor of Storybrooke and the employee of an antique parlor. Nothing out of the ordinary takes place during the day and in the evening, they engage in their nightly online chat.

_G0ld: I can’t wait to see you tomorrow._

_TCup_Chipper: I can’t wait to see you either. I’m gonna give you the biggest hug._

_G0ld: I’m looking forward to it._

_TCup_Chipper: Are you sure about me staying with you?_

_G0ld: Yes, sweetheart, I’m sure._

_G0ld: Are you having second thoughts about staying with me?_

_TCup_Chipper: Well…_

_G0ld: You can tell me, Belle. It’s okay if you are. I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to._

_G0ld: Have you changed your mind?_

_TCup_Chipper: No, I don’t think I’ve changed it. I guess, I’m just really nervous._

_TCup_Chipper: I keep thinking that I’m going to be putting you out, or that you’re going out of your way for me to stay with you. Then my mind jumps to others things and I’ll start to think, while I’m there, maybe you’ll notice I have some strange habit you hate about me._

_TCup_Chipper: And you’ll start second guessing being with me._

_G0ld: Belle, whatever strange habits you think you have, I think I’ll be able to handle them. I raised a son, remember?_

_G0ld: And teenage boys are strange on their own :)_

_G0ld: I guess I’m just saying it’s alright. It really does take more than some little personal habit to scare me away. Besides, I might be the one with the habit you find strange._

_TCup_Chipper: You’re so good to me, Rumple._

_G0ld: Well, I hope I am._

_TCup_Chipper: You are :)_

_TCup_Chipper: You’ve made me feel better._

_G0ld: I’m glad you’re feeling better, dearie. So, are you still staying with me?_

_TCup_Chipper: Yes, I am._

_G0ld: Oh Belle, I can’t wait. *kisses your lips*_

_TCup_Chipper: *kisses you in return* (*^3^)_

_G0ld: I adore those little kissy faces you type._

_TCup_Chipper: I’m happy you like them._

_TCup_Chipper: I’m going to go to bed. I’m going into work early, so I can get off early._

_G0ld: Alright, sweetheart. I’ll see you tomorrow._

_TCup_Chipper: You definitely will, pookie._

_G0ld: I’m still going to have to get used to that. You better be very persuading when you call me that in person._

_TCup_Chipper: I don’t need to be persuading. You’ll just love it. *giggles*_

_G0ld: Yeah, we’ll see about that, dearie._

_G0ld: XD_

_G0ld: Well, goodnight._

_TCup_Chipper: Sweet dreams, Rumple._

★★★

Friday afternoon, Rumple watches the clock at work. He’s anxious to get out of the shop and prepare for Belle’s arrival. He needs to get home and clean up a bit. It isn’t really dirty, just unorganized, and he doesn’t want Belle to think she’s stepping into a messy bachelor pad. He also needs to make a stop at the grocery store, there isn’t much food at his place and he wants her to feel right at home, feeling free to get anything she wants.

Time ticks slowly and Rumple Gold has less than two hours before he’s off the clock. He can’t stop thinking about how Belle might be on the road, heading straight to New York, right now.

"Rumple?" Mr. Zoso calls, trying to break him from the trance like state he’s in, gawking at the clock above the entry door. "Rumple," he barks.

"Yes, sir." Rumple flinches out of his daze, wiping his mouth. He was actually drooling. Poor little puppy.

"Are you alright?" Zoso asks, with great concern. He’s never seen Rumple so zoned out.

"Yes… Yes, I’m fine."

"Alright, you didn’t look like you were for a moment."

"I’m fine, sir. I was just thinking."

"Well, you can think later." Zoso paces to the front door and changes the open sign to close. "I have some news for you." He turns to face Rumple. "I’ve sold the shop."

Rumple’s face turns pale and his heart drops to the pit of his stomach. “You sold it… I-I didn’t know you wanted to get rid of it.”

"Well, I didn’t. I thought I’d run this shop until I took my last breath, but I was offered a handsome about of money for it. A lot more than it’s actually worth." He steps to the counter and stands across from Rumple. "I’ve been working my whole life and made this place what it is. I think it’s time for me to do something different, while I have the time and now the money to do so."

"I can’t believe it… This was the business you were talking about?"

"Yes, you seem very shocked, Rumple."

"Well, I am. I didn’t think you would… I thought…" Rumple’s brain is scrambled. He can’t get his mind around this news and he’s actually fearful for his job. "W-would you have sold it if you knew I had my own place once?"

"What are you talking about, Rumple?"

"I had my own antique shop once. Would you have sold this place, if you knew that? You could have left me to run it, without selling it. You wouldn’t have to be here every day and everything would have been taken care of. I know how to run this business, sir. This place could have made a lot of money."

"I don’t know, Rumple, maybe. But you never told me that and I didn’t know you cared about this place so much."

"I do care about it, sir. I guess, I should have told you."

"You should have. I actually like the idea of you running the place, but you never told me and now it’s too late."

Rumple regrets not listening to Belle. He had more than enough time to tell Mr. Zoso about his own shop, before final deals on the business were closed. “What about me, Mr. Zoso? Do I have to start looking for another job? I don’t think I’ll be able to find another one”

"No, of course not. I took very good care of you in this business deal. The new owner is very rich and I wouldn’t make the deal unless you were able to keep your job and be paid more. More than I could ever pay you."

"Well, thank you for looking out for me, sir." Rumple lowers his head, angry at himself for never speaking up.

"You’re welcome, Rumple." Mr. Zoso steps to the back room, then returns with a bottle of bourbon and two glasses. "Share a drink with me. This is our last day together." He stands next to Rumple and fills the glasses, then hands Rumple his.

"Thank you, sir."

"Cheers. It’s been great working with you. You’re the best employee I ever had."

Rumple grins and drinks from the glass. “Who’s the new owner?” He takes another drink. He really needs it after the news he just heard.

"Jonathan Greene."

Rumple nearly chokes and spits his bourbon onto the floor. “Jonathan Greene?” he shrills with horror.

"I know," Zoso chuckles. "I couldn’t believe it either. One of the richest men in Manhattan, wanting to by my humble shop. I’ll tell you, the man really has a keen eye for antiques."

"N-n-no! I don’t think you understand." Rumple wipes his mouth. "Jonathan Greene is Zelena’s father."

"Zelena?"

"The psycho that was here last week, claiming to be my girlfriend. Jonathan Greene is her father."

"What?" Mr. Zoso is dumbfounded.

"She must have talked her father into buying the shop to get to me."

"No, no, no, Rumple." Zoso shakes his head. "That’s insane. She wasn’t involved in any of the business. I only dealt with him."

"She may be crazy, but she’s smart. She knows not to show her face in front of you."

"Rumple, don’t take this the wrong way, but you’re not worth that much trouble. Why would she have her father buy a small business like this, just to get to you?"

"You missed the part when I said she was crazy!" Rumple freaks.

"Okay, okay, calm down." He refills Rumple’s glass. "What do you have that this girl wants?"

Rumple gulps down his entire glass of bourbon. “I can’t talk about that”, he heavily breathes.

"You want me to believe that this girl talked her father into buying my shop, just to get at you, but you won’t tell me why."

"It’s personal, sir." He picks up Zoso’s glass and drinks his bourbon.

"Okay, that’s fine." Zoso places his hand on Rumple’s shoulder. "I assure you, Rumple, the girl isn’t involved. Mr. Greene knows about antiques and he is the one interested in the business, not her."

"I wish I could believe that."

"You’re going to have to, because it’s the truth, you’ll see." Zoso puts the top on his bottle of bourbon, before Rumple drinks it all. "Go home, Rumple, you look like you need to rest. You’ll come to work on Monday and you’ll see that you were wrong."

"Yes, sir."

"Besides, I want to be alone, say goodbye to the place." He extends his hand.

Rumple takes off his apron and shakes Zoso’s hand.

"You take care of yourself, Rumple."

"You too, sir." He takes his jacket down from the coat rack and swings it around his shoulders, then limps out of the door, leaving the shop with Mr. Zoso as his boss for the last time.

★★★

As the sun begins to set, Belle French crosses the city limits into Manhattan, making it to the city in the time frame she wanted. She pulls over, taking a quick stop at a gas station to fuel up her car and check any messages she may have on her phone.

Belle parks her Cadillac by the fuel pump and takes her phone out of the glove compartment, then scrolls through her texts before exiting.

_Regal Bitch: You forgot his food._

_Me: What?_

_Regal Bitch: You forgot Pongo’s food._

_Me: No I didn’t._

_Regal Bitch: YES YOU DID._

Belle turns to view the back seat and spots Pongo’s food still sitting behind her.

_Me: Shit! You’re right, Regina. I have it in the car with me._

_Me: I’m sorry :(_

_Regal Bitch: It’s no big deal. We’ll just feed him whatever we eat._

_Me: No. Please. Don’t do that._

_Regal Bitch: I’m just fucking with you. Robin already picked him up a bag. We’re not going to spoil your dog._

_Regal Bitch: Even though he already is :)_

_Me: He’s not spoiled, but thank you so much, anyways._

_Regal Bitch: It’s not a problem._

_Regal Bitch: I take it by how long it took you to answer back, you’re in Manhattan._

_Me: Yes, I am. I’m sitting outside a gas station about to fill up, then go to Rumple’s after._

_Regal Bitch: I want you to stay in contact with me while you’re there. Don’t forget about me like you did the last time._

_Regal Bitch: I freaked out the last time. DON’T DO IT AGAIN!_

_Me: I won’t. I promise._

_Regal Bitch: Good!_

_Regal Bitch: I’ll let you get your gas and meet up with lover boy._

_Me: Lover boy?_

_Regal Bitch: You read that correctly. It wasn’t a typo._

_Me: You’re nuts, Regina._

_Regal Bitch: I know. *maniacally laughs*_

_Me: Oh god :/_

_Me: Bye, Regina._

_Regal Bitch: Talk to you later, my friend :)_

Belle closes her texts messages and opens the Equal Match app. Scrolling down, she’s received no texts from Rumple. So, she deletes all the random messages (the app still isn’t fucking fixed) and sends Rumple a message instead.

_TCup_Chipper: <3_

After sending him the heart, she steps out of the car and fills it with gas.

Moments later, as she’s walking out of the station, the phone starts to buzz in her pocket. She pulls it out and it’s a message from the app.

_G0ld: *blows you a kiss*_

Belle blushes as she answers back.

_TCup_Chipper: I’ll see you in a minute._

She instantly receives a reply.

_G0ld: Are you really that close?_

_TCup_Chipper: Yes._

_G0ld: Shit!…_

_TCup_Chipper: What?_

_G0ld: I’m sorry about that, I didn’t mean it._

_G0ld: I’ll see you later, sweetheart. I gotta go._

_TCup_Chipper: Rumple, wait._

She waits for an answer, but he doesn’t reply back. Now Belle is more nervous than she was before. She rushes back to her car and sits for a moment, thinking she’s made a mistake. Rumple’s text didn’t seem like he was thrilled about her coming. She takes a deep breath and tries not to overthink the situation, telling herself not to make a big deal. She starts her car and drives away from the station. Hoping that her arrival is more welcoming than his text.

★★★

After a thirty minute drive, Belle finally arrives at Rumple’s apartment. She isn’t quite sure about his mood, so she heads up without her bags. Just in case, she decides to stay somewhere else.

Belle anxiously stands outside of apartment number, four sixty-three, and calms herself. She’s a jittery ball of nerves, thinking in the back of her mind that Rumple really doesn’t want her there. Belle stares at the numbers on the door for nearly five minutes, desperately stopping herself from turning away. When she finally builds up the strength to knock, she does.

_*knock, knock, knock*_

She quickly turns away, as the door swings open.

"Belle."

The Scottish accent, she has fallen in love with, speaks her name and she stops in her tracks.

"Belle? Where are you going?"

She turns to him and he’s excited to see her. “I don’t know… I don’t know what I’m doing,” she speaks timidly.

"Oh Belle," his voice is low and thick with his accent. He limps out into the hall and takes her hand, dotingly gazing into her eyes. "You promised me a hug."

She wraps her arms around him, hugging him tightly and his cane drops to the floor. “Oh, oh Rumple.” She melds into him, taking in deep breaths of his scent. All of her nervousness is melting away.

"You’re more beautiful in person." Rumple gently breaks the hug and takes another look at her. He can’t believe she’s really in front of him. "Can I kiss you, Belle?" he whispers.

"Yes." She slowly leans into him, then they suddenly come together like the opposite ends of magnets, stealing the breath from the other, hands tangled in hair. Belle backs him up against the wall and he nearly trips over his own feet.

He’s pinned between her and the wall, exactly where he wants to be. He thinks about how strong she is, it was so easy for her to take control of him.

She forces her tongue inside his mouth, scaling it across the bottom row of uneven teeth.

His hands falls to the small of her back, pulling her body closer to him and he lifts his right leg, wrapping it around her, taking the weight off of it.

They indulge in each other’s touch, feeling as if they’ve awaited this moment for ages.

"You don’t have to ask to kiss me anymore," she whispers upon his lips.

"I don’t?"

"No, silly." She steals another taste of him.

He breaks off her fiery kiss. “We should go inside.” He lowers his leg from her hip.

"Okay." She picks up his cane and hands it to him, then hooks her arm around his, leading them into the apartment.

"Where are your bags?" He closes the door behind them.

"They’re out in the car, we can get them later."

"Alright, sweetheart." He pulls her into him, kissing her again, softly caressing her cheek. "I missed that so much," he sighs.

Belle licks her bottom lip. “I missed yours as well.” She knew that he was speaking of her taste.

"I can’t believe you’re here."

"It’s almost like a dream, isn’t it?"

"Yes, dearie."

Belle gazes at him, she keeps getting lost in his deep chocolate eyes.

"Sweetheart, why don’t you have a seat. I know your drive was long."

"Alright." She steps towards the couch. "Wait, wait." She stops and circles to him. "What did you mean by that text earlier?" It’s been bothering her since the gas station.

"What text?"

"The one when you said shit and just basically left."

"Oh, that… I’m sorry about that. I lost track of time while I was doing something and I wasn’t aware of how close to coming you were."

"What were you doing?"

"You’re asking a lot of questions."

"Well, I’m sorry that I even cared." She storms to the door.

"Wait, wait, don’t go." He steps between her and the door. "Why are you leaving? I don’t want you to go."

"Well you could have fooled me," she snaps.

"I’m sorry, Belle. I really am. I want you here," he pleads. "Something has been bothering me today and I’m taking it out on you. Please, sit down."

She looks into his eye and she can tell that he’s being sincere. “Okay.” She marches to the couch.

"Thank you so much, Belle." He’s so relieved she’s staying. "I’m sorry." He sits next to her and scoots close, fearful that she’ll head for the door again. "You haven’t even been here five minutes and I already fucked up."

"Yes, you have," she instantly agrees. She looks at him and he seems deeply distraught. She takes his hand and scoots closer to him, until there’s no space between them. "What’s wrong, Rumple?"

"I should have listened to you."

Belle grows greatly concerned. “About what?”

"My job. I found out what Mr. Zoso’s business was today. He sold the shop."

"Oh Rumple, you never told him you had your own?"

"No. That’s not even the worst of it. He sold it to Zelena’s father."

"What?"

"Mr. Zoso didn’t know it was her father and he insist that she’s not involved with the sale of the shop at all, but I can’t help but think that she is."

"If you called the cops on her for harassment, then she can’t come near you."

Rumple stares at Belle with a blank look on his face.

"You didn’t call, did you?"

He looks to her, with sad puppy eyes and doesn’t speak a word.

"Rumple, what the hell?" She let’s go of his hand and her eyes fall to his cane. She promised him a bop on the head if he didn’t call on Zelena.

He quickly moves his cane from her sight. “I know I deserve it.”

"You most definitely do deserve a bop on the head. That was twice, twice that you didn’t listen to me."

"I know, sweetheart, and now I regret it."

"You probably wouldn’t have this problem if you did." She rests her head on his shoulder and sighs, lacing her fingers between his. "What are you going to do now, Rumple?"

"Well, I have to work for her."

"Why?"

"I don’t think I’ll be able to find another job. I haven’t been job hunting in years and Bae helped me find this one."

"Oh, Rumple." She squeezes his hand.

"I’ve been calling and texting her to see if any of this is her fault, but she doesn’t respond to me. Which is strange, because she always answers me back. I can’t help but take that as a sign that this is all her doing."

"Is that what you were doing, calling her, when you lost track of time?"

"Yes, and I’m sorry for making you think… Whatever it was you were thinking."

"I thought you didn’t want me here."

"Oh, no, sweetheart." He wraps his arm around her and leans back into the couch. "I want you here. I just wanted to clean up before you got here, but I didn’t have time, because I was trying to contact Zelena."

Belle views around his apartment. It doesn’t look messy at all. “Rumple, your place is pretty clean.”

"No, it isn’t. Those books are out of order, there’s stuff everywhere and the kitchen is a mess."

She looks to the bookcase and there’s only a small stack of books on the floor. If he calls that a mess, than he wouldn’t want to see Belle’s place. “I didn’t even notice those books.”

"I didn’t want you to see the place like this."

"From what I see, your place is spotless. But if you think it’s dirty, how about I help you clean it."

"You don’t have to do that, dearie." He kisses her head. "You just got here and you’re my guest, I can’t ask you to do that."

"Well, you didn’t ask me, I offered." She kisses his cheek in return. "It will take your mind off of work and we’ll be doing it together."

"You’re such a sweetheart, Belle. I know I keep saying that, but it’s true."

She blushes. “Thank you, pookie.” She kisses the tip of his nose.

"That sounds better from your lips than it does reading it in my head." He grins.

"I knew you’d like it."

"I do, sweetheart." He rests his hand under her chin and runs his thumb across her bottom lip. "I’ll bring your bags up and you can get settled in."

"Alright." She takes her car keys from her pocket and gives them to Rumple. "Would you like me to help?"

"No, I can do it. I’m sure you don’t have much. You stay here, maybe put those books away for me?" He stands from the couch.

"Alright. I don’t have much, there’s one bag in the trunk."

"I’ll be right back, sweetheart." He gives her a quick peck on the lips, then heads down for her bag.

Belle shuffles to the bookcase and sits next to the small stack of books. She sets a few back on shelf and her phone starts to buzz. She takes it from her pocket and reads the text from Regina.

_Regal Bitch: You find out anything weird about him yet?_

_Me: That’s not nice, Regina._

_Regal Bitch: Omg, you did!_

_Regal Bitch: Tell me._

_Me: Okay…_

_Me: He may be a bit of a neat freak. His place is spotless, but he thinks it’s dirty._

_Regal Bitch: Well, that’s not too bad. Tell me something else._

_Me: No. I’m not going to hand out dirty secrets to you all weekend._

_Regal Bitch: And why not?_

_Me: BECAUSE I’M NOT!_

_Regal Bitch: Alright, you don’t have to yell._

_Regal Bitch: Text me before you go to bed._

_Me: I’ll try to remember._

_Regal Bitch: TEXT ME BEFORE YOU GO TO BED!_

_Me: Now look who’s yelling._

_Me: Okay, okay._

_Regal Bitch: Good. Talk to you later._

_Me: Bye._

Rumple returns to the apartment with her bag and places it on the couch. “Thanks for putting those away.”

"Thank you for getting my bag." She stands from the floor and kisses his lips.

"Mmm," he hums. "Are you going to be doing that all weekend?"

"Probably."

"Good." He kisses her back.

"Where’s my doghouse? I’ve been dying to see it."

"It’s in my room."

She picks up her bag from the couch. “I’m gonna see it.”

"Okay, dearie." He takes her hand and leads her to the bedroom.

She steps inside the room and the pink Victorian style doghouse is sitting at the foot of the bed. Belle’s face lights up with amazement. Surprised, by all of the hard work he’s done on the little house. It’s more beautiful than she imagined it to be. “It’s fantastic.” She bounces towards the house.

Rumple adores her reaction. She’s so cute, all filled up with excitement. “Do you like it, dearie?”

"I love it!" She admires the details on the house. He really put a lot of work into it. "Thank you so much, Rumple." She hugs him tightly. "You’re very good with your hands." She takes his hand and kisses it.

"You’re welcome, sweetheart." He kisses her cheek. "You go ahead and get settled in. I cleared the second drawer for you, there’s also some hangers and plenty of space for you in the closet."

"Thank you, pookie." She bops the tip of his nose with her index finger and he giggles.

"You’re welcome." He blushes. "I’m gonna clear the disaster in the kitchen and if you’re hungry, I can make you something."

"I ate a lot of junk on the road. I’m not really hungry."

"Alright, sweetheart. This is your home for the weekend, make yourself comfortable."

"I will," she giggles and watches him as he leaves the room.

Belle unpacks her bag, placing her folded cloths into the second drawer, then hangs her coat and dress in the closet. She takes a step back and looks over her dress hanging in the closet next to all of Rumple’s neatly lined suits and ties. She adores how her things look next to his and the feeling it gives her to see them together. She can’t describe the way she feels in this moment, but she just knows, that it feels right. Belle continues her unpacking, removing her makeup, shower gel, shampoo, and toothbrush from the bottom of the bag and sets them up in the bathroom, resting her toothbrush right next to his. Then she exits the bathroom and meets Rumple in the kitchen.

"Did you finish unpacking, my dear?" Rumple places the milk into the refrigerator and turns to her.

"Yes, I put everything away."

"I’m glad and I’m so happy you’re here."

"I’m happy to be here." Belle smiles and observes his kitchen. It’s not so much as a disaster as he described. There’s only one dirty dish in the sink and unpack food on the kitchen table. It’s nowhere near disastrous. "Let me help you." She removes the food from the shopping bags and places a box of cereal on top of the refrigerator.

"Oh, no, sweetheart." He quickly intercepts the box. "It doesn’t go there.”

"I’m sorry."

"It’s okay. You didn’t know." He sets the box in the cabinet by the refrigerator.

"You seem to like things a certain way." She hands him a bushel of fresh grapes and he places them in the fruit drawer of the refrigerator.

"Oh… You’ve noticed already."

"Yes, but it’s okay. You don’t seem really extreme about it."

"I don’t think I am. Bae used to make fun of me about it. He would put things in the wrong place just to see how long it took me to notice them."

"He loved to tease his father?"

"Yes." Rumple smiles, remembering his son. "He would tell me, it wouldn’t hurt to put things somewhere else, papa. I would just smile at him, then put things back where they belonged and he would move them again."

"That’s such a sweet story, Rumple." Belle smiles brightly. "He called you papa? That’s adorable."

"Yes." He places the last thing, a carton of eggs, into the refrigerator and closes the door. "I wish he could have met you, Belle. He would have loved you."

"You think so?"

"I know he would."

"That’s good to know."

"What do you want to do tonight?" Rumple changes the subject. He doesn’t want to get too emotional, speaking about his son.

"We can watch a movie. We’re supposed to watch Marnie together. Remember?"

"Yes, I remember."

"Great. Could you set up the movie, while I take a shower?"

"Of course."

"I won’t take long." She wraps her arms around his neck. "You should get comfortable too."

"I will."

"Good." She softly kisses his lips. "I’ll be back." She walks out of the kitchen.

Rumple wants a light snack during the movie. So he removes the grapes from the refrigerator and washes them, placing them into a bowl, then exits the kitchen.

He steps out into the living room and hears the shower running. Knowing that Belle is in the bathroom, gives him the most incredible feeling. He isn’t alone in the small apartment and he loves it this way. He sets up his computer and places the bowl of grapes on the coffee table. Then limps to his room and changes into his black cotton pajamas. As he steps out of the bedroom to sit on the couch to wait for Belle, he bumps into her in the doorway and his eyes slowly scale down her body.

Her hair is roughly pulled up in a bun, moist from the mist in the shower and her hands grip tightly to the yellow towel, wrapped around her drenched body.

Rumple gravely tries to hide his astonishment. He’s never seen anyone so gorgeous in his life. “M-m-my apologies, B-b-belle,” he stutters and steps out of her way.

"It’s alright." She thinks it’s precious the way he blushes in embarrassment. She’s the one standing naked, she should have the rosy cheeks. "I left my clothes on the bed. I thought I was at home." She walks past him and bops his nose. "Would you shut the door for me please?"

"Yes, dearie." His cheeks turn even redder, as he closes the door behind him and rushes to the couch to wait for her.

Moments later, Belle comes out of the bedroom wearing a white tank top and her favorite Dalmatian spotted pajama shorts. “I was hoping we could watch it in the room.”

He quickly turns to her in the couch. “You want too? We can.”

She glides to the coffee table and picks up the bowl of grapes. “Of course I want to, silly.” She takes them with her to the bedroom.

Rumple picks up his computer and follows Belle into the room.

She sits on the right side of the bed.

"That’s where I usually sleep, dearie."

"Good. Then I should be comfortable here," she giggles and pats on the bed, offering him to sit next to her.

He leans his cane against the wall and gimps to the left side of the bed, scooting very close to his girlfriend.

"You forgot to turn the light off, pookie."

"Oh, I’m sorry."

"It’s okay, I’ll get it. You don’t have to get up anymore." She jumps up from the bed and turns the light off in the living room, leaving only the light to the fish tank. "Goodnight, guys," she whispers. She heads back into the bedroom and turns off the light, then hops back into the bed, sending Rumple bouncing in the mattress.

"Belle," he calls and re-adjusts the computer on his lap.

"You liked it," she chuckles.

"A little." He grins.

She crawls next to him and kisses his lips, tasting the sweet grapes on his breath. He parts his lips and she slips her tongue inside, savoring him. Belle gently breaks the kiss and cuddles in his arms. “Okay, I’m ready now.”

Rumple presses play and they enjoy the movie together.

★★★ 

Half way into the movie, Belle has fallen asleep. Her day at work and the long drive to New York has finally caught up with her.

Rumple stops the movie and sets his computer on the nightstand, then carefully lays Belle down, pulling the blanket around her.

"Mmm, Rumple?" she speaks with a small voice, turning to face him.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Can I hold you tonight?"

He nods and they crawl under the blanket. He lays his head on the pillow, as she wraps her arms around him, resting her head on his chest.

"Goodnight, pookie." She bops his nose, then listens to his calm breathing and the rhythm of his heart.

"Goodnight, my dear."


	15. 15.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelena tries to call Rumple into work on is only full day with Belle. Rumple and Belle have their first intimate encounter and learn something about their bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this maybe a good time to remind readers that this fic is a comedy. As fluffy as thing get in this story, it is also written for its humor. That beings said, I may write things that are awkward or unrealistic to some people and you know what?… I don’t care… I write the story I want to tell readers, no matter how unrealistic they are. All that aside… I love this chapter!

Saturday morning, Rumple awakes to the unsavory smell of burning bacon.   
  
"Fuck!"  
  
He hears a loud cry through the thin walls of his small apartment and turns in the bed to find Belle gone. He stumbles out of bed as quickly as he can and takes hold of his cane, leaning on the wall, then rushes to the kitchen.   
  
Entering the kitchen, he finds Belle tossing a smoky skillet into the empty sink.   
  
She hastily opens the window above the sink and circles to Rumple, with watery eyes from all the smoke that blew in her face. “I ruined your skillet,” she coughs.   
  
"It’s alright, dearie." He limps to her, turning off the fire on the stove and helps her fan the smoke out of the kitchen. When the smoke clears, he wraps his arms around her. "Are you alright, sweetheart?"   
  
"Yes, I’m okay, but I ruined your skillet. It was your only one. I just wanted to make you breakfast." She rests her head on his shoulder.   
  
"It’s just a pot, sweetheart. I’m just happy you didn’t burn yourself." He kisses her brow.   
  
"I’m okay, Rumple, don’t worry. I was distracted, texting Regina while the bacon was on." She looks up at him. "You have such thin bacon," she adds.   
  
"Oh, well, it was on sale," he speaks timidly.   
  
"I see. I should have been watching it anyways, instead of arguing with her."  
  
"Why were you arguing? If you don’t mind me asking."  
  
"I don’t mind. She was getting shitty with me for not texting her last night."  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"Yes. This is her way of keeping an eye on me. She’s very protective and just wants to make sure I’m okay, since she doesn’t know you."   
  
"I understand. Regina sounds like a good friend to have."  
  
"She is, but she can be nasty at times and I wasn’t going to take it today."   
  
"Why don’t you have a seat, dearie." He pulls out the chair from the kitchen table. "I hope everything’s alright between you two." 

"We’ll be fine." Belle takes a seat. "She’ll text me later like nothing happened."  
  
"She must be your best friend." He sits next to her.   
  
"She is. We’ve known each other since my father moved us to Storybrooke."   
  
Rumple is intrigued to know more about Belle. “Where did you live before?”  
  
"Mount Eliza, Victoria, Australia."  
  
"So, that’s where that gorgeous accent is from. You never put that on your Equal Match profile."    
  
Her cheeks turn rosy. He always seems to say the nicest things about her. “I guess I didn’t. I was speeding through that thing. I never expected to find anyone. I just joined to shut my friends up.”   
  
"You’ve told me that about your friends."  
  
"Oh, you remember?"  
  
"Yes, I remember everything about our chats. Sometimes, I read over them again."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes." He gazes down at his hands, fidgeting with salt and pepper shakers, unsure of what she might think of him now, knowing that he re-reads their texts. "I hope you don’t think that’s strange."  
  
"No. I think it’s sweet that you save our texts. I save them too."   
  
"You do?" His head instantly pops up.  
  
"Yes, silly." She adores the boyish expression on his face. She shimmies her chair closer to his and plants the morning kiss on his lips, she’s been itching to give him.    
  
"Mmm." He rests his hands on the back of her neck.   
  
"I loved waking up next to you this morning," she whispers upon his lips and slowly moves back. "I watched you sleep for awhile, before I tried to make breakfast. You were so beautiful."  
  
"Belle," he speaks breathy with a shy smile on his face. No one’s ever told him he was beautiful as he slept. "I wish I could have woken up next to you."  
  
"I’m sorry, pookie."   
  
"It’s alright. We still have tomorrow morning."   
  
"That’s true." She takes his hand and kisses it. "Let me still make you breakfast. Looks like we won’t be having a hot one, so how about a cold one."   
  
"I don’t mind a cold breakfast."   
  
"Good." She stands from the chair and takes out two bowls from the cabinet, then the box of Pirate Puff Cereal. Belle returns to the table, filling their bowls with the pirate ship and hook hand shaped cereal, with marshmallow crocodiles. "There you go, Rumple." She enjoys the feeling of making her boyfriend something to eat, even though it isn’t what she wanted.   
  
"Thank you, dearie."   
  
She removes the milk from the refrigerator and kisses Rumple’s cheek. “You’re welcome.” She takes her seat next to him.   
  
He pours the bowls with milk and they sit, enjoying their sugary pirate themed breakfast cereal, together.    
  
After breakfast and changing into her clothes (a casual halter top blue sundress) for the day, Belle steps out of Rumple’s bedroom. She finds him sitting on the couch staring into the void of his computer. “What are you doing?”   
  
He jumps out of his daze. “Nothing,” he instantly answers and places his hands on the keyboard.   
  
She curls up next to him, resting her bare feet in the couch.   
  
"Well, I am doing something," he confesses. "I’m checking my Equal Match messages."  
  
"Why are you doing that? I’m right here."   
  
"I know, sweetheart, but I’m still trying to get a hold of Zelena."   
  
"Oh, you’re worried about work. I’m sorry for assuming."   
  
He gives her a half smile and a quick peck on the lips, then continues aimlessly scrolling down his inbox.   
  
"Your inbox looks like mine." She rests her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I can imagine so. These are just mostly mods and junk mail. I don’t get a lot of creepers, just Zelena. And the one time I need to talk to her, she isn’t around."   
  
Belle sighs and watches him clear his inbox. She knows that he’s flustered over the current state of his job and she wants to help, but she isn’t sure how. Then she starts to think, maybe getting his mind off of it is the best way to help him. “Rumple?”  
  
"Yes, dearie?" He reaches the end of his inbox, finding no replies from Zelena.   
  
"Let me replace the skillet I ruined."   
  
"What?" He turns his head to her. "You don’t have to do that."   
  
"But I want to." She’s hoping this distraction will clear his mind from his worries, at least for a moment. She hops off the couch to retrieve Rumple’s shoes from the bedroom, then steps back into the living room and closes his computer.   
  
"Hey! Why did you do that?" he questions.   
  
She bends down on her knees in front of him and puts his shoes in his feet. “We’re going to get you a new skillet.”  
  
"But I said you didn’t have to."  
  
"That’s too bad, because I am." She ties his shoelaces. "I don’t know my way around New York, so you don’t have much of a choice but to come with me."  
  
"Since when did you get so bossy?" He smirks.   
  
"I’ve always been this way." She stands to her feet. "You’re just finding out." She pulls him up from the couch. "Come on."   
  
"Alright, sweetheart." He picks up his cane from the floor.   
  
"Let me put my shoes on and we can go." She returns to his bedroom.   
  
Rumple limps to the fish tank to feed Goldie and Midnight. “You guys see the way she is?” He drops a pinch of food into the tank.   
  
"I heard that." Belle marches out of the bedroom. "And if they could talk, they’d be on my side."   
  
"They would, would they?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And what would they say if they could speak?"  
  
"They would say, get Rumple out of the house. He doesn’t need to be moping around on this beautiful day."   
  
"You think they would say something as sweet as that?" Rumple pulls Belle into him, wrapping his arm around her waist.  
  
"They most certainly would." She kisses his lips.   
  
Goldie Locks and Midnight swim around their tank, gobbling up every flake of food, not really having an opinion on the situation. They don’t give a shit.   
  
"Do you have everything you need, sweetheart?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Rumple opens the door for her and follows her out, locking the door behind them. He takes her hand and holds it firmly, as they head out to Belle’s Cadillac.   
  
★★★  
  
Following Rumple’s instructions through the city, Belle pulls her car next to a petite kitchen supply shop.   
  
"Oh, this little shop is cute." Belle turns off the engine.   
  
"I had a feeling you’d say something like that.” Rumple exits the car, hobbles to the other side and opens the door for Belle.   
  
“Thank you, pookie.” She bops his nose. She thinks he has the most adorable nose and can’t keep her hands off of it.  
  
He offers her his arm and she wraps hers around his, then they enter the store together.  
  
Once inside the shop, they browse around, looking for the perfect skillet to replace the one Belle destroyed.  
  
“Let’s get this one.” Rumple picks up a horribly cheap red color, thin, non-stick skillet. He doesn’t want her spending too much money on him.   
  
“Rumple, I’m not buying you that.” She takes the skillet from him and sits it back down. “I know what you’re doing and I don’t mind spending money on you. I wanna get you something that will last. Especially when someone like me tries to cook in your kitchen.”  
  
“Alright, Belle.” He gives into her.   
  
"Alright," she repeats with a grin.   
  
“Well, in that case, we should get a cast iron one.”  
  
“That’s better.” She quickly walks ahead, as if she knows where she’s going.  
  
Rumple follows behind her and his phone starts to buzz in his pocket. He stops, pulls it out and the alert is from the Equal Match app.  
  
_WickedN6reen: I knew I’d be hearing from you soon. What’s it like sending back to back messages with no reply?_  
  
Rumple fills with rage reading her text.  
  
“Rumple, over here,” Belle calls, from two aisles away.  
  
“I’m coming, sweetheart.” He quickly texts Zelena back.  
  
_G0ld: I know your fucking game, Zelena. You had your father buy the shop._  
  
He hits the send button and meets up with Belle.  
  
“I like this one, pookie. Its large, heavy and these things are made to last forever.”  
  
“That’s a nice one, dearie.” He ignores the buzzing in his pocket. “Is that the one you want to get?”  
  
“Yes. Do you like it?”  
  
He nods to agree.  
  
“Oh, good.” She picks up the heavy solid iron skillet and takes it to the register. She looks behind her and Rumple didn’t follow.   
  
He’s preoccupied on his phone.  
  
_WickedN6reen: You want to talk, Rumple?  
  
G0ld: YES I FUCKING DO!  
  
WickedN6reen: Meet me at the pawn shop.  
  
G0ld: Why the hell can’t we talk now?  
  
WickedN6reen: Because I’m not going to talk to you in a text.  
  
WichedN6reen: Pawn shop right now!_  
  
_G0ld: Are you demanding me?_  
  
“Rumple? What are you doing back here?” Belle meets up with him, carrying the bag with his newly purchased skillet.  
  
He looks up at her, mystified.  
  
“Rumple? Are you alright?” she asks with great concern. She’s never seen him so pale and puzzled.   
  
His phone buzzes again and he instantly reads the message.  
  
_WickedN6reen: Yes.  
  
G0ld: I’m coming.  
  
WickedN6reen: That’s a good boy._  
  
“Rumple? What’s going on?” Belle is rattled. Rumple’s mood seems to have completely changed.  
  
“I just heard back from that bitch Zelena,” he growls through his teeth.   
  
“So what’s going on? What did she say?”  
  
“She didn’t say anything. She wants me to meet her at the pawn shop.”  
  
“For what?”  
  
“I don’t know, sweetheart, but I have to go.”  
  
“Okay, Rumple. I’ll drive you.”  
  
★★★  
  
They arrive at the pawn shop and Rumple can see Zelena through the window, sitting on top of the counter.   
  
"Belle, you stay here, alright?"  
  
"I’m going in with you," she states.   
  
"She’s angry, sweetheart, and I don’t want her taking anything out on you."  
  
"I can handle a few harsh words, Rumple," Belle insist. There’s no fucking way in hell, he’s going inside without her.   
  
Rumple breathes in deeply and sighs out. “Alright, but don’t talk to her.”   
  
"I won’t, unless she says something to me."  
  
"Fair enough." He steps out of the car and Belle quickly follows.   
  
Belle opens the door to the shop for him and he walks in ahead of her.   
  
When they’re both inside the shop, they find Zelena on top the glass counter, wearing one of her infamous skirt suits, smiling from ear to ear.   
  
"My father bought me a brand new toy." She speaks cocky and proud of herself, finally having Rumple exactly where she wants him.   
  
"This place is not a fucking toy, Zelena," he snarls back at her.   
  
"I wasn’t talking about the shop. I meant you." She smirks, crossing her legs. Zelena has Rumple’s whole world in the palm of her hand. "You’re my bright shiny new toy, Rumple."   
  
"I’m not a toy, Zelena. You can’t fucking control me." He limps closer to her and stands right in front of her. "Why couldn’t you just leave me alone?" He slams his hand on the counter.   
  
Zelena flinches a bit, but she keeps calm.   
  
Belle gasps. The sudden boom took her by surprise.   
  
Zelena peeks behind Rumple’s shoulder and gets a better look at Belle. “Really Rumple?” She cuts her eyes back at him. “Your taste in women has gone down.”  
  
"Don’t you dare talk about her like that," he snaps. "She has nothing to do with this. It’s between me and you." His blood boils. Just the way Zelena looked at Belle made him want to snap her skinny neck.   
  
"You’re right, sunshine. This is between you and me." Zelena jumps off the counter. "Tell your maid to go home. You have work to do in the shop. And as you’re new boss, you have to do everything I tell you."   
  
"The shop isn’t open on Saturdays." What the hell is this wicked green bitch trying to do? Rumple’s not going to give up his only full day with Belle.   
  
"It is now." She turns away from him and he firmly grasps her arm, turning her back to face him.   
  
"I’m not working for a fucking cunt on Saturday," he snarls, beaming directly into her eyes, squeezing her arm tighter.   
  
Belle can no longer watch from a distance. Rumple’s more enraged than she has ever seen, far more furious than he was with the chef on their first date. She dashes next to him and places her hand on his shoulder.   
  
He looks to Belle and loosens his grip on Zelena.   
  
"Tough. Shit." Zelena slithers behind the counter. "This is the last time I’m telling you to get your maid out, or you’re fired.”   
  
"I’m not his maid, I’m his girlfriend," Belle defends herself. The maid comment is getting extremely old.   
  
"It’s okay, sweetheart." Rumple takes Belle’s hand. "I’m not getting fired and we’ll be going back to my place soon."   
  
"The hell you are." Zelena tosses an apron at Rumple. It hits his chest and falls to the floor. "Pick it up!" she orders.   
  
"No."  
  
"I will fire your ass right now, if you don’t pick up that apron and get to work."  
  
"Like I said, dearie, you won’t be firing me."  
  
"And why wouldn’t I?" She sneers, crossing her arms, gawking at both of them smugly.   
  
"Because your whole reason for buying this place was to get to me. Without me, your plan is a waste of time and your father’s money. You won’t be firing me, dearie, and I won’t be working today."   
  
Zelena’s face turns red with fury and she screams with rage. “GET OUT!”   
  
“Let’s go, sweetheart.” He turns away from Zelena, wrapping his arm around Belle’s shoulder. He opens the door for Belle and kisses her cheek before she walks out, then Rumple peers back at Zelena with a satisfied smirk on his face. “See you on Monday, Miss Greene.”  
  
“GET THE FUCK OUT!” Zelena shoves everything sitting on the counter to the floor.  
  
★★★  
  
Hours pass, since Rumple had the altercation with Zelena at the shop. The whole situation turned out exactly how he thought it would, she always brings him to his breaking point. Rumple’s only regret was that Belle saw everything. She saw the kind of man he becomes, when he’s push far enough to the edge. He only hopes that he didn’t frighten her away from him.   
  
It’s seven in the evening, Rumple and Belle have already eaten dinner. With the new skillet, she was able to make him the breakfast she wanted to cook earlier.   
  
Ever since they’ve been home, they haven’t talked about what happened at the shop. And now that they’re settled into the apartment, it’s time to clear the air.   
  
Rumple sits on his bed, deleting all of Zelena’s messages from his Equal Match account and adding her back to his block list.   
  
The site is finally working properly. Thank the internet gods.  
  
Belle steps out of the bathroom, after taking a shower, and crawls in the bed next to Rumple.   
  
"I’m sorry you had to see that part of me. Zelena brings out the worst." He closes his computer and sits it on the nightstand.   
  
"It’s alright, Rumple. I saw that she’s a horrible person and how far she’s able to go. She threatened your job and you had to defend yourself."  
  
He gazes adoringly at her, removing the damp hair from her face. “I was more worried about you and what you were thinking. I want you to know, I will never treat you that way.”   
  
"I believe you, Rumple, and I know that wasn’t really you. The real you is right here with me and I’m not afraid." She leans into him and kisses him passionately, racking her hands through his silvery hair. "What’s your other secret, Rumple?" she whispers and licks the taste of him from her bottom lip. "Why is she crazy for you?"   
  
He quickly pulls her into him, kissing her deeply, laying her back into the bed. He slips his tongue into her mouth, stealing away her breath.   
  
She massages her tongue against his, scaling her hand down his back, sliding it under his pajama shirt, caressing the soft skin.   
  
They breath heavily, hearts beating out of their chests.   
  
He slowly glides his hand under her shirt, expecting to find a bra, but she isn’t wearing one. “Tell me to stop, Belle, and I will,” he murmurs breathy against her lips.   
  
"I don’t want you stop," she replies.   
  
"Oh, Belle." He kisses her hard and caresses her bare breast for the first time. Feeling her soft breast and hardening nipple, rushes blood right between his legs, swelling his cock.   
  
She unbuttons his shirt and rubs her hand across his smooth chest. She rolls him over in the bed, straddling herself on top of him. Belle looks down at him seductively nibbling on her bottom lip and bops his nose.   
  
“You really like doing that, don’t you?” he asks, rubbing his hands up her thigh.  
  
“Yes. You have the cutest nose,” she giggles and kisses his nose. She sits up, slowly pulling off her black sleeveless tank top and her breasts fall out freely, then she tosses her shirt to the floor.  
  
Rumple smiles up at her. He knew she’d be beautiful, but he wasn’t expecting to be stuck utterly speechless. “Gaaah… B-b-belle,” he manages to grown out, like some kind of fucking caveman.  
  
Belle chuckles and kisses his lips tenderly.  
  
“B-b-beautiful,” he stutters.  
  
“Rumple? Are you okay?” she places her hand on his cheek.  
  
He stares at her and his lips move, but no words escape.   
  
“Pookie?”  
  
“Yes… Yes… I’m okay,” he slowly speaks. “You’re just…. You’re just so… beautiful.” His mind is trying to keep up with the rest of his body, as all the blood inside him flows to his bulge.   
  
“You’re so cute.” She climbs off of him. “Sit up, pookie.”  
  
He nods, daring not to speak. He knows he’ll just botch whatever words try to escape his lips.  
  
She mounts on top of him and sits in his lap. “Oh!” she suddenly squeaks. “Is that you?”  
  
He leers at her with a subtle grin.  
  
“It is you.” She gingerly pushes him back into the bed. “Let’s see what you’re hiding under there.” She nibbles on his neck, kissing down his chest with open mouth kisses and stops at the hem of his pants. She slips two fingers between the elastic and slowly pulls down.  
  
“Be careful.” He’s able to speak those words clearly.  
  
“What?” She looks up to him and her hand quickly pulls down his pants.  
  
*whack*  
  
Belle is abruptly smacked in the face. “Fuck!” she yells, immediately sitting up and holding on to her face.  
  
“Sweetheart?” Rumple shrills and sits up to check on Belle.  
  
“I’m okay, Rumple.” She focuses her vision, after getting hit out of the blue, and glimpse down. Belle inhales, drawing in a sharp breath, and her hand falls to her lap.  
  
“Belle! Your nose is bleeding!”  
  
She doesn’t move an inch.   
  
Belle has ‘what the fuck’ printed on her features and Rumple thinks she looks vaguely like an internet meme, if someone were to snap a picture of her in this instant.  
  
“I’ll get you a towel.” He rolls out of the bed and gimps to the bathroom.  
  
Belle shakes herself out of her shock and follows him with her eyes everywhere he goes.  
  
Rumple sits back on the bed and presses a cold towel on her nose. “Tip your head forward, sweetheart. You don’t want it rushing down your throat.” His hands are shaky and he feels so horrible. “I’m sorry, Belle.”  
  
Belle can’t keep her eyes off of his crotch.   
  
"I should have warned you better. That was stupid of me."   
  
Ultimately, coming to the consensus in her mind, that what she’s looking at is real, she addresses the situation. “I got smacked in the face with your dick.”  
  
"I know, sweetheart, and I’m so sorry," his voice wobbles. He removes the towel and looks to see if her nosebleed stopped. He is relieved that it has. "It stopped, dearie."   
  
She hops up from the bed and takes a look at herself in the mirror.   
  
Rumple follows her, like a sad puppy, making sure she’s okay.   
  
"I’m fine, Rumple." She turns around and he’s directly behind her. "Oh!" she shrieks. He’s closer to her than she expected. "You really can move fast when you need too."  
  
"I’m so sorry," he cries.   
  
"It’s okay… It’s okay, Rumple." She places her hands on his shoulders and looks him square in the eye. "See. It stopped and I don’t think it’s going to leave a mark."   
  
"Okay, Belle," he speaks more calmly.  
  
"Let’s go back into the bedroom, pookie."  
  
He nods.   
  
She wraps his arm around her shoulder, so he doesn’t have to gimp back. She helps him into the bed and she crawls in from the other side, covering her bare breasts with her arms.   
  
They stare at the wall, in absolute silence.   
  
Belle looks to at him and he slowly turns his head to her, then they both quickly look back at the wall.   
  
"This is ridiculous, Rumple." She breaks the silence. "I need to see it."   
  
"I’m not as aroused as I was."   
  
She turns her body towards him, sitting in the bed on her knees. “I don’t care. I need to see it.”  
  
"Alright." He pulls his cock out, above his pants.   
  
Belle gets a clear look at it for the first time and it’s almost as big as the dildo she saw in the sex shop. She tries not to freak out. She doesn’t want to scare Rumple anymore than she already has. She swallows hard and forms her first question. “Umm, how big is it?”  
  
He puts his monster-cock back into his pants. “Almost twelve inches, probably less.”   
  
It suddenly dawn on Belle, that this is the secret he needed to show her face to face. “Rumple is this…”  
  
"Yes, it is and I completely fucked up telling you about it. I should have warned you better. I got caught up in the moment."   
  
She scoots close to him and wraps his arm around her. “It’s alright. Yes, you could have warned me better, but I can forgive you.”   
  
"You can?"  
  
"Yes, silly." She kisses him tenderly.   
  
"Mmm." He caresses her breast.   
  
She quickly breaks the kiss. “Oh my god!”   
  
"I’m sorry, sweetheart," he instantly replies and let’s go of her breast.   
  
"No, you didn’t do anything… Well, yes you did… But… Ugh!" Belle takes a deep breath and focuses her thoughts. "Zelena. This is why she’s over the hills for you, isn’t it?"   
  
Rumple just looks plainly at her.   
  
"She’s seen it, she wants it, doesn’t she?"   
  
Rumple can’t do anything but gawk at her.   
  
"I’m taking your silence as a yes."   
  
"Yes, dearie, she’s seen it," Rumple finally confesses. "We had cybersex twice. Once on text and the second time on webcam. This is why she was so anxious to get me in bed on our first date."   
  
"She’s more insane than I thought." Belle mounts herself back on top of him. "You can’t work for her," she sternly states. “She’s a real nut-job. Why can’t she just get a sixteen inch dlido? They make them, you know. I’ve seen them.

"I don’t know, dearie. It’s not just that, she wants all of me to herself. We talked for a long time before we met and we really got to know each other online.” He reveals more about his relationship with Zelena, than he wanted too. “She really helped me when I lost Bae and that’s when I decided to meet her, but then I saw the real her, possessive and jealous.”

“She may have helped you, but she’s not your friend anymore. You can’t work for a woman like that.”

“I have to, Belle, it’s my job. Unless I can find another one, I have to stay there.”   
  
"Oh, Rumple." She rests her head in the crook of his neck. "I’m going to be worried sick about you."   
  
"You don’t have to worry. I know how to handle Zelena."   
  
"I’m still going to be worried." She kisses his neck and gently sucks on his skin.   
  
"Oh, Belle." His eyes roll back.   
  
"Promise me you’ll try to find another job," she whispers in his ear.   
  
"I will."  
  
She grinds herself against his lap. “You have to promise. I don’t want you to say you’ll do something and then not do it like you did before.” She can feel his cock hardening between her legs.   
  
"Ah… Ah… I promise, Belle. I promise," he moans.   
  
"That’s a good boy."   
  
Rumple’s moment is killed for an instant. “Could you please not call me that. Zelena used to say that to me. She said it to me today, actually.”   
  
"Oh. I’m sorry, pookie."   
  
"Ahh… That’s better." He grips her hips, as she rolls them faster.   
  
"You like the way that feels?" She slips her hand in to her shorts.   
  
Rumple is struck speechless once again, as his large cock continues to swell.   
  
She removes her hand, her fingers are dripping with her juices, and she holds them under his nose.   
  
He takes a deep breath and her scent shoots tingles down his spine. All he can do is grunt and open his mouth. He needs to taste her.   
  
She places her fingers into his mouth and he slowly sucks on them, savoring her essence.   
  
"Mmm," he hums.  
  
She thrusts her hips and she can feel the full length of him. He’s so big, she’s not really if she can handle this much cock. She tries not show her worries on her face, as she continues to dry hump him. “Mmm, oh, Rumple,” she murmurs.   
  
"What are… We gonna… Do?" he heavily breaths.   
  
"Umm, I don’t know. Do you have a condom?" She really doesn’t think she can rangle that snake with oral sex.   
  
"I don’t… I don’t have any."  
  
_"Shit,"_  she thinks to herself. He’d be very disappointed if she were to put that dick into her mouth. “I can run down to the store on the corner and get some. It will take less than five minutes.” She rocks against him, keeping him stiff.   
  
"Ahh… Ahh…” His head falls back and he lifts it back up. “They don’t have my size."   
  
"What?" Her grinding comes to a screeching halt. "What do you mean?"   
  
Rumple catches his breath and answers her question. “I can’t find any that fit me in the store, dearie. I have to buy them online and I didn’t get any, because I wasn’t sure we would be having sex.”   
  
Belle stares at him and thinks about the task at hand. She really hopes he doesn’t say it.   
  
He hoods his deep chocolate puppy dog eyes up at her. “We can have oral sex.”   
  
God fucking dammit! He said it.  
  
"Ugh!" she growls. She really wants to have sex, but she doesn’t think she can satisfy him.   
  
"What’s wrong, sweetheart? You don’t want to have sex anymore?"  
  
"I do, Rumple. I really, really do," she sighs. "This will be the first time I’ve done it in years and…" She takes a breath. "I’m just going to be honest. I don’t think I can satisfy you with oral sex. You’re just so big, the biggest I’ve ever had, and I don’t think I can do it."  
  
He wraps his arms around her, holding her tightly. “If you’re not comfortable with it, you don’t have to do it.”  
  
"But I want to try. If we’re going to be together, it’s something I’m going to have to."  
  
"You don’t have to, sweetheart," he insists.   
  
She gently pulls out of his arms. “I want to.” She grins and kisses his lips, climbing off of him, then she bends over him, places her hand on his pants.   
  
"Wait." He pulls his dick out for her. "I don’t want you getting hit again."  
  
She smirks at him. “We don’t want that.” She kisses him passionately and strokes her hand around his shaft, well, at least what could fit in her hand. He’s so thick, that her fingers don’t touch around him. She makes long strokes, as she kisses him, putting off having to put him into her mouth. She really wants to do it, like she said before, but that doesn’t mean she isn’t nervous. Belle breaks the kiss and places both hands around him, massaging with deep strokes up and down the hilt of him.   
  
"Ooh… Belle…" His cock twitches in her hands.   
  
She leans into him and glides his tip into her mouth. She sucks and rolls her tongue around it and she doesn’t think it’s too bad.   
  
Belle now thinks she can conquer the beast.   
  
"Mmm," she hums, getting more into it, slowly pulling more of him into her mouth. She suddenly gags and chokes a little.   
  
"B-b-belle… You don’t… Have to… Put it all in," Rumple manages to stammer.   
  
_"He’s right,"_  she thinks to herself, then sucks and licks on his shaft like it’s a melting popsicle.   
  
"Oh, Belle!" he cries when she manipulates his balls. "Ah… Ah…" She feels so amazing around him. He doesn’t understand what she was so afraid of.   
  
She suckles and flicks her tongue around the tip of him, while her hands work the shaft, up and down, firmly adding just a bit of pressure.   
  
"Fuck!" he grunts and his body stiffens, as he holds back the urge to come. "Stop, Belle… Oh… Oh gods… Stop."  
  
Belle sits up and looks at him puzzled. “Why?”  
  
"I want to come with you." Rumple places his hand on her shoulder and gently pushes her down on the bed.   
  
Her breasts jiggle when she hits the mattress and Rumple covers them with open mouth kisses, savagely licking and sucking on her nipples. She’s so soft and warm. He has forgotten what a real woman’s body felt like and he’s enjoying rediscovering it with Belle. He kisses down her belly to her belly button and he plants his hand on her shorts.   
  
She sits up scooting back to the head of the bed, opening her legs wide. “I’ve thought about you doing this,” her voice is low and smoky.   
  
"I know, sweetheart. That time on the phone."  
  
"There was another time, last week, before we talked on the phone."  
  
"Oh, Belle. You’ve been naughty."  
  
"I know," she giggles.   
  
He quickly pulls her shorts down and gets a sudden sniff of her. That tingle from before, returns to him and his hips buck. “How naughty have you been? Did you bring your toy?”  
  
"No, but now I wish I had."  
  
"That’s okay, dearie. We don’t need it." He dips his face into her dripping cunt, feeling her soft curls on him.  
  
"Oh, f-f-fuck!" she moans and grabs the back of his head. She can hear him slurping up her juices.   
  
He wraps his lips around her pearl and gently sucks, slipping down to her opening and flicking his tongue in and out of her. He dips his tongue deep inside her, massages it against her walls, his nose buried between her folds.   
  
Her body trembles and her hand pulls at his hair. She’s in pure ecstasy and she haven’t felt this with another person in a truly long time.   
  
He pulls his head out of her cunt and his face is glistening with her nectar. “Sit on my face,” he breathes, licking her tastes from his lips. “I can’t touch myself like this. I need to be on my back.”   
  
"Okay."   
  
He crawls up to the head of the bed and lays on his back. “Come here, dearie,” his voice is thick with desire. “Get above me and try to keep your balance by holding the bed rail.”  
  
"Okay, pookie." She positions herself above him, sitting on his chest, with her folds right below his chin.   
  
"Keep your hands on the bed rail. I won’t be able to hold you the whole time."   
  
She nods and sits up on her knees above his head.   
  
His tongue continues its work on her.   
  
"Ahh, ahh," she whimpers, grinding her cunt into his face.   
  
Rumple wraps one arm around her leg and the other hand is stroking his cock. He strokes harder and faster, as he eats Belle out. “Mmm.” His face smacks inside her folds. It’s the same sound she made when she was touching herself on the phone. He licks and kisses the lips between her legs. Oh, how she tastes so amazing to him.   
  
Belle rocks her hips and slips two fingers between her folds, massaging her pearl and she instantly feels her orgasm approaching. “Oh…oh shit.” She rubs herself faster. She needs to come on his face.   
  
Rumple is ready to burst. He’s so far over the edge, he can come at any given moment, but he waits for Belle. He needs to know that she’s fully satisfied.   
  
"Oh gods…" She moans and her hand falls back, working herself into orgasm, as she desperately hangs on to the bed rail. "Oh… Fuck… Rumple!" Just the little flick of his tongue over her clit is enough. Her body quakes with the jolt of her orgasm and she squirts all over his face.   
  
"Ahh… Belle…" He moans thickly, rubbing his face in her squirting folds and coming hard on his stomach. "Ah… Fuck…" He milks his anaconda dry. His body twitches with orgasm as a few more squirts of come land on his stomach. He came a lot harder than he thought he would.   
  
Belle falls back and sits on his chest. She can’t hold her body up any longer. She looks behind her and lays eyes on all the seed he spit on himself and she’s curious to know what he tastes like. She dips her fingers into it and licks them.   
  
He’s salty, but she likes it.   
  
She gains the strength to climb off of him and she curls up in his arms.   
  
Rumple kisses her zealously, spreading the juices on his face to her and they taste each other on their lips.   
  
The pillow Rumple lays on is completely wet and he tosses it on to the floor.   
  
Belle gives him the pillow next to her and she lays snuggly against him.   
  
They lay in the bed, still and silent, breathing heavily, as their minds race thinking about the other, but they don’t say a word. They both know what they’ve felt tonight and they think it’s best to keep it to themselves. Well, at least until the morning. 


	16. 16.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and Rumple spend their Sunday morning in bed together and Belle takes her leave back home to Storybrooke. Monday, Rumple has his first day of work, with The Wicked Green Bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I told you already that I love writing Zelena? … No?… I do!

Rumple Gold awakes Sunday morning, with Belle French wrapped in his arms, resting her head on his chest. They’re both still sticky in the essences of their sexual encounter, but neither of them care. Rumple holds her closely and watches her sleep. He enjoys this quiet moment with her and it feels so surreal, he’s never woken up next to an angle.

Belle cuddles in his chest, rubbing her hand across him and rests one leg over his. “Mmm,” she hums in her sleep.

Rumple notices a slight smile appear on her face and he thinks he knows what she’s dreaming of. He gently strokes his finger across her brow, removing the hair stuck to her face and kisses her head. Waking up next to her is more amazing than he imagined.

Belle stretches, rubbing her eyes and slowly opens them, then looks up to Rumple, gazing down at her. “Good morning, pookie.” She smiles at him with sparking eyes.

She’s so beautiful waking up and he thinks there isn’t a time of day when she isn’t absolutely gorgeous. “Good morning, sweetheart.” He kisses her firmly, taking in her warm morning breath. “How are you feeling?” he whispers.

"I feel incredible."

"I’m glad." He kisses her again, turning her on to her back and caresses her soft breasts. He kisses down to her neck and her breast, gently sucking on her nipple, then moves all the way down to her thighs, pulling the blanket down with him. He rubs on her thighs and slowly parts them. "I dreamt about you last night," he softly speaks

"You did?" Belle sits up, resting her back on the headboard. "What did you dream about?"

"Tasting you again." He rubs his hand over her mound of hair, combing his fingers through the curls. "I could still taste you as I slept."  

"You could?"

"Yes, dearie." He nods. "Can I taste you again?" He slips two fingers between the lips and she’s still slick from last night.

"Mmm, mmm.” She breathes heavily through her nose. "In the morning? I’ve never had sex in the morning."

"You haven’t?"

She shakes her head no.

"Well let’s change that." He massages her pearl.

"Ah," she silently whimpers and her body trembles.

"Do you like that, dearie?"

"Yes," she softly speaks.

He dips his fingers into her opening.

"Ahhh," she quietly moans and her body stiffens. She’s so sensitive.

He moves his fingers inside her and lean into her, grazing his tongue across her bud, wrapping his lips around it, drinking from her.

Belle arches her back and trembles. It isn’t going to take much to make her come this morning.

Rumple moves his fingers inside her faster, as his tongue flicks over her clit.

Her legs shake uncontrollably and she plants her hands on the back of his head.

He can feel her body tightening. She’s on the verge of coming on him again and that’s exactly what he wants. It doesn’t take much, just a few more strokes of his fingers inside her with his tongue caressing her and she comes, squirting all over his hand and face.

"Ahh, ahh!" she cries, gripping at his hair, as her body pulses. "Ooh, oh Rumple," she breathes. "Mmmm." She closes her eyes, biting her bottom lip and rubbing her hands in his hair. "Thank you," she sighs, shivering.

Rumple rubs his face in her wetness. He loves the moist warm feeling of her. He sits up from between her legs and crawls next to her, leaning his back against the headboard. “You don’t have to thank me for that.” He licks his lips.

She rests her head on his shoulder. “It’s your turn, pookie.”

"You don’t have to do anything, Belle." He wraps his arm around her, feeling the small quakes of her orgasm, still pulsing through her. "I already got everything I wanted. I’m satisfied." He kisses her, sharing the juices on his face with her, slipping his tongue into her mouth, then slowly breaks away. "Though, I don’t want this moment to end."

"Nether do I." She runs her hand down his smooth chest to his legs and she takes hold of his large erect cock. Even though he said he was satisfied, she still needs to touch it, so she traces circles around the tip. She’s captivated by it and is curious to know how it would feel inside her.

"Belle," his voice is low and breathy. "I’m fine. I just want to hold you."

"I know, but I needed to touch it. It really is the biggest I’ve ever seen." She gazes up at his brown puppy dog eyes. "I think your body is beautiful."

Rumple smirks and kisses the crown of her head. He’s proud of his  _rather large estate_  and is relieved he doesn’t have to feel self cautious about it with Belle. “You make my happy, Belle.”

"I do?" She blushes.

"They’re those rosy cheeks I love." He softly rubs her cheek with his thumb.

"You make me happy too."

He smiles and kisses her cheek. “Can you hand me my computer, sweetheart?”

She nods and reaches for his computer on the nightstand, then rests it on his lap.

"Thank you, dearie."

"You’re welcome." She pulls the blanket over her bare breast and cuddle into her boyfriend’s arm. "What are you doing, pookie?"

"I’m going to order some condoms, so we can do everything next time we’re together." He turns on the computer.

"That’s a good idea. You’re going to need them when I come back to see you next weekend."

"You’re coming back next weekend?"

"Yes. Why wouldn’t I?"

"I thought I was coming to Storybrooke, for the festival thing."

"No, silly." She bops his nose. "That’s the week after."

"Oh, alright, well, that’s even better. I can save more money and I’ll know how work will be with Zelena as my boss."

Belle sighs, “I can’t believe you’re working for that woman.”

"I know, Belle. You shouldn’t worry about it. I know how to handle her."

"You keep saying that."

"Because it’s true, dearie. Don’t worry about me, okay?"

"Alright, Rumple."

"That’s my girl." He kisses her brow and turns his attention to the computer.

Belle cuddles tightly around his arm.

"You know I need this arm to type, don’t you?"

"You can type with one hand." She kisses his right shoulder with a gecko tattoo. She saw his body art last night, but really didn’t get a clear look at it until now. She traces her finger around the lining of the tattoo, then kisses his shoulder again.

"I can, but that doesn’t mean I want to."

"What?" she questions. She was drawn in by his tattoo. For some reason, she never thought he would have one, yet alone, two.

"Never mind, sweetheart," he chuckles. "I can work with one." He types in the site where he ordered condoms the last time he needed them. The site loads, along with dozens of pop ups and he quickly closes all the windows. Now he finally sees the site and it’s having a huge sale on condoms.

"Wow! There are a lot to chose from." Belle’s eyes are overwhelmed by the selection of merchandise on the screen. With flashing advertisements and neon text all over the page, it’s enough to cause one to be struck blind. "Which one are you getting?" She blinks her eyes, trying to adjust them to the vibrant images.

"I don’t know, maybe the ones I bought the last time." He clicks on the brand of extra large condoms and they’re out of stock. "Damnit!" That was the only brand he knew that would fit. Now he has to go through the struggle of finding something new.

"It’s okay, pookie." Belle takes control of the touchpad and clicks on the back button. "We’ll find you something." She scrolls down the page and clicks on another brand. She takes the computer off his lap and sits it on hers.

"I guess you’re doing the shopping now."

"Oh, I’m sorry, Rumple." She places the computer back on his lap. "You just seemed a little flustered when the ones you wanted weren’t there."

He smiles at her and leans into her neck, nibbling on her flesh, as he slides the computer back to her. “I don’t mind you shopping for me, dearie,” he murmurs upon her skin. “You know what size to get?”

"I think so."

"Good." He kisses her tenderly, savoring the taste of her breath. "I should still have a line of credit on this site. So order whatever you think will allow us to have the most fun."  

"Alright, pookie." She beams from ear to ear. All of the tiny things they do together like buying a skillet, making and eating breakfast for dinner and now ordering condoms; are little parts in their relationship that brings her so much joy.

"I’m going to feed the fish and make us some cereal." He kisses her cheek and rolls out of bed, picking up his pajama pants from the floor.

"You’re not going to take a shower?"

"I am, but I was hoping we could do that together."

Belle giggles, covering her smile with her hand. “I was hoping the same.”

"You amaze me, Belle." He limps to the door and takes hold of his cane. "I’ll be back, sweetheart."

"Alright." She scrolls down the page on the site and reads the information on the brand of extra large condoms.

  * _Spiral ribbing towards the tip to increase stimulation for the most sensitive area_


  * _Spiral ribbing towards the open end to increase stimulation for her most sensitive area_


  * _Larger than standard latex condoms for the man who is hung like a fucking sex animal *MAN ROAR!*_



"What the hell?" Belle can’t believe what she just read and laughs. That was completely unexpected. She calms herself and reads the rest.

  * _We’re just fucking kidding  
_


  * _Calm down_


  * _Our condoms are larger than the standard size though_



"Oh my god!" Belle doesn’t know whether to close this page or buy this brand of condom. She thinks for a moment, then decides to buy them. With product info like that, how could she say no. Also, the spiral ribbing sounded interesting and it already had her sold.

Rumple returns to the room, limping on his cane, carrying a bowl in his free hand.

"Do you need help with the other bowl, pookie?"

"It’s okay, dearie, I have it. There isn’t another bowl anyways." He sits next to her and rests his cane on the nightstand.

"I thought we were both having cereal."

"We are, sweetheart." He hand her the bowl and she notices the two spoons inside.

"Oh, Rumple, you’re so sweet." She sits the computer on the bed.

They sit together, as close as two people can be, and eat their sugary breakfast together.

"Were you able to find something for me?" Rumple takes a spoon full and places it into his mouth.

"Yes, I did." She scoots the computer closer and shows him which ones she chose.

Rumple laughs at the product information. He doesn’t really know what to think of it. “This is what you bought?”

"Yeah… You don’t like them?"

"I don’t know, sweetheart, I haven’t tried them. We’ll see how they work when they get here. That’s some odd product info though."

"I know, I laughed too." She takes a spoon of cereal and feeds it to Rumple.

"Mmm, thank you." He chews the crunchy pirate theme cereal and feeds her in return.

She leans into him to take the spoon into her mouth, but Rumple drops the spoon into the bowl. Something on the computer screen, catches his eye. “Now would you look at that?”

"Rumple! You splashed milk in my face."

"I’m sorry, my dear." He licks off the drops of milk sliding down her face.

"Rumple." A giggle escapes her lips.  

"There you go, all clean."

"Thank you, I guess." She wipes the saliva from her face. "What was it that grabbed your attention so suddenly?"

"Your order comes with a free gift, see?" He points to the little present box in the order form.

"Oh, I see. I wonder what it is."

"We won’t know until it comes."

"Well, I can’t wait." She stuffs his face with more cereal.

"Neither can I," he replies, chewing with a full mouth.

##  **★★★**

After eating breakfast and a long, slow, sensual, breathtakingly romantic shower together, Rumple helps Belle pack for her drive back to Storybrooke.

Belle stands by the bed, making sure she has everything she brought with her and zips up her bag.

"You’re not even gone yet and I already miss you." Rumple stands behind Belle, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She leans back against him, tightening his arms around her. Belle takes in this moment, it has to last her for an entire week. She turns to him and hugs him dearly, deeply breathing in his scent. “We’re going to be alright, Rumple.”

"I know, but it still hurts saying goodbye."

"I could stand here and hold you all day, but I should be going, pookie."

"I know," he sighs. He kisses her head and lets go of her, then takes her bag from the bed.

"I can carry the bag." She gently takes it from him and wraps the strap around her shoulders. "I’m gonna need help with the doghouse."

"Alright, sweetheart."

They each take one end of the pink Victorian style doghouse and carries it out of Rumple’s bedroom.

"Oh, Rumple." Belle stops and sits down the doghouse. "I need to say bye to the fish."

"Of course, dearie." He stands back and watches, with a grin on his face.

"See you guys next weekend." She places her hand on the tank.

Goldie Locks and Midnight swim around in their tank.

"Don’t forget about me." She waves at them and steps back to the doghouse.

Ten seconds after Belle says her heartwarming goodbye, the fish have already forgotten about her.

Rumple and Belle carry the doghouse down the hall of the apartment building and to the elevator, then out to Belle’s black Cadillac. Rumple helps her load it into the car and takes the bag from her.

“Pookie, I can put it in myself.”

“Just let me help you, dearie.” He wants to do everything he can for her, before she drives away.

“Alright.” She opens the trunk for him.

He places the bag into the car and closes the trunk.

Belle wraps her arms around him and kisses him devotedly. “Do you think this will ever get any easier?” she speaks upon his lips.

“I don’t know, my dear, maybe it will.” He strokes the back of his hand across her cheek, then draws her back into him and kisses her passionately. “I’ll see you next weekend.”

“Okay, Rumple.”

He takes her hand, leading her to the drivers door and opens it for her.

She gazes lovingly into his eyes, before stepping in.

He shuts the door for her and steps back onto the sidewalk.

Belle starts the car, then suddenly opens the door and steps out. She rushes to Rumple and jumps into his arms, almost causing him to lose his balance. She kisses him firmly, stealing away his breath, forcing her tongue into his mouth.   

He drops his cane and rubs his hands over her back, down to her ass, taking one last feel of her, squeezing it firmly.

“Rumple!” she squeals.

“Well, you did just jump up on me.” He kisses her again.

She breaks off his sweet kiss and licks her lips. “All though, I did want another kiss from you, I also got out for something else.” She picks up his cane and hands it to him.

“And what’s that, dearie?”

“To take a picture of us. I want to show my friends how handsome you are and how happy you make me.”

“Alright. I need a picture of us as well.”

“I’ll send it to you after.” She removes her phone from her pocket and she holds it out in front of them.

They lean into each other, cheek to cheek, and Belle snaps the photo. Afterwards, they look at the screen to see how the picture came out.

“You’re so gorgeous, Belle” He kisses her cheek.

“You don’t look to bad yourself.”

“Thank you, sweetheart.”

“Let’s take one more.” She holds out the phone again.

Rumple kisses her cheek, as she takes the photo and they immediately check it out.

“Aww, I really love this one.” Belle smiles at him.

“That one’s my favorite.”

“I’ll send them to you later, alright, pookie?”

“Alright. You drive safely and text me when to get home.”

“I will, I promise.”

Rumple takes her hand once again and leads her back to the car. She sits inside and he close the door for her. Rumple returns to the sidewalk and watches Belle’s car. She honks at him, waving, just like she did that day at the library opening in Storybrooke and he waves back at her. She pulls away from the apartment building and Rumple watches her car, until he can no longer see it.

##  **★★★**

Later that night, while laying in bed and browsing the internet, Rumple receives a text from the Equal Match messager. He clicks on the mailbox and the message pops open.

_TCup_Chipper: I’m sorry I wasn’t able to text you earlier :(_

Rumple beams. He so relieved she finally text. He was getting a bit worried.

_G0ld: It’s alright, sweetheart. I’m hearing from you now._

_TCup_Chipper: I hope you didn’t worry too much._

_G0ld: I did a little, but I knew you were fine._

_TCup_Chipper: Aww, you’re so sweet :)_

_TCup_Chipper: I had to pick up Pongo from Regina’s house and she wouldn’t let me leave._

_TCup_Chipper: She wanted to hear all about our time together._

_TCup_Chipper: I resisted from telling her everything, cause everything is none of her business._

He laughs to himself, reading her text.

_G0ld: What did she think about the stuff you did tell her._

_TCup_Chipper: She thought it was nice and was happy I had a good time with you._

_TCup_Chipper: She absolutely loved the doghouse._

_G0ld: That’s nice to hear :)_

_G0ld: Did Pongo like the house too?_

_TCup_Chipper: He won’t go in it._

_G0ld: XD_

_TCup_Chipper: I’ll get him in it sooner or later. It looks great in the yard though._

_G0ld: You’ll have to take a picture and send it to me._

_TCup_Chipper: I will._

_TCup_Chipper: Speaking of pics._

Rumple receives the pictures they took earlier. He really loves the one when he kisses her cheek. The smile on her face is radiant.

_G0ld: I adore these pictures. Thank you for sending them to me._

_TCup_Chipper: It’s not a problem, pookie <3 _

_TCup_Chipper: I showed Regina and she thought we looked disgustingly adorable._

_TCup_Chipper: That’s exactly what she said, btw  XD_

_G0ld: I think I might like Regina, when I get a chance to meet her._

_TCup_Chipper: I think you will too :)_

_TCup_Chipper: You’ll meet her when you come for Miner’s Day._

_G0ld: That should be interesting._

_TCup_Chipper: I know._

_G0ld: Did you get settled into the house?_

_TCup_Chipper: Yes. My bag is unpacked, I ate dinner at Regina’s and now I’m cozy in my bed, with Pongo, talking to you._

_G0ld: I wish I was snuggled up next to you :’(_

_TCup_Chipper: Aww, Rumple. *wipes your lonely tear*_

_TCup_Chipper: We only have to get through a week._

_G0ld: I have a feeling my week is going to be a lot longer than yours._

_TCup_Chipper: Yeah. I have that feeling too, but I know you can do it, pookie._

_TCup_Chipper: Don’t let her run all over you. She was trying to do that on Saturday._

_G0ld: I won’t let her, I promise._

_TCup_Chipper: Please, PLEASE! Try to find another job._

_G0ld: I will._

_TCup_Chipper: You promised you would._

_G0ld: I am, dearie._

_TCup_Chipper: Don’t make me have to really bop you on the head with your cane._

_TCup_Chipper: I won’t hesitate this time. I’LL REALLY DO IT!_

_G0ld: Alright, sweetheart. No reason to get violent._

_TCup_Chipper: I’m sorry, pookie, but the way she talked to you made me a bit violent._

_G0ld: I didn’t think you’d have this side to you._

_TCup_Chipper: Well, I do. Don’t make it come out._

_G0ld: Alright, sweetheart, alright._

_TCup_Chipper: Okay. :D_

_TCup_Chipper: I’m gonna go now. Work tomorrow._

_G0ld: I should try to get some sleep myself._

_TCup_Chipper: Goodnight, Rumple. *kisses you softly on the lips*_

_G0ld: Mmmm, such a sweet gentle kiss._

_TCup_Chipper: *giggles* Thank you :)_

_G0ld: You’re welcome. *kisses your cheek*_

_TCup_Chipper: *blushes*_

_G0ld: Goodnight, my dear._

##  **★★★**

Monday morning, Rumple wakes for work, already dreading his day. He peels himself out of bed and slowly changes into one of his old suits. He doesn’t take a shower, or brush his teeth this morning, he doesn’t see the point of it. He takes out a package of gum from the nightstand and pops a stick into his mouth, then gimps slowly out of his room, dragging his cane behind him.

Rumple feeds the fish, adding a small pinch into their tank and exit the apartment. He doesn’t even say goodbye to his pets.

This saddens Midnight and Goldie for ten seconds, then they forget all about Rumple’s moppiness.

Rumple catches the bus, taking the fifteen minute drive to his stop and walks several blocks to the antique shop. He sighs, as he opens the door to the shop and the place is a wreck. He doesn’t check the back room or put on an apron, he just starts to clear the mess Zelena made on Saturday.

After Rumple cleans all the broken glass and disheveled books, Zelena stumbles out of the back room. She’s found Mr. Zoso’s stash of bourbon. “What the hell are you doing?” she slurs and leans against the threshold.

“I’m doing what I’m hired to do.” Rumple empties the dustpan into the trash.

“I didn’t tell you to do that. Stop doing it.”

“What!?”

“You heard me. I said stop!” She shuffles to the counter.

“Okay?” Rumple drops the dustpan on the floor.

Zelena nearly topples over in her attempt to get to the counter and Rumple catches her fall. “I didn’t need your help.” She pushes him off of her.

“Yes, you did. It’s not even twelve, how much have you been drinking?”

“That’s not your concern,” she grips. “Just stand over there.” She flings her arm, not pointing in any general area.

“You need to go home, dearie. You shouldn’t be here like this.”

“Didn’t I tell you to stand somewhere?”

"I am standing somewhere."

"Away from me, somewhere away from me."

Rumple can smell the booze on her breath and he notices she’s wearing the same outfit she had on Saturday. “Dearie, how long have you been here?”

"Step back!" she barks.

He takes one step away from her.

"That’s better."

Rumple watches with great concern, he’s never seen her like this.

She dazily circles around, almost clueless of where she is.

"Zelena?"

"What!"

"You should sit."

"Don’t tell me what to do Rrrrumple! I’m the bosssss." She points to herself.

"I know that, but you are not in the right state to be the boss right now."

"Stop telling me what to do!"

"I’m not telling you what to do. I’m just saying you shouldn’t be here."

"This is all your fault." She drops to her knees and rest her head in her hands.

"Zelena?" Rumple hesitates for a moment, but goes to her side, getting down to the floor.

"This is all your fault," she sobs into her hands.

Rumple doesn’t know what to do. He wants to defuse this situation and calm her down, so he says the only thing he thinks that will help. “You’re right, it is my fault.”

"Why didn’t you pick me?" She looks to him with tears in her eyes and makeup smeared on her face.

"I could have and I almost did, but things wouldn’t have ever worked for us. I’ve told you this many times."

"You were so good for me," she moans, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"But you weren’t good for me, dearie."

Zelena’s hands drop to her lap and she hoods her eyes up at Rumple.

He can slowly see the rage filling in them.

"Get. Out."

"I can’t do that, Zelena. I shouldn’t leave you alone."

"You don’t care. Don’t you start acting like you give a shit." She uses the counter as leverage and stands to her feet. "You’re only here for the fucking money!" She mashes on all the buttons on the cash register until the drawer opens. "Here!" She throws what little money is in the register, down at Rumple. "Fucking take it. I don’t need this shit."

"Zelena, just stop it. You’re being insane!" Rumple stands to his feet.

"You think I’m being insane?"

"You are."

She stomps to the back room and quickly returns with the cash box. “Here!” She sling more cash at Rumple. “This is what you want, don’t you? Take it!”

Rumple gimps towards her as fast as he can, trying to dodge the coins flying at his face. He uses his cane to knock the box out of her hand and grabs her arms to restrain her.

"Let go of me!" She tries to fight him off. Zelena loses her balance and falls back against the wall, pinned between it and Rumple.

"Calm down, dearie." He looks her square in the eyes.

She breaks out of his grip and gazes at him for a moment, just one quiet moment, and suddenly she’s locking lips with him, with her hands all over his body.

Rumple grabs her by her shoulders and pulls her off of him, shoving her back against the wall. “I think I’m going to listen to you and just leave.”

"You were going to do that anyway," she mumbles.

He turns away from her and heads towards the door.

"Don’t be late tomorrow. You still have this mess the clean."

He turns back to face her. “I’m calling your father to come pick you up.”

"He doesn’t give a shit, just like you."

"Just because I don’t love you, or even like you, doesn’t mean I don’t give a shit about what happens to you."

Zelena rolls her eyes. “You were leaving, leave.” She storms into the back room.

He exits the shop, then texts Zelena’s father and informs him about his drunk, unstable daughter.

##  **★★★**

Rumple returns to his apartment building, drained. He’s never felt this worn out in his life and he was only at work for two hours. He steps out of the elevator and notices a box sitting outside his door. He’s surprised by the size of the box. The only thing he had coming to him was a box of condoms, then he remembers the free gift. His day with Zelena really has him off. He opens the door and picks up the heavy box, well heavy for it’s size, and carries it into the apartment.

He sits the box down on the coffee table, then limps to the kitchen for a pair of scissors. When he returns from the kitchen, he opens the box.

Inside the box, Rumple finds the condoms Belle ordered for him yesterday. He thinks they look like the right size, but something’s every odd about them. Suddenly he spots what it is, the condoms are glow in the dark. “Oh, Belle,” he chuckles with grin on his face. It’s the first time he’s smiled all day. He pulls his phone from his pocket and takes a picture of the condoms for Belle, letting her know the tiny mistake she made.

_G0ld: I don’t think you read all the product into when you ordered these, in fact, we both didn’t. XD_

He sends her the picture with the text and continues looking through the box. He shoves the packing popcorn out of the way and retrieves a letter.

_Dear loyal customer,_

_Considering the size of the penis you’re buying the condoms for, we thought you’d need some lube. How fucking dare you buy these condoms without lube! You should feel ashamed._

_-Sincerely, Monster Condoms_

"Holy hell!" Rumple eyes nearly pop out of his head, as he pulls out the free bottle of lubrication and it’s not just a bottle, it’s a whole fucking gallon.

There’s no possible way he and Belle could use a whole gallon of lube. They could try, but that would be one slippery mess. They’d have to fuck everyday to get through this stuff, which probably wouldn’t be a bad idea, but wouldn’t you get bored of that shit? … Anyways.

Rumple’s phone buzzes on the coffee table and he reads the text from Belle.

_TCup_Chipper: I don’t know whether to laugh or apologize._

_G0ld: At least they’re the right size._

_TCup_Chipper: So, it’s okay for me to laugh?_

_G0ld: Yes, dearie :)_

_TCup_Chipper: *giggles quietly* *whispers* I’m still at work._

As he types a reply, he instantly gets back to back messages.

_TCup_Chipper: Why are you home early?_

_TCup_Chipper: Something happened at work, didn’t it?_

_TCup_Chipper: SHE DID SOMETHING TO YOU, DIDN’T SHE?_

He clears his text and quickly starts another.

_G0ld: I don’t want you to worry at work._

_TCup_Chipper: I’m already worrying. What happened?_

_G0ld: I’ll tell you when you get home, sweetheart._

_TCup_Chipper: Tell me know._

_G0ld: Please, wait till you get home._

_TCup_Chipper: I don’t want to, but I will. I’m gonna call you later._

_G0ld: Alright._

_TCup_Chipper: Bye, pookie, I gotta go._

_G0ld: Talk to you later._


	17. 17.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and Rumple talk on webcam about his first day working for Zelena. Belle attends Regina’s birthday party and has too many drinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I currently only have two chapter fics in the works, this story will be back to updating regularly. Like I do with every chapter of this fic, I died of cute. Please enjoy and happy readin

Belle sits in her office at city hall, watching the clock. She should be finishing last minute work, but instead she worries about Rumple. She knew something terrible was going to happen to him while working for Zelena, but she wasn't expecting it to happen so soon.

"Madam Mayor?" Mary-Margaret steps into her office and notices the look of despair on Belle's face. "Are you alright, ma'am?" She paces to the desk.

"Yes, Mary, yes I'm fine." She shuffles through the papers on her desktop.

"You didn't look like you were fine."

"I am." Belle continues to hide her feelings.

"We've known each other for awhile, inside the office and out. I've gotten pretty good at knowing when something is bother you."

"Ugh!" Belle puts her elbows on the desk and drops her head in her hands. "You're right," she sighs. "Something is bothering me."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"I don't know, Mary, not at work." She crosses her arms on the desk and buries her face in them.

"It's after four-thirty. The work day is basically over."

Belle sits up and falls back in her chair. "That's true."

"Well, let's talk." Mary-Margaret takes a seat at the chair in front of the desk.

"Umm, well... I'm worried about Rumple."

"Your internet boyfriend? Aww, that's so cute." Mary-Margaret gazes at Belle with hearts in her eyes.

Belle's eyes widen. She had a feeling this would be a bit awkward. "Maybe I shouldn't tell you."

"I'm sorry," she instantly replies. "Please, go on."

Belle takes a deep breath. "Okay... He's working for a new boss and she's a complete bitch to him. When I talked to him earlier, he was home from work. He's never at home that early in the day. He was sent home from work or he left, either way, it isn't good."

"Did he tell you what happened?"

"No. He wants to wait until I get home before telling me everything. He didn't want me to worry while I'm at work, but I am worrying."

"Sounds like a tough situation he's in. Is he looking for another job?"

"He supposed to be, but it might take a while. I just wish I could talk to him right now. He's strong, but still sensitive and I've noticed that likes to try to hide his feelings."

"Why don't you talk to him now, go home early. I don't think we need to sit here for fifteen minutes. You are the mayor, by the way." Mary-Margaret suggest.

It's almost like a light just click on in Belle's mind and she quickly jumps up from her seat, gathering her personal items. "You're right about that." She rushes to the door. "Thank you, Mary." 

"Whoa, I didn't expect you to leave so quickly." Mary-Margaret still wants to chat about Belle's online boyfriend.

"I know... You probably wanted to bleed more information out of me."

"Hey!" Mary-Margaret yelps and crosses her arms. She's quite insulted.

"But I have to talk to Rumple now. The kind of woman he's working for is horrible and I really need to make sure he's okay."

"I understand. I guess I'll see you tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Regina's little birthday get together at the bar."

"I forgot. She said something about it when we argued on Saturday. Yes, I'll be there. Thanks for the reminder."

"No problem."

"I'll see you later." Belle opens the door and steps out, but suddenly turns back to Mary-Margaret . "You don't have to sit here. You can head out too."

"Oh I know that. I was going to leave right after you."

"I see." Belle smiles. "Okay, bye."

"See you tonight."

##  *******

Belle arrives at home and Pongo greets her warmly, jumping up at her, trying desperately to lick her face. "Down, boy. Yes, yes, I missed you too." She pets him aggressively, squishes his cheeks and kisses the top of his head. "Come on." She leads him out to the back door. "Rumple made that doghouse for you, so you better appreciate it."

Pongo looks up at her and barks. There's no fucking way he's getting in that doghouse. He thinks she'll never let him in her bed if she ever got the idea that he was comfortable in the doghouse. Pongo refuses to use it. He jumps up on the screen door and tries to get back inside, even though, he's been in the house all day.

"No, boy. Get in that doghouse!" she orders.

Pongo feels defeated. He knows she's not letting him back inside right now, so he goes out to the middle of the yard and sits.

"Ugh!" She rolls her eyes as she walks away from the back door. She's hoping to have him in that house someday.

Belle heads upstairs, changes out of her work clothes and into something more comfortable. She also sets one of her favorite pair of shoes, red five inch open toe heels with a bow on the front end, then takes out the dress she'll wear with the shoes for Regina's party. A 50's style black v-neck wrap dress, with white polka dot print, ruched short sleeves and a bow that ties in the back.

After getting her outfit ready for the party, she sits on the bed and turns on her computer, hoping to have a cam chat with Rumple. She really needs to see his face when he tells her what happened. Belle logs on to the Equal Match site, sends Rumple a cam request and waits over five minutes for his face to pop up on the screen.  

"I thought you were going to call when you got home." Rumple gives her a welcoming smile.

She adores seeing the radiant grin on his face, he just made her screen a lot brighter. She was starting to think she wouldn't see his gorgeous smile. "I figured this would be better."

"Oh I see." He picks up his computer and travels with it across his small apartment.

Belle can tell that he's taking it to his room. After staying at his place, she now knows the layout.

"I'm sorry it took so long for me to answer. I got the request on my phone and had to turn my computer on." He rests the laptop on his bed and sits in front of it. 

"It's okay. I knew you were coming." She crosses her legs in the bed and makes herself more comfortable.

"How was your day at work, sweetheart?"

She has a feeling that he's trying to avoid the conversation about his work day. "I don't wanna talk about my day. I want to hear about yours."

"And I want to hear about yours," he replies.

"Rumple, I need to make sure you're alright."

"I am alright, dearie. You can see that I’m fine. Like I said earlier, I don't want you to worry."

"I'm already worried, pookie, it's too late for that. And yes, I can see that you're okay, but I know your day was hard and I want to try to comfort you."

"I know you do, sweetheart."

"Than you should let me."

Rumple knows that she just wants to help, but he hates spending their time talking about Zelena. He thinks their time together is sacred and doesn't want it tarnished with the sour images of the green bitch, but he gives into Belle ask. "Alright," he sighs out. "Alright, sweetheart, I'll tell you."

"Okay." She nods and gives him her full attention.

"Well, the shop was a mess this morning. Remember all of that stuff Zelena knocked to the floor on Saturday?"

"Yeah."

"It was still there when I arrived. So I had to clean it up, plus the rest of the shop, and that took about two hours. It usually doesn't take that long, but I didn't have Mr. Zoso helping me."

"Aww, pookie." She frowns. "You shouldn't have had to do all that by yourself.

"Your face was adorable." Rumple strays away from the conversation.

"Don't change the subject."

"Okay, okay," he chuckles. "After everything was clean, Zelena stepped out of the back room, drunk, and wearing the outfit she had on Saturday. I think she spent the night there drinking."

"Oh, Rumple." She thinks Zelena's actions are very disconcerting.

"She was belligerent, making stupid demands, crying and blaming me for things. She tossed money at me, tried to kiss me and that's when I decided to leave, but I called her father to pick her up before I left."

"That's horrible, Rumple." Belle thought she would be able to comfort Rumple, but she's just getting furious with the way her boyfriend has been treated. He's not a toy to be used.

"Yes, I know."

"Oh god, I wish I was there," she mumbles as her blood starts to boil.

"Your cheeks are turning red, dearie. I love your rosy cheek, but you're not blushing."

"No I'm not, I'm pissed off. You deserve to be treated better than that."  

"Yes, I know that too." He didn't think he'd see her get this upset. She must really care for him. "I didn't expect to see you like this, dearie."

"I'm sorry, pookie, but that woman infuriates me."

"I understand that. She's a very difficult woman."

"She's more than just difficult, she's a fucking psycho."  

Rumple doesn't reply, but he does agree with her. "Out of curiosity, what would you do if you were here?"

"I don't know, but I would do something. I hate the fact that she touched you and threw things at you. You really don't deserve that," she speaks harshly.

"I know that, dearie, you are right."

"Don't go to work tomorrow. Please, spend it looking for another job. I can't stand the thought of you being there with her."

"I have to go to work. I need the money and I'm still saving for my trip to see you."

"I'll pay for your trip, Rumple." She instantly offers.

"I can't have you do that for me."

"Why not? I want too."

"But I don't want you too."

"I don't want you going back there. Just the thought of it makes me sick."

"I know you don't, but I'll be okay."

"I don't think you will. This isn't sitting right with me at all and I think you're going to get hurt."

"Dearie, I can handle Zelena, I promise you that. I'm not going to get hurt, please don't worry," he pleads as he looks into his webcam with sad puppy eyes. Rumple truly doesn't want her worrying about him. He doesn't want her life affected by his stupid mistakes.

"I know that she used to be your friend and that you cared about her, but she's not your friend anymore. I think she's getting dangerous."

"Zelena might be a lot of things, but dangerous..." He pauses for a moment. He really isn't sure if the world he's about to say are still true. Zelena has never been dangerous before, but maybe she's getting to that level. "Belle, I won't go to work tomorrow."

"You won't?" Her face lights up as the cloud of anger around her instantly disappear. She's so relieved to hear say that.

"Yes, dearie, I won't. I'll spend the day looking for another job."

"Oh, Rumple. You've made me so happy."

"I can tell. Your whole face just changed. You must really care about me."

"I do. I really do care about you and what happens to you."

Rumple looks away from the screen, as a crooked grin curls upon his face.

"Did I just make you blush?" Belle giggles lightly into her hand.

"Maybe." He licks his lips, nibbling on the bottom lip. He's getting a deep urge to kiss her.

"You're so cute, pookie."

"It's funny how that name has quickly grown on me."

"I told you it would."

"I want to kiss you so badly, Belle." The tone of his voice lowers, as his desire for her grows greater.

"I wanna kiss you too." She kisses the tip of her fingers and presses them on the computer screen, right over Rumple's lips.

"That was very sweet of you, dearie."

"It's nothing compared to the real thing, but I'm happy you liked it."

"I did like it."

Belle's phone starts to buzz on the nightstand. "Oh, I'm sorry. Can you wait just a second?"

"Yes I can wait, take your time."

"Thank you." She reaches for her phone and reads the message from Regina.

_Regal Bitch: I know you're busy with lover boy, but you have friends that need you too._

_Me: Well that's a little on the rude side._

_Regal Bitch: It was meant to be :)_

"Dearie?" Rumple speaks and Belle turns her attention to him.  "I'm going to get something to drink and feed the fish while you're on the phone. I'll be back."

"Alright." She give him a smile and watches as he moves away from the screen. When he's gone, she glances back down at her phone and sends Regina a reply.

_Me: Why are you having the party on a Monday night?_

_Regal Bitch: Several reasons._

_Me: Which are?_

_Regal Bitch: I couldn't do it over the weekend, you were gone._

_Regal Bitch: My birthday is today._

_Regal Bitch: I can't do it this weekend cause I need my best friend to be here, but she has started spending her weekends in NYC._

_Regal Bitch: Which I don't mind._

_Regal Bitch: I don't want to take her away from building something new with someone she cares about, so I throw my party on the weekday._

_Regal Bitch: Also, I'm just being evil }:-)_

_Me: That’s very sweet and very evil :D_

_Me: You could have had it on the weekend. I just would have told Rumple I couldn't come._

_Regal Bitch: It’s really not a problem. My birthday IS today anyway._

_Regal Bitch: So I better see your ass tonight!_

_Me: You will :)_

_Me: Shit! I gotta go._

Belle just remembered that she needs to get a present for Regina.

_Me: I’ll see you later._

_Regal Bitch: What was the shit for?_

_Me: Bye!!!_

_Regal Bitch: Why did you just say shit?_

Belle ignores her text and waits for Rumple to comes back to his computer.

After a few minutes, Rumple returns and sits in front of the screen with two tea cups. “I made you a cup too, dearie.” He holds the cup up to the screen and the steam covers the lens of the cam.

“Aww, you’re so sweet.” She leans forward and takes in a deep breath, just like she would if the cup was really in front of her. “It smells delicious, Rumple.”

“I hope you like lemon and honey.”

“I do, pookie.” She grins from ear to ear.

“Here, have a taste.” He tips the cup forward just a bit.

“Mmm, it tastes so wonderful. I really love it.”

“Thank you, dearie.” He sits her cup on his nightstand and takes a drink from his own.

“I hate to do this to you, especially after that sweet gesture, but I have to go.”

“You do? Where are you going?”

“Regina’s birthday party is tonight and I didn't get her a gift yet, so I have to get her something and go to the party afterward.”

“Oh, I see. I hope you have fun tonight, sweetheart.”

“I will and I’ll be thinking about you too.”

“Don’t think about me, dearie. You just have a good time.”

“How can I not think about you when you say sweet things like that?”

“I don’t know, but you try.” He blushes once again. “I’ll let you go now.”

“Alright.” She blow him a kiss.

He catches her kiss and presses his hand to his heart.

“Awww, Rumple.” Belle feels like she would die from overexposure to adorable gestures, if she keeps talking to him. “Bye, pookie.”

“Bye, sweetheart.”

Belle's computer screen turns black.

##  *******

Arriving at The Rabbit Hole Bar, Belle removes Regina's present from the passenger's seat; a box wrapped in black wrapping paper with a back bow on top and small air holes along the side. She carries the box inside the bar and meets up with her friends in the party lounge that Ruby rented for the night. Belle is greeted with cheers as she enters the room and she smiles at the familiar faces. All of her loving friends attended Regina's party, Mary, David, Robin and Ruby, all together for the first time in ages.

Regina rushes to Belle and hugs her dearly. "I've fucking missed you."

"We saw each other yesterday when I came back from New York."  

"You know what I fucking mean." Regina pulls out of the hug.

"Yes, I do." Belle smiles and hands her the present.

"Well, this looks interesting. I know you didn't wrap it."

"Does it look like I wrapped it?"

"Not at all." Regina notices the little air holes in the box and her eyes light with amazement. "There's a little critter in here isn't it?"

"You'll have to open it to see."

Regina turns to the small gathering of friend. "It's time to open presents." She announces.

"I thought you were going to wait until after the cake?" Ruby takes a shot of rum, slamming the glass down.

"If you haven't noticed, this little box has holes on it and I must free whatever's inside." Regina grabs Belle's hand and drags her to the table. She sits at her seat and starts pulling the black bow from the box.

"I hope you love it." Belle smiles with anticipation.

Regina removes the wrapping paper and opens the box, pulling out a little plastic container with an orange, black and yellow, Leopard Gecko inside it. She takes in a sharp breath when she lays eyes on the four legged reptile. "It's gorgeous." She takes a closer look at her brand new friend.

"Do you like her?" Belle asks, but she already knows the answer.

"I love her. You know how much I've always loved lizards."

"Yes I do." Belle pulls her phone out of the pocket of her dress and takes a picture of the gecko and Regina to show Rumple later.

"Thank you so much, Belle."

"You're welcome. I have the rest of her stuff in my car. Her aquarium, food and a few others things."

"Thank you very, very much." Regina stands and kisses Belle's cheek.

"Alright, it's our turn," Mary-Margaret speaks for her and her husband David. "We hope you like this too." She sits her present in front of Regina.  

The birthday girl opens all of the presents from her friends and she adores every one of them, but Belle's is her absolute favorite.

"All the presents are open, now no one is leaving until they're drunk." Ruby enters the lounge with shots for everyone and two pitchers of beers.

"Oh... Umm... I don't think I should drink."

"Come on, Belle." Ruby slap two shot in front of her and fills her glass with beer. "We haven't really hung out together in forever. You don't have to get wasted, just enough to feel it."

"Just leave her alone, Ruby. If she doesn't want a drink don't force her. I hate it when you do that," Regina comments.

"It's not that I don't want to drink. I just don't think I should, being that it's Monday."

"In that case, if you just stick with what you have now, you should be fine." Regina suggest.

"Okay." Belle picks up her beer and raises her glass. "To Regina."

Everyone raises theirs, then tips back their drinks.

Belle guzzles her beer down to the last drop as all eyes are on her. She lowers her glass and sits it down on the table. "Don't act like you've never seen me to that before." A belch escapes her lips and she quickly covers her mouth. "Excuse me." She was taken by surprise by how loud it was.

"That was very classy, Madam Mayor." Mary-Margaret comments and a burp releases from her as well.

"I guess you spoke too soon." Belle giggles as she refills her glass.

"I thought you were just having one," Regina whispers.

"I'll be fine. This is too fun." Belle shoots back one of her shots and chases it down with the beer.

"That a girl!" Ruby cheers her on.

##  *******

Three beers and five shots later, Belle French is unfit to drive. She was more in the mood to drink than she thought. She stumbles out of the bathroom and takes her seat back at the table, almost missing the chair.

"Are you alright, Belle." Robin grasps firmly on the back of her chair so that she doesn't tip over.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you." She takes out her phone. "Ruby, have I showed you a pic of Rumple?"

"No, I haven't seen this handsome older man you're dating." She slurs her words.

Belle opens the photos on her phone, and with her double vision, finds one of the pictures she took with Rumple. "See, there he is." She points at herself in the picture."

"That's you, sweetie."

"Oh." She licks her dry lips. "He's the other one then."

"I figured that much." She takes the phone from Belle and looks closer at the photo. "He's not my type, but he is handsome. He looks like a perfect fit for you, nice and small."

"Oh, no, no, no." Belle shakes her head. "He's big." She stretches her hands about twelve inches apart. "He's really, really big and thick." Belle completely misunderstood what Ruby meant. She was actually talking about his height.

It appears that the only thing on Belle's drunk mind is Rumple's  _rather large estate_. Her thoughts went straight to the fucking gutter. Poor girl.

"What?" Ruby is completely confused.

"He's huge!" She snatches her phone from Ruby. "I don't even know if he can fit. He's not gonna fit, he can't fit.... Oh god.... It's gonna hurt." She rest her head on the table. "It's gonna hurt!!" she shouts.

"Belle are you sure you're alright," Regina asks with great concern. Even though this is her party, she didn't drink as much as the others.

Ruby busts out laughing as she realizes what Belle has been speaking of. "Oh my god."

"What's going on?" Regina wasn't paying much attending to Belle and Ruby's conversation, until Belle started yelling. She was preoccupied with her boyfriend Robin.

"She's talking about her online man. I think he has a really big dick." Ruby places her face down on the table, getting to Belle's level. "How big is he, sweetie?" She needs to know more.

"Ohmigod!" Belle quickly lifts her head from the table. "He's like this." She's stretches her arms out again. "And like this." She measures his thickness by making a circle with both hands. "And it's not going to fit this." She points down at her lap. "But I want him sooo baaad."

"Mary and David left too soon. Who the hell leaves after the cake anyways?" Ruby can't stop laughing at Belle's drunk antics.

"She's exaggerating the truth." Regina stands from her chair. "No one is that fucking big."

"I don't think she is."

"Come on, Belle. I'm gonna take you home." Regina helps her up from the chair. "Robin, would you mind loading my gifts in the car and following us to Belle's house. I'm going to drive her car and we can go home together afterwards."

"I don't mind at all."

"Ruby are you coming with us," Regina asks.

"No, I'm okay. I'm gonna hang out here a little longer. I have a ride home."

"Okay, I'll see you later then."

"Yep, you will. Happy birthday."

"Thank you." Regina wraps Belle's arm around her shoulders and shuffles her drunk ass out of the bar.

##  *******

Regina helps Belle into the house, fights through Pongo's enthusiastic affection and gets upstairs.

"Thank you, Regina." Belle plops down on the bed and kicks off her shoes.

"You need to get out of that dress." She unzips Belle's dress and helps her out of it.

Belle sits back on the bed, now only wearing her bra and panties.

"Lay down, honey." Regina hangs the dress in the closet.

"Can you hand me my phone? It's in the pocket of the dress. I need to talk to Rumple." She lays under the blanket.

"I think you need to go to bed."

"I will after I talk to him."

"Alright." Regina hands her the phone. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay. Thank you so much, Regina."

"You don't have to thank me." She shakes her head at the state of Belle. She didn't think she would see her like this tonight, but at least they had fun. "Goodnight, Belle."

"Night and happy birthday."

"Thank you. I'll lock the front door for you." She slowly walks out of the room, relieved that she got Belle home safely and doesn't have to worry about her for the night.

"Alright." Belle curls up in the bed with her phone and clicks on Rumple's anonymous icon on the Equal Match app.

_TCup_Chipper: Pook?_

She doesn't get a reply, so she messages him again.

_TCup_Chipper: Pookie_

_TCup_Chipper: Pookie_

_TCup_Chipper: Pookie_

_TCup_Chipper: Pook??_

_G0ld: Dearie?_

_TCup_Chipper: POOKIE!!_

_G0ld: DEARIE!!_

_TCup_Chipper: XD_

_G0ld:  XD_

_TCup_Chipper: Water you doing?_

_G0ld: Water?_

_TCup_Chipper: What*_

_TCup_Chipper: What are you doing?_

_G0ld: I was sleep, but know I'm talking to you._

_G0ld: How was your night?_

_TCup_Chipper: Awwww!!!! I woke you up?_

_TCup_Chipper: I didn't mean to wake you up....._

_G0ld: It's okay. I don't mind._

_G0ld: I wanted to hear from you anyways :)_

_TCup_Chipper: Are you sure???_

_G0ld: Yes, sweetheart, I'm sure._

_G0ld: So, how was your night?_

_TCup_Chipper: I had fun, but the night isn't over._

_G0ld: What else are you going to do?_

_TCup_Chipper: I'm sooo glad you asked. I'm gonna fuck you._

_TCup_Chipper: I'm gonna fuck that dick of yours._

_G0ld: Sweetheart??_

_TCup_Chipper: I'm coming to see you right now._

_G0ld: You know it's a three hour drive to get here and it's after twelve a.m., dearie._

_TCup_Chipper: I don't care. I need you inside me, even if you are big._

_G0ld: Have you been drinking tonight?_

_TCup_Chipper: Yes, why????_

_G0ld: That explains it._

_TCup_Chipper: Explains what????_

_G0ld: Your text, sweetheart. Why don't you go to bed._

_TCup_Chipper: I love it when you call me sweetheart._

_G0ld: I know you do. That's why I call you that._

_TCup_Chipper: And you like it when I call you pookie._

_G0ld: Yes, dearie, I do._

_G0ld: Are you laying down?_

_TCup_Chipper: Yes, but I'm about to get up to go see you._

_TCup_Chipper: My panties are so wet right now._

_G0ld: BELLE, DON'T GET UP. PLEASE STAY IN BED._

_TCup_Chipper: How are we going to fuck if I stay in bed?_

_G0ld: We're not going to fuck, Belle. At least not tonight._

_TCup_Chipper: UGH!!!!!_

_TCup_Chipper: What am I supposed to doooo???_

_TCup_Chipper: I need you soooo baaaad!!!!!_

_G0ld: You can touch yourself, relieve yourself from the urge._

_TCup_Chipper: Are you doing to touch yourself too?_

_G0ld: Not tonight._

_G0ld: I don't feel comfortable doing it with you intoxicated like this._

_G0ld: But I'll stay with you._

_TCup_Chipper: That kinda ruins it._

_G0ld: You know what?_

_G0ld: I'll call you so you can hear my voice._

_TCup_Chipper: Okay._

Belle's phone rings and she instantly answers it. "I want you to tell me what to do."

"Well that's a surprise." He was only just expecting to listen to her moan. "Okay, dearie, tell me what you're wearing?"

Hearing his is deep Scottish brogue, moistens her throbbing pussy even more. "I have on a white lace bra and black lace panties."

"Okay. Are you under the blanket?"

"Yes," she breaths.

"Pull the blanket to off."

She pulls the blanket down to the floor and he can hear her movement through the phone.

"Lay on your back, dearie."

"I'm on my back," she whispers.

"Slip your hand under your bra and massage your breast."

"Okay." She does exactly what he says.

"You can pretend that it's me."

"I am."

"You like to way my hand feels caressing your soft skin?"

"Yes... Oh, yes."

"Slowly trace circles around your nipple and scale your hand down your belly, using your fingertips to lightly graze your skin."

Her body trembles as she follows his every whim. She tightens her legs and rubs them together. She can't wait to dip her hand between them.

"Spread your legs open and gently rub your thighs, imagining that I'm kissing you there.”

"Mmm..." she hums into the phone.

"That was such a beautiful sound." His voice is thick with desire. "Stroke your hand over your panties. I can almost feel your heat on my hand."

"You can?"

"Yes, dearie. Are you ready to slip your hand inside?"

"Mmhmm..."

"Go ahead and do it, sweetheart, and twist your fingers around your curls before dipping them between the lips."

Belle breaths rapidly into the phone as she starts to massage her pink harden bud. "Oh... Oh, Rumple," she moans thickly.

"You're making me so hard, Belle. I want to fuck you too."

"Ahh... Ahh..."

"Move your fingers faster, dearie." He can hear the sound of her pussy through her sensual moans. "I can't wait to see you again and go down on your warm dripping petals, until you beg me to stop."

"Ooh, gods..." Belle body stiffens as she strokes her cunt faster. Rumple's words are pushing her to the edge.

"I can't wait to be inside you, hearing you voice moaning my name."

"Ah... Rumple," she whimpers.

"Feeling you grab and claw at my flash, as I slowly make love to your aching pussy."

"Sh-shit! Ah, ah, ah." Belle's body spasms in the release of her orgasm. "Ooh, gods," she cries as electrifying volts shoot down her spine and across her entire body. She continues to touch herself until she comes in her black lace panties. As Belle's body pulses with the afterglow of her orgasm, she removes her hand from her drenched folds and licks them clean.

All Rumple can hear are the sounds of her heavy breathing. "Did you come, sweetheart?"

"Yes," she pants. "And I licked my fingers."

"That's a good girl."

"Did you come too, pookie?"

"No, that was all for you."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Put the blanket back over yourself."

"Alright." Belle rolls over, grabs the blanket from the floor and wraps it around her.

"Are you feeling sleepy now."

"Mmhmm," she hums. "But I don't want you to go."

"I can stay with you until you fall asleep."

"Okay."

"You keep the phone on your ear and I'll listen to you breath. I won't hang up till I know you're sleep."

"You're so sweet to me, Rumple." She pulls her pillows against her body and lays on them like she would if her boyfriend was laying next to her.

"And your sweet to me. Goodnight sweetheart."

"Goodnight."

Rumple stays on the phone and waits to hear the sounds of her deep breathing before hanging up. He rolls over in his bed and makes himself more comfortable, then joins his girlfriend in the realm of dreams.


	18. 18.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumple Gold makes a new friend and spends his day looking for another job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the help ripperblackstaff. I love Rumple’s new friend. I think this chapter turned out pretty good so I hope you enjoy. Happy reading.

Rumple Gold rises early Tuesday morning and his first thought of the day is Belle. When he talked to her last night, he thought she was adorable drunk texting him, but he was also concerned about her. She was so horny that she wanted to drive three hours to get to Manhattan and fuck him.

The poor girl had it bad.

Being the caring boyfriend that he is, Rumple was able to accommodate her sexual urges through the phone and keep her drink ass off the roads. Now, Rumple needs to check in on her to make sure she's okay. He sits up in bed, unplugs his phone from the charger and sends Belle a text before starting his day.

_G0ld: Good Morning, Sweetheart. I hope you're feeling well and that you're not hungover. If you are, drink lots of water and green tea to help with the headache._

_G0ld: I wanted to let you know that I'm not going into work today and I'll be spending the day looking for another job, just like we talked about. I know your night was I little rough, but I hope you manage to have a good day. I'll talk to you later._

He hits send and rolls out of bed to take a shower.

After the warm morning shower, Rumple dresses, feeds the fish and heads out to the park to get breakfast from one of his favorite food trucks. He orders a breakfast burrito and takes it to one of the benches across from the pond. Rumple eats his eggs, cheese and sausage wrapped in a tortilla as he begins his search for a new job. He browses several job hunting sites on his phone and fills out applications.

Rumple is a little uneasy filling out these online forms. He hasn't been job searching in years and Neal was the one that helped him find the job at the pawn shop. He's missing his son at this moment, wishing that he was here to help. But he knows that Neal would want him to get through this and would believe that he could find another place of employment. So Rumple powers through the forms, answering each question as honestly as he can and sends them in. He really needs to get away from Zelena's clutches at the pawn shop and find a place to work where he feels comfortable.

Speaking of the wicked green bitch, she's trying to send Rumple a text message right now, ordering his tight Scottish ass to work. Oh, but wait a second. Rumple blocked the psychotic battleaxe on the Equal Match site and changed his phone number. Looks like there's no way she can get in contact with her only employee. That was a good move on your part Rumple. Anyways...

By the time Rumple finishes his breakfast (he eats pretty slow when he's preoccupied on his phone) he has three job applications filled out and sent. One at a local retail store, another at a small independent coffee shop and one more at a thrift store not far from the pawn shop. He thinks any of these places would be an acceptable place to work and hopes one of them gets in contact with him soon.

As Rumple starts to fill out one more job application, before heading back home, he sees an ad on the job site for a temporary job agency. He figures that applying for a temp service isn't such a horrible idea. So he clicks on the site to sign up.

Once on the site, Rumple learns that the agency only accepts applications in person. Luckily for him, this agencies home office is just several blocks from the park. Since he has a free day and has a few job application already sent out, Rumple decides to visit the temp service and see if they can help him in the hunt for new employment.

##  *******

Rumple walks seven blocks on his cane and arrives at the Arendelle Associates Temporary Employment Agency. He enters the small building and is greeted by a red haired, blue eyed woman, sitting behind a glass reception desk.

"Good morning, sir." She flashes a welcoming smile.

Rumple steps up to the desk, flashing one of his charming smiles in return. "Good morning, miss, I would..."

"Just a moment, sir." She cuts him off, hits the flashing red button on the phone and talks into her headset. "Just a moment, ma'am." She hits the button again. "Just a moment, sir." She clicks it one last time. "Just a moment, ma'am." She takes off her headset and address Rumple. "What can we do for you today?"

"Oh... Umm..." Witnessing her putting all of those calls on hold, took him by surprise. "I saw an ad for the agency online and I..."

"Mmhmm, mmhmm," she hums with a nod, cutting him off again. "I know just what you came for." She starts stacking up papers on a clipboard. "Just fill out these forms and we'll have you well on your way to finding temporary employment."  

"But, miss, I have a few questions."

"Please save all questions for your caseworker." She places the headset back on her head. "You can make yourself comfortable over there, sir."  She points to the waiting area, hands him the clipboard and continues putting callers on hold.

Rumple takes a seat by the only window in the small office and begins filling out the papers the receptionist handed him. The questions on the forms are pretty basic and much like the ones from the online job applications. It doesn't take long for him to finish the papers and he returns them back the red haired woman at the desk.

"Are you all finished with that, sir?"

"Yes, miss," he answers.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She covers the microphone with her hand. "I was talking to the gentleman on the line. I'll be right with you, sir."

"Okay." He leans against the desk and waits. And waits and waits and waits.

After nearly ten minutes, the receptionist finally gives Rumple her attention. "What can I help you with?"

"I finished the forms."

"Oh, yes." She stands from her seat. "I'll just take those from you."

Rumple hands her the papers.

"Thank you, sir. You can take your seat and I'll call you when we're ready for you."

"Alright." He limps back to the waiting area and retakes his seat.

Rumple waits to be called on for the next stage of the temporary employment process. He's the only person in the office and he's getting a bit anxious to moving on. Rumple sighs. He's tired of looking at the pale concrete walls with crudely painted snow scene on them and jaded by watching the cars fly by on the streets. So he takes his phone from the inside pocket of his suit and uses it to kill time. He plays a few rounds of Tetris before the receptionist massacres pronouncing his name.

"Rimble... Romple... Umm..."

Rumple thinks it unbelievable that she can't say his name. It isn't difficult to pronounce and he certainly doesn't have sloppy handwriting. "You can just call me Mr. Gold, Dearie." He stands to his feet and gimps to the front desk.

"Oh, yes, Mr. Gold." She clears her throat. "Mr. Kristoff Trolling will be with you shortly."

"He's not ready for me yet?" He can't believe that this is all she wanted. She could have politely told him that he didn't have to stand. He's clearly a man with a disability.

"You can return to your seat. I'll let you know when he's ready for you."

"Okay." Rumple limps back to his chair once again. He reads several news articles on his phone, checks his email and plays Tetris again. After a while, his name is called for the second time.

"Mr. Gold, we're ready for you now."

He stand from the chair and walks to the desk, ready to get this process moving. 

"If you would follow me." The receptionist leads him through a door, down a narrow hall and into the dull, unappealing, office of Mr. Kristoff Trolling.

"Mr. Gold." The man greets Rumple, stands from his desk and meets him in the doorway, extending his hand.

"Mr. Trolling." Rumple shakes his hand.  

"Please, call me Kristoff." He pats Rumple firmly on the back.

Rumple hates being touched uninvited like this. “Could you not do that again.”

"Oh, I’m sorry, please, have a seat. We're gonna get you all set up." He follows behind Rumple to the guest chair and turns to the receptionist still standing in the door. "That will all for now, Anna."

"Alright." She exits the office.

Mr. Trolling takes his seat at the desk. "How are you today?"

"I'm alright."

"Good, good. I'm gonna ask you just a few questions and you'll be on your way." 

"I have a few questions myself." Rumple needs to better understand how this whole process works.

"We'll get to that, we'll get to that." He nods and turns on his computer.

Mr. Trolling asks Rumple questions about his past employment, work experiences and the reasons for seeking a new job. Rumple answers all of his questions honestly, but without going too deep into detail about his current situation with Zelena.

"Your qualifications sound excellent, Mr. Gold. There are plenty of places where someone like you would be needed."

"Well, this is good news."

"Yes it is, Mr. Gold." He winks with a cheesy grin. "Yes it is."

Rumple feels relieved to find out that there are places for someone like him, someone who has only really had one occupation in his whole life. He's starting to see a light through his dark and miserable tunnel. "Is there any way that I could..."

"Hold on there." Mr. Trolling interrupts. "Save all your questions for your caseworker."

"You're not my caseworker?"

"Absolutely not," he chuckles. "I'm just an adviser, kinda like a go between, between you and your caseworker."

"So what does that mean?"

"I make sure that all the information gathered here goes straight to your caseworker." He grins.

"I'm sorry, sir, but couldn't I have given the caseworker this info myself?" Rumple thinks this guys job is a bit odd and useless.

"No you could not," he quickly answers a little hostile. He has had people ask him this before and he doesn't care for the question much.

Rumple shockingly gawks at him, others must have pointed out how pointless his job is. He’s getting to a point where he wants to just leave, things are feeling like a waste of time, but then he thinks it's best to stay. Rumple needs to do everything he can to find a new job, not only for himself, but for Belle as well. He can't stand the idea of her worrying about him.

"Now I have a few more forms with info we need from you," Mr. Trolling speaks more calmly and gathers a stack of papers on a clipboard. "You can head right back out to the waiting area and fill those papers in. Okay?" He hands Rumple the clipboard. "When you're finished, give them to Anna at the desk."

"Okay?" Rumple takes the stack of papers and stands from the seat. He doesn't understand why he couldn't fill in all of these papers at the beginning.

"You have a wonderful day, Mr. Gold." Mr. Trolling guides Rumple down the hall and out into the waiting area.

Rumple reclaims his seat by the window and starts on his second batch of paper work.

Ten minutes passes and Rumple finally finishes the papers. The questions in these forms are a lot like the ones from the previous papers and the interview with Mr. Trolling. All of these questions are getting redundant. Though he's starting to feel a bit dragged around, Rumple turns the papers in to the receptionist.

"Thank you, Mr. Gold." She takes the clipboard. "You'll be called when we're ready for you."

"Any idea how much longer this is going to take? I'd really like to get to the job placement. This is the only day I have to do this."

"I really can't answer that, but I'm sure you'll be in to see Elsa Frost soon."

"Alright," he sighs. "Thank you." He returns to the chair.

Rumple waits around the office for what seems like an eternity and he feels like he's stuck in a pocket of time. It's slowly sucking the life out of him. Suddenly, the phone buzzes in his pocket and he quickly checks it, hopping that it's Belle to drag him out of this sea or boredom. And it is.

_TCup_Chipper: What you did for me last night was so sweet and  I'm a little embarrassed at the way I acted._

_TCup_Chipper: I re-read my text today. I don't see how you were able to handle all that without laughing. I almost did something stupid and you stopped me :)_

_TCup_Chipper: Anyways... These are for you. Thank you, Pookie!_

Rumple begins to receive a stream of picture messages from his girlfriend. He opens the first one and his eyes widens, as he muffles the small squeak that almost escaped his lips.

Belle doesn't send Rumple just any pictures. Before she went into work today, she took naughty photos of herself just for him.

_G0ld: Sweetheart? O_O_

He receives another. A topless selfie of Belle laying on her back as she holds the phone above her, taking the picture. The smile on her face is breathtaking.

_G0ld: Shit, Belle!_

He feels a tingle and a twitch in his pants.

_G0ld: You're so gorgeous!!_

_TCup_Chipper: *giggles* Thank you, Pookie! *kisses your cheek* I have a few more._

_G0ld: Maybe you shou_

He was going to suggest that she should finish her little stream when he's at home, but he accidentally sends the unfinished message when another picture comes to him.

She sends a photo she took on the webcam of her computer. She's sitting in the bed, her back against the headboard with her legs spread open and her hand between them.

_G0ld: OH MY!_

Beads of sweat start to collect on Rumple's brow and another picture comes his way.

_G0ld: Oh, Belle, thank you so much for these. You've brightened up my day._

The more he looks at the photos, the thicker his cock grows.

_TCup_Chipper: You're welcome. Anything for you!_

_TCup_Chipper: I'm going out to lunch with Mary and I driving, so I'll talk to you tonight._

_G0ld: You will, Sweetheart. I might have to send you some pictures._

_TCup_Chipper: I'd love that <3_

_G0ld: You have a good lunch._

_TCup_Chipper: You too!_

_G0ld: I will now. *drools over your pictures*_

_TCup_Chipper: *sends you one more*  Bye ;)_

_G0ld: HOLY FUCK!_

Rumple flicks through the photos and gives each one a long look. He finds himself staring at the close up of her pussy for an unprecedented about of time. The way her fingers spreads her folds apart and reveal the little pink pearl between the lips, sends the flow of blood in his body straight to one area. With the sudden rush of all of that blood shifting south, Rumple starts to feel lightheaded, but he able to keep his eyes on the picture. It's the most beautiful thing he has seen all day and wants nothing more but the stick his face into it. A bit of dribble starts to form in the side of his lip, as he thinks about the first time he got to taste it.

"Oh. My. God! What is that!?" A woman shrieks.

Rumple focuses his vision and looks up to a blonde woman in a blue dress, pointing directly at him.

"What the hell is that!?" She can't take her eyes off of him.

He glances down and his anaconda is pitching a tent in his pants. "Fuck!" He quickly takes off his jacket and covers his lap.

"Holy hell, sir. Do you need to go to a hospital?"

He jumps up from his seat and his cock knocks over his cane.

She flinches away from him, frightened of that thing in his pants touching her. "What have you been doing to yourself? If that's what I think it is, it shouldn't look like that." The woman is disgusted, but also intrigued.

Rumple picks up his cane, stuffs his phone into his pocket and swiftly shuffles to the door. He's pretty sure that this woman is his caseworker and now he so embarrassed that needs to get the fuck out. He opens the door to the building and leaves, never looking back at what's behind him. "Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck," he mumbles to himself down the streets of Manhattan, covering the front of his pants with his jacket. He stops a block away from the temp agency and leans against a building. He desperately need to get this erection down fast. So he closes his eyes, breathes calmly and thinks about the most disgusting thing imaginable, Zelena. "Shit!" He's body jerks when an image of her becomes clear in his mind and his dick softens. He just scared that throbbing erection right out of himself.

After leaning on the building for a moment, he puts on his jacket, discreetly readjusts the snake in his pants and continues on his way home. Rumple suddenly has an urge to look behind himself, so he does, and notices the building that was supporting him in his brief time of need; it’s a pet shop. Rumple thinks a distraction is a good idea. He really need to get over one of the most embarrassing things in his life, so he enters the shop. Maybe he can find something inside for the fish or maybe even for Pongo.

##  *******

Rumple enters the little boutique pet shop and browses around the store. There’s a row of adoptable pets on one wall of the shop and the rest is filled with food, toys, cleaning products and anything else a loving pet parent would need. Rumple looks through the dog collars, thinking that he could find something for Pongo, but nothing really catches his eye. He thinks of Pongo as a fun loving dog and none of the collars fit a dog with the personality he thinks Pongo has. So he moves along to other parts of the shop.

Along the row of caged adoptable pets, Rumple doesn't pay attention to any them. He has his back to the animals and is focused on the aquarium merchandise in front of him.

*meow*

He hears the soft cry behind him, but continues looking through the aquarium ornaments.

*meow*

*scratch, scratch*

He turns to the row of cages and his eyes instantly fall on a fluffy black creature with big green eyes and a white ear on its left side, which looks to have been chewed. Rumple stares at the critter, it gazes back at him, and they share a moment of silents. As Rumple looks at the adorable beast, he's suddenly filled with deep emotions. He isn’t quite sure where it’s coming from and he doesn't understand it, but something is drawing him towards the little black cat. And he can feel that something is drawing the cat to him as well. He steps closer to the cage and the cat sticks its paw out to reach for him. “That’s it,” Rumple says and the cat’s ears pop up.

It’s like it knows exactly what he meant by the two word sentence.

Rumple turns away from the cage and limps to the front desk. He needs to take that animal home with him today. There's something about it he just can't live without.

The lady at the desk gives Rumple the basic information of the cat. A female rescue cat that was found on the streets with an injured ear. She personally nursed the cat back to heath and put it up for adoption in her shop.

Rumple absolutely loves everything he learns about the cat and the more the lady talks about it, the more it makes him want to take the little critter home. While the lady continues to talk about the animal, Rumple pulls out his wallet, dumpling out all the spending money he has left and it's just enough to pay for his little friend.

The lady counts out his change, then shows him to the cat area of the shop and helps set him up with things he'll need for his new cat. A small bag of litter, litter box, food and a few toys. She knows Rumple will be walking home, so she picks out products that he can easily carry and she suggests for him to come back when he can gather the bulky items.

Rumple pays for the pet's necessities with his card. The money he's using is some of what he's been saving for his trip to Storybrooke. It is a big expense, but he should be getting a check from working for Zelena soon. One of the deals Mr. Zoso made before signing over the antique business was for Rumple to be paid more. So he knows this spontaneous purchase won't be too hard on his pocket. Besides, he has no regret with what he's doing. The cat doesn't belong in the cage of a shop, she belongs at home with him.

After all the expenses are paid and everything is stacked nicely in the litter box to be carried, the lady finally opens the cage to Rumple's cat.

The cat leaps out of the cage and into Rumple's arms, purring and climbing up on his shoulders.

Rumple has a feeling of completion, as he embraces the affections of his new cat. "I have the perfect name for you." He reaches up and scratches the kitty behind hind her injured ear. "I'm going to call you Chip, if that's alright with you."

The cat meows and vibrates to his touch. She walks across him from one shoulder to the other, rubbing her body against the back of his head and sits on his other shoulder, purring.

"I'm going to take that as a yes."

She nibbles on his ear. That was most definitely a yes.

##  *******

Rumple and Chip arrive home together. She stayed on his shoulder the entire walk and jumps off of him as soon as they stepped into the small apartment.

"Welcome home, Chip." He closes the door and watches Chip explore the place. He steps the to couch, sits the litter box with the other items down on the coffee table and takes a seat at the couch. He's been on his feet for a while and needs a bit of rest after this long and unusual day.

Chip comes to join him on the couch. She's grateful to have a new home and someone to take care of her. She loves Rumple already and wants to keep him by her side. In her mind, she is not the pet in this new relationship. He may be her new daddy, but he belongs to her.

"Don't let me keep you from looking around. I know it's small, but there are plenty of places for you to find."

She doesn't want to leave her daddy's side, he might need her. She curls into a ball on his lap and keeps him company while he rests.

"You're just the sweetest thing. Belle is going to love you." He scratches Chip behind the ears.

Moments passes and Rumple feels better after a bit of rest. He stands from the couch and sets up Chip's things (in the proper place he wants them to stay) making her a permanent part of his life.

A bit later, while Rumple is finishing the sandwich he made for himself and watching Chip taking a good look around the house, the phone buzzes on the coffee table. Rumple isn’t surprised that it's a message from Belle. He was waiting for her to text him tonight.

_TCup_Chipper: Good evening, Pookie. *kisses your lips*  I missed you today._

_G0ld: I missed you too. *kisses you in return*_

_TCup_Chipper: *giggles*_

_TCup_Chipper: I didn't mention it earlier, but I was happy to hear you didn't go to work today._

_G0ld: I spent today looking for another job._

_TCup_Chipper: I know :)_

_TCup_Chipper: How did that go?_

_G0ld: Umm..._

He isn't quite sure if he should mention the incident at the temp service. It was an embarrassing moment, one he wishes he could erase from memory. But then he starts to think, part of what happened is kind of her fault and they could have a laugh about it. Turning something embarrassing into something funny they could share together.

_G0ld: It was interesting._

_TCup_Chipper: Oh? How interesting._

_G0ld: The kind of interesting that will make you giggle._

_TCup_Chipper: Oh! Now I really need to hear it._

_TCup_Chipper: Story time! :) *gathers popcorn*_

Rumple tells her about the applications he sent out online and about what happened at the temp service.

Belle feels bad at first. She never would have sent those pictures to him had she known where he was.

Rumple assures her that it was mostly his fault. He didn't have to look at those photos at the very moment. He let's her know that he's over the embarrassment and now he can laugh about it. Especially since something good came out of the situation in the end, but he doesn't tell her what that something is yet.

They share a laugh together and Belle sends him a link to a different temp service he could try. This one has an online application and Rumple fills out the forms, with Belle's guidance, and sends it in.

He's feeling more confident about these forms for the temp service, than the one he tried on his own. This time, he received help from someone who cares about him.

_TCup_Chipper: Did you get it all filled out and sent in, Pookie?_

_G0ld: Yes, Sweetheart, I'm all finished with them._

_TCup_Chipper: Good, now I feel better about what happened to you._

_G0ld: You didn't have to feel bad about that._

_TCup_Chipper: I know, but I still did._

_TCup_Chipper: I don't anymore :)_

_G0ld: Good._

_TCup_Chipper: So what else happened to you today? You said something good came out of the temp service incident._

_G0ld: Yes, it did._

_G0ld: I adopted a cat today._

_TCup_Chipper: A CAT!!! (=^•^=)_

_G0ld: XD_

_G0ld: Yes, Dearie, and she's the sweetest animal. She stays by my side, following everywhere I go._

_G0ld: She stayed on my shoulder the entire walk home and she loves watching the fish._

_TCup_Chipper: Awww, Pookie. That's so adorable <3 What's her name?_

_G0ld: She's a rescue cat that was found with and injured ear. Her left ear looks like it's been chipped off. So I named her Chip._

_TCup_Chipper: *giggles*_

_TCup_Chipper: Did you notice the resemblance with your cat's name and my username?_

_G0ld: Oh my!_

_G0ld: I didn't put that together until now. I've gotten so used to seeing your username that I don't even read it anymore._

_G0ld: Now I love her name even more. XD_

_TCup_Chipper: I LOVE HER NAME TOO! \\(^_^)/_

_TCup_Chipper: Can I see her? Now I need to see her._

_G0ld: Of course you can, Sweetheart. I'll go get my computer ready._

_TCup_Chipper: YAY!!_

Rumple stands from the couch and head to his room to log onto his computer, but there's a knock on his door.

_G0ld: Belle, can you wait a minute? Someone's at the front door._

_TCup_Chipper: Sure I can. Take your time, Pookie._

Rumple slips the phone into his pocket and opens the door, finding his worst nightmare standing on the other side.

"Where the hell were you today?" Zelena gripes, staring at Rumple like a bull ready to gore.

Rumple instantly fumes at the site of her. "You don't come to my house and speak to me like that," he growls through his teeth.

"I wouldn't be here if you showed up for fucking work. I tried contacting you and I couldn't."

"That's because I made sure you couldn't."

Chip steps up to the door, arching her back and hissing. She doesn't like how this women with fire for hair is talking to her daddy.

"My father told me that I have to start treating this like a real business or else he's taking it from me and I'm not gonna let that fucking happen behind you." She points at him, squinting her eyes, trying to look intimidating.

"Maybe if you treated your employees with respect, they wouldn't skip work."

"I've treated you with fucking respect!" she raves.

Rumple doesn't have the energy to deal with her shit. He's so done. "Goodnight, Zelena. I'll be at work tomorrow." He closes the door on her.

She stops the door from shutting by putting her high heeled clad foot in between it. "Don't you lock me fucking out." She pushes the door open.

Chip sees this fired haired woman as a threat to her daddy and she's going to protect him. She leaps from the floor directly onto Zelena's face, screeching, growling and slapping her with her pink padded paws. Her paws rapidly smack against the wicked bitches face with high velocity. Left paw, right paw, left paw again. Each one connecting to flesh, just like a championship boxer.

"Fuck! Get this vile beast off of me!" Zelena howls with agonizing pain. She frantically tries to pull Chip off of her face, but the attack cat latches onto her.

Chip digs her back paws into Zelena chest, continuing her assault with the two front paws.

Zelena flails her body, trying to shake the cat off and her hair flies through the air with her movements.  

Chip gets tangled in the volume of fiery hair, but the sea of red curls don't slow her down.

"Fuck, fuck, Fuck!" Her pain intensifies. Zelena forces her arms between her and her attacker to shield her reddened scared face, but she only finds herself at the business end of the cat's razor sharp claws. And she receives long thin scratches across both arms.

Chip is seeking blood and she just struck it. She mauls at the fired hair woman with all that she has. No one talks to her daddy that way.

"Oh shit!" Everything is happening so fast around Rumple. He doesn't know whether to stand back and laugh or help. He chuckles for a bit, then quickly chooses to help. "No, Chip." He places his hands around the menacing cat and she instantly stops her vicious attack.

Chip's anger ceases and she fades back into a loving calm cat and takes her place on Rumple's shoulder. It's like all the hell inside her never existed.

"That's a good thing you did, Chip, but that's also a no."

"A good thing?!" Zelena pushes the hair out of her face and hoods her eyes up at Rumple and his new protector. Her scratched arms are in throbbing pain as they start to drip with blood. She stares at Rumple, this is all his fault, and she fills with volcanic rage. "I'll show you a good fucking thing," she screams like a banshee and lunges at Rumple, but instantly stops herself as she sees the cat gearing up for round two. "Ugh!" she infuriatingly bellows.

Rumple stands his ground. He never flinched when she lunged at him. "It's time for you to get out."

"That's the best thing I've ever heard you say. As long as you have that thing." She points at Chip. "I'm never coming back here."

"Now that's the best thing I've ever heard you say."

Zelena storms out of the apartment. "Don't be fucking late!"

Rumple slams the door on her and locks it. He returns to the couch and takes Chip down from his shoulder. "That was an amazing thing you did." He embraces the cat, rubbing her soft fur across his cheek. "Thank you."

She climbs up on his shoulder and nobles on his ear.

"I wish I could take you to work tomorrow. I could get stuff done if you were there." He scratches Chip behind the ears and she purrs to his affectionate touch. "Let's get ready for bed and set up the computer for Belle to meet you." He takes his phone from his pocket and sends Belle a text.

_G0ld: I'm coming, Sweetheart, sorry for the wait._

_TCup_Chipper: That's okay._

_TCup_Chipper: You’re coming now, right?_

_G0ld: Yes, right now._

Chip jumps down of Rumple's shoulder and follows him into the bedroom.

##  *******

After letting the computer load and changing into pajamas, Rumple logs into Equal Match and sends Belle a cam chat request. Not long after the invite was sent, Belle's angelic face shows up on the screen.

"Hey you." She blows him a kiss.

"Hey." He glances down at his hands and shifts in the bed, as his cheeks reddens.

Rumple is filled with so many emotions today. How precious.

"Awww, all I have to do is say hi to you and you blush?" She thinks he's the most adorable thing.

"That doesn't usually happen."

"Well it did today and it was cute." She pucker her lips and pretends to kiss the computer screen.

He ties to keep a straight face, but that bashful smile sneaks up on him. "Thank you, Dearie."

"Since we're on the subject of cute things. Where is Chip?"

"Oh, umm..." He looks around the room. "She isn't in here right now. She's still exploring the house, I guess."

"Oh, I see."

"She hasn't really been around the whole house yet. She been really sticking to me."

"That's just too cute, Rumple."

"I'll let you meet her when she comes back."

"Alright. I can't wait."

"Would you like to know why it took so long for me to get on the computer?" he asks, wanting to share another laugh with her. His day seems to have been filled with laughable moments.

"I was wondering that and I was hoping you'd bring it up."

"You could have asked me, Sweetheart."

"I know, but I don't know I didn't."

"You can ask me anything, okay? I don't want you to be afraid to ask me something. That's not the kind of relationship I want to have with you."

"Okay, Pookie. It's just that sometimes you don't like answering questions."

"Yeah, I know. That's something I need to work on, but I don't want you to be afraid to ask me anything."

"Alright."

"Alright," he repeats with a nod.

"So, what did take you so long?"

Rumple tells Belle about Zelena showing up at his door and what Chip did to protect him when Zelena tried to make her way into his house.

"What the hell? I fucking hate her." Belle's blood starts to boil. She wants nothing more but to soak that wicked bitch witch in water and watch her ass melt.

"I know, Sweetheart. She's a horrible person."

“You’re not going into work tomorrow are you?”

“I have too, Dearie. I did just bring home a cat.”

“Ugh! Rumple...” She just wants him as far away from Zelena as he can get and she wants it to happen now. “Okay, I understand, but we’re still going to look for another job tomorrow.”

“We’re?”

“Yes, silly, you and me. I’m gonna help you.”

“Oh, Belle.” he says breathy. “Thank you so much.”

“You’re welcome, I want to help you. I know looking for a job is hard.” She gives him a caring smile and he smiles back at her. All of a sudden, the mental image of Zelena being mauled by a cat comes to Belle's mind and she laughs uncontrollably. She thinks it’s funnier than the story about the temp service.

Rumple has a feeling that he knows what she’s chuckling at. He thinks her smile is radiant and he loves to see it. It always brings him joy. "I snickered a bit before I got Chip off of her."

She calm herself after a moment "Good." She wipes the tears from her eyes. "She didn't even deserve you helping her."

"I know, Dearie."

"I like Chip already and I haven't even seen her yet. I think you've found a guardian."

"Think so too."

"I'm glad you're not in that apartment alone anymore. The fish are nice to have, but their not much company."

"That's true. Meeting Chip is the second best thing that has happened to me in awhile."

"What was the first best thing?" she inquires.

His shy grin curls upon his face once again, as he honestly answer her question. "Mistaking you as tech support."

"Aww, Pookie. I've never been mistaken for tech support before, but I'm so happy it was you." She strokes her fingertips across the screen, pretending as if she caressing his face. "Now I really need to kiss you. That was just the most lovely thing."

"Well it's true." He traces his finger around the shape of her luscious lips. "I can taste them." He licks his lips. "I can taste your lips and you're miles away."

"You can really taste me?"

"Yes, Dearie."

"I can't taste you, but I wish I could. I wish I could touch you," she whispers.

Rumple needs to touch her too. His urge for her grows stronger each day that passes without her. "How about I return the favor." He thinks of the only thing that could satisfy their need for each other.

"What favor?"

"When you sent me pictures of yourself. I can send you ones of me."

"That's a wonderful idea." She nibbles in her bottom lip, trying to remember the taste of his and her lips tingles when his flavor returns to her. "Are you going to turn the webcam off?"

"No. I'm going to take the pictures with the cam."

"Okay... Oh, wait, I have a better idea. Can you make a video? I can watch and you can send it to me afterward?"

Rumple smirks. "You want the best of both worlds, something now and something for later."

"Yes, I do. Is that a problem?"

"No, that's no problem at all. I like it."

"Oh good." She snickers.

"Are you going to touch yourself too?"

"No, not this time. I just wanna watch you enjoy yourself, see your beautiful body and watch you get hard."

"Alright. You don't have to touch yourself." He hits record on the webcam and takes off his shirt, relieving his smooth hairless chest.

Belle heart begins to beat faster. "You really are beautiful," she speaks thickly. "Do you need me to take my shirt off too?"

"If you want, but I don't really need you too."

"I think I want too. It's getting hot in here anyway." She takes off her yellow tank-top and her breast fall out.

"Oh, Belle," he moans, rubbing on the front of his pants.

"Takes your pants off, Pookie. I need to watch you get stiff," she speaks seductively.

Rumple stands from the bed, takes off his black pajama bottoms and his massive cock lays limp between his legs. He sits back in front of the computer and positions himself so Belle can see him.

"I can't believe how gorgeous you are."

"Thank you, Dearie."

"You're very welcome."

He sits with his back against the headboard and watches Belle on the screen. He doesn't touch himself. Belle wants to see his dick twitch into position and he's gonna let her.

Belle massages her breast to help his imagination and she sees the first tic of his prick.

Rumple gazes at Belle, feeling the lightheadedness approaching from the rushing blood flow, but he's felt this his entire life and he's used to the dizziness. He closes his eyes, thinking about the pictures she sent him and the image of the close up of her pussy comes to his mind. The way her little jewel peeked out from between her folds was delectable.

She watches his manhood slowly rise and thicken, it's just as majestic as she imagined. He's so long and wide, she's never seen anything like it in her life. Belle is mesmerized. He has the most beautiful cock she’s ever seen.

Rumple starts to touch himself. He strokes his cock from hilt to tip, lightly moaning and thinking only of Belle.

"I want to fuck you, Rumple," her honeyed voice purrs sensually.

Her words helps him with the fantasy in his mind.

"I need to feel your cock slowly pushing into me and I clench my walls every time you ram inside."

"Ooh... Oh, Belle." He breathes heavily and moves his hand faster, spreading the beads of pre-cum down his shift. He uses his free hand to massage his balls and opens his eyes to find Belle pinching at her pebbled nibble. "Uhh... Uhh," he grunts.

"Are you about to cum, Pookie?"

"Yes... Dearie."

"I can't wait to see you cum. I wish I was there so you cum in my mouth."

"Ah... Ah..." he cries, then Rumple suddenly feels something land on top of his cock, hard. "Fuck!" he hollers in discomfort.

"Shit!" Belle screams in shock.

Chip just bounced on her daddy's long stick and quickly moved when she heard him cry out. She saw something thick and fleshy bobbing up and down, and she just wanted to play with it. She thought daddy was playing a game.

Rumple was playing a game, but not with Chip.

"What the fuck was that? Was that Chip?" Belle yells through the computer. All she saw was a black blur frying by.

"Oohh, fuuuck." Rumple sighs out heavily and rolls over in bed, clutching his aching manhood. He kicks the computer off of the bed in his desperate need for pain relief. He’s never had anything jump on his erect dick like that. He feels like he had just been kicked. The phone starts to buzz on the nightstand, but he can't get to it right now. Rumple lays in the fetal position for nearly five minutes before the pain finally fades away. His phone buzzed the entire time. "Dammit, Chip," he grips as he sits himself up.

Chip sits at the foot of the bed, watching her daddy struggle. She doesn't think she did anything wrong. She was just curious about the thick bouncing stick.

The phone continues to buzz, Rumple answers it, breathing.

"Are you alright?" Belle asks frantic.

"Yes... Yes, I'm fine." He leans over the bed and picks up the computer from the floor. "It was Chip. She just jumped on me. I'm okay."

"I was so worried when my screen turned black."

"Yeah, I knocked over my computer."

"Is it okay?"

"Yes, it's fine. Everything and everyone is okay, Dearie."

"Alright. That scared the shit out of me."

"It hurt the shit out of me." He pushes the hair back from his face. "If you don't mind, Sweetheart, I'm going to go to bed." That was peak of all the excitement he can handle for one day.

"No... No, I don't mind at all. Do you need to put some ice on it?”

“I don’t think so, I’ll be fine.”

“Alright. You go to sleep, Pookie. Call me in the morning, okay?"

"I will."

"Oohh, Honey, you've certainly has had an interesting day," she utters.  

"I know and now I need it to be over."

Belle snickers on the other line. "I completely understand. Goodnight, Rumple."

"Night."

Rumple plugs his phone back into the charger and slides his computer under the bed. He just learned a valuable lesson as a new cat parent, masturbate with the door closed. He curls up in bed, cuddling under the blanket and Chip comes to join him.

She makes herself comfortable in his arms, using his chest as a pillow.

"Goodnight, Chip." He gives her one last scratch behind the ears. "We're never going to have that problem again." 


	19. 19.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and Pongo surprise Rumple by visiting him a day early. While Rumple is at work, Belle spends the day in his apartment for the first time alone with Chip. Goldie Locks and Midnight think they will starve to death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is back. YAY! Sorry it took so long to update. I hope this chapter is enjoyably. I found it fun and a lot of things do happen, which is why I think it took so long. Please enjoy and let me know what you think. Happy reading.

Belle French is in her office at city hall on this slow Wednesday afternoon. She has completed making all of the necessary preparations for next week's Miner's Day Festival and now she sits without much to do. Being the mayor is an important job and she positively loves doing it, but being mayor of a small town does make some work days, or even weeks, more uneventful than others.

As much as she hates to think about it, Belle knows that Rumple is at work and with that broom-riding-witch right now, just the very thought of it sends prickly tingles down her spine and goosebumps across the scale of her arms. She is disgusted in the way Zelena treats her boyfriend and menacing ideas of what she wants to do to Zelena comes to mind. They have become a common occurrence for Belle. She's never really had these type of thoughts about a person, but she's never really hated anyone either. Having these thoughts running through her mind is leaving a repulsive taste in Belle's mouth and she needs to know what's going on with Rumple at this very moment. She removes her phone from the pocket of her skirt suit jacket and texts him from the Equal Match app.

_TCup_Chipper: I'm sitting here thinking about you, Pookie. Are you alright at work?_

She stares at the screen, waiting for the little notification that he's typing, but it doesn't pop up.

_TCup_Chipper: Are you alright?_

She receives no reply. Usually, it doesn't bother her when he doesn't respond quickly, but today it does. She's bothered by it immensely. All she can think is that something grim is happening to him.

_TCup_Chipper: I know you don't want me worrying about you, but I can't help it. Please, message me back soon._

She sits the phone on her desks and sighs out, resting her head in her hands. She wishes there was something she could do for Rumple, but she can't, not while she's in Storybrooke and he's in New York. She hates this feeling of uselessness.

Belle pulls herself out of her slow descent into anguish, lifting her head, and decides to distract herself from her thoughts by checking her email. She push the mouse of her desktop computer and the welcome screen appears, then she sits tight for the load to complete.

Waiting for the load, Belle cuts her eyes at her phone, hoping to see a notification on the screen or to hear the buzzing of a call, but nether of those things happen and the cell phone remains deathly still. "Ugh!" she growl and opens the top drawer of the desk, sliding the phone inside. She can't stand to look at it any longer. She slams the drawer shut and focuses her attention on the computer screen.

Belle clicks on the icon for her personal email and it instantly opens, then she selects the first address that doesn't look like spam.

> _**From:**  pan_pan-he-is-our-man@heymail.com  
>  _ _**To:** a-bookworms-rose@heymail.com_
> 
> _Okay, so I thought if I gave you a bit of time to cool off, you would change your opinion of me. I know you blocked me twice on Equal Match and that's fine, I'm okay with that, baby. I can understand why you thought what you thought about me, but I'm here to prove you wrong and that Pan (That's my name btw. You never asked what it was. Which I thought was a little rude on your part. Anyways, I forgive you for that too.) is not a little boy, but in fact a man._
> 
> _Here is a picture of what you've been missing._

Belle takes in a sharp breath as she reads the email with her eyes bugged out of her skull. How did this little fuckhead get her email address? It isn't something that's displayed on her account for all to see. This situation is something she's definitely going to call Equal Match about. She shouldn't be getting emails from people on Equal Match, especially ones that she has blocked twice.

Belle hovers the cursor over the deletion button and her natural curiosity starts to get the better of her. She stares at the link for the picture Pan sent and she contemplates clicking on it, but she knows that this probably isn’t a good idea. She has a feeling of what the photo might be. What the hell else would someone as desperate as Pan send to her? Belle makes the decision not to gross herself out and closes the email, shaking the curiosity out of her head. She'll save it for later, just in case she needs it as evidence when calling the Equal Match site.

Belle continues scrolling through her inbox and finds an email from someone she adores.   

> _**From:**  r-gold@heymail.com_  
>  _**To:**  a-bookworms-rose@heymail.com_
> 
> _Good morning, Sweetheart._

Belle beams as she reads the mail. She and Rumple had exchange email addresses in the past, but he has never sent her one before now.

> _I thought you'd still like to have that video we made last night, even though it was ruined by Chip. I don't think I look sexy in it at all, (Your voice definitely is.) but you still might like it and maybe get a chuckle out of the ending. I'm fine by the way, so it's okay to laugh about what happened :)_
> 
> _Well, I'm heading out to work. I have a feeling I'll be stopping myself from laughing every time I see Zelena today. Chip really got her good. I'll talk to you later and I hope you have a wonderful day._

Though this email was sent to her this morning, Belle feels a little at ease, having received it. Reading his words melted away some of her anxiety.

From around her computer screen, Belle peeks at the office door, making sure Mary-Margaret isn't on her way inside, and she clicks play on the video.  

_“You really are beautiful. Do you need me to take my shirt off too?”  
_

_“If you want, Sweetheart, but I really don’t need you too.”_

Belle's heart races as she watches the video. She truly does think Rumple's body is gorgeous.

_“I think I want too. It’s getting hot in here anyway.”_

_“Oh, Belle.”_

She suddenly stops the video when she sees Rumple's enormous cock slowly erecting from between his thighs. She shouldn't watch something this stimulating at work, so she fast forwards to the end and saves the tantalizing build up for later at home.

_"Ah... Ah... Fuck!"_

_"Shit! What the fuck was that? Was that Chip?"_

_"Oohh, fuuuck."_

Belle explodes with laughter, like a loose cannon, the instant Chip bounced on Rumple's dick and his eyes roll to the back of his skull. She didn't see all of these animated details last night. She stops the video, rewinds that moment and watches it again.

Out of the blue, Mary-Margaret bursts through the office door. "Is everything alright in here, ma'am?"  

Belle flinches back in her chair and her heart skips a beat. "Holy hell!" She places her right hand over her heart, taking in deep breaths.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine." She wipes the tears of laughter from her face and the video stops paying on it's own. The recording abruptly ended when Rumple kicked his computer to the floor. "Mary, I've told you about just barging in like that. You scared the crap out of me."

"I know, ma'am, and I'm sorry, but it just got so loud in here."

"Well, I'm okay. I was just watching something to keep my mind off of something else."

"I see." Mary steps into the office. "What were you watching? It must be extremely funny to make you laugh like that."

"Oh... It was." Belle closes the email window. "It was very funny, but I can't show you. It's something personal Rumple sent me."  

"I see now." Mary grins, raising her brow. "I understand that you can't show me." 

"Thank you, Mary."

"It's not a problem at all. I'm truly sorry for bother you." She turns to the door.

"Hold on a minute."

"Yes." She faces the mayor.

"What does my schedule for the rest of the week look like?"

"Umm..." She looks up at the ceiling, then back at Belle. "Tomorrow you have that city council lunch meeting and there isn't anything for Friday."

"Great," Belle says with a nod. "I'm taking a personal day on Friday."

"Really? Do you mind if I ask what it's for?"

"No, I don't mind." She smiles and her cheeks bloom a pink tinge. "Not being with Rumple is becoming unbearable and two days out of the week isn't enough. So, I'm going to surprise him by showing up a day early."

Mary's eyes widen and they sparkle with stars. "That's so romantic!" She bounces towards the desk. "He's going to be so happy to see you."

"Yes, he will." She giggles. "I'll leave very early Friday morning and be there before he has to go to work. He's always eating from those food carts or that coffee shop by his job, so I'll bring food with me and cook him breakfast."

"Awww, if he doesn't love you already, he's definitely going to love you after this."

"You think so?"

"Oh, I know it. He positively adores you from the way you speak about him. He's very close to the edge of loving you."

"Well, I know he cares about me and I'm not expecting him to say it anytime soon. He'll tell me when he's ready or I'll tell him when I am."

"I haven't met him yet and I can tell you two are so sweet together." Mary holds her hands over her heart, blinking hard to hold back tears. She's a big sucker to romance and true love.

"Alright, Mary. Let's not get too heavy on this." Belle smirks. She knows exactly how Mary can be. The last time they went to the movies together, Mary cried during the credit roll of the new Cinderella.  

"Okay, okay I'm sorry." She heads to the door, discreetly wiping the tears in her eyes. "If you need me, I'm right out here." She slowly closes the door behind her. 

Belle shakes her head, gathering the papers on the desk and spends the rest of her work day organizing the office.

##  *******

At home in her pink Victorian, Belle sits on the couch in her living room, awaiting for Rumple to answer his messages. She changed out of her work clothes the instant she arrived home, and into a yellow shirt and a pair of old walking shorts. 

Even though he wasn't allowed to text at work, before Zelena bought the shop, Rumple still managed to text Belle. Since meeting each other, Belle has never gone a full day when Rumple didn't text her back and this gives her a nasty feeling in the pit of her stomach. She can't stand not knowing what's happening to him.

Pongo enters the living, jumps up on the couch, sits in Belle's lap and licks her face. He knows something is bellyaching his Mommy.

"Thank you, boy," she giggles, fighting her way out of his sloppy dog kisses. She gets a handle of his face and kisses his head, then scratches him behind the ears. "I'm just worried about Rumple and I can't do anything until Friday, but your kisses are helping me."

He licks her again, then lays on the couch, resting his head in her lap. He’s always happy to make his Mommy feel better.

"I love you too, Pongo." She sits back in the couch turns on the television and channel surfs for something to watch.

Without warning, and just as she's about to settle into a movie she haven't seen in ages, Belle's phone buzzes on the coffee table. She quickly picks it up, receiving back to back messages from her boyfriend.

_G0ld: I'm so sorry, Sweetheart!_

_G0ld: I'm so fucking sorry!_

_G0ld: I left my phone at home today so that I wouldn't have any problems with Zelena about it. The last thing I needed was her thinking I was using it._

_G0ld: I should have told you I was leaving it! It was a last minute decision I made just before leaving the house. I wasn't thinking and now I feel like an inconsiderate piece of shit and I'm so sorry!!!_

Belle is relieved to finally hear from him. She felt the weight of the day lift from her shoulders the moment the phone buzzed.

_TCup_Chipper: I was so worried about you._

_G0ld: I know, Sweetheart, I know._

_G0ld: I don't think I can apologize enough. I'm so truly sorry. I promise I will never do something like this again._

_TCup_Chipper: I forgive you, Pookie._

_G0ld: You don't have too. I know I made you feel disheartened today and I don't deserve your forgiveness._

_TCup_Chipper: Yes you do, silly :)_

_G0ld: You're too good for me, Belle._

_TCup_Chipper: No I'm not._

_G0ld: Oh, Belle, I missed you today. It was strange not having my phone. The phone and my computer are my only contacts with you and not having my phone was like I didn't have you with me._

_TCup_Chipper: Awww, Pookie... *hugs you tightly*_

_G0ld: I'm not leaving it tomorrow. I'll just turn it off and we can talk on my lunch break._

_TCup_Chipper: Alright._

_G0ld: I know your day was full of worry, but I hope it wasn't all bad._

_TCup_Chipper: No, it wasn't all bad._

_G0ld: Well, tell me about your day, Sweetheart._

_TCup_Chipper: I finished all the preparations for the Miner's Day Fest. Everything is in order for that, so I don't have to worry about it anymore._

_G0ld: That's great! I can't wait to go and spend time with you at the festival._

_TCup_Chipper: Neither can I, we're going to have so much fun._

_G0ld: Yes, we are._

_TCup_Chipper: You'll get to meet my friends and I know they're really going to like you._

_G0ld: I hope they do._

_TCup_Chipper: They will!_

_G0ld: Alright, Sweetheart. You know them better than I do._

_TCup_Chipper: *giggles*_

_G0ld: What else happened to you today?_

_TCup_Chipper: I got the email you sent me._

_G0ld: Ooooh....._

_TCup_Chipper: I watched it at work. Well, not the whole thing, just the end._

_TCup_Chipper: And I laugh so loud that Mary crashed into my office._

_G0ld: Oh my!_

_TCup_Chipper: *giggles* It's okay though. She didn't see anything and she understands when I don't want to show her something._

_G0ld: That's good._

_G0ld: That video was just for you._

_TCup_Chipper: I know that, Pookie. I would never show my friends anything like that. Things like that video are just for us._

_G0ld: Yes, they are._

_TCup_Chipper: Tell be about your day._

_G0ld: Oh, Sweetheart, you don't wanna hear about my day._

_TCup_Chipper: YES I DO!_

_TCup_Chipper: I've been worried sick about what's been happening to you today, so I deserve to know._

_G0ld: Alright, Dearie, alright._

_G0ld: Zelena kept to herself today. She didn't want to show her face with the scratches on it. So, she spent most of the day in the back room._

_G0ld: She usually doesn't think twice about getting close to me just to breath down my neck, but she kept a good distance today._

_TCup_Chipper: That's a relief._

_G0ld: It is. I don't know how long it's going to last, but hopefully I'll have a new job by the time she rebuilds her confidence._

_TCup_Chipper: So she didn't mess with you at all?_

_G0ld: We did have a few little altercations, but nothing as intense as before. I was able to handle it without things getting too heated._

_TCup_Chipper: That's good to hear._

_G0ld: I was able to help customers today as well, which I actually missed doing._

_TCup_Chipper: Your day doesn't sound like it was too bad._

_G0ld: No, I guess it wasn't too bad. It was the best day I had since working for Zelena and I think I have Chip to thank for that._

_TCup_Chipper: I think you do too :) She's turning out to be your guardian._

_G0ld: You might be right about that._

_TCup_Chipper: Oh! You wanna hear something else that happened to me today?_

_G0ld: You know I do._

_TCup_Chipper: It was strange and creepy._

_TCup_Chipper: One of the people I blocked on Equal Match emailed me today._

_G0ld: What? Really?_

_TCup_Chipper: Yes they did!_

_TCup_Chipper: It was this creeper Pan. He made two Equal Match accounts and tried to contact me and I blocked him twice. Now it turns out that he has my email and I don't know how._

_G0ld: That's not good, Sweetheart._

_TCup_Chipper: I know. I'm going to call Equal Match. He shouldn't have my email._

_G0ld: Oh... No. No. No. You don't wanna do that._

_TCup_Chipper: What? Why not?_

_G0ld: Calling the site is the right thing to do, but you'll also regret it. You don't wanna talk to Blu Fairry. She always, ALWAYS, answers the phone._

_G0ld: I've called that site so many time, so I know it's always her._

_TCup_Chipper: Oh, we've talked about her before. I've called her, remember?_

_G0ld: Yes, I remember and do you remember how horrible your experience talking to her was?_

_TCup_Chipper: Yes, it was a fucking nightmare._

_G0ld: Let me save you from that headache and I'll call the site for you._

_TCup_Chipper: You would do that for me?_

_G0ld: Of course I will, Sweetheart._

_G0ld: I know the problem you're having so I should be able to convey your issue._

_TCup_Chipper: Aww, Pookie, your so sweet to me *blushes*_

_TCup_Chipper: Thank you for giving yourself a headache for the sake of saving me from one :)_

_G0ld: It kinda sounds romantic when you put it that way XD_

_TCup_Chipper: *giggles*_

_TCup_Chipper: Oh! Let me send you the email he sent. I saved it as evidence in case they asked for proof._

_G0ld: That's good thinking, Belle._

_TCup_Chipper: Thank you :)_

_TCup_Chipper: I'll send it now._

_G0ld: Alright._

Belle sends Rumple the creeper's email and she receives a message moments later.

_G0ld: Ummm, Belle? Did you click on the pic he send you?_

_TCup_Chipper: No, why? What is it?_

_G0ld: I'm usually not the one to judge on another man's willy, but this thing is... Well... It's..._

_TCup_Chipper: I had a feeling it was a penis picture. That's why I didn't open it._

_TCup_Chipper: Now my curiosity is getting to me. What's wrong with it?_

_G0ld: Well, I wouldn't actually call it a penis. It's more like a weenis._

_TCup_Chipper: What? A weenis?_

_G0ld: Yes, Sweetheart. I know compared to me, most of them are small and I know what the average size is, but this thing is very tiny. I almost didn't know what I was looking at._

_TCup_Chipper: OMG!_

_TCup_Chipper: I don't know whether to laugh or feel bad._

_G0ld: Whatever you chose to do, I won't judge you._

_TCup_Chipper: I'm gonna look at it._

_G0ld: Alright. At least you know what you're getting yourself into._

_TCup_Chipper: Yes, I do. I'm a big girl._

_G0ld: I don't think 'big' is the right word to use._

_TCup_Chipper: Omg, Rumple! *giggles* How about mature?_

_G0ld: I think that's better XD_

Belle crosses her legs in the couch, making herself more comfortable, and reopens the email app on her phone. She clicks on the link to the picture Pan sent and it instantly loads. Belle draws in a sharp breath at the sight of the itty-bitty-weeny. Rumple was right, it's almost unrecognizable.

_TCup_Chipper: If he wasn't a creeper, I wouldn't find this comical._

_G0ld: Neither would I._

_TCup_Chipper: Is it wrong that my first thought was how someone like that touches themselves?_

_G0ld: I don't think so._

_G0ld: That was my first thought too._

_TCup_Chipper: I can't believe we thought the same thing._

_G0ld: How could we have not thought the same thing?_

_G0ld: Wrapping your hand around something like that would just cover it. You'd have to use your forefinger and thumb just to stroke it._

_TCup_Chipper: OH GOD RUMPLE! I DIDN'T NEED A VISUAL!_

_G0ld: You brought it up first, Dearie._

_TCup_Chipper: I know, but I didn't expect you to get so graphic._

_G0ld: Your reaction made me laugh XD_

_G0ld: I'm sorry for painting that graphic mental image._

_TCup_Chipper: That's alright, Pookie. I guess it all comes with the territory of this conversation._

_G0ld: That's true. Well in that case, you should have expected anything then XD_

_TCup_Chipper: Okay... I'll admit, you caught me off guard._

_G0ld: I knew I did._

_TCup_Chipper: Can we just change the subject, please?_

_G0ld: I was starting to think you enjoyed the subject of micro dicks._

_TCup_Chipper: Well you thought wrong!_

_G0ld: Alright, Sweetheart, alright. It looks like you've reached your limit._

_TCup_Chipper: Yes, I have._

_G0ld: We can talk about something else._

_TCup_Chipper: Thank you!_

Rumple and Belle chat away for the better half of the night, then they both say their goodnight and head to bed before the hour draws too late. If they didn't have to work the next morning, they could have talked to each other until the early rise of the sun.

##  *******

Thursday comes and goes for Belle French and she couldn't be more thrilled. She was able to keep her early trip to New York a secret from Rumple and come Friday morning, she's on the way to visit him.

Belle wakes at 3am to begin her three hour drive to Manhattan. She went grocery shopping after work on Thursday and picked up ingredients to make Rumple a healthy breakfast on her arrival. She loads her black Cadillac with her luggage, food and a few of Pongo's belongings, then she and her four legged companion hit the road, traveling non stop to the state of New York.

Three hours later, as the sun still slowly rises, Belle and Pongo arrive outside of Rumple's apartment building. She steps out and grabs Pongo by his leash, then they head inside together. They ride the elevator up to the fourth floor and Belle knocks on apartment number four sixty-three. She waits a moment, smiling from ear to ear, for Rumple to answer.

After two minutes she knocks again and this time she hears shuffling through the thin walls of the apartment.

"For fucks sake, Mrs. Octi!" Rumple grips from the other side of the door. "Chip is an inside cat!"

The smile on Belle's face fades, as she hears Rumple limp closer. She certainly didn't mean to wake a grumpy grouch.

The door swiftly swings open and Rumple stands on the other side, with his hair disheveled all over his head, rubbing his eyes and wearing black cotton pajamas, with his cane in hand. "I've been telling you all week that..." His vision clears and his eyes fall on his beautiful girlfriend. His eyebrows rises and his pupils dilate with shock. She was the last person he thought to see this early in the morning. "Belle?"

The smile returns to her face when she witnesses his features painted in pure awe. "Good morning, Pookie!" She drops the dog leash, pulls him out into the hall by the collar of his pajamas, causing him to drop his cane, and wraps her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"Oh, Belle," he groans thickly, wrapping his arms around her waist, lifting her feet from the floor. "Oh, Belle, are you really here?" He buries his face into her neck, taking in her scent. "This is a dream," he murmurs into her silky skin.

"This isn't a dream, silly. I'm really here."

"Oh, Sweetheart." He lowers her to the floor and gazes upon her sapphire eyes, how he missed the way they beam back at him.

She slowly leans into him and pauses, savoring this instant of being so closes to him. Her lips tingle as she licks them, craving for what's about to happen. "I can taste you already," she whispers.

"We haven't kissed yet." He strokes the back of his right hand across her cheek, lightly rubbing his nose against hers.

"I know." She smiles brightly and bops his nose with her index finger. "Boop," she giggles.

"Why are you teasing me?"

"Because I can." She presses her lips firmly to his, delighting in the flavor she so desired.

Rumple intensifies the kiss, backing her up and pinning her between him and the wall, forcing his tongue into her mouth. He steals away her breath, but she doesn't mind, she's taking large gulps of his morning breath as well.

Pongo sits by the open door of apartment four sixty-three, as Chip join him in the doorway. Both furry critters watch their patents sucking face and they're both confused as to what's fucking happening.

Belle places both hands on his shoulders and she briskly turns him around. His back makes a thud when it collides with the wall.

"You're... Still... So strong," he gasps between kisses, wrapping his weak leg around her waist.

"What else did you expect?"

"Exactly this." He tangles his hand in her hair, as the passion of their intimate moment increases.

Belle slips her hands down the back of his pajama pants and squeezes his cheeks, then she suddenly pulls them out and steps away, catching her breath. "We're in the hall of your apartment building."

"I know." He draws her back into him, arching a brow. "What are we gonna do while we're here?"

"Pookie," she giggles and her cheeks suddenly burn a rosy tint. "This isn't one of our cyber sessions, where we can make out in a public setting while our pets watch."

"It isn't? Hmmm, I thought it was," he chuckles and nip at her lips. "I guess that's your indirect way of saying we should go inside."

"Yes, it is." She nods.

"Alright, Sweetheart." He offers her his arm and she clings tightly to him. He leads the way, gimping back to the door of his apartment. "He's more well behaved than I thought he would be."

Belle picks up Pongo's leash, then Rumple's cane from the floor and hands it to him. "Regina has been taking him to this obedience school on the weekends she looks after him and I've been training him at home, so he has learned a lot."

"Well, that's good." He pets Pongo for the very first time, scratching him behind the ears.

Pongo wags his tale at the three legged man and licks his hand when he pulls it away.

"You're very affectionate." He pets the black and white spotted dog again.

"Yes he is." Belle smiles down at her big puppy. She's excited that he likes Rumple.

"My home is your home too, Pongo." Rumple unhooks the dog's leash, letting him loose in the small apartment.

Pongo darts inside, exploring and sniffing every inch of the three legged man's place.

Rumple and Belle step inside and he closes the door behind them, then pushes her against it. "Back to what we were doing." He tilts into her.

"Wait, Pookie."

"Of course." He takes a step back.

"It's just that I just got here and I want to spend time with you, before we do anything more."

"I understand, Dearie."

"Oh... Oh good." Belle knows that this weekend will lead to sex and she's still a little worried about his size.

Rumple grins at her, taking hold of her hand. He still can't believe that she's right in front of him.

"Can I ask you something, Honey?" She combs her fingers through his silvery locks, grooming out his bedhead knots.

"You know you can."

"Who's Mrs. Octi? You looked like you were going to tear her apart when you opened the door."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay. You didn't know it was me."

"Ursula Octi is my landlord, and unfortunately for me, she lives on this floor. She's been knocking at my door, complaining to me about Chip scratching at her door." Rumple leads them to the couch and offers Belle a seat.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, My Dear." He sits next to her. "Well, Chip is an inside cat and I never let her out in the hall. Some stray cat got into the building and has been wandering around for almost a month. He's hard to find and I've only seen him a few times, but he's still here. And she thinks it's been Chip, ever since she saw her."

"Awww, that's not good."

"I know, but it's okay. I know it's not Chip and Mrs. Octi will find out it's not her too."

"Yes, she will." She nods to agree. "Hey, where is Chip anyways? I still haven't seen her."

"She's around here somewhere. You'll see her soon."

"I'll be here for three days. I doubt she can hide forever."

"Gorgeous, Belle..." He sighs out, scooting close to her so that there's no space between them. "Three days. You're going to be here for three whole days... It's unbelievable."

"Well you better believe it. I'm sitting right next to you and the sun still isn't in full bloom."

"I know and it's the most amazing thing." He laces his fingers with hers. "You must be tired after that long drive."

"I am a little, but I went to sleep very early last night, remember?"

"Yes, I remember and now I know why." He kisses her hand.

"I brought some food with me to cook you breakfast before you have to go to work. I know you're still going and I'm not going to try to talk you out of it."

"If I didn't get paid today, you wouldn't have to try to talk me out of going, I'd just stay here with you."

"I know you need the money and I'm not gonna stop you from getting it."

"Thank you, Belle." He tips forward, pressing his forehead against hers.

She closes her eyes, lightly humming, indulging in another warm moment with her boyfriend.

"Did you say something about breakfast?" He breaks the calm silence between them.

She snickers, giving him a peck on the lips. "Yes I said something about breakfast. It's out in my car, along with my stuff."

"I don't have to go to work until ten, so you don't have to cook now. We can go back to bed for a few hours."

"Mmm, that sounds nice." She rests her head on his shoulder. "I missed laying in a bed next to you."

"Well let's not make you wait any longer. I'll go down and get your stuff and you make yourself more comfortable."

"Alright." She lifts her head and kisses the side of his neck, removing the keys from her pocket and slips them into his hand. "You don't have to get Pongo's stuff, just mine and the food."

"Yes, Dearie." He nods, standing from the couch and lurches to the door. "I'll be back."

"Okay." Belle watch as he limps out the door and closes it. She takes a deep breath, closing her eyes and sighs out heavily, falling back into the couch. It feels incredible to finally be in his apartment once again and to know that they're about to have the most time they've ever had together. Belle kicks off her shoes and opens her eyes to a rather peculiar cat, sitting on the coffee table, staring eerily at her. "Well, hello." Belle sits up to get a better look at the adorable cat.

Chip lowers her brow at the female human. She isn't quite sure what to make of her and what she might want from her Daddy.

"You're, Chip. I've heard so much about you." She expends her hand to pet Chip, but the cat hisses and leaps off the table. "Oh!" The critter's actions take Belle my surprise. "I'm sorry, Chip."

Chip didn't like the idea of the female human touching her.

"Why are you apologizing to Chip?" Rumple asks, closing the door of the apartment.

Belle turns in the couch to face him. "I think I scared her."

"Chip isn't afraid of anything. She thinks she's indestructible." He sits her small suitcase on the couch. "Don't let her attitude fool you. She's a sweetheart, just like you." He kisses the crown of her head. "She probably needs to get used to you."

"That might be it."

"It is, Dearie," he assures her. "I'll sit the food in the fridge, then we can go back to bed."

"I'll help you." She stands from the couch.

"I can't say no to that."

She beams at him radiantly, taking the handle of the paper bag from him and leads the way into the kitchen.

After putting away the groceries, they exit the kitchen together and Belle picks her luggage up from the couch.

"You don't have to be worried about that now, Sweetheart."

"I know you don't like stuff laying around the house."

"No, but it's your stuff. I don't mind your stuff around the house."

"You don't?" She drops the bag back into the seat.

He shakes his head, silently answering no.

"In that case." Belle unzips the old jeans she threw on for the drive to New York and tosses them on the couch. Now she stands before Rumple in her white tank top and blue panties with mini white hearts on them. "Ready for bed, Pookie?"

A jolt of electricity zips down Rumple's spine and his body lightly shudders. "Yes, Dearie." He licks his lips, sucking in the bottom lip between his teeth. "You go ahead. I'll be right behind you."

"You just wanna watch me leave, don't you?" she purrs, re-positioning her weight to the left, resting her hands on her hips.

"Something like that."

"Alright." She turns away from him, slowly strutting into the bedroom, artfully shifting her hips so that her booty flows with her movements.

As Rumple watches her glide into the room, never taking his eyes off of her hypnotizing ass, grabs the pair of jeans from the couch and neatly folds them, dropping them on top of her bag. He really doesn't mind her stuff around the house, but couldn't just leave the pants hanging from the couch.

"Are you coming, Pookie?"

"Yes, Dearie." He waddles to the room.

Belle pulls Pongo out of the bed by his collar and jumps in, pulling the blanket over herself.

Pongo scurries out of the room and lays on the couch. He isn't going to stay where he's not waited. Besides, these dreams of chewing up pink squishy sex toys aren't going to happen by themselves.

"He could have stayed, Sweetheart."

"You don't want him in the bed with us. Pongo sleeps wild, he likes to kick and loves to snuggle up next to me. There's no room for him to snuggle with me, I'm snuggling up with someone else."

"Who's that lucky person?" He smirks, limping to the bed and crawls inside the blanket, resting his head on the pillow.

"You!" She cuddles into him, laying her head on his chest, crossing her leg over his. "Mmm," she hums, melding into his warm body. "Good morning, Rumple."

He rasps his fingers through her lengthy chestnut curls. "Good morning, My Dear."

They hold each other breathing calmly and drift off to sleep, like they just spent the entire night together.

##  *******

Four hours later, Rumple awakes to the tantalizing aroma of hickory smoked, peppered bacon. He opens his eyes and lifts his head from the pillow to find Chip in his face, sitting on his chest. "This isn't the the face I expected to see, but I'm not disappointed."

Chip tilts her head to the right and gently presses her paw against his forehead, forcing him back onto the pillow.

"Are you trying to keep me here?"

If Chip could talk, she would answer yes. She doesn't want her Daddy with the female human in the kitchen.

"I have someone waiting for me in the kitchen and I'm pretty anxious to get to her. So..." He lifts Chip from his chest and sits up on the edge of the bed, then caresses his face across the cat's fluffy fur, kissing the top of her head before placing her onto the floor. He stands from the bed, gimps to the black and gold handled cane leaning on the wall and steps out of the bedroom to meet his girlfriend in the kitchen.

Chip chases after him and leaps from the floor, landing on her Daddy's left shoulder.

Rumple enters the kitchen and his eyes fall on Belle, still only wearing the tank top and panties, removing crispy bacon from the cast iron skillet. "The last time you tried to wake me with food, you burnt it."

"Well, I’m watching it this time." She turns to him and is taken aback seeing Chip on his shoulder. "Oh! She really does sit up there."

"I told you she did."

Chip stares down at the female human from her post on Daddy's shoulder.  

Belle looks into the cat's big green eyes, with the feeling that Chip is shooting lasers through her. "She is a beautiful animal, Rumple, but I don't think she likes me very much."

"Oh, Belle." He steps close to her and takes her hand in his. "She just needs to get to know you, Dearie."

"I hope you're right."

"I am."

"Okay, Pookie." She kisses the side of his right cheek, the side Chip isn't sitting. "Why don't you put her down, we're about to eat."

"Alright, Sweetheart." He opens the kitchen door and sets Chip down on the opposite side. "Go make friends with Pongo." He closes the door and takes a seat at the table.

Chip stands on the other side of the door, expecting Daddy to let her back in, but he doesn't. She can't believe he listened to the female human.

In the kitchen, Belle removes the tropical fruit salad from the refrigerator and serves it alongside the soft scrambled eggs and bacon. She made the salad by peeling and cutting bananas, pineapple, kiwi, oranges and raspberries, then tossing them with lime juice, honey and minced ginger. The fruit salad was the only thing that took any real time to make and she made it just for him to lighten up his breakfast.

"Everything looks gorgeous, Belle," he comments as she places a plate in front of him.

"Thank you." She bends down to kiss his cheek, but he quickly turns his head and steals a kiss on the lips. "You didn't have to steal one, Pookie," she giggles taking her seat at the table next to him.

"I know, but it just felt so good."

"I bet it did."

They enjoy each other's company as they delight in the fresh breakfast together, relishing in the precious time they have before Rumple has to work.

After breakfast, Rumple takes a shower, dresses in one of his old black suits and Belle helps him with his purple tie.

"You look so handsome today, Rumple." She tightens the knot up to his neck.

"Do you think it's a good idea for me to look handsome? I've stopped wearing ties to work or even caring about how I look."

"Yes, I think it's a good idea. You should look nice if you want to at work. Don't let that bitch stop you," she speaks boldly, looking Rumple squire in his deep chocolate eyes. "Besides, if she tries anything today, she'll have to deal with me."

"You're willing to fight my battles for me?"

"Yes, I know you would do the same for me."

"In a heartbeat."

She drapes her arms around his neck and kisses him tenderly. "Do you think we're good for each other?"

"Yes, I think we are. I've haven't felt this way about another person in a truly long time, not since Milah."

"We've never talked about her. Well, we have talked about her a little, but not at any length."

"I know." He slides his hands slowly down her back. "Did you wanna talk about her?"

"Only if you want too."

"Umm." Milah and Rumple had one of the greatest gifts in life together, a child, but she made the decision to leave their family and this still pains Rumple to speak about. "Okay, I'll tell you about her, not today, but soon." He thinks it's best to tell Belle more about this part of his life.

"No rush, Honey, whenever you're ready."

He nods cupping her cheek in his hand, gazing lovingly into her eyes. He would stay like this with her all day if he could.

"Let's go, Pookie. We have to get you there on time to work for that pterodactyl."

"Pterodactyl..." He snickers to himself, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "Now I'm going to be envisioning her as a pterodactyl all day."

"Good." She kisses his cheek, as they leave the room together. Belle stops by the couch, picks up her folded pants and steps inside the them. She knows Rumple couldn't help himself by moving them, but she doesn't mention it. She buttons and zips the old jeans, then latched herself onto Rumple's arm.

"I want you and Pongo to feel at home while I'm gone." He leads them to the door, stopping at the fish tank while Chip and Pongo follow up behind them.

Pongo can't take his eyes off of the three legged man. He really wants to chew his wooden leg to bits, but he knows Mommy wouldn't approve, which is the only reason why he haven't attempted it yet.

Chip isn't okay with the fact that Daddy is leaving with the female human and she burns with internal bitchery. Daddy needs to stay home with her and leave the female human, and her ass sniffing mutt, where he found them.

"I will." Belle replies. "I'm going to take a shower and unpack when I get back. You don't have to worry about me while you're working. I won't be lonely, I have plenty of company here with me."

"That's very true, Sweetheart. With all of these animals, I'm sure you'll be busy. There's a dog park not far from here and you can walk Pongo." He leans his cane against the door, picks up the freeze dried blood-worm flakes for the fish, then drops a pinch into the tank.

The only thought running through the small minds of Midnight and Goldie, is that it's about fucking time. They were hoping not to starve to death, while waiting for these air breathers to feed them.

"Alright, Pookie. I'll take him there today."

Rumple and Belle step out of the small apartment, leaving the pets inside, then ride down the elevator and head out to Belle's car.

They drive through the New York traffic and arrive outside the pawn shop, seven minutes before Rumple is due to work. They both sigh and turn their heads to one another, gazing longingly into each others eyes, with sour expressions on their faces.

Belle almost can't believe that she actually drove him straight to his daily hell. "Is she in there?"

"Yes, Dearie. She's always here before me."

"Ugh! I just feel so horrible leaving you here."  

"Please don't feel bad, Sweetheart." He takes her hand from the steering wheel and holds it firmly. "I can't stand the thought of you feeling that way."

"Alright, I'll try not too."

"That's all I ask," he whispers.  

They ease into each other and kiss passionately, breathing in the other's breath, exploring their mouths with their tongues. Belle adores the feeling of his uneven teeth against her tongue and the taste of his mint mouthwash. A thin thread of saliva lines between their lips as they gently pull away from each other.

Rumple licks his lips, tasting the bacon from breakfast on them. Belle haven't brushed her teeth yet, but he doesn't mind. He loves the way she tastes, anytime of the day. "I should be going, Sweetheart."

"Okay, Pookie," she pouts. "What time should I pick you up?"

"I get off at six. I'll text you on my lunch break."

She nods, cupping his cheek in her hand, taking one last feel of his smooth shaven skin. "This might be a little redundant, but have a good day."

"Knowing that I'll be coming home to you, makes my day amazing."

"Aww, Pookie." Her cheeks reddens.

Rumple steals one last kiss from her, then opens the door, steps out and peeks his head through the open door, taking another gander at the graceful beauty inside.

"You don't have to steal the kisses."

"I know, but I like it." He smiles the last real smile that will flash across his face, until he returns home. "See you later, Belle."

"Bye." She slowly waves, as he closes the door.

Rumple turns away from the black Cadillac, faces the shop and his eyes make contact with Zelena's. She was standing in the window, fuming with jealous rage, during their entire heartfelt goodbye.

Zelena slams her hand against the window, causing a dream-catcher to crash to the floor. She turns away fiercely, her fire color hair swings around her shoulder with her intense movements, storming away from the window.  

Rumple slowly gimps to the door of the pawn shop, ready for anything she might try to throw at him. He knows the day will be a long one.

##  *******

Belle steps out of the shower and dries her body off with one of Rumple's gold cotton towels. She puts on the clean pair of pink silk panties and the matching bra, then her favorite Dalmatian spotted pajama shirt and a black tank top. Rumple said to make herself comfortable and she's going to do so by lounging around the apartment in her most comfortable outfit. She slips her feet into Rumple's pair of snail shaped house shoes, that she found stuffed in the back of his closet when she was unpacking her things. She believes Rumple shoved the pair of playful shoes in the closet the last time she stayed with him. She thinks he doesn't want her to know that he owns such a thing and now she's going to flash his little secret in his face by having them on when she picks him up from work.

Belle gathers her dirty clothes from the floor and a little round pebble falls out from the pile. "What the hell?" She opens the crinkled up clothing, finding more brown stones inside. "Shit!"

Belle isn't cursing because she's upset at finding these strange little nuggets. That's actual shit in her clothes.

"What the fuck, Chip!" She yells out the open bathroom door and dumps the poop in the toilet. She takes a wad of toilet paper from the roll and picks up the ball that fell out of the clothes, then flushes the toilet. Belle takes the shit laced clothing to the kitchen and starts them to wash.

When she steps out of the kitchen, Chip is staring creepily at her from the top of the bookshelf. "It's going to take a lot more than shit to get rid of me."

The instant Belle opened her mouth to speak, Chip makes the glass vase, sitting on top of the shelf, fall and it shatters on the hardwood floor.

"Oh my god!" She can't believe what she just witnessed. Belle rushes back into the kitchen, collecting the dustpan and broom, then returns to the living room to clear the broken glass. "You are really something else," she mutters to herself as she sweeps the floor.

Chip watches proudly, as the female human cleans her mess. She thinks this human would work nicely as a slave.

She sweeps all the glass onto the dustpan and turns to Pongo watching from the couch. "I think it's going to take Chip awhile to get used to us." She heads towards the kitchen.

Chip jumps down from the shelf and walks between Belle's legs, making her short journey to the door more difficult.

Belle fights through the cat without falling and enters the kitchen without hurting herself or Chip. She steps out of the kitchen once again and Chip is on top of the fish tank waiting to start round three. "I bet you thought I would fall. You didn't know that I was a pro at that. Pongo walked up against me all the time when he was a pup." Belle gloats to a cat.

It's just the beginning of Chip's reign of terror. This is all just kittens play compared to what she has in store for the female human.

##  *******

A few hours pass and Belle has taken Pongo down to the dog park, had her nose sting from the scent of cat piss around the house and picked up more poop than she ever had since Pongo was a puppy. Now, Belle sits in Rumple's bed, with Pongo at her feet, finally having time to do some real relaxing. She reads one of the books from Rumple's collection, enjoying the time she has without Chip trying to make her life a living hell.

As Belle turns the page in her book, starting the next story in The Grimm's Fairy Tales, her phone buzzes on the night stand. She receives a text from Rumple on the Equal Match app, thinking that he must be on his lunch break.

_G0ld: Could you come pick me up, Sweetheart?_

_TCup_Chipper: Of course I will. Is everything alright?_

_G0ld: Yes, everything is fine._

_G0ld: I just quit._

Belle stares at those three little words, feeling the weight of worry slowly lift from her. She never thought she'd see this sentence so soon.

_TCup_Chipper: I'm coming right now!_

She drops her book, leaps out of bed and rushes straight out the door. She isn't going to make him wait one single minute.

Belle drives like a bat out of hell, maneuvering through the New York traffic like a professional race car driver and arrives at the pawn shop in half the time it took her to drop him off this morning.

_TCup_Chipper: I'm outside._

Seconds after sending the text, Rumple storm out of the shop with Zelena following him and he turns to her with his nose flaring like a bull and his face glowing the color of blood. "If you get close to this car, I will make good on my threats!"

"You would never hit me with your cane," Zelena raves.

"Take one step towards the car and find out." He turns away from her and gimps swiftly to the Cadillac.

Belle opens the door to met him on the curb, but he stops her from exiting.

"Don't get out, Sweetheart." He walks faster. He doesn't trust Zelena to stay by the building.

"I fucking hate you!" Zelena screams from the top of her lungs and goes back into the stop, slamming the door behind her, shattering the glass.

Rumple steps into the car, finally free from Zelana's clutches. "Please, drive, Dearie. I'm never coming back here again."

"With pleasure." Belle steps her plushy snail foot on the gas, leaving black tire marks on the road behind them.

After driving a few blocks away from the shop, Rumple finally breaks the silence between them. "It was too much. I couldn't take her shit anymore."

"What happened?"

"She was pissed at the fact that you dropped me off this morning. She watched us in the car when we kissed and set her creep meter on the highest setting."

"What does that mean, Rumple?" Belle makes a right turn at the green light.

"She wouldn't stop touching me and thought that I would get to a point when I couldn't resist her, but that would never happen. I'm eternally repulsed by that woman. What you and I have for each other is real and I don't think I could ever look at another woman the same way I look at you," Rumple explains and continues his story. "She kept grabbing my ass, trying to make it into a playful game, and I told her to stop. She creeped up behind me while I was helping a customer and slipped her hands in my front pockets. If there wasn't a witness, I could have killed her when she did that. The last straw was the way she talked about you. She doesn't even know you and she said some disgusting things. Even though I told her that I cared for you and will never see anything in her, she still pinned me against the wall and kissed me, while rubbing her hand over the front on my paints. I pushed her off of me, demanded for my check and when she gave me the money, that's when I quit."

Belle slams her foot on the break, bring the car to a screeching halt. "I'm going back."

"No, Dearie, don't do that."

"Why not? She violated you and I'm going to violate her with my fist in her fucking face."

Rumple has never seen his girlfriend so pissed off. He's read some angry messages she has text to him about Zelena, but never seen the physical rage that can fume from her.

Belle stares out the window, shaking her right leg and tapping her left hand on the steering wheel, fighting the urge to turn the car around.

"She isn't worth it, Sweetheart." He places his hand on her knee, stopping her angry twitching. "I quit and I'm never going back there. She's out of my life for good."

Belle’s anger starts to fade and she faces him, falls into his arms, hugging him tighter than she ever has. Rumple always has a way of making her feel better. "You're right. You're free from that horrible bitch and we don't have to ever talk about her again."

"Our last conversation about her, will be in this car." He pulls out of the hug and kisses her tenderly. "I've missed your taste," he speaks upon her lips.

"You have the rest of the day and the weekend to taste it."

"Mmm." He softly rubs his nose against hers. "Yes I do." He presses his lips to her once again, cupping the nape of her neck with his right hand, caressing the other up her thigh.

A car waiting behind them honks and they instantly stop their loving embrace.

"I guess we could get going." She licks his flavor from her lips.

"Yes, I think we should." He leans back in the seat.

Belle calmly presses her foot on the gas and drives to Rumple's apartment.

##  *******

Rumple and Belle spend the rest of the day together, never giving a second thought to what happen at the shop. They took Pongo for another walk through the park, Belle tells Rumple about her first day alone with Chip (Rumple thought her day was the funniest thing he's heard in awhile) and she confronts him about his snail slippers. He made a claim that they were on sale and that he really needed plushy shoes because his feet get cold at night. Belle saw through the fact that he really liked the shoes and he never denies it.

Later that evening, after Rumple cooks the steak dinner his girlfriend brought with her this morning, Belle runs a warm lavender scented bubble bath in the tub for Rumple. Though they have had a good time after he quit his job, she stills knows he's a little stressed over the events. So she fills the tub with her calming lavender and honey bubbles, then collects her boyfriend for his surprise.

Rumple sits on the couch in the living room with his computer, getting started on his job search.

Belle stand behind the couch, rubbing his shoulders and he melts to her touch. "Do you like that, Pookie," she whispers seductively in his ear.

"Yes, Dearie." He closes his computer and sits it on the couch.

"Good, because there's more than just a shoulder massage."

"Really?"

"Mmhmm," she hums. "Get up, Sweetie."

Rumple stands from the couch and Belle instantly takes his hand, leading him into the bathroom. "What's this?"

"What does it look like, silly?" She closes the door. She'll never be in this bathroom with the door open again.

"I thought you were making this bath for yourself."

"Nope. It's just for you." She unbuttons his black button down shirt. "You've had a tough day and need to relax. Lavender is a calming scent and you should feel amazing after bathing in it's bubbles."

"But I feel amazing already. You're here with me."

"Well..." She slowly slides the shirt off of his shoulders. "You'll feel even more amazing after this bubble bath."

"I imagine I will." He unhooks his belt, unbuttons the pants and they slump to the floor. Now he stands in only his boxer briefs.

She rubs her hand over the large bulge in his underwear, biting her bottom lip. "You don't mind me touching you here, do you?"

"No, Sweetheart. I don't mind you touching me anywhere."

"Good, because it's bath time." She kisses him softly, slowly pulling down his underwear and his semi-erect cock bobbles out. "Get in the tub."

"Yes, Dearie." He immediately obeys, hobbles to the bath and steps inside the warm bubbly tub.

"That feels nice, doesn't it?" She removes her black tank top, sits on her knees by the tub and unhooks her pink bra, tossing it against the bathroom door and it gets caught handing on the door knob.

"You're so beaut..." His sentence is cut short when she sticks her tongue into his mouth, as she dips the green loofah in the bathwater.

Belle breaks the kiss and wets the parts of his body that isn't submerged.

Rumple falls back against the side of the tub, feeling that lightheadedness he always has when blood rushes to his anaconda. His erection grows harder and longer under the water, as he experiences the most stimulating bath of his life.

Belle lathers the loofah with lavender body wash and gently cleanses his chest. "You look so relaxed, Pookie."

"That's because I am." He lifts his hand from under the water and massages her bare breast.  

"I'm so glad." She drops the loofah and slides her hand down under the water.  "I'm gonna make you feel incredible." She wraps her petite hand around his giant thick cock and strokes it under the cover of lavender bubbles. "I'm gonna make you fucking cum."

"Uhh," he grunts closing his eyes. Her breast is so soft in his slippery hand.

She moves her hand faster, up and down his shaft, twisting and lightly squeezing when she gets to the large tip. "Are you gonna cum for me?"

His hips buck and he grips the brim of the tub. "Yes, Dearie."

"Wanna fat fucking load."

"Ah, ah, ah," he moans to her sensual touch. "You're gonna... Fucking get it…. Ahh..." He arches his back.

She dips her other hand into the water, working him with both. She jiggles and squeezes his balls, feeling them constrict in her palm as she traces circles sound the top of his blunt end.

His body tenses and he doesn't try to fight the urge of cumming. He knows she's doesn't care about him lasting. Rumple blows a thick steady stream of his salty seed and it squirts out above the bubbles, landing back into the water. He sees stars behind closes eyelids, as his body quakes with shattering orgasm.

"Oh, that's was so beautiful." She kisses him while he's still shivering, taking a bit of his energy for herself. "So very beautiful," she whispers. "Thank you for allowing me we see it."

Rumple licks his lips and catches his breath. He wish he could spend everyday with this amazing woman. After a moment he opens his eyes and sits up in the tub. "Thank you for doing this for me."

She smiles and kisses him on the brow. "You're welcome, Pookie."

"It's your turn now."

"No, Sweetie, that was just for you. You've been so amazing to me and I just wanted to show you how much I care."

"You must really care a lot then."

She giggles, picking up the loofah and continues bathing him. "Yes, I do."

Rumple and Belle go to bed on this Friday night, lovingly holding each other with their pets laying at the foot of the bed, and looking forward to the next step of their relationship. 


	20. 20.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumple and Belle have hot anaconda sex for the first time. Pongo upsets his Mommy and the Three Legged Man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does he fit inside her? The answer to that question is here! This took forever to write, but I’m happy with it and hope everyone else will like it as well. Happy reading!

Rumple Gold awakes on this Saturday morning with his adoring girlfriend asleep in his arms. He gently removes the curls that have fallen onto her face and kisses her lightly on the brow, then her cheek, then softly on the lips.

Belle moans quietly in her sleep, but she doesn't wake.

He smiles, stroking his thumb across her lip and nestles into her. He still can't believe that someone as amazing as Belle would ever care so much about him. Rumple holds her tightly, burying his nose in her chestnut curls, taking in the scent of lavender from last night’s intimate bubble bath, and waits patiently for her to wake.

Ten minutes passes and Belle slowly awakes from her deep sleep. She opens her eyes to one of the most gorgeous sights she has ever seen; Rumple's dark chocolate eyes gazing back at her. "Good morning, Pookie," she whispers.

"Good morning," he replies. "How did you sleep, my dear? Did you have any dreams?"

"I slept well and yes, I did dream."

"Do you remember it?"

"Mmhmm." She slowly nods. "It was about us."

"So it was a good dream?" He pulls the thick comforter over her shoulders.

"Yes. We were at my place and all the pets were there too. You and I were resting on the couch, kinda like how we are now, but I was on top of you. We were watching a movie, but we weren't paying attention to it."

"What were we doing if we weren't watching the movie?"

She licks her lips, cupping the back of his head and draws him into her. "This." She kisses him intensely.

"Mmm," he hums, slipping his tongue between her lips, tasting her warm breath, as he rolls onto his back, pulling Belle on top of him.

She straddles her legs around him and grinds herself against his slowly growing bulge. She breaks off their passionate kiss, pulls the blanket off of them and sits up, resting her hands on his chest. She rotates her hips faster, as she cups his smooth shaven face.

"Uhh," his breathing increases and he closes his eyes. "What are you doing, Belle?"

"I think I'm ready, Pookie." She'd dreamt about having sex with him all night and now she wants to make it a reality.

He opens his eyes, takes hold of her hips and stops them from moving. "You think?"

Belle doesn't reply. She wants him more than anything, she craves for him, but the size of his cock still weighs heavy in the back of her mind. She doesn't know if he will fit inside her.

"If you're not sure, Sweetheart, don't do it. I can wait."

She nibbles on her bottom lip and gazes down upon him. This is all she's wanted, this is what they've both waited to do and she isn't going to know the answer to her question if they never try. "I am sure and I am ready."   
  
"Oh, Belle," he moans thickly as she grinds her hips against him once again. Blood rushes from his head down to his massive swelling bulge and the effects of that rush is slowing Rumple's speech. "There's... A few... Things... We have to do first."  
  
Belle fully understands why his speech has slowed and she thinks he's still adorable this way. "I know." She nips at his lips. "I can get them."   
  
"Do... You... Know... Where everything is?" His hands grip tighter on her hips.   
  
"I know where the condoms are, but I haven't seen the lubrication you said you had." She can feel him thickening between her thighs.   
  
"Uhh... Uhh..." His eyes roll back and he bites his bottom lip. "It's... It's... In the bathroom... Under... The... Sink."

"Okay, Pookie. I'll go get it." She climbs off of him, steps into his plushie snail shaped house-shoes and glides to the door.

"Wait." He sits up, catching his breath. "When you..." He pauses for a moment and collects his thoughts. "When you come back... Close the door... We don't want Pongo or Chip in here."

"Okay, I will." She steps to the doorway.

"Hurry back."

She leans against the threshold and leers back at her boyfriend with a lustful glint in her eyes. "Are you going to miss me while I'm gone?"

"Yes." He nods, licking his lips.

"Good." She quickly turns away and heads into the bathroom. Belle bends over the sink, opens the cabinet and her jaw drops to the floor at the sight of the bottle of lube. Rumple did inform her, via text message, that the condom company sent him a gallon of lube, but she thought his use of the word 'gallon' was just an exaggeration. Now she knows he was typing the truth. "We can't use this," she says to herself and pulls the giant bottle from the cabinet. "Ugh! What are we going to do?" At the very same moment she speaks this sentence, an idea instantly comes to mind. Belle suddenly remembers that she has a bottle of lotion that's nearly empty and she can put the lube into the smaller bottle. She then leaves the monster size bottle on the sink and returns to Rumple's bedroom.

"Back so soon, my dear?"

"Hold that thought." She rushes past the bed, opens the closet and digs through her luggage.

"What are you doing, Sweetheart?" Rumple question.

"Ha! I found it!"

"Wh-what did you find?"

She pulls out a 16.oz bottle of lavender scented lotion. "This." She shows him the bottle as she closes the closet door.

"Lotion?" He beams at her, puzzled.

"Yes, give me your hand."

He presents his right hand and she pumps out the remainder of the creamy solution. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"I don't know." She quickly leaves the room to wash out the bottle and fill it with lubrication.

Rumple smells the little mountain of lotion in his hand and it smells just like the bubbles from last nights bath. "You must really like lavender, Belle," he speaks loud enough for her to hear him in the bathroom.

"This was the lotion that came with the soap, but yes, I do like lavender," she replies and returns to the room for the second time. This time around, she closes the door behind her. "I'm here to stay now, Pookie." She steps up to the bed, holding the bottle behind her back.

"I'm so glad you're here to stay. What were you doing, Sweetheart?"

"Where was no way we could use the gigantic bottle you had under that sink."

"But that's what the company sent. It was the free gift."

"I know that, but we couldn't use that thing. That's why I put some in here." She reveals the lotion bottle from behind her back.

"Oh my!"

Belle giggles at his overly exaggerated reaction. "You said that like it was the best thing in the world."

"Well, it is the best thing in the world right now. It's gonna help us get closer together."

"Aww, Pookie." She places the bottle on the nightstand, kicks off the plush slippers and crawls back into bed.

"Welcome back." He kisses her cheek.

"Thank you." She climbs into his lap, reclaiming her seat."I know the condoms are in one of these nightstands, but I don't remember which one."

"They're in the one on your side of the bed."

"Oh, okay." She begins to gyrate her hips on him again. "You're not as ready as you were before."

"I know, but I'll be ready soon. Actually, I thought of something that would get us both ready."

She stops her revolving motion. "Now what's that?"

He opens his palm and shows her the glob of lotion she pumped into his hand.

"You still have it?"

"Yes. You didn't know what to do with it, but I thought of something.

"Mmm." She buries her face into his neck, blowing soft kisses on his skin. "What's your idea?" she whispers.

"If you would you take off your shirt, I could show you."

"Alright." She sits up, slowly removes her black tank top, as her breasts fall out freely, and she tosses the shirt to the floor.

"You're so beautiful." He strokes the back of his left hand across her cheek. "Could lay down on your stomach? We're going to put this lotion to good use."

She nods and returns to her side of the bed, laying down on her stomach like he asked.

He sits up on his knees and kisses the small of her back, then slowly skims his tongue up her spine.

Belle curves her back and laughs lightly into the pillow underneath her. She can't remember the last time she's been touched this way.

He rubs the lotion into his hands and places them against her back, gently massaging the creamy lavender scent into her silky flesh.

"Ahh..." she moans sensually. His hands are so tender, but strong. "That feels... So amazing."

Rumple doesn't leave an inch of her back untouched, as he rubs in the floral scented lotion into her skin. He slides his hand to the center of her back, working in the last of the lotion, and lightly presses down on her, relieving her from a bit of pressure.

"Ahh..." She can hear and feel a slight pop in her spin, then the tension that was there melts away. Belle had no idea that Rumple had magic hands.

He leans into her ear and takes her earlobe gently between his lips before speaking. "Do you feel relaxed, Sweetheart?" he murmurs.

"Yes," she sighs out.

"Good. You made me feel so relaxed last night and now it's my turn to do the same for you." He begins to unbutton the shirt of his black cotton pajamas. "I know that you're worried about this, worried about me not fitting and that's okay," he continues to whisper in her ear, as he tosses the shirt to the floor. "I promise not to hurt you intentionally and if you want me to stop I will, but I have a feeling we're made for each other."

"I know you don't mean to hurt me and I'm ready for any pain that might come."

"I needed to hear that." He takes her ear between his soft lips again. "We're not going to do anything yet. I still need to get you ready."

"But I am ready for you, Pookie. That massage did just the thing."

"No I don't think you are." He climbs on top of her and positions himself to rest his crotch against her ass. He holds himself above her and tilts forward into her ear, as the aroma of lavender tickles at his noes. It's quickly becoming his new favorite scent. "You're not ready just yet," he speaks softly, combing his fingers through her lengthy curls. "When your legs are shivering uncontrollably and your pussy aches and you beg for me to fuck you, that's when you'll be ready." He strongly bucks his hips against her.

"Ah!"

"Was that too hard, Sweetheart?" He gently kisses her shoulder and slowly grinds his bulge against her ass, creating friction between their clothing.

"No, it felt nice." She claws her polished nails into the pillow.

"Mmm," Rumple sighs in the shell of her ear, still thrusting his hips against the crack of her ass. He grazes his lips from her ear and nips at the crook of her neck. "Is this what you've been dreaming of?" his voice is oozing sex and it's making Belle's pussy gush in her panties.

She ground her hips against the mattress in time with Rumple's hips. "Oh yes Rumple," she licks her lips, imaging how it would feel if he slipped his tip inside her. "I need you Rumple."

"Not yet, Sweetheart, you're still not ready." He thrust his hardening manhood against her once more. "Uhh... Uhh..." he grunts in the side of her neck then sits up on his knees, so that it's easier for her to move. "Could... You... Turn around please?" Rumple's speech begins to slow just like it did before from the flow of all of his blood racing to one place, but a little lightheadedness isn't going to stop him. Rumple knows what he's doing and he isn't going to quit until they're both seeing galaxies of stars in their orgasmic bliss.

"Yes." She flips over on her back and massages her breast, pinching at her pebbled nipples.

Rumple leans back into her, resting his heavy cock between her open thighs and kisses her soft lips, sucking her bottom lip between his own. He savors her taste and the feeling of her body pressed against him. He's dreamt about this moment with her, the moment when they finally get to be as close as they physically can and to feel a connection nether of them have felt in years. He's also dreamt about being able to cum inside of her and to feel her moist walls without the barrier of a condom, but that will have to wait for a future time.

She rubs her hands down his smooth bare back, then traces her fingertips up his spine and he arches his back to her gentle touch.

"Mmm, Belle," he murmurs, kneading himself against her pleasure center. Though he can't get enough of the sensation of their fabric brushing over his thick member, he needs more than just dry humping and he knows she does too. He gazes into her eyes and she beams back at him with a passionate fire lit behind them, it's a sight he's never seen in his life. "Are... Are you ready for more, Sweetheart?"

She rasps her hands through his silvery locks and places a small kiss on the tip of his nose. "Yes, I want more."

"I'm going to give you... Exactly... What... You... Want." He mirrors her actions, giving her a tiny peck on the nose, then slowly makes his way down the length of her body. Rumple presses his lips against her satiny skin all the way down to the hem of her dalmatian spotted pajama shorts. "You... Really... Like these shorts, don't you?"

"Yes, I have two pairs. They're so comfortable."

"I like them too... But right now... They have to go." He pulls out the knot from the drawstring of the shorts with his teeth.

"Oh Rumple," she giggles. She didn't expect him to turn into such an animal.

He takes the elastic hem between his teeth and slowly starts to pull down the shorts, as she lifts her hips from the mattress to help him get the pajamas off more easily. With the strength of his jaw, Rumple quickly tugs down the shorts to her knees and she holds her legs straight up in the air so that he's able to remove the shorts completely with his hands and he chucks them across the room. "Thank you, Dearie." He folds her legs down, caressing his hands up the outside of her smooth hairless thighs.

"You're welcome," she purrs in a low lustrous tone and separates her legs, inviting him in for a taste.

Rumple feasts his eyes upon her pink panties and the glorious nectar that has collected inside them. "That's so beautiful, Belle." He dips his face between her thighs and draws in a deep breath of her feminine scent. His body shudders as volts race down his spine over the intoxicating fragrance of luscious pussy. He drapes his hands around her thighs and slowly gropes his tongue over the saturated panties.

Belle grapples onto the back of his head, tangling her fingers in his shoulder length hair. "Ahh!" She curls her toes and arches her back, as she digs the back of her head into the pillow. The ecstasy of his teasing is starting to wear her thin. 

Rumple sucks on her petals and drink all that he can through the drenched cotton. Her legs quiver and he can feel her trying to close them around his head, but he keeps them separated and continues to enjoy his succulent morning breakfast. "Mmm..."

"Oh... Fuck!... Rumple!" she cries out, as she balls her hands into fists in his hair and rolls her hip, grinding her cunt against his lip. She tries to increase the sensation between her thighs, but she can't feel the full effect with her panties in the way. "Take them off, Rumple," she groans through her teeth. "Take them off... Take them off," she breathes deeply. Her clit aches to be licked.

Rumple lifts his head up, licking his lips. What he was able to taste from her was delectable. "Do you... Like these panties... As much as those shorts?" He brushes his hand over the permeated pink cotton.

She catches her breath and collects her thoughts. "Yes I like them, but not as much as the shorts."

"I like them too." He grazes his tongue over the panties, taking one last taste. He needs to rips them off, so he can get his face between her folds more quickly. Rumple takes hold of the seams to tear them easily, but Belle says something he didn't expect.

"They came with a matching bra."

"Oh." The mischievous expression on his face falls and he pauses his actions. Now he isn't sure if he should rip them. "They're cute, Dearie, but they're in the way."

"I know they're in the way, that's why they have to go." She places her hands over his and helps him rip open the seams.

"Oh Belle," he groans and quickly tears the other side of the panties. All he needed was her permission.

"The bra is cuter anyways."

"Yes... Yes I agree." He swiftly yanks the torn fabric from underneath her and hurls them to the floor, then submerges his face into her warm gushing pussy.

"Oh, Fuck!... You... Don't... Waste... Any... Time..." She pants heavily between words, squirming in the bed.

Rumple holds her hips still as he slows down his eagerness, he couldn't get her taste to his lips fast enough, and focus more on pleasuring her. He delicately sweeps his tongue over her pink bundle of nerves and wraps his lips around it, suckling softly. He adores the way her dark curls tickles his nose.

"Oohh, shit," Belle whimpers.

He opens his mouth and rapidly flicks his tongue over her clit, then closes his lips around it, kissing gently. Rumple delights in the favor of her scrumptious elixir and tries not to waste a single drop. He slides his right hand up her body and firmly squeezes her warm cushiony breast.

"Mmm." She rest her hand over his and helps in the massaging motion. "Ahh!" she wails, as his tongue passes over her jewel once again and her hips snaps forward. "Oh... Oh... Ahh..." her breathing becomes more shallow and quick.

Rumple suddenly lifts his head from the sensual lips between her thighs and takes a breath of fresh air. He removes a few strands of pubes from his mouth, gazes up at Belle and admires the pure bliss on her face. He licks the syrup from his lips and takes back his right hand from her breast.

"Wh-what... Are... Are you done?" She manages to fumble the sentence out of her mouth.

"No, Dearie." His voice is low and thick with desire. "We're not finished yet." He kisses the inside of her left thigh and lightly sinks his teeth into her flesh.

She breaths in deeply through her nose, closing her eyes tightly.

He softly licks the area he bit to sooth the slight pain and rakes his fingers through her mound of curls. "Belle?"

She doesn't speak. Belle is lost in feeling of elation.

"Sweetheart?"

"Mmm... Mmm..." She sluggishly lifts herself up from the bed. She so drunk with sex and they aren't even close to being finished. "Yes?" She brushes away the hair stuck to her face.  

"You didn't have to get up, Sweetheart."

"I know... I know... But I needed too." She wipes off the juices glistening on his face. "What did need, Pookie?"

"I just needed the bottle. I think you're ready for more."

She licks her dry lips and scoots back against the headboard, then grabs the lotion bottle full of lubrication from the nightstand.

"Since you moved, I think we'll do things another way." He climbs out of the right side of the bed and limps to the left side to remove the box of glow-in-the-dark condoms from the drawer.

"Those are the glowing ones, aren't they?" Belle moves over to the center of the bed, making room for Rumple on either side he decides to return too.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Well they aren't going to be much fun. It so early in the morning, we're not going to be able to see it."

Rumple's eyes widen and he nearly drops the box on the floor. "You  _want_  to see it glow?"

"Yes, don't you?"

"Not particularly."

"Aww." She pats her hand on the bed, inviting him back to join her. "Lucky for you the sun is up."

Rumple stares at the radiant smile on her face. He knows that she's happy and is having an amazing time, but there's one little thing he could do to make her even happier. He turns around and gimps to the only window in the small bedroom, then closes the shades. "Could you turn on the lamp and toss me the blanket. It has to be really dark if you want to see it."

"Oh, Rumple!" she says with glee and quickly turns on the dim reading lamp, then pulls the blanket from underneath her and throws it in Rumple's direction.  

"Thank you, my dear." He covers the window, blocking out any of the morning sun and returns to the side of the bed. Rumple takes off his black cotton pajama pants, revealing the heavy bulge tucked into his gray boxer briefs.

"Rumple." Belle's voice returns to a low smoky tone. She inches forward to touch his lusciously large pack, but he stops her in her tracks.

"I'm gonna come to you, Sweetheart."

"Mmm..." She leans back against the headboard. "You're gonna come to me, Rumple?" Her voice is thick with sex.

"Yes, Dearie," he whispers, groping his massive bulge. His anaconda aches to be free.

She opens her legs wide and slowly caresses her thigh, then dips her finger between the slippery lips of her throbbing pussy. "Are you gonna  _cum_  for me?" She removes her finger and licks off the essence.

"Yes, my dear." He hastily tugs down his underwear and his fully erect colossal cock springs out from its cotton prison.

"Oh my!" Are the only two words that escape from Belle's lips. Being able to see his manhood bobble out in person, is more majestic than having to watch on a computer screen.  

Rumple tosses the box of condoms on the bed between Belle's legs and crawls back in the left side of the bed. He kisses her zealously, stealing away her breath, as he cups her breast with his right hand. He nibbles gently on her bottom lip then breaks off their fire fueled kiss and sits on his knees beside her with his body facing the headboard. His erect dick stands straight up from between his legs and it's so long that it passes his bellybutton almost by an inch. Rumple kisses Belle again and reaches over her to grab the bottle sitting on her right side. He pumps lube into his hand and coats his fingers without Belle knowing. When Rumple slips his tongue into her mouth and she cups the nape of his neck with both of her hands, he glides one finger into her opening.

She melds into him, drawing him closer as she rolls her hips to the rhythm of his finger.

He removes his hand, pumps more lube into it and re-enters her pussy with two.

"Ah," she sighs.

"Did that one hurt, Sweetheart?" he mumbles onto her lips. Rumple is trying to get her prepared for what's to come. Slipping in the fingers and adding more each time will help her feel more comfortable for when he pushes himself inside. 

"No." She presses her lips to his again and drops her right hands from his neck, slides it down his hairless chest then wraps the petite hand around his twitching cock.

"Uh," he grunts and she begins to fondle his snake. Rumple covers his hand with more lubrication and slowly enters her opening with three fingers.  

She tears away from his lips and drops her head, as her legs begin to quake. "Fuck!"

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No... No..." She rests her head on his shoulder.

He slowly fingers her, knuckles deep, stretching her opening as the lubrication on his hands coats the inside.

"Ah, ah, ah," she moans in his ear with her eyes shut tightly. She tries to keep a steady motion as she strokes his thick cock, but all she can focus on are his fingers inside her. "Please don't stop."

"I'm not, Sweetheart." He removes his hand. She's a lot tighter than he had imagined and even if he used all his fingers, she’s still going to feel every inch of his thickness. "I’m going to add one more." He slathers his fingers with more lube from the lotion bottle. "Are you ready?"

She lifts her head from his shoulder, falls back against the headboard then glimpses down at his cock and her hand is covered in pre-cum. She polishes her creamy hand over his length and more beads of warm milky extract oozes out and trickles down his shaft.

"Ooohh, Belle... Uhh..." His hips involuntarily buck.

Her hand is now even more sticky with his nectar and she slides it up from the beginning of his shaft to his deep red tip. Belle can feels his cock twitch to her touch and his raised veins feel silky yet soft. "I'm ready now," she speaks softly, hooding her eyes up at him. She removes her hand from his member, draws it up to her lips and sucks his seed off of her thumb.

He inches closer to her and tilts forward, kissing her salt flavored lips. He then dips his hand between her legs and gently, yet slowly, pushes four fingers inside.

Belle breaks off their kiss, as she arches her back and breaths in deeply through her nose. "Oh fuck!" Her heart beats out of her chest, feeling the pain of herself stretching.

"Are you alright?" he asks concernedly. He has no problem stopping if she's wants him too.

Belle can't brings herself to speak, but she nods her head yes. The pain isn't unbearable and she's able to take it more comfortably than she originally thought, but these are just his fingers.

"Alright." He pushes his fingers further inside, slowly twisting them as they enter her deeper. When he reaches as far as his hand can go, Rumple strokes his fingers in and out of her clenching walls and massages her clit with his thumb.

Belle's breathing is staggered as she claws at the mattress underneath her. Her legs tremble, her body stiffens and she curls her toes, having never felt a more tantalizing sensation in her life.   
  
"You're... So gorgeous, Belle." The smacking sound of her wetness increases with the rhythm of his hand. "I... Can't... Wait to be inside you." He massages his anaconda, keeping himself on edge. "I'm gonna... I'm gonna be so gentle to you, Belle."   
  
"I know, Pookie... Oh... God... I... Know..." Her head falls back and she knocks it lightly against the headboard. "Fuck me, Rumple," she mumbles. "Fuck me... Ah, ah..." Her hips jerk forward.  
  
Rumple instantly pulls his hand out slowly and picks up the box of condoms resting on the mattress between Belle's legs. "That's what... I've been waiting to hear you say."  
  
Belle's body trembles and she lazily drops her legs from their wide open position. She sits motionless, breathing deeply from her mouth, and watches her boyfriend prepare the condom.

Rumple opens the box and takes out an extra large glow-in-the-dark condom from the center of the pack, then drops the box on the floor. He tears open the pack and removes the rolled latex. Even though he’s fully aroused and ravenous for sex, the color of the condom takes Rumple by surprise. “Hold on, Sweetheart.” He places the open condom down and bends over the side of the bed, with his naked ass in the air, and tries to reach for the box of condoms, but they have fallen under the bed. 

“What are you doing?” Belle manages to speak from her blissful state. 

“I’m getting the box, but I can’t reach it.” He stretches a little further. “I need another one.”

“Why? What’s wrong with the one you have now?” There’s no good reason for them not to be fucking already. 

Rumple lifts himself back into the bed and takes his place next to Belle, sitting with his legs crossed. “Nothing’s wrong with it.”

“Then why are you trying to change it, Pookie?” 

“Because it’s yellow, it’s neon fucking yellow.” 

Belle snorts and giggles in her hand. She can’t believe he’s serious. “So?” 

“Do you wanna fuck a big yellow glowing banana?” 

She picks up the neon yellow condom from the bed and suddenly shoves Rumple into the mattress. She climbs on top of him, with his large erection resting on the crack of her ass, and kisses him voraciously. “Yes I wanna fuck a big yellow banana.” She sits up on his stomach, reaches behind and caresses his cock. “It’s your big yellow glowing banana and I wanna fuck it.”

"Oh Belle," he says in a low breathy tone and kneads his hand over her bare breast. "I didn't expect you to shove me like that. You're so fucking strong."

"I know, Pookie." She scoots off to one side of him. "You tell me that all the time." Belle takes a pillow from the head of the bed and removes it from it's case, then uses the pillowcase to dry off the cum on Rumple dick so that the condom fits him properly.

"I've thought about this moment with you many times, Belle."

"So have I." She places the rolled latex on his blunt end.

"I've thought about the way you'd feel, taste and smell. Even about the things we'd say to each other."

"I've thought about those things too." She rolls the yellow condom down every throbbing inch of his thickness.

"Is it close to how you imagined it would be?"

"No." She kisses the tip of his neon clad manhood. "This is real and anything I've imagined can't come close."

He smiles up at Belle and she smiles down at him as they share a quick moment of basking in the way they feel for each other.

Belle takes his hand and helps him up from his back, she thinks he needs a better view of the light show. "We don't have to leave the light off the whole time. I just want to see it for a moment."

"Alright, Sweetheart." He strokes the back of his hand against her cheek.

She presses his hand to her lips, then reaches over him and turns off the dim reading lamp.

The room falls almost completely dark and the only thing illuminated is Rumple's enormous shining yellow prick.

"Ugh! It's hideous!" Rumple screeches in disgust and squints his eyes like he's staring into the sun.

"I think it's adorable."

"You would think that, Dearie," he says as the end of his glowing cock suddenly disappears inside his girlfriend mouth. "Uhh..." His eyes roll to the back of his head.

Belle hates the taste of condoms and knows she's didn't have to slip him between her lips, but she just wanted him see his cock glowing in her mouth. "Mmm," she hums and removes him from her lips, then turns the lamp back on. "That wasn't so bad." She combs her hand through his hair.

"No, it wasn't." He kisses the crook of her neck. "Will you lay down on your back please?" he speaks softly upon her skin.

"Yes." She scoots back and takes hold of the lotion bottle filled with lube, as she lays back on the only pillow left on the bed.

Rumple gently spreads her legs, crawls up to her and rest his hips between her thighs.

She can feel his length brushing against the brim of her folds.

He gazes into her sapphire eyes, absorbing every second of this moment, and tenderly nips at her lips.

Belle slips her tongue into his mouth, drinking his breath and indulging in his flavor.

He slowly pulls away from her and speaks upon her lips. "I'm going to be so gentle to you, Belle."

"I know, Pookie, you keep telling me that."

"I just want you to know that I mean it and that I don't mean to hurt you."

"I know, Honey." She kisses the tip of his nose and caresses her against his.

He sits up on his knees, takes the bottle of lube from her and pumps several squirts into his right hand. He slathers it all over his neon yellow anaconda, adds more into his hand and coats Belle’s opening with the solution. Rumple sits the bottle next to her, so that it’s still in reach, and takes hold of his thick rigid cock. 

Belle’s pussy pulses with anticipation and her heart beats rapidly. This is the moment that has always worried her in that back of her mind. She has always wanted him physically, but never thought she could satisfy him or if he would fit inside her. Now she’s going to have her answer.

Rumple rubs himself over the length of her folds and slips his dick tip between the lips, gently teasing her clit. "Does that feel nice, Sweetheart?"

"Oh yes," she sighs out.

He guides his member to her opening and smoothly pushes in his wide tip.

"Ah... Rumple," she moans pleasingly.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes... More..."

He slowly eases more inches inside her.

"Oh... Sh-sh-shit!" she howls, feeling a bit more pain than she did with his fingers. "D-d-don't stop."

"Yes, Sweetheart." He glides even more of his thick snake inside her and the tip of him hits the back of her walls, still leaving almost six inches outside of her. Rumple covers the remainder with more lubrication and thrust inside her for the first time.  

"Fuck!" Her body jerks to the force of his prod and he drives inside her once again."Ahh!" She shuts her eyes tightly and a single tear falls from her left eye. All the discomfort is there, but his impulsion is still pleasurable. "Again," she breaths.

He pulls out a few inches and slams inside her a little harder than before.

"Ooohh! Fucking! Fuck!" she cries a mix of ecstasy and anguish, as her hands clenches into fists and her body stiffens.

Rumple leans into her, holding himself above her, and softly consumes her lips. "It's alright, Belle." He takes her hand and laces his fingers with hers. "Do you want more?"

She licks her lips and quietly answers. "Yes. I'm getting used to it."

"I'll keep going slow." He holds himself above her and slowly lunges his hips, keeping a steady momentum.

Belle wraps her arms under his and holds on to his shoulders, squeezing tightly, digging her nails into his skin with every smooth charge of his hips. She imagined things would be this way, slow and tender, but to actually feel this electrifying connection is almost surreal.

Rumple wipes the tear from her eye, stops his shallow thrusting and takes another taste of her lips. "You're more than I ever wanted, Belle," he mutters. "You're more than I ever thought I could have."

"Oh, Pookie." She smiles up at him. "You deserve good things in your life."

"I know that now, Sweetheart, because I have you," he kisses her again. "Am I hurting you?"

"There's a little discomfort, but this feels so incredible." She licks his flavor from her lips, sucking in the bottom lip between her teeth. "You can go faster."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Rumple buries his face in her neck and traces kisses down to her breast, then takes her harden nipple between his soft moist lips. He sucks and flicks his tongue over the sensitive skin, then sits up on his knees. Rumple lifts her right leg up on his shoulder and holds the leg in place as he bucks his hips against her, strong.

"Ahh!" She turns her head away from him and more tears of pain fall from her eyes, as Rumple's wide cock continues stretching her, but every moment he's inside her gives her a rush of euphoria. Belle grounds her hips to the mattress with his rhythm, trying to stay in control of her body.

He pumps in and out, penetrating her deep, hitting his tip against the back of her walls with every drive inside her and she clutches around him. He's tried simulating this feeling many times with his hand, but nothing compares to the real thing. He close his eyes and his head falls back in bliss. "Ah, ah, ah," he groans with a heavy breath.

With her right hand, Belle reaches down between her legs and wraps her hand around the inches of his cock that doesn't fit inside her. She strokes the exposed length and closes her hand around it, adding light pressure.

"Oh, fuck Belle!" His swinging balls constricts to her touch and he holds back the yearning to cum.

Even though he technically doesn't fit inside her, Belle has found a way of taming the large beast. "You... Like... That?" she huffs between words.

"Yes... Yes!" He moves the hand that was gripping onto her left knee and manipulates the pink bud between the lips of her drenched cunt.

Belle's body pulses, as her orgasm starts to lightly tingle at her core, but she fights it back a little while longer. She isn't ready to have this end just yet. Belle squirts as he moves his hands over her clit faster and the warm liquid of her sex lands on Rumple's chest, dripping down his belly.

"Uhh, God..." He grunts through his teeth and takes mighty plunges of his big yellow glowing banana inside her. Rumple removes the hand holding up her right leg and supports the small of his back. These long powerful strokes of his heavy cock are truly doing a number on him. "Oh Belle, cum for me," Rumple grunts again, as he pistons his hips in Belle's tightness. He quickens flicking his slippery finger over her swollen clit and the walls of Belle's pussy tighten around his engorged shaft.

Belle isn't sure how much longer she could hold off her orgasm.

"Cum for me, Belle," Rumple's heavy balls are beginning to constrict, but he wants to feel Belle's walls tighten around him even more. He can tell from her shallow breathing, that she's close. "Let it out, Sweetheart."

Belle's eyes roll back and closes them. She can't hold off her orgasm any longer. She let's go of his member and cums, hard, her whole body not just her pussy clamps down, and just for that blissful moment Rumple slows himself just to watch her, captivated by the beauty of the scene before him.

Rumple lets her ride out her shattering orgasm before continuing his advance again.

Belle is lost in pleasure.

Now, he isn't sure if he could off his orgasm much longer either.

She lifts her arm, reaching for him to take her hand and he instantly grasps it. Belle now begs him to cum for her. "Ah, cum for me, Rumple," she moans in a shortness of breath. "Cum inside me. Ah... Ah... I know you've thought about it."

Though there’s a condom between Belle and Rumple, she wants him to have this fantasy and cum just as strongly as she did.

After a few more firm thrusts in her doused pussy and the thought of cumming inside Belle without the latex, completely bareback, is too much for Rumple. "Oh... Oh fuck!" His dick twitches as he shoots an unwieldy load inside the condom and the yellow latex begins to overflow with his creamy seed. Rumple quickly pulls out as the condom leaks onto the sheet of the mattress and he makes sure not a single drop gets anywhere near Belle's open legs.

Belle drops her leg from his shoulder and watches Rumple as he rips off the cum filled condom, tossing it to the floor.

"It didn't break, Sweetheart, I promise," he says breathy as he lays down beside her.

"I believe you." She turns to him and wraps her arms around him, holding him close, as her body sill shivers with orgasm.

"How do you feel?"

"Unbelievably fantastic." She kisses him tenderly, sucking on his bottom lip as she pulls away.

"I feel the same." He scoots the hair off of her sweaty brow. "Do you still hurt?"  

"No... No..." She answers slowly. "I feel fine, Pookie."

"I'm sorry for hurting you."

"It's okay. It won't hurt the next time."

"Alright, my dear." He rest his forehead against hers. "You're so gorgeous."

She smiles, kisses his nose and nestles down into his chest. "So are you." She closes her eyes and listens to his beating heart.

Rumple combs his fingers through her chestnut curls and catches his breath.

Having just made a connection they've eagerly waited for, they lay close to each other, sticky with the essence of their sex and lube, high on sensual bliss.

 

##  **********

 

After a short nap, Rumple and Belle emerge from the dark bedroom and their pets are ecstatic to see them.

Pongo jump on Belle, wagging his tale with enthusiasm, excited to see his Mommy and finally having a chance to go outside.  

Chip leaps on her Daddy's right shoulder, purring and rubbing herself against him as she walks across to his other shoulder. He's been locked away with the Female Human too long. He's even starting to smell like her and Chip doesn't like it, so she jumps off of him. She'll come back when he has had a bath.

"You'd think we just came back from a vacation with the way these animals are acting," Belle chuckles as she squishes Pongo's face, scratching him behind the ears.

"It certainly felt like a vacation." Rumple pulls Belle into him and kisses her firmly, rubbing his hands down her back. He can't keep them off of her now.

"Mmm, you're right about that," she says upon his lips. "I'm going to take Pongo out for a minute, then I'll make us some breakfast."

"I can take him out for you, Sweetheart. I have more clothes on than you and I want you to stay in my shirt."

"And I want to stay in your shirt." She lightly bops his nose. "He doesn't have to stay out long, just until he goes and you guys can come back."

"Alright." He presses his lips against her again, before letting her go. "Come on, Pongo." He slaps his hand against his thigh and limps on his cane to the entrance of the small apartment, as Pongo follows behind him. Rumple takes the leash down from the coat rack, hooks it on the dog's collar and leads the way out to the small patch of grass behind the apartment building.

##  **~*~**

Moments later, Rumple returns to the apartment and lets Pongo off of his leash. He enters the kitchen and finds Belle standing with the freezer open, eating the double chocolate ice cream with salted caramel swirls from the carton. It doesn't matter what she's doing, he'll always think she's stunning. "Save some for me." He steps up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist.

"I wouldn't eat it all from you." She leans back against him and feeds him a spoon full.

"Mmm, thank you, Sweetheart." He kisses the side of her neck with his cold lips.

"We can't stand here and eat ice cream for breakfast."

"Who says we can't." He dips his finger into the carton and wipes a bit of ice cream on her neck, then slowly licks it off.

"That feels nice." She scoops another spoon full of ice cream, puts the top on the carton and closes the freezer. She turns around and slowly eats the ice cream from the spoon, then she kisses Rumple, sharing the frozen desert in her mouth.

Ice cream drips down their chins as it melts in the passionate kiss.

"That's so delicious." He licks the melted cream from her chin.

"It is and it tastes better this way." She pokes his tummy with her index finger.

"You're always poking me somewhere," he chuckles.

"You're just too cute," she replies with the brightest smile. "You have this adorable nose." She quickly kisses his nose. "And this cute little tummy." She rubs her hands over his stomach and around to his back, drawing his belly closer to hers. "I just can't help it and I have to touch you."  

"You can really be silly at times, Belle."

"You like it."

He backs her up against the refrigerator door, "I do," and consumes her sticky lips again.

Her hands slide down his back, stopping on his ass and she gives his cheeks a proper squeeze.

"Mmm." He clenches his cheeks to her touch and slowly tears away from her lips. Rumple gazes longingly into her eyes, thinking about the burning passion he feels for her and wanting to tell her something he's been dying to say all morning.

"I love you, Rumple."

Rumple eyes widen and he's struck speechless. He was just about to say the same thing, but she has taken the words right out of his mouth.

"You don't have day it back." She brushes her hand through his hair. "I just wanted you to know and I couldn't hold it in any longer."

"I-I-I," he stutters. "I-I-I." He can get the words to come out from his lips.

"Aww, Pookie." She's never seen him so startled. "You don't have to say it."

"I-I-I want, I want you to hear it," he forces out and licks his sticky lips. He kisses Belle to gain his strength and to calm his nerve. Her lips are just the perfect cure. He gently breaks the kiss and wraps his finger around a lock of her hair, gazing into her eyes. "I love you too, Belle, and I was just about to say it, but you beat me to it."

"Oh, Rumple." She wraps her arms around him and hug him tightly. She never thought this moment would come so soon and she surprised herself in being the one to say the words first.

"I'm not really hungry for breakfast anymore."

"You're not?" She pulls out of the hug.

"No, now I'm craving you again."

She leers back at him, as she rubs her right hand over the front of his pajama pants. "We're going to have to satisfy that craving," she says with her voice filled with lust.

"Yes, Dearie." His manhood begins to twitch in his pants.

Belle urgently grab his hand and rushes him out of the kitchen. Rumple's cane gets caught in the kitchen door and he leaves it behind on the living room floor, as they hurry into the bedroom for another session of afternoon delight.

##  **~*~**

An hour and a half later, Rumple exits the bedroom (Leaving his satisfied girlfriend in a sex comma on the bed.) to retrieve his cane. He hobbles to the kitchen door where he dropped the cane, but it isn't on the floor. He opens the door and it isn't on the other side either. "Where the hell is it?" he grumbles to himself as he searches the small apartment and it doesn't take long before he finds it. "Shit!" He picks up the cane from underneath Pongo and wags the handle in happy pup's face. "Bad boy."

Pongo snaps at the handle, wagging his tail. He wants his new toy back.

"Bad boy, Pongo." This was his only cane and the dog has chewed it to bits. Now Rumple doesn't know if it can support his weight.

Pongo stares at the work he's done to the cane, proud to finally have had a taste of the Three Legged Man's wooden leg.

"Oh no, Rumple." Belle heard her boyfriend gripping and jumped out of the bed. She steps out of the bedroom, buttoning the middle button of her shirt. "I'm so sorry, Pookie." She rushes to his side. "Bad boy, Pongo!" she says sternly and the pup finally shows some remorse. "You have all these toys. You didn't have to chew his cane."

Pongo sits, lowering his head. He didn't know Mommy would be this upset with him.

"It's alright, my love. It's just a cane."

"I know, but you need that cane to walk." She glares back at Pongo. "I'm very upset with you." Then she takes the cane from Rumple. "You can't walk on that, Pookie."

"I know. Now I have to get a new one."

"I'll buy it for you, Sweetie."

"You don't have to do that."

"Yes I do. Pongo ruined it, so I'm going to get you another one." She tosses the destroyed cane on the couch and wraps Rumple's arm around her shoulder, leading him to the bedroom. "Let's take a shower and get dressed. We have to do some cane shopping."


	21. 21.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Pongo chewed up the Three Legged Man’s cane, Belle and Rumple go shopping for a new one. Rumple calls the Equal Match site and has the misfortune of talking to Blu Fairry again. Rumple and Belle do a bit of internet trolling together, sending a reply to Pan-The-Man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is actually terribly close to being finished. I don’t know how many more chapters, but its getting to the end. *cries* Please enjoy and happy reading.

Belle steps out from Rumple's bedroom wearing a v-neck empire waist dress with a very full rose colored skirt. The top is striped like a candy cane, alternating between red and white, with a matching belt at the waist. She finds her boyfriend on the living room couch waiting for her to finish dressing and scratching Pongo behind the ears. "You're not mad at him for chewing your cane?", she asks, slipping her feet into her size eight red heels.

"No, I can't stay mad at such a kind creature. He was just curious." He turns, instantly captivated by her beauty. The dress looks as though it was made only for her.

"I'm happy you're not mad at him. I was afraid you were going to kick us out," she jokingly comments, gliding up to the couch.

"I almost did," he chuckles.

"No you didn't." She leans over the back of the couch and kisses his lips. Once. Twice. Three times.

"Mmm." He cups the back of her neck.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, my love."

She paces to the front of the couch and helps Rumple up, then wraps his right arm around her shoulder.

He buries his face into the side of her neck and takes in her French perfume. Smells expensive. "You smell really good, Belle."

"Thank you, Pookie." Kisses his cheek. "So do you."

"I'm not wearing anything nice like you are."

"I don't care, I still like it. You're also looking very handsome in your pinstriped suit. I'm really loving the purple shirt."

"Thank you, Belle," he answers, with a tiny awed smile.

She leads him to the front door of the small apartment and opens it.

Pongo's and Chip follow behind their parents, thinking that they're going to be left alone forever. Who the hell is going to feed them now?

Rumple and Belle step out of the apartment together, closing the door behind them. Not giving a second thought to their pets.

##  **~*~**

Rumple directs Belle through the New York traffic and takes her to a flea market where he's hoping they will find his new cane.

"Let me get the door for you, Belle." He unlocks the car.

"Pookie, you're not hopping around this Cadillac just to open my door. I'm letting you out."

"But, Belle, I..."

"Shhh," she hushes his lips. "I don't want to hear it." She grins and opens her door, stepping out. She walks to the passenger's side and opens the door for her beloved boyfriend, adoring doing little gestures like this for him. It makes her feel as though he needs her and he does.

"Thank you." He takes her hand and stands up from the crimson leather seat.

"Here, Sweetie." She wraps the thin strap of her white leather purse around his head and he slips his left arm through. Being more than happy to guard her personal items. She then drapes his right arm around her shoulder and leads them to the old brick building. "Have you ever been here?"

"Yes. A few times when I first moved to New York. I figured you'd be looking to find me something very different from the cane I had and thought this would be the best place to bring you."

"Oh, Rumple. You're getting to know me too well. I don't know if I like that," she laughs lightly and opens the glass door to the building.

"You like it." Kisses her cheek and they enter the flea market together.

The Village Flea Market is filled with booths of vendors selling miscellaneous items. artist selling panting, comic book and music collectors thinning out their massive stock. The entire market is like a never ending garage sale and this is the kind of place Rumple likes to find himself. It reminds him of the days when he owned his own antiques shop.

"Oh, Pookie, look at this." Belle stops in front of a figurine booth and picks up a six inch crystal bell jar with a floating red rose inside. The stem of the rose has a gold finish. "This is beautiful. It almost looks like there's magic trapped inside." The figurine sparkles under the fluorescent lighting.

Rumple takes the figurine and observers it with the scrutinizing eye of a collector. "It's very heavy for it's size."

"Is that good?"

He takes his arm from around her and rests his hand upon shoulder to keep his balance and relieving her from any discomfort. "Yes. It's very good, my dear."

"Oh good. I'm going to buy it. I just love it an i have the perfect place for it."

“I can’t wait to see where you place it when I visit you in Storybrooke next week.” Rumple turns the figure over to look at the price, one hundred fifty-nine dollars. "Would like me to see if I can talk them down on the price for you?"

"Oh... I've never done that before."

"Nothing wrong with a little haggling. Customers used to do it all the time in the shop."

"Well, alright. If you can get it down, that would be great!"

"I can get it down for you, Sweetheart."

Rumple talks with the man running the booth and he’s a tough nut to crack. They go back and forth with each other, discussing the craftsmanship and quality of the piece. Rumple knows it's worth every cent he's asking for, but if can save Belle just a few dollars, he's going to do so.

The man has a change of heart, seeing how Rumple is someone that knows of what he speak, not just any dope trying to get a cheaper deal. He can tell Rumple is a collector, a salesman, just like himself. The man eventually drops the charge to one hundred and nine dollars. A full fifty off from the original price.

"That was very interesting to watch," Belle says softly to Rumple, as she digs into the purse still hanging on his shoulder.

"I said I'd get it down for you, my love."

"Yes you did. You're such a pro at this." She turns back to the man and hands him the credit card.

"I wouldn't saying I’m a pro."

She faces back to Rumple. "I would." Kisses her fingertip and delicately bops his nose.

His cheeks lightly bloom a pink tinge. She has the power to make him blush, even in the most public of places.

"You're so cute." She grazes her thumb across his rosy cheek.

The man behind the table clears his throat to gain the love birds attention. “Your card, miss,” he says, holding out the card with a picture of Pongo on the face.

“Oh.” She quickly turns, gently takes the card from the man and signs the receipt. “Thank you.” Turns back to Rumple, slips the card in her bra and gives him a wink.

Rumple snorts to himself with a smirk stretched upon his face. Why did he ever think she would put it back in the purse? The man wraps the figurine in newspaper and Rumple pulls his eyes away from Belle. “Could you hold it here for us until we're finished shopping?”, he asks the man. After having Belle stay with him, Rumple has noticed that she could be a bit clumsy at times, especially with dishware. And now with him hanging off of her shoulder, she's even more unbalanced.

The man nods and pulls out a box from underneath the table and finishes packing Belle’s crystal rose figurine.

##  **~*~**

They continue browsing through the marketplace, stopping every now then at random booths and look over a few toys that remind Rumple of his son’s childhood. He doesn't have a single thing (except a few books) that belonged to Neal in his toy truck playing days. Neal gave his things to his son when he was born and Rumple was more then happy to let them go.

Belle listens to the stories he tells about the familiar toys and his son. Enjoying every passionate word he speaks. He talks of Neal as if he was the greatest person he ever knew and she starts wonders if that's the way he sounds when he speaks of her. Belle wishes there was a chance that she could have met Neal, thinking that they could have been the best of friends.

In the midst of Rumple walking down memory lane, a booth full of colorful blown glass items and a sign the reads Ariel's Glass suddenly catches Belle’s eye. And she leads them both in its direction.

"Belle, I thought we were looking for a cane. I don't think we're going to find one at a glass artist's booth."

She doesn't say a word, only leads him directly to the items that have caught her attention.

"Oh..." Rumple now realizes why she dragged him to this table, it's full of glass canes. He’s seen this style of canes numerous times working with antiques, but he never thought about having a glass cane of his own.

Belle looks at Rumple with a bright smile. Though she didn't know it until she saw them, these canes are exactly what she was looking for.

"Welcome," a ginger haired women greets them warmly. "I see you're admiring my canes."

"Yes we are. They're exquisite pieces," Belle comments.  

"Thank you." She nods. "I sculpt each one, not only to be beautiful, but to serve its purpose as well. Most glass canes aren't made for walking, but a majority of the ones here are."

"Would you mind if we test a few out?" Belle asks, picking up a clear glass crookneck cane with red accents that look much like a candy cane. A perfect match to her dress.

"No, of course not. test ride any one you like. Ask if you have any questions," the woman says politely and helps another customer approaching the booth.

Rumple drops his arm from around Belle's shoulder and takes the candy striped cane. "I love your dress, Belle, but I don't think this cane is for me."

"I had a feeling you’d say that, but just try it out to sense how a glass cane feels."

"Alright, Sweetheart."

"Then we'll find something you like."

Rumple grips the handle of the cane and rest the tip on the carpeted flooring. The weight of the cane isn't as heavy as he thought and he can easily see himself carrying one, but in a style that he likes. He takes a few steps with the cane and in the back of his mind he thinks the glass is going to shatter, but this is a well crafted, tempered glass staff, and it could quite possibly hold the weight of two. "I really like this, Belle." He struts confidently to his girlfriend, relishing the freedom of walking on his own again.

"You do?" Belle's eyes gleam with awe.

"Yes. I don't like this style, but I like the way the cane feels. These are made really nicely."

"Oh, Pookie." She blows him a kiss, truly excited to be buying him a cane. "Okay, now let's look for one you like."

Rumple rests the candy striped cane back on the table and gazes over the others. It doesn't take long before a clear and gold cane catches his attention. The handle is smooth and bulbous with spiral ribbing at the neck. The thin gold colored ribbons flows through the clear glass like water. There's a soft black rubber at the tip of the cane that will help protect the glass and floors as it's being used. Rumple picks up the cane and the cold glass warms to his touch, he grips the bulb and it fits perfectly in his palm. Now he feels as though something was made just for him.

"You like this one, Rumple?" She asks, placing her hand over his and strokes her finger down the spiral of the cane’s neck. She really adores that detail.

"Yes, I think this one's it."

"I'm so happy you found one." Kisses his cheek. She thought he would be a more difficult shopper, ecstatic that his not. "Would you get my card for me?", she murmurs upon his smooth shaven skin.

"But it's in your bra."

"I know where it is. If you take it out quickly, no one will even notice."

"We're standing so close, people are already noticing us."

"I don't care."

"Belle," he breaths.

"We can't pay for it if we don't have any money." She pulls the v-neck collar of her dress down just enough to reveal the card, exposing a little more of her cleavage in the process.

Rumple thinks about burying his face into her chest and grabbing that little piece of plastic with his teeth. Instead, he lifts his left hand and removes the card, slowly skimming his fingertips across her breast.

Her body lightly trembles to his touch. "That wasn't hard, was it?"

He licks his lips, craving to taste hers. "No."

"Good." She playfully snatches the card out of his hand and circles to the table to pay for the cane. "Miss, we're ready to make a purchase."

The woman rings up the price of the cane and Belle hands her the card over to pay. It's a bit more expensive than a normal wood cane, but she wanted to get him something unique and something Pongo can't sink his teeth into.The woman hands Belle her receipt and thanks them for their business, then the couple step away from the booth.

Rumple walks on his own with the support of his new cane and stops Belle in the middle of the market. He stands behind her and wraps his left arm around her waist. "Thank you," he whispers in the shell of her ear. "I've never had a cane more beautiful."

She leans back against him and cups the back of his neck. "You're welcome, Pookie. I'm so happy you like it."

"I love it and I love you."

"I love you too."

They then return to the figurine booth and retrieve Belle's crystal rose sculpture. Rumple carries it for her out to the car and they head back to his apartment.

 

##  *********

 

It's the late afternoon, moving into the evening and Belle is curious as to what they’re doing on this Saturday tonight. She steps into the apartment, coming back from taking Pongo to the patch of grass behind the building, and finds Rumple sitting on the couch, with Chip in his lap, talking on the phone.

"I was already waiting and you know that!", he grips into his mobile device.

"Pookie? What's wrong?" She closes the door and unhooks Pongo from his leash.

"It's this damn site."

"What site?"

"Equal Match. They keep putting me on hold."

Belle takes a seat next to him and Chip jumps off of Rumple's lap. She can't stand being close to the Female Human. Belle cuts her eyes at the cat, as she eerily gawks at her from the top of the bookcase. The feud between them is far from over. Belle's gonna get Chip to love her or at least tolerate her, but in the meantime, she'll keep her distance. "Rumple why are you calling the site?"

He turns to her with the phone still against his ear, playing awkward music. "The thing about that micro penis creep sending you emails. It slipped my mind this week 'cause I was working for Zelena. So, I thought I'd get it done now."

"Oh."

"Now they keep putting me on hold and it's infuriating."

"Aww, you don't have to do this now."

"No, I should. Your email shouldn't be crawling with wee penises. Especially, when it's the site’s fault the pictures are being sent to you."

"Okay, Pookie." She rakes her right hand through his silvery locks. "Is there anything I can get for you?"

"Some tea would be nice. I'm gonna need it to stop myself from jumping though this phone and ringing Blu's neck."

"It's her?" Belle's jaw nearly drops to the floor. Blu Fairry really does answer the line every time he calls.

"Yes," he huffs.

She smiles and a giggle escapes her lips. "You jumping through the phone is a funny image." Stands and kisses his brow. "I'll be back with your tea."

"Thank you, Sweetheart."

"You're welcome."

The music playing in his ear suddenly stops and a woman’s voice answers. “Thank you for calling Equal Match, this is Blu Fairry. How may I help you this evening?”

“You can start helping me by not putting me on hold again,” he growls into the phone.

“No need to be rude and I’m sorry about that, sir. We are very busy here at Equal Match. My nails needed to dry before I could hold the phone.”

“What?” He heard exactly what she said, but can’t believe she said it.

“I said I was busy, sir." She tries to cover up her slip of the tongue. "But I’m not anymore. What can I help you with?”

Rumple sighs, holding in the bit of anger brewing. Must remain civilized, even if she isn’t. "My girlfriend..."

"One moment." She cuts him off. "I'm going to need your account info."

He gives her the info, hearing typing of a keyboard on the line and it sounds as though both of her hands are free. He starts to think she put him on hold just to fuck with him.

"Alright, sir, I can see that you've called us before."

"Yes, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing. It's just that I remember you. You're the one with the fake accent."

"Like I told you the last time we spoke, Dearie, my accent isn't fake."

Belle steps out of the kitchen with a cup of tea in each hand and joins Rumple back at the couch. "Here you go, Pookie."

He sighs, massaging his temple. "Thank you, Sweetheart." Takes the cup and smells the soothing aroma of lemon and honey then rest the cup on the coffee table. He gazes at Belle and the steam of the tea kisses her face as she takes tiny sips from the hot cup. Lost in the knowledge that she loves him, almost forgetting about the hag in his ear.

"Sir? Sir? You need to state your issue or I can't help you."

"Oh... Yes..." Turns away from Belle. He can't look at her and listen to the bitch on the line at the same time. "My girlfriend has been having an issue with a member of the site."

"Mmhmm. Mmhmm," Blu hums in the phone.

"She blocked the guy twice and somehow he got her email address and has sent her dirty pictures."

"Mmhmm, I see. That's tragic."

Rumple looks to Belle, bewildered that Blu appears to be showing sincere concern. "My girlfriend is the mayor of her hometown." He turns away from Belle again, can't get distracted while talking business on the phone. "And she has a public email and a personal one. The creep sent her messages on her personal email. The one she used to sign up for your site. The one she only gives out to her friends."

"I see."

"This is something that shouldn't have happened. She shouldn't have to log into her email and be hit in the face with pictures of some guy's privates, whom she blocked,  _twice_ , because your system is flawed." Rumple states all of this passionately in Belle's defense.

"I have a question for you," Blu pauses. Probably looking up his name on the computer. "Mr. Gold." Yep, she was looking up the name. "What would you like me to do about this?"

The anger that he's been desperately holding deep down is starting to rise up to the surface.  _What would you like me to do about this?_  That sentence just burned a hole through his eardrum. "You're asking me what you should do?" His face slowly starts to fade into the color of blood.

"Well yes. I don't know what you're expecting me to do."

"Don't you have some policy about harassment? This guy is harassing my girlfriend."

"Yes, sir, we do. We have one of the strictest harassment policies, but your girlfriend." She clears her throat. "If she even is your girlfriend," she states under her breath. "Was  _harassed_  outside of our site."

Rumple's eyes widen and he stands from the couch.

"Pookie?" Belle stands after him, looking on with great concern. Rumple looks as though he's going to crack his phone in two.

"She was harassed on your site," he boldly states. "She blocked the guy twice and somehow, through your site, he has gotten her email. She didn't give it to him. Your site was probably hacked."

"I can assure you, sir, we were not hacked. We just put up a new firewall."

"When did you change the firewall?"

"Friday," she says with confidence.

"My girlfriend got the email on Wednesday."  

"Well... Well..." The words fumbles from her lips. "How am I supposed to know she didn't give him the email address?"

"She didn't!" His right eye twitches. "Why the hell would she give her email to someone she's trying to avoid?" He's heart rate rapidly increases. This situation is getting outta hand. He's going to end up turning off his filter and hit this unprofessional banshee with his full Scottish rage.

"I don't know, sir, but people do strange things. Like I'm just supposed to take your word that you even have a girlfriend? No one finds love on this site," she says, almost laughing.

Rumple clutches his fists and his body tremors with anger. Who the fuck does she think she is?

"What is she saying?" Belle places her hand on his shoulder, fearful that her boyfriend is going to explode.

"Ya fuckin cunt!" The Scottish rage erupts from his lips. He could no longer hold it in. Why would she suggest he has no girlfriend? Why does she think people would make up stories just to end up talking to her? No one in their right mind would want to have a conversation with Blu fucking Fairry. "This is sheepshit!", he barks through his teeth. If there was a wall in front of him, he'd probably punch it.

"You can't talk to me like that," Blu barks back. "You have no right."

" _You_  have no right to treat customers this way. We pay for your shitty services and all we ask for is a bit of respect, but you treat people horribly,” his voice rises with fury. "How the hell do you still have a job? You should be fired. You've done nothing but piss me off. Now I have a mighty urge to reach my hand through this fuckin phone and wrap it around your scrawny fuckin..." Now he's making threats.

Belle can no longer stand back watching and she abruptly snatches the phone from his ear. "Rumple!"

He glares back at his love like a deer caught in headlights, breathing heavily, foaming at the mouth.

"Sit," she demands.

Rumple instantly plops down in the couch.

Belle turns away from him and places the phone to her ear. "I don't know what you've said to my boyfriend, but you tuned him into a raging maniac."

Blu takes in a sharp breath. That's a real woman on the line. The nuisance with the fake Scottish accent actually has a girlfriend? Fuck.

"I'm not going to stand here and waste my breath on you. Because what I really want to say, you probably won't be able to comprehend," Belle says calmly and clearly. "So I'm going to be quick. I will be terminating my services as soon as I hang up the phone. I can't speak for my boyfriend, but I'm pretty sure he will be doing the same. We no longer need this site. We have found each other and we are in love. So whatever kicks you get from infuriating him, you will no longer have. He won't be calling you again and I won't be calling you again. Have a good evening." She instantly end the call and faces Rumple. "Here, Pookie." Tosses him the phone. "It's over."

He beams back at her, shocked, that everything escalated so quickly. His head is spinning.

"Hey!" She snaps her fingers in his face and he jumps out of the daze. "I promise, if we ever meet that woman anywhere, you can have at her. But the phone isn't worth getting worked over for."

A smirk stretches across his face and he laughs about the entire incident. He takes Belle's hand and pulls her onto his lap. "I don't know why I let her get to me like that." He rest his head on her chest.

"Probably because it was about me." She strokes his hair.

"I think your right."

"Here, Rumple." She picks up his cooling tea from the table. "Drink this."

"Thank you, my love." He takes the cup and drinks the tea. It’s still warm sliding down his throat.

"You're very welcome." She watches him finish the cup, then sits it back on the coffee table for him. "Feel better?"

"Yes."

"Good." She softly kisses the tip of his nose.

"Are you really canceling your Equal Match account?"

"Yes. We really don't need it anymore. We can call or text like everyone else, without that stupid app. In fact." She removes her phone from the pocket of her dress and turns it on.

"What are you doing, Belle?" His phone buzzes after asking this question and he looks at the alert. A messages from Belle.

_Belle: Fuck equal match!_

Rumple smiles and kisses her cheek, then replies to the message.

Belle instantly reads it on her phone.

_Pookie: No truer words ever typed._

She giggles and kisses his cheek in return. "Can I see your phone for a minute?"

"Sure." Hands it over to her.

She checks to see what name he has her number under and she's a little disappointed to see that it's just her real name. "Oh, you have it under my name."

"Yes, what else is it supposed to be under?"

"I don't know. I was kinda hopping it would be something different, like I have for you. See." She shows him the phone. "You're Pookie, of course."

"Of course." His lips curl into a half smile.

"I have Mary-Margaret under Snow Ball and Regina under Regal Bitch. I don't know, I guess I just like putting different names in the phone."

"I can put you under another name."

"You don't have to. I guess it's just really my thing."

"No, I don't mind, Sweetheart. In fact, I already have one."

"What is it?", she asks.

He gently takes his phone out of her hand. "Ask me in a text," he replies as he changes her name.

She quickly sends him the question and afterwards he shows her the screen of his phone.

_A Flicker of Light: What is it?_

Her face blooms radiantly when she reads his screen and she sends him another text.

_A Flicker of Light: Why 'a flicker of light'?_

_Pookie: Because that's what you became to me, when you stepped into my life._

_Pookie: Things were dark and bleak before I met you. I lost hope of ever finding love. You brought love and light back into my life. You were a flicker in an ocean of darkness._

She drops her phone in the couch and firmly presses her lips to his, stealing away his breath. "Your words," she breaths out between taste of her lips. "Beautiful."

"It was only the truth."

"I know." Re-positions herself, straddling her legs around him, gyrating her hips in his lap.

"Uhh..." he grunts.

"I love that sound," she murmurs on his lips and continues kissing him zealously. 

He firmly clasps onto her right breast over the fabric of her dress and grips her ass tightly with the opposite hand.

She enjoys his rough touch and she grinds herself against him faster, beginning to feel his anaconda waking up between her thighs. "Wait, wait." She stops the heavy make out.

"What's wrong, Sweetheart?" He catches his breath.

"I know how we can get rid of the micro penis guy."

What? She was actually thinking about that? "Sweetheart?", he mutters.

"I know what you're thinking,” she says

"You probably do."

"But I have to get that guy out of my email. Especially since we're not doing Equal Match anymore. Besides, it will be fun."

"Alright, Belle," answers without thinking twice.

"Are you sure?" She rest her brow against his.

"I don't know what it is, but alright."

 

##  *********

 

Earlier, Belle did want to go out tonight, but she changed her mind and rather stay in. If Pongo didn't chew Rumple's cane, she could have stayed in bed with with her boyfriend all day. They do, however, make plans to have a date night tomorrow. On Belle's last night in New York.

Instead of a night out, Rumple takes her down to his favorite fish n chips trunk, that's always parked a block away, and they bring the food back to the apartment. (Being very careful not to show Midnight and Goldie the bags. There would definitely be a mutiny if they saw what the Air Breathers were eating.) Belle and Rumple eat the deep fried meal, cuddled up together on the couch, as a movie plays on Belle's Netflix account.

After dinner, a movie and canceling their Equal Match accounts, the couple now prepare for bed to spend the remaining night together and to do a bit trolling on their mini-dicked-friend.

"The drier still isn't working," Belle says as she enters Rumple's bedroom.

"I'm sorry, Sweetheart. I really was looking forward to seeing you in those cute little pajama shorts again tonight." He beams at her and limps to the closet. Those shorts really do look nice on her ass, but if she sleeps in no shorts tonight, that's fine too. "I'll call Mrs. Octi about the drier in morning. So you can have some clean clothes before you go home."

"Alright, Pookie." She jumps in his bed.

"You can sleep in one of my shirts tonight." He takes a sky blue shirt down from the hanger and tosses it on the bed next to Belle.

"Thank you." She hops out of bed with his shirt balled in her left hand. "I'm going to make sure Pongo and Chip have enough water and brush my teeth before we close the door on them.

"Now why would we ever want to close the door on them?", he jokingly comments.

"You know why." She winks at him. "Pongo likes to hog cuddling up next to you, but I want you all to myself,” says as she steps out of the room.

"Yes, he does," mutters to himself, shaking his head. That dog really is something unpredictable, but he’s starting to love it.

Rumple changes into black cotton pajamas then limps to the bed, resting his new glass cane against the nightstand. He then pulls down the blanket and takes a seat on his side of the mattress, rest the computer from the nightstand on his lap, then turns on the power button. He checks his email he while he waits for his love to return. Belle hasn't told him what her plans are for getting the creep out of her inbox, he's also waiting for that too.

Rumple is surprised to see that in his inbox there's an email from the temporary employment service he and Belle signed him up for online. They have found him a job, quite possibly, long term employment. He's shocked once again as he reads the email and learns of the place they've set him up to work. It's not the kind of industry he was hoping to be in.

Mr. Cluck's Fast Food Restaurant.

Rumple may like his fish n chips, but that doesn't mean he wants to spend eight hours a day frying that bitch up. Ultimately, he does need a job and this is the only opening he's gotten since being on the job search circuit. He makes a mental note to call the temp agency and get more information about the position. 

"Pongo, go say goodnight to Rumple," Belle says loudly from the bathroom and gargles minty mouthwash.

Pongo rushes from the living room couch and pounces on Rumple's bed, slamming the computer shut with his large padded paws, assaulting the Three Legged Man with Beggin' Strip scented kisses.

"Pongo!" Rumple fights off the aggressively adorable attack, but he isn't really trying to stop it. "Thank you, boy." He manages to get a hold of the energetic pup's face and kisses the top of his head.

"Alright, Pongo that's enough," Belle says from the bedroom door, wearing only Rumple's button down shirt. "No one else is giving Rumple anymore kisses tonight. That job is for me." She smirks, placing her hands on her hips.

Pongo turns around, walking all over Rumple's legs, and barks at his Mommy.

"Woof, woof," Belle barks back and Pongo leaps off of the bed, jumping up on her. She playful pets him roughly, squishing his face. "Woof."

Rumple belts out in a full mouthed laughter at the two of them, especially, Belle's barking. He had no idea she would do that.

"Okay, boy, time for bed." She point at the door. "Out."

Pongo listens to his Mommy and immediately leaves, returning to the couch to dream about finally tasting the Three Legged Man's wooden leg. He'll never forget that earthy flavor.

"Sweetheart, where's Chip?" Rumple asks. He's noticed a bit of distances between him and his beloved cat.

"She's in her cat tree."

"Oh, okay. She usually snuggles up with me before I turn off the light." He reopens the computer. "She probably knows that you'll be leaving soon and she wants to give us all the time we can have together. Since it'll be back to just being me and her again."

"Yeah," she says awkwardly, closing the bedroom door. "That's probably it." She knows that's not it.

Chip is avoiding Belle. Waiting for the right time to strike. Waiting for the moment when the Female Human has her guard down. She's determined to get her Daddy back and all to herself.

"I don't wanna talk about me leaving." Belle steps to the bed.

"Alright. I don't talk about it either."

"Good." She crawls into the bed from the right side and kisses his lips, sharing her minty breath with him.

"Mmm." He savors her fresh mint taste. "I've been wondering." Nips at her lips. Once. Twice. Three times. "I've been wondering what your idea is to get that guy out of your inbox."

"Well, it's simple." Sits in the bed as close to him as she can be. "I know that I can just set his email as spam, but I want him to stop completely." Rest her head against his chest.

"I can understand that." He gently scratches the back of her head and strokes his fingers through her hair.

"So... I thought we'd send him a reply." She rubs her right hand over his belly.

"Alright." He nods.

"A picture reply."

"Okay." He nods again.

"Of your dick."

He stops nodding.

"If he sees what you have and that you're my boyfriend." She look up at him and he stares back at her with shock painted all over his face. "He'll know that he will never have a chance and leave me alone."

"Umm, that's interesting, Dearie." He never expected an idea like this to fly out of her mouth. "Do you really think that would work?"

"Please, don't take this the wrong way, Pookie."

"Okay, I'll try not too."

"Most men would be intimidated or jealous of your size."

"Oh." He nods. "Well yes, I know that."

"If he sees you and know that you're my boyfriend, he's going to be intimidated or jealous, either way, he won't try to contact me again. Someone like him would only think I'm with you for the size of your dick."

"Huh," he huffs and thinks about the idea. "That might be true. He thought you would change your mind if you saw his."

"Yes."

He takes a moment to think a little more. Maybe this would work, maybe this won't, but he would do almost anything to help Belle and this is on his list of anything. "Alright, Sweetheart."

"Really?"

"Yes, but I'm not going to take a new picture just for this."

"What?" She doesn't understand how they can send a picture if they don't go through the fun of getting him hard.

"I... Umm..." He clears his throat and swipes his index finger across the touchpad of the laptop, turning the screen back on. "I have a couple old pics."

"You do?"

"Yes," he clears his throat again and opens the picture file on the computer. "They were... Umm... They were ones I sent to Zelena."

She lifts her head from his chest. "Ooohh..." Seems like they've both shocked each other tonight.

"There's only two and I only sent her one of them," he says defensively.

"It's... It's okay, Pookie, it's okay." She isn't upset with him just highly surprised that he would still have the pictures. She completely understands that Zelena at one point in his past (Thank fuck it didn't happen.) might have been his girlfriend. "I understand, Honey."

"Alright, thank you," breaths a sigh of relief. "I didn't get rid of them because I forgot about them and they didn't come back to mind until now." He opens another file in the picture file, then a file inside of that file, then a file inside of that file, then a file inside of that file and one more file before finally getting to the Zelena tainted dick pics.

"Well damn." All of those files. She never saw it coming. "You buried them deep."

"Yeah, I did."

She kisses his cheek. "Thank you, Rumple."

He smiles and gives her a peck on the brow in return. "You're welcome."

Belle observes the pictures on the screen and Rumple is impressively rock solid in both of them. "Pookie?"

"Yes?" He opens the internet browser so Belle can log herself into her email account.

"What were you thinking about in those pictures?"

He slowly turns his head to her with widen eyes. "Belle?" he complains. He never  _ever_  wants to remember those thoughts from these moments. Hell no!

"Oh shit!" She feels like slapping herself. Why did she not think before speaking? He was probably thinking of Zelena. Fuck! He was probably thinking of another woman. Fuck! It doesn't matter she shouldn't have asked him. Shit! He's already embarrassed that he took them for that broom-riding-green-bitch. "I am so sorry." She quickly wraps her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "I'm so truly sorry," mutters in the side of his neck.

"It's okay, Belle," he forces out, can't hardly breath from her arms constricting around him. "Belle..." His voice is dry and it fades out like he's dying of thirst. "I can't breath."

She instantly let's him go. "Sorry." Kisses the tip of his nose and positions herself back into her spot on the bed.

"You're so strong," he says coughing, takes in deep breaths and sighs out, "Okay, let's get this over with."

Rumple slides the computer on her lap so Belle can log into her Heymail account. She then takes one of the pictures and attaches it to the email with a little message.

 

> _**To:**  pan_pan-he-is-our-man@heymail.com  
>  _
> 
> _You thought I would change my mind about you or be impressed by your pic, in fact, I wasn't. You should see what my boyfriend is packing._

"Really, Belle?", he says with a chuckle in his voice. "What your boyfriend is packing?"

"Yeah, I thought we should go all out. Hit him at his level."

"Okay, Sweetheart,” he laughs under his breath.

"I'm keeping it short."

"Alright." He nods.

She hovers the arrow over the send button and looks to Rumple. "Are you sure about this?", she asks one last time.

"Yes, I'm sure. Besides, my face isn't in the picture."

She leans into him and kisses his soft lips as she hits the send button on the email. "Thank you again," she speaks upon his lips.

He wraps his arms around her, kissing her firmly and out of the blue, an email alert pops up on the screen. And Rumple breaks away from her lips. "It didn't work. He sent you another one."

Belle checks the message.

 

> _**From:**  pan_pan-he-is-our-man@heymail.com  
>  _
> 
> _**To:**  a-bookworms-rose@heymail.com  
>  _
> 
> _God Damn!_

Rumple and Belle turn to each other unsure if the message is good or not, then they instantly receive another.

 

> _**From:**  pan_pan-he-is-our-man@heymail.com  
>  _
> 
> _**To:**  a-bookworms-rose@heymail.com  
>  _
> 
> _I'm embarrassed by the pic of myself I sent to you. I don't know what to say, I shouldn't even be replying. I really can't compare to that pic you just sent me and I don't understand why you were talking to me, when you already had someone. We need to end this thing between us before your boyfriend finds out. I don't want to get crushed by that weapon between his legs. I'm sorry, baby, but I can't message you anymore._

"What is wrong with that guy?" Rumple asks, confused by one of the most ignorant messages he's ever read. He knows Belle never had any real conversations with that creep.

"I told you he was crazy, Rumple."

"Yes, you did, but I wasn't sure about the level of crazy you were talking about."

"A very high level of crazy, mixed with an equally high level of denial," she replies. "At least it's over and it worked." Belle is relieved to finally have the future of her inbox free of tiny dicks. "I think he's feeling very insignificant right now."

"Good. That's what he gets for harassing you." He pulls the computer back into his lap and logs Belle out of her email, then deletes the pictures of himself so that he never has to see them again.

"Rumple, I have to say one thing about those pictures. I can't keep it to myself anymore."

He takes in a deep breath, preparing himself for what she's about to say. He knows that she understand that it was in the past, but people can still get jealous or upset about the past. "Yes, Sweetheart, what is it?"

"I thought they were beautiful." She closes his computer. "I think your body is very beautiful."

Now why did he ever think she could be jealous? "I think the same way about yours."

She rest her head against his chest and rubs his belly again. "Would you ever take pics like that for me?"

"Yes, of course I would. Have you forgotten about the video we made."

"No. I haven't forgotten. Though the video is sexy, it really is a comedy video." She smiles, thinking about the look on his face at the end of the video. "Chip jump on you and ruined the whole thing. You didn't even get to cum."

"Yes," he laughs breathy through his nose. "I guess you're right about it bring a comedy video." Strokes his fingers through her chestnut curls. "I'll make you another one when you go home."

"Alright...", she says just as an idea comes to mind and she sits up from his chest. "Why make it when I'm at home and you're here alone? When we can make it when we're together. "

"You want to record us having sex? We just had our first time this morning."

"I wasn't talking about tonight, Pookie, just sometime in the very near future." Lays back on his chest. "I still want to do it with you a few more time before we turn on a camera."

"Me too. I want to do it, but not yet." Rumple places his computer on the night stand, wraps both arms around Belle and kisses the crown of her head. "Are you ready for bed, Sweetheart?", he murmurs and smells her hair, adoring the scent of her floral shampoo.

"Yes. I'm ready to lay down and just hold you till you fall asleep."

"I'm ready for that too." Gazes lovingly at her for a moment then turns off the dim reading lamp and pulls the blanket over them as they both lay down comfortably. 

Belle positions herself exactly where she wanted to be, the big spoon in their cozy little spoon drawer. She snuggles into him, holding him close against her body, burying her nose into his shoulder length hair. She kisses the back of his head and whispers in his ear, "I had a good day with you today."

"My day with you was just as pleasant." He closes his eyes, wrapped warmly in her arms, and feeling as though he was always meant to be inside them.

"I love you, Rumple." Kisses the shell of his ear.

"I love you too, Belle."

"With all of your heart?" She buries her face into the crook of his neck.

"Yes."


	22. 22.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle surprises Rumple to a day at the spa on the last day of their weekend together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever to write, but I hope it was worth the wait :D Please enjoy and happy reading. I’d love to know what you think.

Sunday morning, Belle awakes, rubbing her eyes, finding herself alone in bed. This isn't the way she expected the day to begin. She hoped that they could lay  under the warm blanket together and engage in a little talk before getting up for the day. "Rumple?", she calls out for him and stands from the mattress.

“I’m in the kitchen, sweetheart,” he answers back, immediately.

She steps out from the bedroom, as Rumple exits from the kitchen. “Good morning,” wraps her arms around his neck.

“Morning, my love,” softly kisses her cheek. “There’s a repair woman in the kitchen. I knew you wouldn’t be wearing any pants. So I met you out here instead,” he says, sliding his left hand to the small of her back and draws her in closer.

“How thoughtful of you,” she affectionately boops his nose. “Is she fixing the drier?”

“Yes. Before I took Pongo out, we knocked on Mrs. Octi’s door and informed her about the machine. She then sent over the repair person.”

“You must have gotten up pretty early.”

“Yes,” he nods. “Your snoring woke me up and you needed clean clothes,” says with a grin.

“I do not snore,” she pouts, knowing all too well that she's caught herself several times.  

“It's not a loud snore,” he insists. Only making light fun of her subtle nightly grunts. “It's cute and completely fits you. I could listen to it every night.”

“You’re so sweet,” she giggles and presses her lips to his.

“Mmm, thank you,” speaks softly upon her lips. “I think she’s almost finished with the drier and you can get those little shorts of yours dry.”

“I bet you can’t wait for that.”

“I can,” he replies with a sly smirk. “But that doesn't mean I want too.”

“Maybe I should leave them here for you.”

“Why would you want to do a thing like that?” He arches a brow.  “Then I won't be able to see you in them when we have our video chats.”

“That’s true," she shrugs

Another merger smile lights upon his face and he cups the back of her neck. “As much as I’d love to stand here,” tenderly takes a taste of her lips. “And talk with you about your Dalmatian spotted shorts,” kisses her again. “I should go see if she’s close to finishing in the kitchen.”

“Alright, Pookie.” She slowly unwraps her arms from around his neck, sliding her hands down the front of his pajama shirt. She adores the shape of his body and the way he still trembles when she touches him. “When she's finished, you know where to find me.”

“Yes, I do.”

Belle turns away from Rumple and pats her right leg. “Come on, Pongo.”

The pup’s ears perk up and he leaps from the couch.

“Come keep me company.” She steps into the bedroom and closes the door after Pongo follows her inside.

\-----

Nearly thirty minutes pass and the repairs on the drier are complete. Rumple shows the repair lady out of the apartment and joins Belle in his bedroom.

He finds her snuggled under the comforter and reading from her phone, with Pongo at her feet. “Is there room for one more?”, he asks, limping to the bed with the support of his new glass cane.

“I don't know,” she answers, lowering the phone from her view. “Pongo, what do you think?”

Pongo barks and wags his tail.

“Well that's not very nice,” Belle leers her eyes up to Rumple.

“What’s not nice?  What did he say?”, Rumple asks, playing along with his girlfriend's little game.

“He said you have to do something before you can join.”

“Oh is that right?”, shakes his head at the pesky pooch. “What do I have to do?”

“I don't know. He didn't say.”

“Can you please ask him for me, Belle?”

“Of course I can. I do want you in the bed next to me after all,” she smirks, sits up and pets Pongo behind the ears. “What does Rumple have to do to get into his own bed?”, she asks her four legged friend.

Pongo barks again.

“What did he say, sweetheart?”

“He said you have to give me a foot massage.”

“Oh really?”, he chuckles.

“Mmhmm,” she nods. “These are his words not mine.”

“I see now and I can understand that. I know you would never try to make any type of deal like that on your own,” he says. Loving the direction her little game is heading.

“No, I could never dream of trapping you in a deal.” she grins, slowly shaking her head. “Pongo’s being naughty. I wish I could control it, but I can't. I think he might bite if you don't do what he says,” she pouts. “I'm so sorry, Rumple.”

“It's okay, sweetheart,” he gimps to her side of the bed. “It isn't your fault,” he slowly pulls the comforter off of her legs. “I guess I must do what he wants.”

“I guess you must,” she wiggles her polished toes. “You have no other choice.”

He leans his cane against the nightstand and rubs his hands together, warming them to touch her petite feet. He lifts her legs and sit on the edge of the bed, laying her legs across his lap. “So this is what Pongo wanted?” He takes her left foot with both hands and firmly presses his thumbs up the arch.

“Mmm…”, she hums, falling back against the headboard. “This is exactly what Pongo wanted.”

“Pongo likes to take care of you. Doesn't he?”, he asks. Making sure to give each toe his attention.

“Yes,” she nods, nibbling on her bottom lip. Melting to the touch of his magical hands.

“That's good,” kiss the bridge of her foot. “But he's not the only one that likes taking care of you.”

“He's not?”

“No.” He peppers her leg with sweet kisses. “I take pleasure in taking care of you, sweetheart,” murmurs on her silky skin. “I love making you feel good.”

Pongo watches The Three Legged Man devour his mommy’s leg. Humans are such strange creatures. He thought cannibalism was something humans saw as uncivilized. Why does his mommy appear to be liking it? Pongo stands in the bed, jumps down and leaves the room. This outrageous human ritual is something he must ponder.

“I like taking care of you too, Rumple,” Belle says.

“You do?”

“Mmhmm…” She scoots down and sits on his lap. “I was just browsing through a few job searching sites for you on my phone.”

“You were really just doing that?”

“Of course I was, silly.” She kisses the tip of his nose. “We need to find you a job.”

“Oh… About the job.” The email he received last night suddenly comes to mind. “I… Umm…” He grazes his hand up her thigh. Not looking forward to revealing the potential employment. “I… I might have _something_ in the works.”

Belle’s eyes shimmer with awe. “Really?”

“Yeah, but it's not something I'm excited about.”

“What is it, Pookie? It can't be worst than working for Zelena.”  She knows anything is better than working for a bitch witch.

“I suppose you're right about that.”

“What’s the job?”, she asks excited.

“Remember that temp service you helped me with?”

“Yes…” Her eyes gleam with stars.

“They found me something in the food industry.”

Belle imagines all the possible positions that would work perfectly for him. Rumple has superb customer service skills. She can see him as someone who takes the reservations and escorts diners to their tables. Why wouldn't Rumple be excited about doing that? New York has some of the world's finest restaurants. She can see him easily getting the hang of one of them.

“What’s the job, Rumple?” She takes a hold of both of his shoulders and playfully shakes him. “The… Su-spense… Is… Killing me,” she says between light jolts of his body.

“Alright, sweetheart, alright,” he says with a light chuckle in his voice. This girl’s cheese has fallen off of her cracker. “It's at the fast food restaurant. Mr. Cluck’s,” he finally confides.  

Her lift eye twitches and she tilts her head to the right. The chicken joint? She passes five of those on her dive in and out of New York. She's never stopped at any of them. “That's… Umm…” She had her own ideas of what to expect and this wasn't one of them. “That's… That's really not for you, honey.”

“I know, but I haven’t had many offers,” he sighs, combing his right hand through his hair. “That's an understatement. I haven't had any.” Now he feels as if he should be crawling into a hole and burying himself. How did an old dope like him get such an incredible, caring, successful woman in his life? He shouldn't be allowed to shred her tax papers. Yet alone, breath the same air in his one bedroom New York apartment.

“Aww, Pookie.” She rests her head on his shoulder. “Did the temp agency even look at your qualifications? There's nothing wrong with working fast food, but you're not suited for that environment.”

“I don't know what they did and I really don't care. I'm going to call about the position.”

“Why?” She knows he can find something better than that.

“I have to take care of Chip and though it may look like it, living here isn't cheap.” If it wasn't for the bonus Mr. Zoso put into the contract before signing over the antique shop to Zelena, Rumple wouldn't have caught up on back rent. At least he was able to get it up to date. “I want to build something with you, Belle,” he continues to state. Rumple thinks he and Belle could have a chance at a real life together. “And I can't do that if I keep living like this.”

She lifts her head from his shoulder. It breaks her heart to hear the agony in his voice and see it on his face. “There's nothing wrong with your life, Rumple,” she says, looking him square in the eye. She never wants him to think that she's better than him in any way. Everyone struggles through life and that doesn't mean they can't have, or they don't deserve, love. “There's nothing wrong with your apartment,” she adds. Making her comment sincerely from the heart. Belle adores his small space and how neatly organized he always keeps it. It isn't the best apartment in the world, but she still thinks it's charming.

“It doesn't feels like there's anything wrong now, because you're here with me. But when I'm here alone.” He turns his head away from her. “When I'm here alone…”, he repeats and stops himself from speaking any further.

She places her hand on his cheek and delicately turns him back to face her. “Please finish what you were saying. I want to know.”

“I just…”,  he pauses, taking a breath. “I just feel hopeless.” Though Belle has brought love and light back into Rumple’s life, he can't escape the hollowness that continues to creep up behind him.

She drapes her arms around him. “I wish I could take that away.” Her arms constrict around him tighter.  “I wish that you never have to feel that way again.”

“It's okay, Belle.” He nuzzles into her neck. “I… I don't think it will last forever.”

“You don't?”

“No.” Kisses the side of her neck. “I think that we’ll get to a point where we'll have a chance to see each other everyday. I’ll have a job I enjoy. We'll be happy and together.”

She gently pulls out of his arms. “I believe that to be true.” Belle tries to hold back her tears, but a single tear drop manages to make its journey down the side of her cheek.

“Oh, Belle,” speaks breathy and dries her lonely tear. He didn't mean for her to cry. “I'm sorry, sweetheart.”

“You don't have to apologize for anything.”

“I made you cry.”

“It's okay, Rumple. If I didn't love you, I wouldn't be crying.”

“You're still so beautiful when you cry,” kisses her cheek. “But do you see now why I have look into this job?”

“Yes, Pookie, I see now.”

“I love it when you call me that,” he whispers. The sweet pet name she has for him has embedded itself deep into his heart.

Belle giggles with a grin upon her face and wipes her tear. “I thought you hated it,” she sniffs.

“I don't hate it.” He laces his fingers with hers. “Not anymore.”

##  *********

Rumple and Belle cook breakfast together. Making pancakes topped with fresh fruit, turkey sausage and over easy eggs. They sit down at the small wood table in the middle of the kitchen. Indulging in conversation and in the meal they cooked.

After eating, Belle takes a shower and spends a little extra time in the bathroom. It's the only room in the apartment where she can be alone behind a closed door.

Wrapped in an olive green towel, Belle sits on top of the toilet seat and uses her phone. She makes a reservation to surprise Rumple with a fun and relaxing day together.

_*knock, knock, knock*_

“Belle?” Rumple calls from behind the door.

“Yes, Pookie?”, she answers.

“You've been in there for a while and I've tried to hold it, but I don't know for how much longer.”

“Oh! You have to go?”

“Yes, sweetheart.”

“I'm coming right out.” She hits the send button on the screen, gathers her dirty clothing and swing open the bathroom door.

(Luckily, Belle learned never to take a shower with an open door while Chip is around. She never wants to find surprises in her clothing again.)

“It's all yours, honey,” she announces, clutching the wad of clothes to her chest.

“Were you finished? I didn't mean to rush you.”

“Yes,” kisses his cheek. “I'm finished and you didn't rush me at all,” she says and enters his bedroom.

\-----

After dressing in one of her favorite ensembles. (A vintage,red and black rose print, white A-line dress.) Belle steps out of the bedroom. She finds Rumple standing by the fish tank feeding Goldie and Midnight. “Pookie? You're not getting dressed?” She didn't notice he was still in his pajama when they met by the bathroom door.

“I am, sweetheart.” He closes the fish food, rests it back on the table, and turns to his girlfriend. “Were aren't going out until tonight. I thought we could loaf around the house until then.”

She chortles to herself, covering her smile with her left hand.

“What's that little chuckle for?”

“I never imagined hearing you say you'd like to loaf around the house.”

“Yes,” he limps to her. “I love just being with you.” Grazes the back of his hand lightly across her cheek. “Even if we're not doing anything.”

“Well, Pookie,” she takes his hand and kisses it. “I have a surprise for you, but it does require leaving the house.”

“A surprise?” His face illuminates with a smile.

Belle cherishes the expression on his face. She adores being able to make him happy. “Yes,” she answers with a nod. “That is, if you don't mind leaving the house.”

“No. I don't mind leaving,” he answers immediately. “I'm up for anything you have planned.” He'd watch paint dry with her if she ever asked him too.

“Good.” She leans into his ear and whispers, “Now, go get your butt dressed.”

“When did you get so bossy?”, he chuckles.

“I've always been this way. You now that.”

“Yes I do, but you're not always this way with me.”

“I hope that doesn't bother you.”

“No.” He kisses her cheek. “It's like you said, I knew that's how you were.” presses his lips to her again and heads to the bedroom.

A mischievous grin stretches upon her face and gives him a robust snack on the ass.

“Hey!” Rumple clinches his stinging cheeks and quickly turns back to her.

At first she was bossy and now she's being naughty. There's just one word to describe Belle's mood today; batty.

By the action of her hand descending upon ass at high velocity, Rumple can sense this day will be an stimulating one. “What was that for?”, he asks after getting over the initial shock.

She folds her arms and shifts her weight to the left. “Do I have to have a reason to smack my boyfriend’s ass?”, she answers, with a flirtatious wink.

“No,” says with a snicker in his voice. “I suppose you don't.”

“Good.” She glides to the couch, swaying her hips so that the skirt of the dress flows with her movements.

Rumple's ogles at every step she takes. He can't tear himself away from her beauty.

She folds the back of her skirt and sits on the couch, crossing her right leg over the left. “Go get dressed, Pookie,” she says. Never gazing back at him.

“Oh!” His body jolts out of it's hypnotic state. “Yes.” He enters the bedroom, still rubbing the pain from his backside.

\-----

By following the directions she found on Google Maps, Belle drives Rumple to the location of his surprise. She pulls the black Cadillac up a long gravel driveway, surrounded by lush green grass, topiaries, and flowers.

As they approach the luxurious white building ahead, Rumple questions about why she would bring him to what appears a to be an large mansion.

“I know what you're thinking, Pookie,” Belle comments. Unknowingly cutting off Rumple before he could speak.

“What is it that I'm thinking?”

“You're thinking, _what the hell is she thinking, bringing me to a place like this_." She mocks his Scottish accent.”

“Well, you're not wrong,” he gives a short laugh. “What is this place anyways?”

Belle stops the car in front of the building’s entrance. “Why don't you take a look?” She point up to the sign above the door.

Rumple squints to read the gold letters. “Spa Magic?”

“Mmhmm,” she hums and pulls away from the entrance to park the car.

“You brought me to a day spa?”

“Yes, Pookie.”

“But, this must have been expensive. I don't what you spending that kind of money on me.”

“I knew you'd say something like that.” She parks the car at the end of the lot. “It wasn't expensive at all.” Removes the key from the ignition and turns to Rumple. “This is a family spa, not one of those exclusive club places. Anyone can get in at a flat rate per person. And thirty-five dollars each is not pricey at all.”

Rumple tilts his head to the left. “When did you plan all this?”, he questions. They've been in each others presents all morning.

“In the bathroom when I took a shower.”

“That's why you were in there so long.”

“Yep.” She unbuckles her seat belt. “You've been so stressed from working for Zelena and having to find a new job. You need to take some time to just relax and not have to worry about anything.”

“I don't… I don't know what to say.”

“A simple thank you will suffice.” She boops his nose with her dainty finger.

A light chuckle escapes his lips. “Thank you, Belle.”

“You're welcome.”

They each open the door and step out from the Cadillac.

“You know, I've never been to one of these,” he says, meeting Belle at the trunk of the car.

“I have, but I've never gone with a boyfriend.” She straightens the knot of his pink paisley tie. “You're so beautiful, Rumple.”

“You're gorgeous too, sweetheart.” He offers her his left arm.

“Thank you.” She hooks her arm around his and they head towards the entrance. “I can't wait to see you stripped bare.”

Rumple's eyes grow wide. His anaconda will be the gossip of the spa. “Do we have to get naked?”  

“I sure hope so.”

\-----

“Welcome to Spa Magic,” the hostess politely greets Rumple and Belle as they step up to the glass and wood desk.

“Thank you,” Belle answers, resting her hands upon the glass desktop. “I made reservations earlier today for mister and missus French.”

Rumple has shock painted on his features and leans into Belle's ear. “Mister and missus French?”, he whispers.

She turns her head to him, with a smirk. “I thought you'd think it was funny.”

“It is very funny actually,” he snickers.

“I knew you'd like it.”

“I have your reservation right here Mrs. French,” the hostess chimes in. “You payed for the standard package and that includes full access to all pools and baths. Limited access to massages from our massage therapists who specialize in many massage techniques. Swedish, deep tissue, shiatsu, hot stone, reflexology, and Thai massage. Just to name a few.”

“I didn't know there were so many,” Belle comments.

“Oh, yes. And they're all relaxing,” the hostess replies with a nod. “Your package doesn't include food and drinks. So those are a separate charge,” she adds and gather up a few printed papers. “Here you will find our guidelines and restrictions.” She hands Belle the pages. “Along with a map of our facilities and the bar and food menu. You will also find an electronic key that will give you access to the massage rooms. It will also catalog all additional order you may make. Those charges  are to be payed for at your departure. ”

“Thank you so much.” Belle gently takes the papers and hands a set to Rumple.

“Would you like me to give you the tour?”, the hostess asks.

“Oh,” Belle turns to Rumple. “You want to take the tour, sweetie?”

“Yes, that would be fine,” he answers.

“Okay.” She turns back to the hostess, nodding with a smile.

“Well if you would just follow me," the hostess glides from behinds the counter. “I'll show you around.”

\-----

After a short tour to give a feeling of the spa’s layout, the hostess directs Rumple and Belle to the grand locker rooms. The rich spaces have shoe and clothing lockers, vanities, and a lounge area. The hostess informs them that visitors are advised to shower prior to entering any of the tubs. She then gives them fresh spa uniforms to change into. Comfortable plush white bathrobes, thick feather soft house shoes, and bathing suits for their dip in one of the many pools the spa offers.

Rumple looks over the items he's been given and finds that there's a slight problem with the bathing suit. “Ma'am?”, he draws the hostess’ attention from Belle’s scrutinizing questioning of the bar menu.

“Yes, Mr. French?”, she answers immediately.

Rumple is taken aback for a moment. He has forgotten that the hostess thinks his name is French. “Umm,” he gulps and clears his throat, stopping himself from a light chuckle. Belle making the reservations as French is more humorous than he initially thought. He never imagined anyone would actually call him French. “I can't wear this.” He holds up the white and blue spa issued speedo.

“I'm so sorry, sir. I just assumed you were a medium. I'll get you a small.”

“That's not the case.”

She scales her eyes over him. Maybe his pinstriped suit is making him appear smaller than he actually is. “So you're going to need a large then?”

“That's not the case either, dearie.”

“You can't possibly be an extra large, sir,” she suggests, as if he doesn't know his own body. “That thing will swallow you whole and you'll lose it in the pool.”

“If you would let me finish, I can convey my issue.”

“I'm so sorry. Please continue.”

He takes a breath and explains, “I need something that has a looser fit.”

“You mean like swim trunks?”

“Yes.”

“If you’ve brought your own, you are more than welcome to wear them, but we only carry this style in the spa.”

Rumple grinds his teeth. He should be use to situations such as this happening to him on a frequent basis. Sadly, the poor thing is not.

“Would you mind leaving us on our own,” Belle addresses the hostess. She can sense her boyfriend is feeling uneasy. “Thank you for all of your help.”

“You're welcome, Mrs. French. I'll be in the lobby if you have any more question and you're also welcome to ask any of our helpful staff.”

“Thank you again.”

“Please enjoy your stay with us.” The hostess makes her way back to the lobby.

Belle steps closer to Rumple. “What's wrong?”

“I can not wear this.” He flashes the tight fitting swimsuit in her face.

“Pookie…” She playfully snatches the speedo from his hand. “The hostess wasn’t wrong about the size…”. As she finishes her sentence, his issue with the suit comes to mind. “Size!” Her brow raises and her eyes broaden with surprise. “You? In this itty bitty?… Oh no…”

“Yes. That's the problem. I'm gonna be busting outta this thing.” He can already feel the dozens of eyes that will burn holes through his speedo.

“Oh honey, I'm so sorry. It slipped my mind,” she divulges.

How can you forget that your boyfriend is the proud owner of a trouser snake over twelve inches long? And let's not get started on the width.

“It's alright, Belle,” he assures her. He knows that his sex organ isn't the only thing on her mind.

“We don't have to get into any of the pools if you feel uncomfortable taking off the robe. We can just do the massages.”

“But I really wanted to try the hot mineral spring.” He's seen so many natural hot springs on tv and read about them in magazines. He's always wanted to try one, even if this one is artificial.  

“We can try it if you want. Maybe I can shield you from any wandering eyes when you're getting in and out.”

“You would shield me?” Rumple suddenly becomes shy before his girlfriend, shimmering a timid smile. “Like my protector?”

“Of course I would, silly.” She lightly grazes the back of her right hand across his blushing cheek. “I didn't want to bring you here for you to feel embarrassed or for people to gawk at you.”

“How did I get lucky enough to find you?” He’s still amazed by how much she loves him.

“You mistook me for tech support on a dating site.”

“That's true,” says with a small laugh and presses his chest against her breasts. “Best mistake of my life.” Kisses her softly, diluting any anxiety he had before.

“Mmm… I love the way you taste.” She takes another sweet taste of him. “Come on, Pookie. Let's get dressed and start having some fun.”

“Okay, sweetheart.” He takes back his anaconda constricting speedo and they each enter their gender specific locker rooms.

\-----

Rumple Gold exits from the locker room, tightening the tassels of his knee length bathrobe, and waits for Belle to meet him. He leans his gold and clear glass cane against the wall and pulls out the map of the spa to pinpoint the position of the hot mineral spring.

Belle steps out from the locker room and meets up with her boyfriend. “Do you know what you want to do first?”

“I was gonna ask you that,” he answers, sliding closer to her so she can see the map.

“Well this was your surprise. We should do what you want to do first.”

“Okay.” He takes hold of his cane and shoves the map into the pocket of his robe. “Shall we go to the spring?”

She latches onto his left arm. “Yes we shall.”

\-----

Rumple and Belle enter the hot spring room and they're taken by its breathtaking beauty. Steam rises above the blue-green water, penetrating the air with an aroma of salt. The pool is surrounded by natural stone and lush living trees, mimicking a mineral spring one could find in the natural world.

“This is more gorgeous than the pictures I saw on my phone.” She takes his hand, leading them to claim a set of lounge chairs.

“It almost looks real.

“If we weren't surrounded by walls, I could be fooled into thinking that it was.” She finds a set of chairs furthest away from the close sight of everyone in the room. “Are you ready to get in, honey?” She takes his cane and rests it on the lounge chair.

“Yes, I'm ready.”

Belle removes a large gold hair clip from the robe pocket and pulls up her chestnut curls. She then takes off the robe, revealing a one piece white, spa issued, swimsuit.

“Even though there are a dozen other women wearing that suit, it's still stunning on you.” Rumple complements his girlfriend.

“Are you trying to make me blush?”, she giggles.

“Yes.”

“Well you've succeeded.”

“Good.”

Belle nibbles on her bottom lip and leans into him. “Let's see what you're hiding under here,” she whispers. Slowly untying his white robe and it opens. Revealing his hairless chest and a belly that barely peeks over the tight fitting swimmer.  

Protruding in the confined space of the blue and white speedo, Rumple's thick flaccid manhood takes up every lot of real estate on the right side.

“That. Is. Sexy,” Belle licks her lips.

Such a glorious package of grade A ++, Scottish sausage.

“You really maneuvered it all in there. I'm impressed,” she adds, fighting off the urge to pull down the front of the speedo. She knows that cock is ready to spring out from its polyester restraint. If only they had the entire spa to themselves.

“It isn't the first time I've had to do this, dearie,” he winks with a smug grin.

“You've worn a speedo before?”

The confidence falls from his face. The detail of previously wearing a speedo wasn't something he meant to reveal in just one remark. Rumple remains silent, doesn't want to dig himself further in the hole. He underestimated how quickly she’d figure it out.

It's okay, Rumple. Buying a speedo just to see how your mammoth member would look, is a secret that's safe with you and anyone else reading this.

“So what was all that talk…” Belle doesn't get a chance to finish her question.

He abruptly shushes her lips with his index finger. “Can we just get into the pool, sweetheart?” Rumple instantly changes the subject.

“Hmmm…” She gives an assuming glare. “Alright, Pookie,” says, shaking her head with her hand on her hips. She'll let him have his secret this time around, but won't allow him to forget that she knows.

“So how do we do this?”, he asks.

“Well…”. She takes her robe completely off, then helps Rumple with his and tosses them on the lounge chair. She presses her body against him and places his hand on her hips to help him keep his balance. “Just keep yourself close to me.”

“That's it?”

“Yes.” She turns away from him, keeping his hands firmly on her hips. “Now we just walk.”

With his chest against her back, they waddle to the pool together like two penguins stuck in the same pair of pants. Belle’s rear end conceals most of Rumple's enormous bulge.

If anyone is gawking at the relatively odd couple, they’re only taking notice at the two’s unnatural stroll to the pool.

They step into the one-hundred-ten degree Fahrenheit (Forty-three degree Celsius.) mineral water and instantly feel it's thermal effects. They take each step carefully together until they reach the center where all the steps end.

When their bare feet touch the bottom of the four and a half foot deep pool, they finally break away from their awkward positions.

“That wasn't so bad.” Belle splashes a bit of water.

“No, it wasn't,” he smiles and counters with a meager splash of his own. “Thank you, Belle, for your help.”

“Anytime, Pookie,” she kisses his cheek and takes a deep breath gazing around the hot pool. “This feels nice. Doesn't it?”

“Yes. It feels good to my ankle.”

“Aww…” she cups his cheek. “I'm so happy.” She wraps her arms around his neck. “We can sit on the steps and just relax, so you don't have to stand in the pool. We can also order a few drinks and get buzzed.”

“Normally, I'd be against getting pissed with you driving us home, but were not leaving for a few more hours. I'm up for a couple of light cocktails.”

“We don't have to leave at all of you don't want,” she suggest.

“What do you mean?”

“You must not have read all the spa guidelines.”

“No. I haven't.”

“Well it's open twenty-four hours, Pookie. We can get a room here if we want to stay.”

“But you're leaving tomorrow morning and what about our date tonight. We we're supposed to go out?”

“This is our date, silly.”

He squints, tilting his head to the left. Unsure of why this didn't cross his mind as a date. “Okay. You got me there,” he admits. “But you didn't have any of your stuff packed before we left my place and we just left the pets alone. I've never left Chip alone overnight.”

“Chip will be fine, Rumple, trust me,” she assures him. Belle is the only one in the relationship that has seen both sides to that devious cat. “I can tell she used to be a street cat, she's tough. She didn't get that chipped ear from chasing rainbows.”

Chip would maul and kill a rainbow if it looked at her daddy crossed.

“We didn't leave them without food or water,” Belle continues to explain. “And I’ve left Pongo alone overnight before. He’s a really good boy. I promise he is.”

“But, Belle.” He knows the cost of staying overnight will only inflate her original purchase of thirty-five dollars each. He isn't in a place in his life where he can fluently spend money on her. It doesn't feel right for her to do it for him.

“Please don't say anything about the price,” she begs.  

It's her money and she's worked hard to earn it. If she wants to buy three-hundred-sixty-five pairs of different Dalmatian spotted pajama shorts, just so he can see her in a new pair every day for a year? She's going too and The Big Dicked Woobie can't stop her.

“We can order the cheapest drinks and food, stay in the smallest room,” she tries to make a compromise. There's no other place she wants to be, but here with him. “I don't fucking care. I just want to be with you, outside of that apartment, for our last night together!”, she slaps her open palm on the surface of the water. She's had enough of his stubborn cheapness with her money.

Belle understands why he's being this way, but if she offers to do something for nothing in return, all she what's is for him to take it. It makes her happy to see him happy. This relationship is not a financial competition.

“Okay, Belle,” he gives in. There's really no other choice. He can't make her do anything she doesn't want to and he does want to say the night at the spa with her.

“O-okay?” She finally got through his thick skull.

“Yes, sweetheart. This is a beautiful place to spend our last night together.”

Belle grabs the side of his neck and pulls him into her, consuming his lips in a fiery passion. Not giving a second thought to the people around them. Belle breaks the kiss, gently tugging on his bottom lip in the release, and nips at him again. “Thank you,” she breathes.

“You don't have anything to thank me for.”

“Yes I do.” She slowly wades away from him, with a fiendish grin upon her face. “I'm ordering us a couple of Rusty Nails.”

“Wait, what is that?” Fear of the unknown drink ripples through his core. Little does he know it's a mix of scotch whisky on the rocks. Perfect for any pure blooded Scotsmen.

She ignores him and makes her way up the stairs to place their order. She knows he isn't going to leave the pool without her.

“That doesn't sound very refreshing, sweetheart,” he cries. But his words remain unheard by the one he loves.

##  *********

The mineral spring pool was only the beginning of Rumple and Belle’s stay at the spa. After finishing their Rusty Nails, they venture off to the volcanic ash mud bath. Exfoliating their skin with the secrets of the ancients.  

After playing in the mud, they make a visit to the spa’s massage parlors to receive Swedish massages. A whole body therapeutic massage designed to relax the muscles and joints.

Belle and Rumple lay side by side on the massage tables, naked on their bellies with a thin sheet only covering their round ends. It took some convincing, but Belle was able to talk Rumple into taking the massage bare ass naked.

As sexy as it was, his cock looked uncomfortable in the speedo and she thought his massive length needed some wiggle room.

Forty-five minutes into their one hour massage, the massage therapist works on Rumple’s back. Penetrating fragrant lavender oils deep into his pores.

Belle has really turned him on to the sweet floral scent.

As the therapist moves lower down his spine, artfully soothing away any pains and knots, Rumple’s mind starts to wonder. Though his girlfriend is laying next to him, he can't help but to think about her and he imagines a possible future life with Belle.

 

> _Rumple sits on the couch in the living room of the pink Victorian that he stares with Belle._
> 
> _Pongo lays at Rumple’s feet, keeping them warm._
> 
> _Chip rests comfortably on Belle’s lap, purring for more attention from her new mommy, but Belle can no longer show the devoted cat any more love._
> 
> _“Okay Chip, you know I love you and you love me, but I have someone else that needs my attention,” Belle says, picking up Chip from her lap. She kisses the cat on the crown of her head and rests her on the floor. “Let me help you, Pookie.” Belle gingerly takes their six month old son from Rumple's shoulder. “You know he only stays asleep when I lay him down.”_
> 
> _“I still think it's hilarious how he goes to sleep for me and will only lay down for you.”_
> 
> _“That's because he likes to make us both work and he also knows you spoil him._ ”  
> 
> _“That's true,” Rumple says with a short laugh._
> 
> _Belle holds the child securely against her chest and kisses Rumple on the cheek. “After I lay him down, do you want to work on making another one?”, she purrs on his flesh._
> 
> _“You know I'm always up to do anything with my wife,” he answers._
> 
> _“Your wife? I wonder who that could be?”_
> 
> _“She's this pretty little Australian with long auburn hair and the richest ocean blue’s I've ever seen. But I don't think you know her.”_
> 
> _“Well,” she cups the front of his pants. “I don't think she will mind on this occasion.” She stands from the couch. “When I come back from laying this gorgeous child to rest, I want you in the kitchen wearing absolutely nothing.”_
> 
> _“Why in the kitchen?”_
> 
> _“That's where's all the cupcakes are. I know how much you love the chocolate frosting. I'm going to rub it all over your thick juicy…”_

“Rumple?”

He hears his name spoken softly in his ear, but doesn't acknowledges. So his dream sequence continues.

 

> _“Then I’ll lick all the chocolate from that colossus…”_

“Rumple?”, Belle speaks in his ear again.

“Mmm…”, he moans in his sleep and shifts his body just a bit, but doesn't open his eyes.

 

> _“After I get that cock squeaky clean, I'm going to fuck you so…”_

“Rumple!”, Belle yelps.

“Ahh!”, he shills, jerking out of his sleep.

“I'm so sorry, Pookie." She immediately apologizes for shouting, but he fell asleep so fast and deep. There was no other way to bring him back to earth. “I would never wake you like that, but the massage is over.” She tightens the sheet around her breasts. “They're waiting for us to leave so they can clear up for the next appointment.”

“Oh… Oh, okay.” He lifts his head from the pillow and wipes the drools from his face. “How long has the massage been over?”

“About five minutes. They left so we could put our clothes back on.”

“Alright.” He slowly sits up from the table and his anaconda stands fully erect.

Belle steps back to take a wider view of the majestic sight. “What were you dreaming about?”

“Oh…,” he chuckles anxiously. “That massage was so relaxing that I just drifted off thinking about you. It was such a vivid dream. Unlike any dream I've ever had.”

“And a simulating one at that.”

“Yes,” he snickers, covering his thick mast with the white sheet.

“I think it's time for us to go to our room.” She offers him her hand and helps him down from the table. She strokes her finger lightly across his brow, moving the silver locks from his face. “Let's make that dream of yours a reality.”

\-----

In their suite, Belle and Rumple lay on the soft bed in each other's arms, passionately kissing. Wearing nothing but their spa issued bath robes.

Rumple breaks off the kiss and licks his lips. “I'm starting to feel like this was all a mistake.”

“What? What's a mistake?” They've had such a fantastic day together. What could possibly be making him have second thoughts?

“Staying at the spa,” he explains himself. The looks on her face was a great expression of confusion. “It was a spontaneous decision. We didn't come prepared, Belle,” he adds, clearing up any doubts she may have thought he had. “We don't have lubrication for us to be together.”  

“Oh.. Oh, Pookie.” She cups his cheek. “This place is flooded with lubrication. I can ask room service to bring some oils to our room.”

“Oils?”

“Yes, silly.” She boops his nose. “I read it's safe to use oil, that can be eaten, as a personal lubricant.”

“I didn't know that.”

“Mmhmm,” she hums with a nod. “The ancient Romans used olive oil as a sexual lubricant.”

“I didn't know that either.”

“Now you do.”

His lips curl into a small grin and he chuckles to himself. “Aren't you a clever one.”

“Yes,” she smiles and pulls him back into her by the collar of his robe. She captures her bottom lip perfectly between his.

“Mmm,” he hums and breathes in the scent of their lavender oiled skin.

Belle’s heart ponds with desire and she intensifies their connection, pushing her moist tongue between his lips. Indulging the warm taste of each other.

Rumple's right hand slides down her back and he pulls up her robe. Exposing her soft rosy cheeks. His palm grabs her ass, squeezing, and her cheeks clench to his solid touch.

“Ah…”, she moans, her hot breath kisses his face.

He removes his hand from her backside and cups the side of her neck. He slides his hand down the collar of the robe and opens its fold, freeing her pillowy breast.

Rumple massages her soft mounds, as his lips consumes hers, and pinches her erect pink nipple.

“Ah!...” She breaks away from his lips and her head falls back. The flesh of her chest and neck are flushing with arousal.

Rumple wraps his hand around her neck and glides it up to her chin. She lowers her head and he slips his thumb between her lips.

“Mmm…” She sucks him sensuality.

He pulls out the wet thumb and traces it around her luscious lips, then steals another kiss, taking away her breath. “We have another problem, Belle,” he breathes heavily from their make out.

“What is it now?”

“I don't have any condoms,” he admits.

“Oh, that is a problem,” she sighs. “Even if the spa had some, they wouldn't fit you.”

“I know, but it’s alright, sweetheart.” He presses his lips to her brow and holds her against his chest.

As they cuddle in each other's arms, an idea comes to Rumple’s mind. There is something they can do on their last night together. The idea is different and unorthodox, but he thinks it can be fun for both of them. “Can we try something, Belle?” he kisses the crown of her head.

She lifts her head from his chest and lovingly hoods eyes her up at him. They could have continued to just hold each other all night and she'd be happy. “What is it that you want to try?”

“I was thinking maybe,” he pauses, unsure of what she might think. He knows she's okay with the kinky scenarios during their cyber sex sessions, but this is something he wants to try outside the cyber world. “I was thinking maybe we could use my cane.”

“Your cane?” Her eyes widen and she blinks, wrapping her mind around his request.

“Yes, sweetheart.” He strokes his hand gently against her cheek. “It would work just like your glass dildo.”

“Oh.” Now it all makes sense to her. The unique design of his glass cane is similar to some of the dildos she had seen the day she stumbled upon Storybrooke’s only sex shop. “You're right. It would.”

“Can we try it?” He doesn't want to do anything unless she absolutely wants too.

“Okay,” she's answers agreeing.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, after you put it in perspective that it's just like the dildo, it clicked to me. I don't have a problem with it,” she grins. “Now I’m actually looking forward to it.”

“I was hoping you wouldn't think it was strange.”

“It's not strange at all.”

“I just started thinking about all those times that the Equal Match webcam shut down on us.” He gently grazes his thumb across her bottom lip. “I never got the chance to watch you use your glass dildo.”

“Oh... Yeah… You haven't.”

They're both glad that that shit site is out of their lives for good.

“We only talked on the phone while I used it,” she adds.

“Mmhmm,” he nods. He went to bed alone those nights, trying to imagine how she looked using the rose shaped dildo. He had her cries of passion singing in his head, but no imagery. Tonight, that's going to change.

She laughs to herself. Now that they're planning on using his cane as a sex toy, she sees it quite differently. “Now you have a giant glass dildo.”

“I suppose that's true,” he chuckles and nips lightly at her lips. He'll have more reason to think about her every time he uses the cane. “Do you still want to order the oils from room service? I don't think we really need them now.”

“There's always a need for lubrication. I think we should still get it.”

“Alright, my love. You just lay here and look sexy, while get everything ready.”

“Okay, Pookie, I'll try to look sexy.”

“You don't need to try, dearie.”

She snorts with a toothy grin and touches her brow to his. “I love you.”

He slowly caress his nose against her. “I adore how you said that so freely. It was beautiful,”

“That because it was true.”

“I know it was.” He kisses her firmly. “I'll be back.”

“I know you will.” She ruffles his hair. “I can see everything you do from the bed.”

Rumple rolls out of bed and picks up his cane from the wall. He takes it to the bathroom and washes the bulbous handle of the glass. He doesn't want to slide it into his girlfriend after it's been almost everywhere in New York.

He goes to the table by the tv and picks up the phone to call room service and he waits for the oils to be delivered.

Five minutes passes and room service brings up a try with an array of different oils. Rumple takes the tray to the bed and sits next to Belle. “Which one are we going to use, sweetheart. They brought so many.”

“Well, only ones that can be eaten are safe.” She sits up and shifts through the tray of oils.

“There's olive oil. Do you want to use that?”, he asks and helps her read through the labels.

“If you want too, but there are others here that are safe for us to try.” She picks up a bottle and skims over the label. “The olive oil might be the best though. We won't need much of it and it will last for a while.”

Rumple gazes at her, amazed by her knowledge of oil as lubricant. “How do you know this stuff, Belle?”

“Reading. Sometimes I find myself in the far corners of the internet.”

“Oh,” he chortles at himself. Inside, he knew the answer to his own question. “I should have just guessed. I've been to those corners of the internet too.”

“It's an intriguing place.”

“Indeed it is,” he agrees. “You have me sold on the olive oil. So let's use that one.”

“Okay.” She rest the bottle of olive oil on the pillow next to her, then she takes his cane and places it on the pillow as well. She then pulls Rumple into her by the collar of his robe, knocking the other oils to the floor, and laying her back against the mattress.

Rumple let out a throaty chuckle from having the tables abruptly turn on him. Their situation went from casual to full erotica in a flash.

He kisses her zealously, as she wraps her legs around him. All the blood in his body rushes to swell his monster cock and it slowly peeks out from the folds of his robe.

“Mmm… Ah…”, she breathes. Feeling the tip of his thickness brushing against her moistening pleasure center. “We need to be careful.” She rolls her hips, grazing her clit over his blunt end.

He feels the hot moisture of her sex for the first time without a condom. It was just for a second, but it felt like an eternity. “You’re... Right…”, his speech slows from all the blood rushing from his head to fill his massive girth. The lightheadedness starts to hit, but he fights it back like he’s always done. “We need to…”, he breathes, closing his eyes tight and opens them back to her. “To be careful... Before we both do… Do something we’ll regret.”

She loves it when his speech slows and staggers. It only means she's getting him aroused. “I wouldn't regret it,” Belle purrs. Slipping her hand into the front of his robe, pinching at his nipple.

“Ungh,” he groans in ecstasy. “I… I wouldn't either, but… But we still shouldn't do it.”

“I know.”

He sits up on his knees, getting his anaconda away from her folds. The longer their bodies touch in that position, the harder it might be for them to stop themselves from diving in without a hood. “That was an… An amazing little tease. I'll be reliving... That… All week.”

“Good.” She unties the tassels of her robe and fully opens it. Putting her full breasts on display for him.

His cock twitches and his balls constrict tighter in response to the alluring sight of her naked body, “Maybe… Even… Longer.”

“Even better.”

He scoots back a few inches and caresses her inner thighs with both hands, sliding them down her to cunt. He runs his fingers through her mound of glistening dark curls and spreads open the swollen lips, unveiling her pink pearl.

Rumple dips his head between her thighs and fondles her clit with the tip of his warm wet tongue.

“Ah!..”, she moans. The muscles in her legs and back tighten with the graze of his tongue over her. She claws and grips at the blanket with her fingertips, as she feels herself growing close already.

Rumple alternates the speed of his tongue with slow and quick passes. The way he knows she's loves it. All to keep her on edge.

Her body shivers as he brushes his fingertip along her slick opening and sucks her sensitive bundle of nerves into his hot mouth. “Oh.. Fuck!” Her grip on the blanket tightens as she arches her back, and she stops her legs from closing around his head.

Rumple wraps his hands around her thighs to keep her anchored to the mattress. This is the point where he knows she's going to squirm.

Belle tries to move away from the suction of his lips but he keeps her in position. She's not getting away until he's had his fill of her luscious pussy.

Without removing his lips from the lips between her thighs, Rumple reaches for his cane. He thinks she’s ready for penetration.  

Even in the midst of her sexual bliss, Belle notices him grabbing for the cane. “Wait… Mmm… Ah… Ah…”, she moans between strokes of his tongue. “Wai… Wait,” finally says more clearly.

Rumple stops drinking immediately.

“Don't,” she breathes heavily, catching her breath before he starts again. “Don't forget the oil.”

He licks his lips and removes a few pubes from his tongue. “You're… You're so wet, sweetheart. You… You don't need it.”

“Don't you want to taste it? I'm going to taste it on you.”

“You are?”

“Yes, silly.” She blindly reaches for the bottle of olive oil with her left hand and she opens it. Adding a small dab to the fingers of her right and spreads the oil over her hardened bud.

Rumple watches, mesmerized, by her oily fingers swirling around in her drenched pussy.

Now she's even more slick and he needs a taste.

He takes the olive oil from her left hand and removes the right from between her thighs. “Mine,” he growls through his uneven teeth.

“Is it yours?”

“Yes,” he barks almost animalistic.

“You don't want me to touch myself?”

“No.” He puts a bit of oil on his hand, then a little more on the rounded handle and spiral ridged neck of his gold and clear glass cane. He quickly rest the bottle on the bedside table and retakes his position between her legs.

Rumple lens into her olive flavored pussy and strokes his tongue the entire length of her.

Her body trembles. “Oh, Rumple,” she cries.

“Mmm…”, he hums, relishing the new taste of her, submerging his face, nose deep, between her fluttering petals.

Rumple lifts his head for a breath of fresh air and to watch her expressions when he pushes the cane within her. He moves to the left side of her body, sitting on his knees and removes his robe. He'll have better control of the cane in this position.

Belle spreads her legs wider as she feels the cold tip of the cane tease her clit. It feels just like her glass dildo. The only difference is that she's not controlling it.

The glass warms to her body heat and he glides it down into her opening. Rumple delicately pushes the smooth bulb of the cane inside his girlfriend’s tightness.

Her eyes close and her breathing becomes hollow and quick.

“That's so beautiful, Belle.” He twist the cane as he pushes more inside.

“Ahh!” Her toes curl and her body stiffen.

When the handle of the cane hit the back of her walls, he paces himself to fuck her with it.

Belle rolls her hips with each advance of the cane inside her.

Rumple watches the bliss on her face and the spiral neck of the cane disappearing and reappearing in her folds. He imagines that it's his thick cock taking those deep plunges within her gushing pussy.

Belle opens her eyes, gazes at Rumple and his long, wide, dick stands throbbing in full attention. She lightly skims her fingernails over his shaft causing the muscle to involuntary twitch and release a rich stream of pre-cum from the head.

A low groan escapes from the back of his throat, as she curves her hand around the base of his shaft. His cock is so wide that her dainty hand can not fully grip around it.

Rumple quickens the cane penetrating Belle and the spiral ridges on the neck intensifies her sensation.

“Ah, ah, ah,” she pants and her hand falls from his cock. She tries to reach for the oil on the bedside table, but she spills it all on the carpeted floor. “Fuck!” Her hands balls into fists and her muscles clench around the cane as he thrusts it with vigor inside her dripping warm walls.

She feels herself going over the edge.

Pressure builds up deep within her core, until she can no longer hold it all in. She arches her back, digging her head into the pillow underneath her, and lurches her hips, drawing more of his glass cane deep inside her. She cries out in ecstasy giving into the bliss between her thighs. Her pussy pulses and clamps around the handle of the cane, as her body rides out the waves of her orgasm.

Rumple watches as she enters pure sexual nirvana. It's one of the rawest and beautiful sight he's ever seen. He feels honored to be the only person in the world to have witnessed it.

Belle melds into the mattress, with the aftershock of her orgasm rippling through her. She steadies her breathing, lost in the afterglow, as her boyfriend’s hand and cane are bathed with her sweet nectar.

Rumple removes his cane and lick her juices from the handle. He dips his hand back into her sloppy pussy and saturate it with more of her liquid.

He takes his glistening hand, wraps it around his aching cock and uses the delectable syrup of Belle’s sex to bring himself to completion.

It doesn't take much for him to reach the climax.

He watches Belle as she lays motionless. His skin blushes and every inch of his body is flooding with warmth.

Rumple nears the brink of orgasm.

He strokes his shaft switching between a fast and slow rhythm, squeezing lightly at the reddened tip.

Movement returns to Belle and she takes hold of his heavy sack, helping him to rub out the genie from the lamp.

She sits up and kisses his lip, her breast hang over the head of his girth.

He moans in raw passion on her lip and he closes his eyes, focusing only on both of their hands giving him pleasure. His body quakes as his balls began to tremble in her massaging hand. Rumple breaks away from her lips and his jaw clenches as his hips jerk uncontrollably.

Rumple’s enormous cock erupts forcefully, expelling a large hoard of thick cum between her breast.

This time Belle witnesses his blissful sexual release. “Gorgeous.” She licks her lip and presses them to his.

Rumple’s dick pulses as it unloads another steady stream of warm milky semen.

He kisses down the side of her neck to her breast and takes a taste of his own fresh cream.

“Ah…” Her head falls back and she cups the back of his neck.

Rumple licks her clean before laying down at the head of the bed and finally catches his breath.

Belle lays on his chest, cuddling into his arms, and traces her finger around the tip of his softening manhood. “I'm sorry I dropped the oil. I didn’t get a chance to taste it on you.”

“It’s okay, my love,” he slowly rakes his fingers through her hair. “You can have a taste next time.”

“I will.”

They hold each other tightly, feeling their eyes falling heavy. They lay in the bed of their oil stained spa room and rest until it’s time to wake early in the morning to say their goodbyes.


	23. 23.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumple and Belle say their goodbyes and Belle drives back home to Storybrooke. As Rumple has a lazy day being a member of the unemployed club, he receives a text from an unknown number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story always flies out of my head. I always think it’s going to be difficult until I start writing it and I find myself enjoying working on it. This fic is dangerously close to being complete and it’s a bittersweet feeling for me, but I think after it’s finished I’ll be able to write something else I love just as much. Anyhow.... I hope everyone enjoys the chapter. It was hard to separate Belle and Rumple again, but they will be together once more. If you feel incline, please let me know what you think. Happy reading.

Rumple is compassionately awoken to Belle’s luscious warm lips pressed against his own. Movement returns to his body as he slowly ascends from the land of dreams. A world where he was also receiving sweet kisses from the one he loves.

“Mmm,” he moans, cupping the back of her head, tangling his fingers in her long chestnut threads.

She nips at his bottom lip, tasting the olive oil still smeared upon his face from their earlier embrace, and gently pulls it away in her release. Then immediately press her lips against him again.

“Mmm,” he hums once more, opening his eyes, and wraps his arm around her back. Preparing for the shift in their positions.

Belle giggles and smiles as she continues to taste his lips. “I love you so much,” she whispers.

Rumple slowly rolls her onto her back, position himself on top of her, and steals away her breath once more.

He cups her right breast, massaging the warm voluptuous mound, and glides his hand down the length of her body, delicately running his fingertips against her silken flesh. He then firmly grips the back of her thigh and she lifts her leg, wrapping it around his waist.

The white cotton comforter slides off of the bed with their movements.

“Ahh…”, Belle moans softly, digging her crimson painted nails into his back. Her skin flushes fuchsia with arousal.

Rumple traces kisses down the side of her neck and her body trembles with anticipation. His heart thumps against his narrow chest, increasing the blood flow in his body, engorging his massive manhood.

“Ahh… Ahh…”, she heavily breathes, feeling his cock swell against her thigh. “We… Mmm… We should stop, Pookie,” she manages to speak, sliding her hands to the small of his back.

He lifts his head and gazes into her sparkling eyes, reflecting the light of the moon shining into their spa room window. “Why, Belle?”, he inquires, unsure of her reasons of ending this impassioned moment.

“I only woke you because it's time for us to leave.”

“Leave?”, he squints at her.

“I have to go back to Storybrooke.”

Rumple’s been lost in the love he feels for her. This moment felt as if he was still stuck in a dream. It completely slipped his mind that they are to say their farewells.

“Oh…”, he sighs, resting his head upon her chest, listening to the strong muscle hammering inside. It beats just as swiftly as his own.

“You forgot, didn't you?” She rakes her fingers through his hair, gently scratching his scalp.

“I thought this was the end,” he murmurs, lightly tracing circles around her pebbled nipple. “I thought we were in our happy ending.”

“We’ll get to our happy ending soon, Pookie. I promise.”

“I know we will.” He lifts his head and peppers her neck with more sweet kisses.

“Oh, Rumple,” she groans, arching her back. “We don't have time for this. I still have to work today.”

“You do?”

“Yes,” she licks her lips. “It's almost two a.m. I drive back for three hours and I'll be home at around five.” She closes her eyes, focusing on her thoughts.

His body feels incredible pressed against her own. This sensation is beginning to cloud her thinking, but she must force out what’s on her mind.

“I… Mmm,” she hums faintly. “I can sleep for almost four hours before I'm due at the office. That is, if I can pry myself away from you.”

“We have time, sweetheart.” He kisses her firmly, breathing in the warmth of her morning breath.

“Mmm… Mmm…” She gently pulls his head away from her. “No, we don't. Not for what I want to do with you.”

“I just want to make you cum once more, Belle.” He slips his right hand down between her thighs, twisting his finger in her mound of dark curls. “Can I, sweetheart? It won't take long.”

She snickers, pulling him back into her for a kiss. “You're so sure of yourself,” she teases.

“Yes.” He dips two fingers between her warm slick petals.

“Ahh…” Her breathing becomes hollow and quick, as she closes her eyes tightly. Her body slightly quakes to his welcomed touch.

“Is that a yes, dearie?”, he asks in a low sensuous tone he reserves only for her. “Can I make you cum.” Kneads his fingers over her sensitive pink pearl. “I’ll stop if you say no.”

“Ah… Ah…” her voice oozes sex. “It’s a yes.”

##  **\-----**

After paying for all of their extra expenses during checkout at the spa, Belle and Rumple return to his small apartment, rushing in to gather her belongings.

Belle must be on the road soon if she's to get any sleep at home. She planned her little surprise trip on a whim, so she's not bothered by the rush of heading back. She had so much extra time with Rumple.

“You know, sweetheart?” Rumple picks up the clothes she had laying on his bed. She didn't pack a thing before they set out to the spa. “You can leave your stuff here if you want.”

She drops her suitcase back into the closet. “Really?” Turns to face him.

“Yes. I don't mind.” He tosses her dress back on the bed and steps closer to her. “You're just going to throw everything in the back of your car anyway.” He takes a firm grip of her hand. “And probably forget about it all week.”

“I probably would,” she says with a coy grin.

“It will be safe here, sweetheart, and I can bring anything you need back to you when I come to see you in Storybrooke this weekend.”

“You can, can't you.” She pulls him into her, pressing her entire body against him, and wraps her arms around his neck.

“Mmhmm,” he nods agreeingly. “Leaving everything here will save you some time.”

“Are you sure about this?” She tilts her head to the right, gazing lovingly into his deep mocha eyes. “Your place is a wreck right now with all my stuff. I wanted to clean it up before I left.”

“I really don't mind.”

“Thank you, Rumple.” Her eyes smile blissfully at him.

It’s been years since she’s left her belongings at a boyfriend's place. Knowing that she’s leaving things here makes her feel more connected to him, makes her feel like she has a second home.

“I am going to take my shorts with me though, and the rose figurine we got at the flea market, and my toothbrush. Wait...” She cuts her eyes away for an instant, then beams back at him. “I’ll buy me a new toothbrush for home.”

“Alright, sweetheart, whatever you want to do,” he snickers. There’s something about her leaving the toothbrush behind that he absolutely loves. “Your toothbrush well be safe here resting next to mine.” He kisses her nose, mimicking a loving gesture she's bestowed upon him hundreds of times. “Besides, I won't have anything to do after you leave, other than missing you, so I can clean up the apartment.”

“Oh, Rumple.” She cups his cheek. There’s more for him to do other than miss her. “You're going to call about that job later on today,” she reminds him.

“Well yes,” he nods.

“You're going feed Chip and the fish.”

“Or course.”

“You're going to take a shower, cook for yourself, play with Chip, probably read or watch a movie, and talk to me after I get off of work. We’ll probably talk while I'm at work.”

“Yes, probably.”

“See, Pookie.” She boops his nose. “You have lots of things to do while I'm gone.”

“I guess you're right.”

“I know I'm right.” She kisses his cheek.

Rumple’s hearts skips a beat and he blushes, then kisses her cheek in return. “I love you too, Belle. I never said it back to you at the spa.”

“You didn't have to. I felt how much you loved me while we were together. I feel it right now just by standing next to you and I'll feel it later on when we talk on the phone or text each other.”

Rumple senses a wave of emotions sweeping over him. Amazed by how much she loves him. Overwhelmed by the fact that she's leaving.

“You always make me feel better.” His stomach cramps painfully in his gut. “Even though I am happy that I have these last moments with you right now.” His eyes suddenly burn with tears. “I can't help but cry from the pain I'll feel once you leave.”

“It's okay, honey.” She dries his tear and the ones streaming down her own cheek. “We’ll see each other in four days. Today’s already Monday.”

“I know that, Belle.” He holds her tightly, nuzzling into her warm neck. “And I told myself that I wouldn't cry.” He kisses her. “But this separation hurts more than before. We made a real connection with each other. I saw a life with you this weekend.”

She strokes the back of his head, comforting him and herself. “I also told myself I wouldn't cry, but it's so hard not to.” She lifts his head from her shoulder and looks him in the eye. “We did make a connection and it was beautiful. And I think that’s what’s making this goodbye so difficult, but I know we can get through it, get through this week, and see each other again. You have a strong will, Rumple.”

“I believe we can make it.”

“I’m happy to hear you say that.”

He presses his lips passionately to hers, catching her bottom lip sweetly between his own. Can’t get enough of her taste.

She turns him towards the wall and slowly shuffles him up against the closet door. His back makes a thud with the connection.

Rumple moans, wrapping his right leg around her, “Mmm…” He savors her lips, burying his hands in her wavy hair. “We’re… Mmm…”

She slips her tongue into his mouth, stopping his train of thought, breathing him deeply into her.

He slowly breaks away from her kiss, nibbling tenderly on her bottom lip. “I… I just wanted to say,” he catches his breath.

“Yes, Pookie?”

“I just wanted to say that we're back where we started when you arrived this weekend.”

“You mean,” she flashes a kittenish grin. “With me having you pinned against the wall?” She pushes his shoulders back and steals a kiss from him.

“Mmm… Oh, yes,” he breathes upon her lips. “But the only difference is that we're not out in the hall.”

“We can be,” she growls through her teeth, teasing him with one last playful act together.

“Oh, Belle,” he grunts, as a shiver tingles down his spine from her lust fueled aggression. “Out in the hall?”, he asks. Wanting nothing more but to have one more go with her in his bed. Not out in the hall.

“Mmhmm,” she hums to agree.

And why the hell shouldn't they have one last roll in the sack? They are back at the apartment, with a little extra time now that they're not packing anything, and his condoms are right in the drawer of the nightstand. Just a little scuttle to the left and they’ll have the glow-in-the-dark-anaconda-swimsuits right in hand.

“But I don't think we should, my love,” he says softly, resting his brow upon hers. “I've already taken up enough of your time.”

“This isn't just my time.” She brushes her nose tenderly over his. “This is our time together.”

“Yes, it is, but you still have to go.”

“Yeah, I know,” she sighs.

“Come on, sweetheart. We need to get Pongo ready.”

“Yeah, I know that too.” She unpins him from the wall and he drops his leg from her waist.

“You're so strong, Belle. I love it when you overpower me like that,” he confesses.

“Good.” She takes his hand and leads them out of the bedroom.

##  **\-----**

Outside the apartment building, Belle and Rumple stand by the black Cadillac, with Pongo on his leash at their side. They hold each other, standing face to face, cherishing these final few moments they have together.

“I'm going to miss you, Pookie.” She rest her head on his chest, listening to the rhythm of his heart.

“I'll miss you too, my love. And Pongo as well.”

Belle snickers to herself, thinking about the gleam in Chip’s eyes when she saw that she and Pongo were leaving for good. She’s never seen the cat so pleased. “I bet Chip won’t miss us.”

Rumple blinks, dismayed by Belle’s rather odd comment. “What do you mean by that?”

“Nothing, honey…” She swiftly thinks of a way to explain her comment without divulging the truth of Chip’s intolerance of her. “It’s… It’s just that Chip and I are still building our relationship. I don’t expect her to start missing me yet.”

“Oh… I see… Well that makes sense.” He kisses the crown of her head. “Chip’s just been shy this weekend. When I bring her to your place you’ll see how sweet she really is.”

Belle’s eyes widens with shock. If she wasn’t cuddled against his chest, he’d witness the astonishment in them.

It never crossed her mind that Chip would also be making the trip to Stroybrooke. “You’re bringing her to my place?”

Belle invasions all the destruction little Chip can cause in her house. So many, many, broken vases, shredded couches and rugs.

“Of course I am. I can’t leave her here alone.”

“Surely not, honey.” She looks up at him, forcing a smile.

Chip hasn’t been the best host this weekend and Belle can only see her as an equally bad guest.

“Chip is more than welcomed at my place,” she says, with the awkward smile still stretched upon her face. Unsure if she’s trying to convince him or herself.

“You said that like she wasn’t,” he replies with a chuckle. He knows her seemingly uncomfortable expression was only a tease.

“She is, Pookie.” She rest her head back on his chest. Now she must take a day out of her week to cat proof the manor.

They hold each other a little while longer under the light of the street post. Then Rumple takes Pongo’s leash from her hand. He wants to help her get him into the car.

“I think you should go now, sweetheart. We shouldn't drag this out any longer.”

“It's probably best not to drag it out.” She takes a deep breath through her nose, breathing in his unique aroma. Light traces of the lavender oil from their massages at the spa, olive oil, and sex.

This mixture isn't his usual scent, but she'll take it with her to remember him by for the week.

“Can you do one more thing for me?”, she asks, gazing up into his eyes.

“Yes, I'll do anything you ask.”

She cups his cheek, slowly grazing her thumb over his smooth lips. “Please go to bed after I leave. I don't like the idea of you waiting up for me to call you.” She knows that's exactly what he's going to do. “I understand you're worried about me getting home, but I want you to get some sleep.”

“Huh,” he gruffs with a sly grin. “You knew I would wait.”

“Of course I did and I don't want you waiting,” she insist. “Pongo and I will be okay and I'll call you when we make it home.”

Rumple knows that he won't be able to sleep a wink once she's on the road, but she needs her head clear and not worrying about him if she's to makes it home safely.

“Alright, sweetheart,” he assures her.

“You're going to go to sleep?”

“Yes, I'll be in the bed after you leave,” he promises.

“Thank you.” She hugs him dearly.

“You’re welcome, my love.” He melds into her embrace. Being wrapped her arms is his favorite place world. “You should be going.” He gently pulls out of her arms.

“I know, but my feet won't move,” she pouts with a frown. “I don't wanna go.”

“I don't want you to go, but you have to.” He hands Belle his glass cane and offers her his arm. “I’ll help you get those little feet moving.”

“Alright.” She hooks her arm around his, being his support, as he leads them to the driver side of the car.  

Rumple opens the passenger door and instructs Pongo to go inside. “He's such a good boy,” he says, closing the door once the pup is secure.

Pongo barks in the window, wagging his tail. He's going to miss The Three Legged Man. He was so generous, giving him the opportunity to devour the wooden leg and encouraging his behavior. Such a noble gesture from a man that needed the leg to walk. Pongo doesn't understand why he offered him such a grand treat, but he wasn't going to be rude and decline it. He’ll remember that experience, and The Three Legged Man’s courtesy, for the rest of his life.

Rumple kindly takes back his cane from Belle and opens the driver's door for her.

“Thank you, Pookie,” she says, with a peaceful grin stretched upon her face. She doesn't want his last image of her to be a sad one.

“Call me when you get home. Okay?”

“I will.” She kisses his cheek. “I’ll see you on Friday.”

“You definitely will.”

Belle steps inside the car and Rumple closes the door for her. He wait to see her buckle the seat belt before stepping back onto the curb.

They Both feel a crippling hollowness sinking in the pits of their stomachs, the moment Belle’s car engine starts to run. Their time together is officially over.

Belle desperately tries not to take another glance at her loving boyfriend. She senses that he’s staring at the car with sorrowful tears glistening in his big brown puppy eyes. Seeing that glum expression on his face would only make her want to hold off her departure even longer. She’s already fifteen minutes behind.

Rumple feeling gloomy, is Belle’s fucking kryptonite.  

She waves at him, without looking over in his direction, and hopes that he’s waving back at her. She then puts the car in drive and pulls away from the sidewalk, beginning the journey back to Storybrooke.

Rumple watches the car, tears streaming down his cheeks, until he can no longer see her. He then turn to the building and takes his solitary walk back to his somber apartment.

##  **\-----**

Three and half hours later, Rumple lays asleep in bed, with his cell phone in hand. He laid suspended between the dream world and the awaking one for a little over an hour before he was able to drift off, while reliving his weekend with Belle. All the beautiful moments they shared together played in his mind like a vivid movie.

Chip is cuddling up beside her daddy. Proud that her plans of getting The Female Human out of their house has worked. She is once again her daddy's sole concern. Her world is now in perfect harmony. The way it should always be.  

The phone rings in Rumple’s hand and he pops opens his eyes, immediately answering the call.

“Belle,” he says with a sigh of relief in his voice.

“Hey, honey, we made it home.”

“Oh, good.” He carefully removes his arm from underneath Chip and rubs his eyes.

“Did I wake you?”

“Yes, but that was to be expected.”

“I'm happy to hear you did what I asked.”

“Of course I did.” He’ll do almost anything she asks of him.

“Good… Well, I'm going to go to bed myself. I was just checking in like I promised I would.”

“Thank you for that, sweetheart.”

“You're welcome. I'll talk to you later on today, okay?”

“Okay. Sweet dreams, Belle.”

“Sweet dreams, Pookie.”

Rumple waits to makes sure that she’s no longer on the phone, then turns it off and connects it to the charger. He rolls back onto his left side to snuggle up next to Chip, but she wakes up.

Chip walks up the length of Rumple's arm and makes herself comfortable on his head, reminding him of who’s in charge.

Rumple sighs, too tired to move the cat, but content with the fact that he doesn’t feel alone. “Night, Chip.”

She purrs and returns to sleep.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Rumple spends his day cleaning the apartment, getting everything Belle had moved back into it's proper place, and making a permanent space for her in his closet.

He hangs up the dresses she left behind and lines her shoes next to his own on the closet floor. He then steps back and admires the work he's done. He had no idea, until this moment, how much he's missed women's clothing in his house.

Being alone in the apartment doesn't seem as miserable as it has in the past. Belle has truly made Rumple feel better about being without her. With only four days before he sets eyes on his love again, he knows this time away from each other will fly by like the wind.

After finishing cleaning the apartment and calling about the job at Mr. Cluck’s, Rumple gathers clean clothing for a shower.

He plans to spend the rest of his day relaxing in the house and doing some of the things Belle suggested. It's been years since Rumple’s been unemployed so there’s a plethora of movies and tv series he can catch up with on Belle’s Netflix account.

Rumple limps out from the warm, refreshing, shower. The steam escaping the bathroom reminds him of the sauna he enjoyed with Belle at the spa. He gimps into the bedroom to retrieve his cane and check his phone for any messages, finding one awaiting him.

He unlocks the phone and reads the text.

_Unknown: I found you ;)_

Rumple stares at the message and the worst possible scenario as to whom this unknown person might be instantly comes to mind. He's enraged by this simple text with it’s winking smiley. It all appears to be mocking him in some way.

He isn't sure why, but the message reeks of Zelena. The stench is so strong that it scorches off his nose hairs.

However, Rumple doesn't want to jump to conclusions over who might have sent him this three word message. So he answers back with great caution.

_Me: Who is this?_

_Unknown: Your time is running out, Walsh. You need to find me for the points_.

This looks to be an obvious case of mistaken identity.

_Me: I'm not Walsh. You dialed the wrong number._

_Unknown: Oh, crap! I'm so sorry. Now that I look at the number Walsh gave me, I mistook a 5 for a 6._

_Me: Well that's okay. No harm done._

_Unknown: Thanks!_

_Unknown: Hey! Do you play the online game Monkey Trap? That's what I play with Walsh. It's so addicting. I love trapping the monkeys and keeping them all to myself. They just wanna get away and make their escape off with someone else, but I just keep trapping them. The only downside about the game is that it doesn’t have a chat feature. Walsh thought it would be a good idea for us to text each other while we play. You don't happen to play yourself, do ya? We’re always looking for other players._

_Me: No, I don't play._

_Unknown: Oh, okay. Sorry for bothering you._

_Me: It's fine._

_Unknown: Have a good day._

As strange as the message appears to be, it simply boils down to a gamer looking for their mate.

Rumple deletes the messages and finishes dressing for the rest of his day of unemployment.

##  **\-----**

Rumple’s day breezes by as he lounges on the couch, episodes deep into his X-Files marathon. Belle had the series on her watch list. He tried a few of the other shows on her list, but the X-Files was the only show that caught his attention.

He pushes yes on the message that appeared on the screen. Netflix wanted to know if he was still watching the show. The message pops up every four episodes.

In the middle of Fox Mulder’s hunt or the Jersey Devil, Rumple receives a text from his beloved.

_A Flicker of Light: Hey you!_

_Me: Hey!_

_A Flicker of Light: Whatcha doin?_

_Me: I'm sitting on the couch watching a series on Netflix. I figured out how to connect my computer to the TV._

_A Flicker of Light: That's good, Pookie!_

_A Flicker of Light: Whatcha watchin?_

_Me: X-Files._

_A Flicker of Light: Ooohh… That's a good one._

_A Flicker of Light: I haven't finished the first season yet, so no spoilers please :)_

_Me: I saw you haven't finished it and I promise no spoilers._

_A Flicker of Light: Thank you!_

_Me: You're welcome._

_A Flicker of Light: It was strange being back at work today._

_Me: Oh, you're off of work already?_

_A Flicker of Light: I've been off for about an hour, silly. It's almost 6 o'clock._

_Me: Oh… So it is._

_Me: It appears that I have lost track of time._

_A Flicker of Light: I'm actually happy to hear you did._

_Me: Why is that?_

_A Flicker of Light: You didn't spend your day missing me._

_Me: But I did miss you today, Belle._

_A Flicker of Light: Yeah, I know you did and I missed you too, but you kept yourself busy today. You didn't mope about all day._

_Me: No, I didn't, but I didn't do much today either._

_A Flicker of Light: But you did something and that's enough._

_Me: I guess you're right._

_A Flicker of Light: I am right, silly :)_

_Me: I do have something to tell you, but I wanna hear about your day first._

_A Flicker of Light: But I wanna hear what you have to tell me first._

_A Flicker of Light: Please!_

_A Flicker of Light: Please!_

_A Flicker of Light: Please!_

Rumple chuckles, slowly shaking his head at her multiple messages. She's so adorable, even in text. He can almost see her pleading little face.

_Me: Alright, sweetheart, alright._

_A Flicker of Light: YAY!!_

_Me: I called about that job and I had a phone interview today._

_A Flicker of Light: Oh, Pookie, I'm so happy for you!_

_Me: They want me to start on Wednesday._

_A Flicker of Light: This is such amazing news! *jumps in your arms and covers you in kisses*_

_Me: Oh, Belle. You're making me blush._

_A Flicker of Light: Good! *kisses you even more*_

_Me: I can't stop smiling now because of you._

_A Flicker of Light: Good!!_

_Me: I know this isn't the most exciting job in the world, but I am looking forward to it. You know, to see how it is._

_A Flicker of Light: I completely understand that._

_Me: Because of my disability, I'll probably be at the drive thru or something._

_A Flicker of Light: Probably._

_A Flicker of Light: But that's the perfect place for you. You have excellent customer service skills._

_Me: I think I do._

_A Flicker of Light: YOU DO!_

_Me: Okay, I do._

_Me: I'm gonna stop by the second hand store tomorrow to see if I can find an old cane. I don't want to start the job with the one you bought for me._

_A Flicker of Light: I understand that, honey._

_A Flicker of Light: You don't wanna walk in holding a giant glass dildo ;)_

_Me: That didn't cross my mind until now._

_A Flicker of Light: Ha!_

_A Flicker of Light: You liar. It's crossed your mind._

_Me: Okay, it has._

_A Flicker of Light: I knew you were lying ^^ I’ve thought about that cane a few times today myself._

_Me: I think it might be worse for me. I have to hold it all day and every time I realized what we did with it, I get lost in that moment. That can't happen while I'm at work._

_A Flicker of Light: No, it can't._

The anaconda just might wake up in the middle of serving fried chicken. Everyone knows snakes and chickens aren't very good friends.

_Me: But last night was truly amazing, Belle._

_A Flicker of Light: It was. I can't wait to try it again._

_Me: You want to try with the cane again?_

He thought that was just a one time thing. They were only solving a problem to be intimate with each other since they didn't have a condom.

_A Flicker of Light: Yes, didn't you like it?_

_Me: Yes, I did. I just didn't think you'd want to do it again._

_A Flicker of Light: Of course I do! I was thinking the next time we try, maybe I could use the cane on you._

_Me: You want to do me?_

_A Flicker of Light: Yes._

_A Flicker of Light: If you allow me to._

_Me: Alright, sweetheart._

_A Flicker of Light: Are you sure?_

_Me: Yes, I'm sure. If you promise to be gentle._

_A Flicker of Light: I promise._

_A Flicker of Light: I’ll be so gentle to you. Just like you were with me for our first time._

_Me: I trust that you will._

_A Flicker of Light: :)_

_Me: Okay, this conversation kinda went off track._

_A Flicker of Light: Yeah, but that’s what happens when you talk to someone you love ^^_

_Me: That's very true._

_Me: You were suppose to tell me about your day. So let's get back to that._

_A Flicker of Light: Okay!_

_A Flicker of Light: So, like I said, it was strange being back at work today._

_Me: Why was that?_

_A Flicker of Light: Mary-Margaret, my secretary. You know I call her Snow right?_

_Me: Yes, I know you call her Snow._

_A Flicker of Light: She’s one of those kind of people that’s very romantic. You know the type? They cry at romantic movies, can spot a happy couple from a million miles away, buys everyone chocolates on valentine's day, always eager to go out on double dates._

_Me: Yes, I know the type._

_A Flicker of Light: Well, it was like she had her radar on me today._

_Me: I couldn't help but laugh at that sentence._

_A Flicker of Light: Now I'm laughing at it too._

_A Flicker of Light: Oh, God… Why did you have to say something about it?_

_Me: It was funny._

_A Flicker of Light: I didn't think it was funny until you started laughing._

_Me: Sorry._

_A Flicker of Light: Don't be. It was fucking funny._

_Me: I wasn't really sorry._

_A Flicker of Light: I knew you wasn't :)_

_A Flicker of Light: Okay, back to what I was saying._

_Me: Go ahead, sweetheart._

_A Flicker of Light: She knew something was different about me. She said I was glowing with happiness._

_Me: Were you glowing with happiness?_

_A Flicker of Light: Yes, but I didn't expect anyone to notice six seconds after stepping into the office._

_Me: Wow! She's quick._

_A Flicker of Light: I know!_

_A Flicker of Light: I was able to keep her off of my case up until lunch. I kept throwing last minute preparations for Minor’s Day at her._

_Me: You're very efficient, sweetheart._

_A Flicker of Light: Thank you ;)_

_A Flicker of Light: I didn't actually toss anything at her. I politely handed her things to do, back to back._

_Me: I understood what you meant, my dear._

_A Flicker of Light: Okay, I was just making sure ;)_

_A Flicker of Light: So, at lunch, she was able to get what she wanted to ask me out of her system._

_A Flicker of Light: I opened the door to this conversation with her last week._

_Me: What conversation was that?_

_A Flicker of Light: I told her about my plan to spend a three day weekend with you. She thought it was the most romantic thing how I was surprising you. And she said that she wouldn't be surprised if you confessed that you loved me over the weekend._

_Me: She actually said that?_

_A Flicker of Light: Yes, Pookie. I kid you not._

_Me: She really does have radar._

_A Flicker of Light: Yep!_

_A Flicker of Light: So today she asked about my weekend._

_A Flicker of Light: And I told her how amazing it was and how much fun we had together. Then she asked if you confessed anything to me because I looked like I had someone on my mind all day._

_Me: Did you look like you had someone on your mind all day?_

_A Flicker of Light: You're really enjoying this, aren't you?_

_Me: Yes I am :D_

_A Flicker of Light: Good :)_

_A Flicker of Light: To answer your question; yes I did._

_Me: I knew it!_

_A Flicker of Light: :)_

_A Flicker of Light: So, since we had this conversation last week, I felt inclined to tell her the truth._

_A Flicker of Light: That she was wrong and that I confessed my love to you first._

_Me: What a twist!_

_A Flicker of Light: She was very ecstatic about it. She started talking so fast that I couldn't understand half the things she was saying._

_A Flicker of Light: But I got the gist of how she couldn't wait to meet you and that we’re so cute together. I told her that you were coming to Storybrooke this week and she invited us over for dinner._

_Me: Really?_

_A Flicker of Light: Yeah, but I can tell her no if you don't want to go._

_Me: No, that's not it._

_Me: I wanna meet your friends._

_Me: I'm just surprised._

_A Flicker of Light: Why?_

_Me: Because she's the one Bae saved in the fire at city hall._

_A Flicker of Light: Aww… Honey…  :(_

_Me: I never thought I'd get a chance to meet her._

_Me: She’s one of the last people to see him alive._

_Me: I'm afraid I might turn into a sobbing mess at the dinner party._

_A Flicker of Light: We don't have to go, sweetie._

_Me: But I want to go._

_Me: She's your friend and I want to hear her story._

_A Flicker of Light: I can help be your strength._

_Me: I know you will._

He knows Belle will help him through any difficult situation. She already has. That’s just how much she loves him.

_A Flicker of Light: Snow is very understanding. If you don’t want to talk about something, she’s not one to try to force it out of you._

_A Flicker of Light: All of my friends are like that, actually._

_A Flicker of Light: Wait… I take that back._

_A Flicker of Light: Regina will try to force something out of someone, but she means well._

_A Flicker of Light: If she tries to do that to you, I’ll kick her tits into the dirt._

Rumple belts out in an open mouth laughter. The mental image of Belle kicking her friend’s tits to the cold hard ground is too much to bare.

_Me: Oh, God, Belle… Would you really do that for me?_

_A Flicker of Light: Yes, and I wouldn't think twice about it._

He wipes the tears of laughter from his eyes.

_Me: Thanks you for that._

_A Flicker of Light: You’re welcome :)_

_A Flicker of Light: You're going to be in good company here, Pookie. I promise._

_Me: I trust that I will._

_A Flicker of Light: I can't wait to see you in Storybrooke. I just want to hug you right now._

_Me: Well, I do need one._

_A Flicker of Light: *HUGS YOU TIGHTLY*_

_Me: It's so tight, Belle. I can't breathe… *coughs*_

_A Flicker of Light: Oh no!_

_A Flicker of Light: *hugs you softly*_

_Me: That's much better. Thank you._

_A Flicker of Light: *giggles* You’re most welcome ^^_

Rumple and Belle spends the next two hours texting each other. Belle turned on her computer so they could watch a few episodes of X-Files together. Rumple didn’t mind backtracking to the last episode Belle remembers watching. He’s tremendously enjoying Agents Mulder and Scully’s investigations into the paranormal and the unexplained. Especially now since he’s watching with his girlfriend.

They take a break between episodes to make themselves dinner, then eat the meal together in front of their screens.

Rumple and Belle may not be in the same area codes, but they have found ways, that works perfectly for them, to still be with each other.

_A Flicker of Light: Pookie?_

_Me: Yes, my love?_

_A Flicker of Light: This is going to be my last episode. I’m finding myself falling asleep._

_Me: That’s okay, Belle._

_A Flicker of Light: I’m still tired from the drive home and work today._

_Me: I understand._

_Me: Are you in the bed right now?_

_A Flicker of Light: Yes I am._

_Me: Do you have your pajamas on?_

_A Flicker of Light: Yes, I put them on as soon as I got off of work._

_Me: That’s good, sweetheart._

_Me: I’m gonna tuck you in, alright?_

_A Flicker of Light: Who else am I gonna get to do it?_

_Me: Pongo._

_A Flicker of Light: *giggles*_

_A Flicker of Light: He’s already asleep in his bed._

_Me: Good. So this is my job._

_A Flicker of Light: Yep._

_Me: *pulls blanket over you*_

_A Flicker of Light: Thank you. It’s so warm and toasty._

_Me: I’m happy you're warm now._

_A Flicker of Light: Me too!_

_Me: *gently strokes your hair* Goodnight, sweetheart._

_A Flicker of Light: Don’t I get kiss?_

_Me: Certainly you do. *softly kisses your cheek*_

_A Flicker of Light: *steals kiss from your lips*_

_Me: Mmmm… Belle… That was unexpected._

_A Flicker of Light: Did you like it?_

_Me: Yes. It was so sweet._

_A Flicker of Light: I’m glad :)_

_A Flicker of Light: Goodnight, Rumple._

_Me: Sweet dreams, Belle._

_A Flicker of Light:♡ I love you ♡_

_Me: I love you too._

Rumple unplugs his computer from the TV and takes it to his room. “Come join me, Chip.”

Chip coldly stares at her daddy from the cat tree. It's been three days since she’s been able to enjoy her tree without the reeking odor of mutt in to house. She still loves her daddy and can forgive his horrible mistake of letting others stay in their kingdom, but she's not moving for anyone at the moment.

“Or not,” he guffaws at his remark, with a shrug of the shoulders, and lays on his bed to continue the marathon.


	24. 24.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle goes on The Goodmorning Storybrooke Show to do a bit of promotion for the town’s Miner’s Day Festival. Regina talks to Rumple for the time on Belle’s phone. Rumple and Belle’s little sexting game takes place in a fantasy library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed writing this fic so much. It’s always so fun and it never takes long for me to finish it. I hope those who have missed it too enjoy this chapter as well. Happy reading.

_*buzz, buzz*_

Five-thirty a.m. Tuesday morning, Belle’s phone vibrates on her nightstand.

_*buzz, buzz*_

She opens her eyes and reaches out, with the movements of a zombie, taking hold of the device. She squints her eyes to the blinding light of the lock screen, seeing through her blurry version that the notification is from Rumple. She immediately unlocks the phone and reads his text.

_Pookie: Good morning, my dear._

She smiles and blows a kiss to the phone.

_Me: Good morning, Rumple._

_Pookie: Oh, you're up?_

_Pookie: I only sent that message so it would be waiting for you when you woke._

_Me: That's so sweet of you. Your message actually woke me up._

_Pookie: I'm sorry. That wasn't my intent. I know you don't get up for work this early._

_Me: It's alright, honey. I actually need to be getting up anyways. I have a short segment to do for The Goodmorning Storybrooke Show in a few hours._

_Pookie: You didn't tell me that, sweetheart._

_Me: It’s not really a big deal. I'm just going on to promote the Miner’s Day Festival._

_Pookie: Well it's a big deal to me. You're gonna be on TV._

_Me: This isn't the first time I've been on TV._

_Pookie: But I've never seen you on TV :(_

_Me: I know :(_

_Me: And I don't think you’d get to see the show in New York. :(_

_Pookie: I won't :(_

_Me: :(_

_Pookie: :(_

_Me: Hey!_

_Pookie: Yes?_

_Me: Live stream it online._

_Pookie: Oh! Yes! I forgot about that._

_Me: I'll send you a link before I head out to the studio._

_Pookie: Okay._

_Pookie: I get to see my girlfriend this morning. I'm excited now._

_Me: I'm excited to know that you'll be watching._

_Pookie: What an exciting morning._

_Me: I'm excited that you're excited._

_Pookie: I’m excited that you're excited about us being excited together._

Belle buries her face into the pillow giggling. If she laughed any louder she'd wake Pongo and she doesn't want that. He can be a grouchy pup if his beauty sleep is disturbed.

_Me: Oh, Rumple, only you can make me laugh this early in the morning._

_Pookie: I try my best._

_Me: What are you doing up this early anyway?_

_Pookie: I didn't get much sleep, so I decided to just get up. No point in staying in the bed if I can't rest._

_Me: Aww…. Pookie. Are you alright?_

_Pookie: Yes, I'm fine. I think I’m just a bit nervous about starting the job tomorrow._

_Me: I hope that’s just it._

_Pookie: I'm sure it is. There's nothing to worry about, Belle. I’m just sitting on the couch with Chip, browsing the internet._

_Me: Alright._

_Me: So what are you going to do today?_

_Pookie: I'm going to the second hand store to get a new cane for work, so that I don't have to use the one you bought for me. Then after that, nothing._

_Me: Well, you're getting out of the house, at least._

_Pookie: Yes, I am._

_Pookie: I might sit at the park. I haven't done that in a while._

_Me: Pack yourself a lunch and have a picnic on the bench._

_Pookie: I can buy me something at the park._

_Me: No…. You should make a lunch :)_

_Me: Take a steak out and make a sandwich, wash some grapes and put them in a bowl with a lid. Grab a bottle of water from the fridge, go to the park, park your ass on a bench and enjoy :)_

_Me: I know you have all that food, because I left it at your apartment :)_

_Pookie: It's this your way of telling me to stop eating at the food carts?_

_Me: Yes, stop eating that crap._

_Me: It's fine every now and then, and I understand that it's cheap, but you need to shop more and cook for yourself. I worry about you eating from those carts all the time. I don't want you to get sick. I want you with me for a long time._

_Pookie: I didn't know that you worried about me like that._

_Me: I'm telling you now, Pookie. I worry about you over a lot of things and your health is one of them._

_Pookie: Okay, Belle, I'll make my lunch._

_Me: Really?_

_Pookie: Yes, and I'll pull back from eating at the carts. I won't go shopping this week because of my trip to Storybrooke. I don't want food sitting here over the weekend, but I'll do it when I get back._

_Me: Oh, Rumple, I'm so happy!_

_Me: I hope you didn’t think I was being bossy or telling you how to live your life, because that wasn't what I was trying to do. I just love you so much and I worry because we’re not together all the time._

_Pookie: No, I didn't think that at all. I know you love me and you're just looking out for me. I should have came out of this a long time ago, but I didn't._

_Me: Came out of what?_

_Pookie: After Bae died, that's when I kinda stopped cooking for myself. I used to cook for him all the time. Then when I would try to cook, knowing I would never see my boy again, I got so depressed. I just stopped cooking often and that helped. I didn't find myself crying everyday over the stove._

_Me: Oh, sweetie, I’m so sorry. *hugs you and kisses your cheek*_

_Pookie: Thank you, Belle._

_Pookie: It's not that bad anymore, as you've seen since you've been here. I don't cry everyday at the stove and I can cook for myself, I should. I loved cooking for him and now I love cooking for you._

_Me: And yourself._

_Pookie: Yes, and myself._

_Me: Thank you for telling me that._

_Pookie: I don't know why it took me so long to tell you._

_Me: It's alright. You told me when you were ready. That's all that matters._

_Pookie: I love you so much, Belle._

_Me: I know, and I love you too ❤️_

_Pookie: I'm gonna let you go now, sweetheart. You have a busy morning and I really didn't mean to wake you up._

_Me: I know you didn't._

_Pookie: You get a couple more hours of sleep and I'll see you on my computer later this morning._

_Me: You definitely well._

_Pookie: Rest sweetly, my love._

_Me: You try to get some rest too._

_Pookie: I will._

_Me: *kisses your cheek*_

_Pookie: *kisses you back*_

Belle returns her phone to it's charger and she lays on her back, thinking about Rumple. She always knew the death of his son had dramatically changed his life. But she never would have guessed that the tragedy would have an effect on such a daily thing like cooking. Everyone deals with grief in their own way.

She closes her eyes and makes a wish that Rumple would never have to eat another solitary meal. She then slowly drifts back to sleep, knowing that her wish will come true someday.

##  **\-----**

Two hours later. Belle starts her morning routine by taking a shower, eating a breakfast of corn cereal with fresh fruit and toast. She dresses in a navy blue pencil skirt suit that she hasn’t worn in almost two years. The skirt is a little too tight around the waist, but she manages to successfully button the garment. She isn't going to let a bit of extra tummy fat stop her from wearing something that’s practically new. She steps into a pair of strappy red heels adorned with a bow on the back of each shoe. She then goes down to the first floor of the manor to lets Pongo out in the backyard to play. While he's out chasing his tail, Belle makes the last adjustments in styling her hair.

Pongo still doesn't use the pink Victorian dog house that Rumple repaired for him. But damn it looks good in the yard.

Belle lets her four legged companion back into the house, sends a text to Rumple with the link to the television station that airs the show and he lets her know what time he'd be out for lunch.

Rumple hopes that she can join him for lunch via any connection, phone, video message, text, only if she has the time.  

She gathers the rests of her belonging, files for work, her keys, and the lunch she packed for herself, then heads out to the studio to do the show.

##  **\-----**

At the SBC station (Storybrooke Broadcasting Company), Belle meets and greets with some of the staff members she's met before. Since she’s been on the air twice in the past year, and also being the town’s mayor, there are a lot of familiar faces she passes by in the studio.

She has a sit-in with the makeup artist and he touches up any blemishes the HD cameras might catch. But her skin is so fine that he hardly has any work to do.

The hair stylist fluffs up her do, keeps the curls in place with a few spritz of hairspray and the mayor is all set for her ten minute segment on air.  

As Belle waits just beyond the view of the cameras, her phone buzzes in the inside pocket of her suit jacket. She still has a few minutes to spare before going on live, so she reads the text.

_Pookie: I know you're going on after the next commercial break and you might not see this message until later today, but I wanted to wish you good luck._

_Pookie: …._

_Pookie: Wait, I think it's bad luck to wish someone good luck and I should say break a leg._

_Pookie: …._

_Pookie: Wait, I think that's just a theater thing._

_Pookie: …._

_Pookie: I'm so nervous and looking forward to seeing you that I'm confusing myself. Fuck, I'm just gonna shut up. I love you and have fun._

_Pookie: Yes, those are the right words. Have fun!_

Belle snickers to herself, reading every word of his messages. She's never seen such anxiousness written in text. She doesn't have time to answer back, however, as a crew woman gains her attention and escorts her to the empty seat on stage.

“You will sit here, madam mayor.” The woman offers her the seat.

“Thank you,” she says, as the woman leaves the stage.

Belle sits under the hot studio lights with the hosts of Storybrooke’s only morning talk show sitting next to her. Well, Storybrooke’s only talk show period.

Robin Hood has been the top news anchor at SBC for the past six years. He has worked alongside some of the most famous names in news media before taking the gig at The Goodmorning Storybrooke Show. And although he's dating the mayor’s best friend, and has seen the mayor in a drunken stupor speaking of her boyfriend’s unnaturally large sex organ and how she wasn't sure if it was going to fit inside her, he always keeps his interviews with Belle on a professional level.

His partner in crime and co-host, John Little, is new to the scene of media journalism. He's a bright personality and a favorite on the show, who’s usually the one that keeps the segments running overtime.

“Nervous today, madam mayor?”, Robin asks, receiving a light makeup touch up during the final sixty seconds of commercial break.

“A little,” she answers, brushing out the wrinkles on her skirt. “I'm usually not like this. You can really tell, huh?”

“You'll do fine. I think I can tell you're nervous because I know you.”

“Thanks.” She crosses her right leg over the left and there's suddenly a bit of extra room in the hem of her skirt, but she doesn't take any notice on the matter. “I think I'm just a little jittery because my boyfriend is watching.”

“Oh, the boyfriend is watching?”, he teases.

“Ugh,” she smiles, rolling her eyes. “You sound just like Regina.”

“Sorry, that slipped.” He arches a brow.

“We both know it didn’t.”

“Back on live in thirty!” A crewman announces.

The red lights flash on the HD cameras surrounding the stage and the set falls deathly quiet.

“On in, five, four, three…,” the crewman says and counts down the final seconds on his hand. When he gets to one, the go light above the stage instantly flashes on.

“Good morning, Storybrooke,” John Little greets the viewers with a smile. “It's eight-thirty-five a.m. on this beautiful Tuesday morning and we’re joined in our studio with the lovely mayor of our quaint little town, Belle French.”

“It's wonderful of you to take time out of your busy schedule to join us this morning, madam mayor,” Robin says.

“Thank you both for having me back.” She nods with a kind grin.

“You're here to get the word out about our town's biggest yearly event,” Robin states.

“Yes, I am,” she answers, folding her hands in her lap. “The Miner’s Day Fest starts this Friday. It's an amazing family filled weekend that everyone looks forward to this time of year.”

“Why don't you give us a little history about the day and the festival?” Robin asks.

“Well, the day is celebrated to honor our town's rich history in coal mining and also the men and women that work down in the caves. A lot of the town’s new residents don't know that Storybrooke was built on this natural fuel….” Belle goes on with the history of Miner’s Day and speaks of some of the events, rides and the food that will be provided at the festival.

The segment goes by quickly, but it's a very pleasant and informative moment. Robin and John are exquisite show hosts and they engage in every word she speaks.

“It appears to be a well planned event this year,” John Little says.

“Oh yes,” Belle nods. “A lot of people worked very hard to make this happen and we want the whole town to come out to enjoy it.”

“I'm sure everyone will…,” Robin chimes in. “I personally can’t wait for the new archery game that we’ll have this year.”

“I'm sure you can’t,” Belle laughs. “You're the games instructor.”

“Oh yeah, you're right,” he chuckles. “Well, it seems that we have run out of time.” He stands from his seat and offer Belle his hand. “Thank you so much for joining us this morning, madam mayor.”

“Oh, yes.” She takes his hand, uncrossed her legs and she stands to her feet. “It's been my pleasu-.” She abruptly stop her train of speech, as she feels a gust of air hit the bare flesh of her porcelain thighs.

Belle’s navy blue pencil skirt, that was a tad too tight, has busted it's button and slid off to the floor.

“Shit!”, she shrieks on live television.

All of Storybrooke’s early birds have just feasted their eyes on the mayor’s pink and white striped undergarment.

She quickly bends down to pull up her shame, as Robin and John shield her from further exposure.

But John, being a hefty man of almost two hundred-fifty pounds, rose to his feet so swiftly that his chair flew off the stage behind him and collides with the background screen.

The cardboard panoramic scene of Storybrooke, crashes backward to the floor.

The entire scenario falls into play like the perfect domino effect.

“Fuck!”, Belle yelps with fright, shivering like a leaf, hunched over with her skirt only up to her knees.

“Cut to commercial!” Robin orders, and all the screens of the viewers watching at home turn black.

“Are you alright, madam mayor?.... Is she okay?.... Are you alright? Someone get the mayor a new dress!....” The sea of people clamor round Belle French.

“I'm fine,” she bellows, holding up the skirt securely on her waist. “I'm fine, I'm fine….” She takes a deep breath, reviving quickly from her first wardrobe malfunction on TV. “Did anyone actually get hurt?”, she sincerely asks.

The last thing this embarrassing situation needs is a casualty.

“No, no one was hurt,” a man shouts from the back of the flock. “But that made great television though.”

Everyone turns and gawks silently at the man.

“Too early?”, he murmurs, staring back at all the serious faces.

“Get out!”, one of the producers orders.

“Yes, ma'am,” he shuffles out the studio with his head hanging low, then another uproar erupts regarding the mayor's well being.

“Look, everyone, I'm fine, I'm okay.” Belle talks over the rowdy crowd. “Nothing was shown that I wouldn't show on the beach,” she assures them. They seem more rattled by the situation than her. “I just wanna go, this whole thing will blow over, I just wanna go.”

“Everyone let her through,” Robin comes to her aid. “Clear a path and let her leave.”

“Thank you, Robin.”

“You're welcome, Belle,” he replies, resting his hand on her shoulder. “Would you like me to walk you out?”

“No, I'm fine. I just need to be by myself.”

“I understand.” He removes his hand. “Will I still see you on Friday?”

“Yes, of course,” she nods and struts through the crowd holding up her skirt.

Belle makes it to the end of the studio hall and her name is called from behind her.

“Miss French?”

She turns to find a woman holding up a red dress for her to change into. Belle appreciates the gesture, but all she wants is for this thing to be done and forgotten about. “Thanks, but no thanks,” she grumbles, completely over this whole debacle. She opens the door and exits the studio for good.

##  **\-----**

Out in the parking lot, Belle sits in her black Cadillac face down against the steering wheel.

_*hhhooonnnkkkk!!!*_

The car screeches in agony.

“Why did I have to wear this fucking suit!”, Belle also screeches in agony and lays her head back on the steering wheel.

_*hhhooonnnkkkk!!!”_

In the inside pocket of her suit jacket, Belle’s phone buzzes relentlessly. It's been going off since the moment she lost her skirt on air, but she didn't notice it over all the chaos happening around her.

She sighs, lifting her head up from the wheel, and looks to see what other tragedy awaits her. But the phone doesn't have another catastrophe to offer.

With twenty-seven missed messages and thirty-nine missed calls, all from Rumple, Belle only sees hope at the end of her embarrassment tunnel.

_Pookie: Belle?_

_Pookie: Sweetheart?_

_Pookie: Honey?_

_Pookie: Baby?_

_Pookie: Answer me, please?_

_Pookie: Are you alright?_

_Pookie: Baby, please call me._

_Pookie: Belle?_

_Me: I'm okay. I'm calling you now._

She dials Rumple's number and the phone only rings once before he answers.

“Belle…. Oh, Belle…. I was so worried about you,” Rumple says frantic. “I thought that screen fell on you.”

“I'm fine, Pookie, I'm just fine. It didn't land on me or anyone else.”

“That’s such a relief…. I choked on my tea the moment your skirt fell. What the hell happened and who's ass do I have to kick?”

“No one,” she chuckles about the ordeal for the first time. “You don't have any asses to kick.”

“Are you sure, because I will. This cane has more uses than just helping me to walk.”

“Yes, I'm sure.”

“Oh, shit!”, he suddenly barks. “This is all my fault, I shouldn't have wished you luck. I jinxed the whole thing.”

“No, no, honey. It wasn't you. I was the one that jinxed the whole thing by putting on this stupid skirt. I haven't worn this outfit in eons and it's a little too tight around the waist, but I forced myself into it. I was fine until I went on air and I think the button broke off while I was sitting.”

“Who made your skirt?”, he instantly asks.

“What? Why?”, she questions.

“I'm gonna kick their asses.”

Belle belts out in an uncontrolled open mouth laughter. It all falls upon her on how humorous this whole thing is. The poor girl has fucking cracked.

“Why are you laughing, sweetheart? I'm serious.”

“I know, I know you are, Pookie, and thank you.' She wipes the tears from her eyes. "One of us has to be serious, but I'm okay, it's over, and I just wanna put it behind me.”

“Alright, Belle, but if you ever change your mind and want to tell me, the offer is still on the table.”

“Oh, I know it will be.”

“Good!”

Belle takes a deep breath and sighs out heavily. “I feel much better after talking to you.”

“That's what I'm here for. I'm glad you feel better. Don't let this thing ruin the rest of your day.”

“I won't, I promise.”

“Alright… I do have to say one thing though.”

“What's that?”, she asks.

“I didn't expect to see the panties you wore on our first date today,” he reveals.

“What?”

“The panties you have on now, you wore them on our first date.”

“You saw my panties on our first date!?”, she says shocked.

“Yes, but it was an accident. I don't think you remember because you wasn't paying attention,” he hastily explains. The last thing this situation needs is for him to seem like a first-date-panty-raving-pervert. “When you was drunk off of that allergy medication,” he goes on to say. “I helped you take off your shoes and you were playing with your dress above my head. When I sat up, your dress lifted and I saw your panties. I apologized and you didn't notice because you were distracted by the fish.”

“Oh, God!” She covers her face with her left hand. “I remember now. My life is so embarrassing.”  

“Your life isn't embarrassing, I would say it's interesting.”

“You only say that because you love me.”

“I would say that even if I didn't love you.”

“No you wouldn't.”

“You're probably right about that,” he snorts over the phone.

“Well, I'm happy you do love me.”

“Me too!”

Belle looks at the time on the radio and starts the car. “I have to go now, Pookie, or I'll be late for work.”

“Alright, sweetheart.”

“Thanks for talking to me. I feel much MUCH better.”

“I'm so SO glad.”

“I'll talk to you at lunch.” She opens the glove compartment and shuffles through the papers inside, searching for a safety pen for her skirt. “Are you still going to the park?”, she asks and she doesn't find anything to fix her outfit. Luckily, she has a few extra clothes at the office.

“Yes, I'm gonna make my lunch as soon as I'm off the phone,” he answers.

“Good…. Okay, well, I'll talk to you then and you take lots of pictures of the park for me.”

“I will, my love. Enjoy the rest of your day.”

“I'll try….” She blows a kiss into the phone. “Bye, Pookie.”

“Goodbye, Belle.”

She connects the phone into the car charger and puts the Cadillac in reverse. When she starts to pull out of the SBC parking lot, her phone buzzes once again.

Belle stops the car and checks her messages one last time before going out onto the road.

Pookie: I forgot to tell you that you looked sexy in that suit.

Pookie: And out of it.

Belle smiles and her cheeks blossom radiantly. That was just what she needed to get through the rest of her day. She rest the phone down and puts the car back in drive, heading straight to her office at Storybrooke City Hall.

##  **\-----**

Belle isn't quite free from the aftermath of what happened on the show this morning. The reactions of her co-workers isn't what she expected them to be. Everyone commended her for her bold choice in advertising the town event. No other mayor has ever planned such an elaborate display to highlight their small town and with such positive feedback.

Hours after the show aired, all the hotels in Storybrooke are fully booked for the weekend. Video of the small town mayor spread through the internet and tv like wildfire. The world quickly got a whiff of what they thought was the most outrageous publicity stunt from a public official. All want to come to see her and her picturesque town.

Though nothing was planned, Belle is glad that the whole ugly event has turned itself around and transformed into something positive for the town.

##  **\-----**

After a rather unusual day at work and a quick side stop to pick up a few surprises for Rumple, Belle finally arrives home. When she step into the manor, she's energetically greeted by Pongo.

“Awww, boy, I missed you too.” She rests the paper sack on the floor and squishes his black and white spotted face.

Pongo jumps up on her and runs off across the room, then returns jumping on her again. Urgently trying to capture her attention.

“You have something to show me?”

Pongo barks repeatedly and rushes towards the kitchen.

“Okay, boy, I'm coming.” She picks up the sack from the floor and follows her four legged friend to the kitchen.

When Belle steps around the corner and enters the kitchen, she's startled by the sight of someone searching her refrigerator. “Ahhh!” She drops the bag and dashes towards the center island counter, reaching for the chef's knife in the knife block.

“Hold on there, killer,” Regina turns and faces Belle, holding her hands in the air.

“What the hell are you doing?”, Belle yelps.

“You can't recognize your best friend from behind?”

“You got a haircut and where the hell is your car?”

“Well, the haircut is besides the point.” She stands with her hands on her hips. “And Robin dropped me off, if you must know.”

“Yes, I must know…. You don't know what kind of day I've had.” Belle picks up the bag and places it on the center counter.

“No, I don't….” Regina closes the fridge. “Well, some of us do….” Crosses her arms, shifting her weight to the lift. “That's an understatement, everybody does.”

“Would you just shut up about that?” Belle demands, fed up. “I'm kinda sick of hearing it.”

Being that her boyfriend was at the studio, Regina knows none if what happened was planned. But since everyone thinks it was a well thought out scheme and it helped draw more people into town for the festival, she won't say anything to undercut the assumption.

“I completely understand.” Regina throws her hands up in defense. “I'm sorry, won't say anything more.”

“Thanks….,” she sighs. “I see you finally decided to use the key I gave you. What are you doing here anyway?”

“You invited me over a few weeks ago when you said your boyfriend was coming to town to see you. You said he was a neat freak and that you were going to need help cleaning the house. Told me to come by anytime this week, so here I am.”

“I never used the words neat freak,” Belle defends herself. She thinks Rumple is clean and very organized, but neat freak isn't the word she would use for him. But sexy Scottish clean wizard has a very nice ring to it.

“No, you didn't use the words neat freak, but you shoulda.”

“Anyways, Regina.” Belle rolls her eyes. At least she got the point out that she didn't say it. “I'm not really in the mood to clean today. Do you think you can come back tomorrow or Thursday?”

“Can't do it tomorrow, but Thursday’s good.”

“Okay, thanks…. Oh!”, she squeals. “It's not just cleaning we have to do. It's cat proofing as well.”

“Cat proofing!?”

“Rumple has a cat and she can be a bit of a…. huh….,” she pauses, trying to chose her words carefully. But nothing that comes to mind fits better than the truth. “Bitch cat,” she finally says it out loud and it feels so damn good. Borderline therapeutic. “Don't tell Rumple I said that.”

“You can trust me to not cause a domestic dispute between you, your boyfriend and his cat.”

“Thanks…. You know I love animals, but this cat…. I don't know…. She’s very possessive of Rumple and hates me. I don't know what she'd do in this house, but I'm not taking any changes. We have to move anything she can knock over and break. We’ll just store it all in one of the spare rooms.

“Okay, no problem, cleaning and cat proofing on Thursday. Got it.” She holds a thumbs up, as she glides around the center counter and stands next to Belle. “So, whatcha got there?” Shoulder bumps her.

“Nothing.” Belle clutches onto the paper bag.

“Nothing means that it's something.” Regina glare at Belle, lowering her brow. “What is it?”

She smirks, thinking about the contents of the bag. “It's something I got to surprise Rumple with,” she confesses.

“Okay…. So what is it?”

Belle giggles like a child, covering her toothy grin. “You better be glad I wanted to show you.”

“I was gonna see it whether you wanted to show me or not.”

“No you weren't. If I didn't want to show you, you wasn't going to see it.”

“Okay, fine, we both know I wouldn't have. No reason for you to get nasty.” Regina says in defeat. “But that still doesn't mean I wouldn't have been upset,” she frowns.

“I know you would've been upset and I probably would have shown you anyways.”  

“This whole conversation is redundant….. Just show me!”

“Okay, okay.” Belle opens the bag and takes out two boxes. “I have edible condoms and a sex toy making kit.”

Regina crosses her arms and stares at the boxes, then cuts her eyes up at Belle. She looks at the boxes again and back at Belle. “I see you've gotten freaky since your last boyfriend.”

“My last boyfriend was Gaston and you know how he was.”

“He was about as fun as a box of fucking rocks.”

“Exactly…. I don't know why I wasted time with him.”

“Beats me.” Regina shrugs. “But you got out of it, that's all that matters.”

“Yep, it is.”

“So I take it Rumple is the adventurous type.” She picks up the sex toy making kit.

A coy smile stretches upon Belle’s face and her mind fills with memories of their time together at the spa. All she can think about is the sensation of his glass cane, penetration inside her over and over again. “Yeah,” she sighs. “He is adventurous.” Her cheeks bloom a soft pink tinge.

“Clone-a-cock!?” Regina reads the title on the box, loud and harsh.

“Umm…. Yeah.” Belle flinches out of her mini daydream. “Yeah, that one…. That one's kinda just for me…. It's for both of us, but really, it's for me,” she divulges.

Belle does want to use her homemade willy for the nights she and Rumple are not together, but she also needs it as a learning tool. Belle has tried only once to give Rumple a blow job. Which ended with awkward choking and Belle feeling unconfident to satisfy his massive manhood orally, but they still managed to have fun together that night. Belle wants to use the cloned anaconda to practice oral sex when their not together. And when she's ready, she'll surprise him with a night of oral sex and edible condoms.

“You see, it works by making a mold of him,” Belle quickly explains the snake copying process. “Then we pore the silicone into the new mold. Everything we need comes with the kit. It's all body safe and the silicone is medical grade as well.”

“I see…. I know you wouldn't get anything that would hurt you or your little pooh bear.”

“Pookie,” she corrects her.

“Whatever….” Regina rolls her eyes. “Anyways, it all sounds nice and it's something you should both have fun with. It's a very intimate process. You must really care about him to want a piece of him even when he's away.”

“I do. It gets hard being away from him all the time.”

“I don't have any experience with long distance relationships, but I'm sure all of the loneliness and separation will end someday.”

“I know it will.”

“Good. I'm so happy for you,” Regina says wholeheartedly and suddenly snatches up the paper bag to peek inside.

The bag looked as though it still contained items and Regina needed to know if it did. She isn't shocked to see that she was right.

“Okay…. How many dick making kits did you get?” Regina shuffles through the boxes in the bag.

“I needed more than one kit.”

“What?” She gawks at Belle, tilting her head to the left. “Why would you need to make more than one dildo?”

“But I am only making one.”

“Belle, there's four boxes in this bag plus this one.” Regina waves the box in Belle's face. “You got enough to make five, flesh toned dicks.”

“I know that, but I needed to make sure there was enough.”

“Enough!?” Regina’s eyes nearly pop out of her skull.

“Yes!” Belle snatches back the bag. “That night at your birthday party when I was drunk and talking about Rumple’s size, I wasn't exaggerating.”

“You wasn't!?”

“No!”

Regina steps back, crossing her arms. “Oh…. Alright….,” shrugs nonchalantly. She isn't as flabbergasted by the news as she initially thought. It is just a penis, no matter what the size. “Well, let me know if you need any more kits.”

“Wait,” she pauses for a moment, talking in Regina’s words. “So if I started cloning my boyfriends cock and there isn't enough to finish, you’d go to the sex shop, buy more kits and drop them off to us?”

“Yes, why not? That's what best friends do.”

“Oh, God, Regina….,” Belle laughs, shaking her head. Sometimes she wonders how they ever became friends, but she never regrets it. “I'm sure we have enough, but thanks for the offer though.”

“No problem.” She salutes, Belle. “I do have another question.”

“What is it?”

“Out of all the flavors of edible condoms, why banana?”  

Belle lowers her head, snickering to herself, thinking about the morning of their first time. Rumple hated the yellow glow-in-the-dark condom and thought that it made his cock look like a big yellow glowing banana. “It's a joke between us, he'll get it,” she answers.

“Fine, have your little inside joke.”

“We will,” she replies confidently and kicks off the heels she's worked in all day. “Why don't you get whatever you were looking for out of the fridge.” Unbuttons the jacket of her suit, making herself more at home. “I'll go change into my pj’s and let's watch a movie.”

“I thought you'd never offer,” Regina comments with a nod.

She places the boxes back into the bag. “I'll be right back,” Belle says, picking up her shoes from the floor and leaves the kitchen.

“Yep, take your time.” Regina continues her search of the fridge.

##  **\-----**

Regina and Belle sit on the couch in the living room with a bowl of cold popcorn resting between them, dirty dishes on the coffee table from their reheated leftover spaghetti, and Pongo at their feet. They're twenty minutes into a movie they've both seen together, yet still enjoy, Edward Scissorhands.

As they watch their favorite, humanoid invention, discover the world of american suburbia, Belle’s phone buzzes on the coffee table and Regina quickly snatches it up.

“Give me that!” Belle demands, grabbing for the device.

“Why?” Regina teases, holding the phone out of Belle’s reach.

“Because it's mine.” She grabs for it again.

“I know that.” Regina scoots back to the arm of the couch. “Do you want it so badly because _pooh bear_ is texting you?”

“I don't know who’s texting me. You won't give me the phone!”  

“Let me talk to him.” Regina snarks with a fiendish smirk.

“Talk to who?”

“Your boyfriend. You know this is him. Stop playing clueless,” Regina says, using her bare foot to inch the bowl of popcorn closer to Belle as a line of defense. If Belle tries to jump on her, she'd spill popcorn everywhere. “By the way you go on about him, I know you two talk to each other every night. Probably at the same time every night. So I know you know that this is him.”

“Ugh….” Belle lowers her defense, crossing her arms and her legs in the couch. “Why do you need to talk to him?” She glares at Regina from the corner of her eyes.

“Because I just do,” Regina answers, a bit surprised by how quickly she stopped fighting. “You've been dating him for a while, but none of us has met him yet. Which is totally understandable and I know he's coming to town on Friday, but I’d just like to talk to him. I wanna get a feel of who he is,” she honestly says.

Belle uncrosses her arms and drops her hands into her lap.“Really?”, she turns to her. “That’s why you want to talk to him?”

“Yes,” she nods.

“I have talked to him about you and he has said that he couldn't wait to meet you.”

“See, he isn't going to mind if I talk to him on your phone.”

“I know he won't mind, that's not the reason why I'm hesitant. I just really care about him, A LOT, and I know how you can be sometimes.”

“I know you care about him, Belle, and I would never do something to try to ruin anything you have together,” Regina speaks from the heart. “I just want to talk to him and have a little fun.”

Belle takes a moment to think. Regina has never tried to come between her and the person she's had a relationship with. Even if she didn't approve of that person. Regina may speak her mind on the matter privately with Belle, but would not try to intentionally end the relationship. Or make her stay in it. Regina knows that everyone has the right to choose who they want to be with. A quality Belle always loved about her. A quality Belle didn't always get from her father and is why she felt she had restrain Regina from speaking with Rumple. Sometimes she forgets everyone is not like him.

“Okay, Regina,” Belle eventually says. “You can talk to him.” She truly does want her boyfriend and best friend to get along.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I'm sure,” she answers truthfully. She has no doubt that Regina only wants to get a sense of who he is and she can understand that. “I love you, Regina, but I also love him. So don't be too harsh on him or I'll kick your ass,” she threatens. She knows that Regina won't cross the line. But she wants to make known that if she does, she won't sit back and let her get away with it. “Remember that time in high school when you was the reason I came home late and I got in trouble for two weeks over it?”

“How can I forget.” Regina grins, thinking of that fateful night in their youth. “That was one of the best nights of our last year in school.”

“Remember what I did to you over that?”

“Yes,” she nods. “You pushed me on your bed and hit me on the shoulders a few times. We laughed it off a week later.”

“Good. So you know if you say anything fiendish, I'll do the same thing, but I'll REALLY kick your ass this time. ”

“Yes, yes, I get it…. If I cross the line, I’ll get my ass handed to be on a silver platter…. I fucking get it!”

“Good!”, she chuckles.

“Why do you always have to get violent?” Regina laughs, scooting closer to Belle so she can read every text. “Can I talk to him now.”

“Yes,” she snickers with her reply. “This should be fun.”

Regina turns on the phone and they both read his text.

_Pookie: Good evening, my love._

“Awww,” Belle sighs, eyes sparking with hearts.

Regina looks up to Belle with lowered brows. “You're sick,” she says sarcastically with a sly grin.

“Yep, love sick.”

“Ewww,” she replies and they both laugh as Regina text him back.

_Me: Hey, this isn't Belle._

_Pookie: Oh… But this is her phone. Is she alright? I talked to her earlier today and she was fine._

_Me: Yes, she's fine. No worries, okay?_

_Pookie: That's a relief. Thanks for telling me._

_Me: No problem._

_Me: She's sitting next to me and she let me use her phone to talk to you. This is her friend, Regina._

_Pookie: Oh…. Hello, Regina._

_Pookie: She has spoken to me about you._

_Me: And she has done the same with me about you._

_Pookie: That's very sweet of her._

_Me: Yeah, she can be like that sometimes._

_Pookie: I beg to differ. She's sweet all the time._

“Awww,” Belle sighs again.

“Do you really have to do that in my ear.”

She leans in closer to Regina, “Yes”, she hisses.

“Okay, I was just checking.”

_Me: Well you didn't hear her threaten me today._

_Pookie: I'm sure her threat was all in good fun between you two._

_Me: It was._

_Pookie: That’s good._

_Pookie: So what gives me this pleasure of speaking to you?_

_Me: I just wanted to talk to you and she was kind enough to allow me._

_Me: I wanted to have a chance to get to know you a little before we met this weekend._

_Pookie: Oh, I see. So this is the ‘best friend interrogates new boyfriend’ conversation._

_Me: Yep._

_Pookie: This hasn't happened to me since high school. I feel honored._

_Me: Why honored?_

_Pookie: It means that Belle cares about both of us and she wants us to get along._

_Me: But this was my idea._

_Pookie: And she allowed you to do it. She could have said no, but she didn't. She really wanted us to talk._

“Isn't he amazing?” Belle asks, bumping Regina shoulder to shoulder.

“He seems to know you well.”

“Yep!”, she smiles brightly.

_Me: You're good, Rumple._

_Pookie: I just know Belle. She's the best thing to happen to me in a long time._

_Me: I’m sure she feels the same about you._

_Pookie: She does._

Regina and Rumple text back and forth for nearly fifteen minutes. She asks him about where he grow up and he tells her about Scotland and how he hopes he can take Belle there for a visit someday. Regina tells him about her boyfriend and the child she's helping to raise with him and his ex. They enjoy a short conversation about love and family, then Regina says her goodbyes and gives Belle back her phone.

_Me: Pookie, it's me._

_Pookie: I know it's you, sweetheart. You're the only person in this world who calls me Pookie._

_Pookie: And can get away with it ;)_

_Me: *giggles*_

_Me: Robin is here to pick up Regina so I'm gonna show her out._

_Pookie: Alright._

_Pookie: Please let her know it was a pleasure talking to her and that I'm looking forward to meeting her this weekend._

_Me: I will, honey. I'll be right back, okay?_

_Pookie: Okay._

_Pookie: Take your time, my love._

Belle walks Regina out to the car and hugs her before she sits inside. She then gives her Rumple’s message and Regina is pleased to hear it.

Rumple's kindness over the phone really gave Regina a sense of who he was and how he treats Belle. All she ever wanted for her best friend is to be happy and in love. She believes Rumple is the one who can give her that.

Belle watches the car pull out of the driveway and down to the end of the street. When she can no longer see the red tail lights, she returns to the house.

She lets Pongo out in the backyard, while she quickly cleans up the mess from their mini movie night.

After all the dishes are washed and dried, and Pongo is back safely in the house, Belle moves upstairs to her bedroom to text her boyfriend for the night.

_Me: I'm back, Pookie._

_Pookie: Welcome back, my dear._

_Pookie: Is your girl's night over?_

_Me: Yes it's over._

_Pookie: I hope you two had fun._

_Me: We did. She really likes you._

_Pookie: I like her too._

_Me: I'm happy you talked. At first I wasn't sure about it, but it was something that was gonna happen sooner or later._

_Pookie: I'm glad it was sooner, rather than later._

_Me: Me too :)_

_Pookie: So how was your day after…. You know…_

_Pookie: I don't really want to say it. I'm not quite sure how you’re feeling about it now._

_Me: I was sick of hearing about it at work since everyone thought it was something I planned. But I'm okay with it now. It all turned into something good for the town. The festival will have the most visitors this year._

_Pookie: Well that's amazing news. It's nice how something unfortunate can turn itself around._

_Me: It is. I'm surprised that it did and also a bit relived._

_Pookie: That's good, Belle. I didn't like the idea of that hanging over you like a dark cloud._

_Me: Thankfully it isn't going to._

_Pookie: I know, my love._

_Me: I loved the pictures you sent to me of the park._

_Pookie: Thank you!_

_Me: But none of them were of you._

_Pookie: I'm sorry. I didn't know you wanted pictures of me._

_Me: I always want pictures of you :)_

_Pookie: I can take one right now for you._

_Me: Please do! I'd love to see you right now._

_Pookie: You wanna get on the webcam?_

_Me: I left my computer downstairs. Don't really feel like getting it._

_Pookie: Are you nice and cozy in your bed?_

_Me: Yes._

_Pookie: Okay, I won't be sad about you not getting it. I know you worked hard today so you deserve to be cozy in bed._

_Me: Awww, thank you :)_

_Pookie: You're welcome. I'll send you a pic._

_Me: I can't wait to see your handsome face._

Five minutes later, Belle receives a picture of Rumple sitting in his living room on the couch with Chip sitting on the back of the couch behind him.

_Me: Look at you. You're so beautiful._

_She kisses his picture._

_Pookie: Thank you, Belle. You're making me blush._

_Me: Good! *kisses your rosy cheeks*_

_Pookie: Thank you._

_Me: I picked up a surprise for you today for when you come this weekend._

_Pookie: Oh, really? What is it?_

_Me: It's a surprise, silly. I'm not going to tell you._

_Me: You're going to have to wait._

_Pookie: Okay, I guess I'll wait._

_Me: You have no choice because my lips are sealed._

_Pookie: Well, I can't wait to see it._

_Me: It's going to be fun for us._

_Pookie: Now I'm even more intrigued._

_Me: Good!_

_Pookie: I missed you so much today. Seeing you on the stream only made it worse. I wanted to protect you from what happened and comfort you afterwards._

_Me: You comforted me over the phone._

_Pookie: Yes, I did, but it wasn't want I wanted to do. I wanted to hold you, kiss you and nibble on your ear. Whispering everything'll be alright._

_Me: You wanted to nibble on my ear?_

_Pookie: Yes._

_Me: Mmm, I can feel you now. It tickles._

_Pookie: You can feel me?_

_Me: Yes._

_Pookie: Do you wanna play tonight, sweetheart?_

_Me: Yes._

_Pookie: Give me a minute and I'll move into my room. Don't want a replay of what happened with Chip the last time._

_Me: *giggles* No, we don't._

Belle turns over in bed and takes her rose glass dildo out from the bottom drawer of the nightstand. She then lays on her back and waits for Rumple to return.

_Pookie: I'm back, my love._

_Me: Welcome back :)_

_Pookie: Thank you._

_Me: Are you settled in bed?_

_Pookie: Yes and my door is shut._

_Me: Good ;)_

_Pookie: So, where are we tonight, sweetheart?_

_Me: The library._

_Pookie: Oh, interesting!_

_Me: *giggles*_

_Pookie: *steps up to the librarian's desk* Do you think you can help me, Miss French?_

_Me: Well, I do know this library inside and out._

_Pookie: I wouldn't doubt that you do._

_Pookie: I'm looking for something new to read, but I'm not sure what to check out._

_Me: Can you tell me what you're in the mood for?_

_Pookie: Something romantic._

_Me: Hmmm…. Let's go take a look at what's on the shelves. *steps out from behind the desk*_

_Pookie: Alright. *follows you*_

_Me: *stops between two tall bookcases* This is the romance section and I think I have just the book for you._

_Pookie: I can't wait to see._

_Pookie: I must say, Miss French, you smell quite lovely today._

_Me: Thanks. It's my new lavender body wash._

_Pookie: It's very intoxicating. Would you mind if I had a closer smell?_

_Me: I don't mind at all._

_Pookie: *steps closer to you and slowly leans in, smelling your neck* Mmm, very intoxicating._

_Me: Thank you so much…. Now, let me get that book for you. *steps on the ladder*_

_Pookie: What book are you getting for me, Miss French?_

_Me: Her Handsome Hero. *climbs to the top*_

_Pookie: *looks up at you* Miss French, are you aware that I can see up your skirt?_

_Me: Yes, I’m very aware._

_Pookie: Are you also aware that you're not wearing panties?_

_Me: Yes, I'm aware of that too._

_Me: Do you like what you see?_

_Pookie: I do._

_Pookie: It's the most beautiful pussy I've ever seen._

_Me: Would you like to taste it?_

_Pookie: You're a naughty librarian. *slowly rubs my hand up your smooth leg*_

_Me: I've never been called that before._

_Pookie: Well it's a compliment. *rubs my hand on the inside of your thigh*_

Belle rubs on her thigh, mimicking the sensation of what she reads.

_Me: That feels so good._

_Pookie: You like that?_

_Me: Yes._

_Pookie: Do you like this too? *slowly rubs hand over your hairy pussy*_

_Me: Oh, yes._

_Pookie: Good. *dips finger between your folds* You're so moist and warm._

Belle takes off her panties and tosses them to the floor, then underneath the warmth of her blanket, she slowly rubs the glass dildo against her clit.

_Me: Oh…. *my body lightly trembles* …. I like that too._

_Pookie: *removes my hand and licks finger* You taste so good. Thank you for the offer._

_Me: Would you like to taste more._

_Pookie: Yes, I would, but people might see us, Miss French._

_Me: *lifts up skirt* Let them see._

_Pookie: You're a very naughty librarian._

_Me: Yes, I am._

_Pookie: I like that. *rubs on your rosy plump cheeks with both hands*_

_Me: Spank me a little._

_Pookie: Are you sure?_

_Me: Yes._

_Pookie: *smacks my hand upon your ass*_

_Me: Oh!.... Do it again._

_Pookie: *smacks your ass again*_

_Me: Ahh!_

_Pookie: *squeezes your cheeks and separates them, then licks and kisses your tight little hole*_

_Me: Ahh!.... That was unexpected. *holds on tightly to the ladder*_

_Pookie: Mmm…. You taste so good. *licks you more*_

_Me: (I'm so wet for you right now, Rumple.)_

_Pookie: (I'm so hard for you. Are you using your glass dildo?)_

_Me: (Yes.)_

_Pookie: (Should we keep going?)_

_Me: (Yes.)_

_Pookie: *licks every drop from your dripping pussy* You should step down from that ladder, Miss French. There's a lot more we can do._

_Me: Okay. *steps down and turns to you*_

_Pookie: *pushes you against the bookcase* You have me so inflamed, Miss French._

_Me: Good. I can feel you against my thigh. You're so hard. *rub my hand over your bulg* And your so big._

_Pookie: Yes, I am. Would you like to see it?_

_Me: Yes._

Belle suddenly receives a picture of Rumple's massive erect cock. She licks her lips to the sight of his pre-cum and slips the dildo inside herself.

_Me: (Oh, God, I didn't know you were really gonna show me.)_

_Pookie: (Of course I did. Do you like it?)_

_Me: (Yes, your body is so beautiful.)_

_Pookie: (Thank you, sweetheart. Let's keep going. I'm about to cum.)_

_Me: (Yes, me too.)_

_Pookie: *unbuttons my pants and pulls them down*_

_Me: Oh! You're really big._

_Pookie: I told you I was._

_Me: It's so beautiful. Do you think it will fit inside me?_

_Pookie: There's only one way to find out. *wraps your leg around my waist*_

_Me: *kisses you while raking my fingers through your hair*_

_Pookie: I love that, Miss French._

_Me: I knew you would._

_Pookie: Are you ready to see if I fit?_

_Me: Yes._

_Pookie: This might hurt a little._

_Me: It's okay. I can handle it._

_Pookie: *takes my cock and rubs the head softly against your throbbing clit*_

_Me: Ah! *digs my nails into your back*_

_Pookie: *teases you a little more and slowly pushes myself inside you, stretching your pussy* You're so tight, Miss French._

_Me: I've never had someone so big. Ah… Ah… It hurts._

_Pookie: But do you like it so far?_

_Me: Yes._

_Me: Fuck me._

_Pookie: *thrusts hard inside you*_

_Me: Oh! Fuck! *clamps the walls of my drenched pussy around your cock*_

_Pookie: *penetrates my hard thick manhood within you again and again and again* Oh, Miss French! *buries my face in your neck, peppering you with kisses*_

_Me: *rips open my blouse and plants your hand on my breast*_

_Pookie: Oh, Miss French! You wasn't wearing a bra either? *pinchs your erect pink nipple*_

The bed sheet underneath Belle are soaked with her sexual essence and her body quivers as she quickens the rhythm of the dildo inside her.

_Me: Call me, Rumple._

She breaks character, needing to hear his deep scottish brogue.

_Me: I can't type anymore, Pookie. Call me so we can cum together._

Belle’s phone instantly rings.

“Uh…. Uh….,” Rumple breathes heavily into the phone. “I'm gonna cum so hard for you, Belle.”

“I've already squirted a little for you.”

“You did?”

“Ah, ah, yes,” she moans.

“Oh, Belle.... Your pussy must be soaked.”

“It is.”

“Let me hear the sound of your wet pussy.”

She puts the phone between her legs and fucks herself faster with the dildo so that the sound of her pussy lips are louder. “Oh… Fuck!” Her body stiffens and her toes curl as pressure coils deep within her heated core, feeling the approach of orgasm.

“Uh, uh, Belle!”, he grunts.

She returns to phone to her ear.

“I'm sorry, sweetheart, I came early,” he pants. The sound of her cunt was too much to bare.

“It's okay, Pookie. I'm cumming now.” She sits the phone on her pillow, so he can still hear her moans, as she uses her free hand to stimulate her sensitive bundle of nerves. Her fevered breaths fills the room as her muscles cliches around the penitrating glass dido. She dips her head into the pillow, crying out in ecstasy, “Oh…. Rumple…. Ah, ah, ah!” Belle surrenders to the intense pleasure between her thighs, arching her back, and calling out to her boyfriend once again. “Rumple, ahh!” Her pussy pulses hard and fast around the dildo, as she melds into the bed, saturating the glass with more of her sweet nectar.

She lays with the dildo still in her cunt, body shivering, hands sticky with the juices of her sex, basking blissfully in the afterglow of her intense release.

“Sweetheart?”

She puts the phone to her ear. “Yes, Pookie?”

“Did you cum, my love?”

“Yes,” she breathes.

“It sounded like you came hard.”

“I did.”

“I sent you a picture of my cumshot.”

“You did?

“Yes, my dear. You can see it when we get off the phone. Can you send me a picture of your dildo? I know it's dripping wet.”

“Yes, I will.”

“Thank you. I wish I could taste it.”

“You'll be able to taste it on Friday.”

“I know and I can't wait.”

“I'm going to hang up so I can see your pic and send you one.”

“Okay.”

She hangs up the phone and pulls the dildo out of her throbbing cunt, then takes a picture of her honey dripping from the glass.

_Me: Did you get the pic?_

She looks at the picture he sent to her. His cock and hand are covered in his thick creamy seed.

_Pookie: Yes, I did. It's lovely, sweetheart. Now I'm craving to drink from you._

_Me: You only have two days to wait._

_Pookie: I hope I can make it._

_Me: You will :)_

_Me: That wore me out, Pookie._

_Pookie: I’m worned out too. I can hardly keep my eyes open._

_Me: We should probably go to bed. We both have to work tomorrow._

_Pookie: Yes, we do._

_Me: What time do you go in tomorrow?_

_Pookie: At noon._

_Me: I'll be at work, but I'll text you if I can._

_Pookie: Alright, my dear._

_Me: Get plenty of rest and eat a healthy breakfast in the morning. Something you make yourself!_

_Pookie: I will, I promise._

_Me: Okay :)_

_Me: Goodnight, Pookie._

_Pookie: Goodnight, sweetheart._

_Me: I love you so much. *kisses your soft lips*_

_Pookie: Mmm…. *kisses you in return, nipping at your sweet bottom lip* I love you too._


	25. 25.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumple starts his first day working at Mr. Cluck’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to write, like every chapter of this fic. Every time I think I’m getting closer to the end, I come up with something new to add to their world. And believe me, I’m not one bit upset about this. I hope those who read enjoy. There's lots of little funny things here and there. Happy reading!

6:43 Wednesday morning. Rumple Gold awakes with the undeniable feeling of anxiety in his stomach. It's his first day at a new job in years. Not knowing what to expect during his day as an employee at Mr. Cluck’s is aggravating. He turns over in bed and stares at his cell phone charging on the nightstand. He doesn't have to be at work until noon and the feeling in his gut is keeping him from getting any more rest.

“I wish I could talk to Belle,” he whispers to himself. Repositioning a pillow to snuggle into its cushy cotton.

Rumple knows Belle isn't up at this hour. He had unexpectedly woke her with one of his early morning texts yesterday. So he doesn't want to make the same mistake twice in a row.

_*buzz, buzz*_

Rumple's heart jumps up into his throat with the vibrations of the phone.

_*buzz, buzz*_

He remains gawking at the device, grasping firmly the pillow, doesn't want to answer too quickly or appear too eager if it’s Belle. They had an incredible night talking to each other and playing their little sex game on the phone. Now with the uneasiness brewing within him, he's starting to overthink their night together. Second guessing the things he's said and done.

 _“I probably shouldn’t have sent her those pictures of me,”_ he thinks to himself.

It certainly wasn't the first time she's seen the anaconda and it surely won't be the last.

_“I shouldn't have asked her for the picture of her dildo. She might think I'm some kind of creep.”_

Rumple, she loves you. Why are you thinking like this?

_“I've made a fool of myself.”_

Don’t you remember that she loves you! Not to mention that that role play in the library scenario was hot as fuck!

_“That can't be her texting me. She isn't up yet.”_

_*buzz, buzz*_

“Ugh,” he grunts, shifting in the bed and turns away from the phone. “It's not her,” he mumbles and tries to clear the hesitant thoughts from his mind. He can already sense that the day will be long.

_*buzz, buzz*_

Rumple instantly turns back and reaches for the phone. Pretending not to seem too eager was more aggravating than his impending day at work. When he turns on the phone, the notifications on the lock screen are not what he anticipated.

  * _Hay Day: Your animals are missing you! Play again now!_


  * _Equal Match update: Try out the new interactive app. Download today!_


  * _New Email: Equal Match - Try our new app now!_



“Ugh!”, he groans again with a roll of the eyes. “Why haven't I deleted this shit?” He stuffs the phone under his pillow.

He thinks Belle’s life is far too busy for her to worry about him at nearly 7a.m. She has a job she loves and she needs to rest up for. A  moronic ass who lives in a small apartment and works in fast food is the last thing on her mind.

_*buzz, buzz*_

Rumple’s grip on the phone underneath his pillow tightens. He immediately decides to face the disappointment head on. It's best to get it over sooner, rather than later.

_A Flicker Of Light: Goodmorning, Pookie._

Oh, shit! It's really her!

Rumple's eyes widen and shimmer with awe. Could she have sensed that he needed her? He stares at her words, motionless from the idea that this is something that’s actually happening.

A Flicker Of Light: I was thinking about you. Since you were up this early yesterday, I thought I'd send you a message. If you're not up that's okay. You can just text me when you wake.

Movement returns to Rumple. He doesn't want her to go.

_Me: I'm here._

_A Flicker Of Light: Hey you!_

_Me: Hey!_

_A Flicker Of Light: I was thinking about you._

_Me: I just read that. I was thinking about you too._

_A Flicker Of Light: You were?_

_Me: Yes._

_A Flicker Of Light: Awww ❤️_

_A Flicker Of Light: What were you thinking about?_

_Me: Last night, but probably not what you think._

He pauses for a moment, rethinking the text he sent. Should he really mention to her what he's truly thinking of? It's way too early in the day to appear so pathetic.

_A Flicker Of Light: What do you mean by that?_

_Me: I don't know._

_A Flicker Of Light: Yes, you do, Pookie. You know you can tell me._

She knows him well and it appears even in text that she can still sense his true feelings. He decides to go ahead and say what's on his mind.

_Me: Can I ask you something, Belle?_

_A Flicker Of Light: Of course you can._

_Me: I didn't turn you off with anything, did I? Or freak you out with the pictures I sent to you last night?_

_A Flicker Of Light: Pookie, why are you asking me this?_

Rumple stares at her words, unknowing how to respond. He shouldn’t have asked such an idiotic question.

_A Flicker Of Light: You know I love your body. I wish I could see it every day. You can never turn me off because I'm highly attracted to you._

_His heart thumps rapidly in his narrow chest._

_Me: You are?_

_A Flicker Of Light: YES!_

A breeze of relief sweeps over him. The uneasy sensation trembling in his gut had really taken a toll on his confidence. Now after reading her text he feels a little more like himself.

_Me: Thank you, Belle._

_A Flicker Of Light: You're welcome!_

_A Flicker Of Light: So, why did you asked me that, silly?_

_Me: I just woke up with butterflies in my stomach and I started thinking about last night. Thinking maybe everything wasn't how it sound._

_A Flicker Of Light: Sweetie, everything was exactly how it sound. We’re not together, but you're still able to give me such real pleasure. I've never had cyber or phone sex with anyone else, but I doubt that anyone could make me feel the way you do._

_A Flicker Of Light: Did you even see the picture of the dildo I sent to you?_

_Me: Yes, I saw it._

_A Flicker Of Light: Did you see how wet it was?_

_Me: Yes._

_A Flicker Of Light: That was not fake. You did that to me._

_A Flicker Of Light: I know that being away from each other more than being together is extremely hard. But I would never pretend to have emotions for you._

_A Flicker Of Light: I never have and I never will._

_Me: Thank you so much. I feel better now. I don't know what's come over me, but I think it might be the anxiety of starting this job today._

_A Flicker Of Light: I think that's exactly where this is coming from. I know you've never worked in a place like that and the whole situation can be scary._

_Me: It is a little scary._

_A Flicker Of Light: I know it is, honey. But you have incredible customer service skills and that's basically what working at a drive thru is. With your disability, I doubt that you'll be standing at a stove all day._

_Me: Yeah. You're probably right about that._

_A Flicker Of Light: I want you to know that I believe you can do it. I'll be sending good vibes to you all day._

_Me: You will?_

_A Flicker Of Light: Of course I will!_

_Me: That's comforting to know._

_A Flicker Of Light: You're going to do amazing! Just be your sweet self._

_Me: I'll try._

_A Flicker Of Light: Good!_

_Me: I really needed to talk to you, sweetheart. I'm so happy you text me._

_A Flicker Of Light: I kinda had a feeling that you needed to talk. Thinking about the job was keeping you up yesterday. I guess I sensed that it was happening again._

_Me: This connection we have, it's real isn't it?_

_A Flicker Of Light: Yes, Pookie. It's very real._

_Me: Good. I'm glad._

_A Flicker Of Light: I'm happy that you're feeling better now. Do you think you can get some more sleep?_

_Me: I think so. That feeling in my stomach is gone._

_A Flicker Of Light: Then I know you can get some rest now :)_

_A Flicker Of Light: You should cuddle up next to Chip, think about all the things that make you happy, and drift to sleep for a few more hours._

_Me: That sounds lovely, Belle._

_A Flicker Of Light: It is lovely and it's something you can do right now._

_Me: I'm gonna do it._

_A Flicker Of Light: That's good. You rest well and I'll talk to you later today._

_Me: Alright, sweetheart. You rest well too._

_A Flicker Of Light: Bye, Rumple. *kisses you tenderly on your soft moist lips*_

His lips tingled when he read her words.

_Me: Mmmm, oh, Belle. I can feel your touch._

_A Flicker Of Light: Good._

_Me: *kisses you back. sweetly catching your bottom lip between mine. gently pulling it away as we break the kiss*_

_A Flicker Of Light: Mmm, you taste incredible._

Rumple smiles into the phone and scoots a little closer to Chip’s side of the bed.

Chip senses her daddy inching in to invade her personal space and pops open her large green eyes. She stands up and closes the gap between them by snuggling under his arm.

_Me: Goodbye, my love._

_A Flicker Of Light: Bye, bye, Pookie._

He stuffs the phone under his pillow and closes his eyes. He thinks about the things that make him happy and in this moment that's Chip and Belle. Rumple drifts back to sleep with the thought of his two favorite girls running through his mind.

##  **\-----**

As Rumple steps out of the shower, the lavender scented steam rises to the ceiling and rushes out of the open bathroom door. Belle had left her body wash at his apartment and he knows she wouldn’t mind if he used just a little. He wants to spend the day smelling of her. He wraps a navy blue cotton towel around his waist and limps into the bedroom to dress.

Rumple dresses in one of his old pin-striped black suits. Even though he’s stepping into a place where water is the healthiest item on the menu, he still wants to make a good impression on whomever his boss may be.

After combing his hair, making sure every strand of his feathery silver threads are in their place and tying a double Windsor knot in his orange paisley tie, Rumple is now ready for his day. He polishes the dust from his secondhand solid oak twisted shaft cane. Never expected to find an exceptionally handcrafted piece at such a reasonable price in a secondhand store. It isn't his favorite cane, but it's a nice accessory to switch from glass to wood.

He eats a golden delicious apple from the fruit Belle bought over the weekend and feeds the fish with the new goldfish pellets he's trying out with them.

Goldilocks and Midnight are thrilled to be mentioned in this fan-fic again. They haven't gotten proper recognition since chapter 19 and they want everyone to know that they’re very much alive and glad to be swimming. They love their new food and The Air Breather has taken phenomenal care of them.

Rumple makes sure Chip has food and water to last while he's gone, then heads toward the door of the apartment. “You guys be good,” he says to his animals, checking his pockets to make sure he has his cell phone.

Chip jumps up on the back of the couch and stares at her daddy with sorrowful eyes.

“Please don't look at me that way, Chip.”

Her pupils dilate even wider and the sweetest little meow escapes her. She doesn't want her daddy to go. She needs him to stay with her in the apartment all day.

“I have to go, Chip.”

_*meow*_

His heart melts to her pleasant cry and he remembers the first time he heard that sound. She was calling out to him much like she's doing right now. “I have to go,” he repeats. “You have food and water. I’m leaving the radio playing on your favorite station.” He opens the door and walks backward into the hall. His eye still fixed on his cherished friend.

Chip slowly strolls across the back of the couch, gaping at daddy. Using all her power of hypnotism.

Rumple suddenly closes the door and locks it behind him. Making their departure as quickly and painlessly as possible. He hates having to close the door on her like this. But her pull over him to stay in the apartment would have taken full effect if he gazed into her eyes a few seconds longer.

He takes a deep breath and struts down the hall with his cane. Starting his journey to catch the bus that will take him to his destination at Mr. Cluck’s fast food restaurant.

##  **\-----**

Behind the office walls of one of America’s smallest fast food chains, Rumple Gold receives a welcoming speech from his new manager, Merida DunBroch. She explains to him the company policies and the guidelines of his training. Rumple listens attentively, absorbing every ounce of information she gives referring his job. Having never worked in such an environment, he feels as though she's speaking another language. Even though he fully understands her thick Scottish accent.

“You can change into this,” she says, pulling out a folded red shirt from the closet. It’s the official Mr. Cluck’s employee uniform. “What size shoes do you wear?”

“10,” he answers.

She finds a pair of men's size 10 non-slick work shoes from the floor of the closet and hands them to Rumple. “The company provides the shirt and shoes, but the pants you’ll have to get yourself. You can work in those for today, but tomorrow you're going to need black slacks.”

He nods, taking the shirt and shoe box from the manager.

“After you change, I'll give you a tour and introduce you to the rest of the team.”

He nods again.

“You can change in here and store your things in the employee lounge. Everyone gets a locker. I'll show you yours once you're finished.” She paces to the door.

“Okay,” he says.

“I'll give you a few minutes then we can get started.” She leaves him alone in the office.

After a quick change into the t-shirt. (He hasn't worn one of these in public in over 20 years.) Rumple steps out from the office, clutching his dress shoes, suit jacket, shirt, and tie, against his chest. He finds Merida waiting for him at the end of the narrow hall and follows her to the employee lounge.

He stores his belonging in the combination locker she assigned to him. Then they begin the tour of the restaurant.

Mr. Cluck’s has a 35 customer seated dining room. The walls are painted in a barnyard theme and the largest wall is adorned with the company's mascot, Mr. Cluck. (A giant yellow chicken in a chef’s hat that has a fondness for eating and cooking his own kind. Seriously, that's fucking cannibalism. The painting of him is holding a chicken sandwich and winking with a toothy grin. How the hell do they get away with this shit? That's some horrifying advertising.) The customer counter has two cash registers with a large menu hanging above. The kitchen is equipped with three fryers, two large flat-top stoves, a wood fire grill, one rotisserie oven and a baking oven.

With the type of food this place hammers out every day, Rumple never imagined seeing the kitchen with such professional equipment.

“Okay team,” Merida gains the attention of the kitchen staff.

Everyone stops what they're doing and looks at her.

“This is our new employee, Rumple Gold. I want everyone to be courteous and show him the ropes.” She turns her attention to the blond girl in the front. “Ashley Boyd, I want you to train him today.”

“Me?” She points to herself, eyes bored with horror.

“Yes you,” Merida replies, pointing at Ashely. “The team manager isn't here today and you're the employee of the month. You know this place inside and out. I honestly think it's time for you to take up a little more responsibility.”

Ashley squints at Rumple, observing his physical appearance. “He's really in training?”, she asks shocked about a man of his age starting at the bottom of a place like this. “This is a joke, right? He's really the owner of this franchise and we're all gonna end up on that tv show Undercover Boss.”

Rumple fights off the urge of rolling his eyes. He can't believe that she thought he could be the owner of this dump.

“No. We're not gonna be on Undercover Boss,” Merida answers. Defusing any ideas of them having a chance of being rewarded with stacks of cash from a millionaire. “And yes, he is in training. Do you think you can handle this little bit of responsibility I'm giving you?”

“Yes. I don't really have a choice, do I?”

“No, you don't.” Merida glances at Rumple, giving him a reassuring smile and a slight nod. “I want you to show him every kitchen station, then start him at the register.”

“Alright,” she sighs, crossing her arms.

“Okay everyone, that's all for now. Get back to work.” Merida returns to her office.

“Let's go, Rimmy,” she unknowingly mispronounces his name. “I'll show you the fry station first.”

“It's, Rumple,” he says, following behind her.

##  **\-----**

An hour into his shift, Rumple is left on his own to take orders at register one. Ashley did a quick run-through of the menu, customer greetings, the proper way to take an order and how to use the machine, before leaving him on his own for a bit. He stands alongside Thomas Prince who is working at the second register. With the restaurant having one of its usual slow days, Thomas decides to get to know his new quiet co-worker.

“This must be strange for you,” he breaks the silence between them. A silence Rumple was actually enjoying.

“It is, but I'll get used to working here,” he answers, doesn't want to appear to be rude.

“Oh, that's not what I meant.”

“What did you mean?”

“Must be strange that you're the oldest person here.”

“What?” Rumple says, shocked that he would mention such a thing. He's already had his age somewhat questioned once today.

“Don't get me wrong. We do get ancients coming in asking to get their Double Decker Clucker and fries pureed in the blender. But they don't work here.”

“What?” This kid has a lot of nerve. “Ancients?”

“Yeah, must be really strange. I mean, the oldest person that works here, well used to be the oldest, is Merida and she just turned 23,” he shrugs. Not thinking anything he saying has borderline offensive tones. “But, you know, you seem to be cool. You got a little swag going on with the hair, well, except all the gray. The cane gives you a bit of style, so that makes up for the hair. Hey, why do you need that thing anyways?”

“You actually think that cane is cool?” Ashley inquires from the dining room, tossing the fry at Thomas she found on the table she's cleaning.

“Yeah, why not? It's all wood and twisted at the shaft. I want one like that when I’m his age in 80 years.”

“You can just take his. He won't be needing it too long,” Ashley replies, chuckling.

Rumple gawks at her, staring daggers through her perfect 17-year-old porcelain skin. “Are you insinuating that I'll be dead soon?” He had a sense that these young people would be immature, but didn't anticipate them being so bold.

“We’re all gonna die,” she says, spraying down the table and wiping off the sanitizer. Unbeknownst of the grimace burning through her flesh. “Some of us sooner rather than later,” she adds.

“Damn, Ashley. Why you always gotta make the conversation dark? I love ya, babe, but yeesh.” Thomas leans in a little to Rumple. “Sorry about that,” he whispers. “She's trying to be a writer and she gets all melodramatic at times. I personally don't understand it.” He looks back at Ashley, slowly shaking his head. “Huh, girlfriends,” he huffs.

“Oh, well, thanks for that,” Rumple accepts his apology. At least Thomas is trying to be civil, to some extent.

“No problem, grandpa. I like ya,” he winks with a smirk.

Rumple instantly regrets the thought of Thomas’ respectfulness.

“Oh look. A small herd is coming in,” Thomas comments. Speaking of the family of three stepping into the restaurant for a meal. “I'll let you take this one for your first time. You gotta learn how to feed the cattle.”

“Oh, okay,” Rumple nods, pulling out a moist sanitation hand wipe from the box next to the register. He washes his hands, tosses the wipe in the trash, and waits for the customers to approach the counter.

The same-sex couple steps up to Rumple's register, each holding the hand of a 6-year-old girl.

Rumple was hoping he wouldn't have to say this, but he knew the time would come sooner or later. He takes a deep breath and forces a smile. “Welcome to Mr. Cluck’s,” he greets the family, hoping his next words won't make him vomit. “I hope you're having a cluckity-cluck-cluck day.” He manages to say it without choking and keeping the grin on his face. “How may I serve you today?” God, he fucking did it!

“Hello,” both ladies answer with a smile and gaze up at the menu, searching for something to feed their daughter.

Rumple waits patiently for them to make a decision.

“Umm,” the dark skinned woman with the natural afro looks to her wife. “I think we should get her what she got the last time. She can never make up her mind and you know what I want.” She picks up the girl and takes a seat at one of the corner booths

The red head with the pixie haircut nods and makes the order. “We’ll have one Clucky Junor Box with the Clucker Nuggets and an apple juice.”

Rumple glances down at the register to ring in their order. He's stared at this machine for over an hour, trying to memorize what buttons to push for each order. And now that there are actual customers in the restaurant, all the buttons seem to look scrambled. “Umm,” he clears his voice. “Today is my first day. I must apologize now for if I make a mistake.

“It's alright,” the redhead replies. “We all make mistakes.”

“Thanks.” He finally finds the button to ring in their first order. “Alright. I have one Clucky Junior Box.”

“Okay. We'll also have the single Clucker Burger Deluxe meal with onion rings instead of fries.”

“I believe that comes with a drink?” Rumple questions, not really sure if he's asking himself or the customer.

“It does!” Thomas chimes in as he watches Rumple’s every move.

Rumple flinches.

Thomas is standing right next to Rumple. There was no real reason for him to be yelling. Fucking imbecile.

The poor precious baby....  I mean, Rumple, quickly collects himself and continues serving the ladies. “What drink would you like with that?”, he asks, punching in the buttons for their second order.

“We’ll both have the raspberry lemonade.”

“Alright.”

“And I'll have the Fatty Cluck’s Patty meal.”

“Okay.” He tallies up their order. “Will that be all?”

“Yes, sir.”

He nods. “Your total comes up to $39.57.”

Wait! Can this total be right? That's a lot of money for only two burgers and a kids meal.

“Whoa there, grandpa.” Thomas steps next to Rumple and overrides his whole register. “You better be happy I'm watching you.”

“What? Why? What did I do?”, Rumple mumbles with confusion.

“You just rang up a Fatty Fatty Fat Cluck’s Patty instead of the Fatty Cluck’s Patty. The difference is that the Triple F is a six-patty burger with 3 pounds of fries and that’s a 22 dollar meal.”

Rumple stands motionless with shock plastered on his face. Why does such a monstrosity of beef exist?

Thomas quickly reorders the ladies food. “There you are. Now it’s $17. 57.”

“Wow, thanks for that,” the redhead says graciously.

“You're welcome, ma'am.” He nods and steps back to his register.

“My apologies,” Rumple says, balling up the receipt with the wrong other.

“It's alright.” She pulls out a credit card from her pocket and hands it to him.

He swipes the card and the register opens, then the receipt prints out from the feed. He hands the lady back her card and the receipt to sign.

She scribbles down her name and hands him back the copy.

“Thank you for choosing Mr. Cluck’s. Your order will be out shortly.” He stuffs the copy in the receipt side of the drawer and shuts it.

“Thank you,” she says, turning away from the counter.

“Your welcome.” He takes two large cups from under the counter and starts making the ladies drink.

“Hey!” One of the cooks yells through the pickup window. “Why the heck was there a Triple F on my screen?”

“Bro, the grandpa rang it up,” Thomas replies.

“The grandpa?”

“The new guy.”

“Oh, so we're gonna call him grandpa?”

“Yep!”

“Nice! I should have known it was him that did it. No one orders that shit.” The cook goes back to making the order.

“I know!”, Thomas says laughing.

Rumple makes the drinks, letting their words roll off of his back like beads of water. He truly wants to try to make this job work, but these young co-workers are making it extremely difficult.

##  **\-----**

Thirty minutes after serving the only customers to step into the restaurant since he’s started, Rumple takes a break in the employee’s lounge. He sits at the table staring longingly at the picture of Belle on his phone’s lock screen, wishing he could talk to her in this moment. He'd do anything to hear her sweet voice. He’s felt the good vibes she's sending him throughout the day. It's the only thing keeping him from snapping on his immature co-workers.

“She's pretty,” Ashley says, standing behind Rumple. She's been peeking over his shoulder looking at his phone. “She’s very pretty.”

“Who’s pretty?” Thomas asks as he enters the lounge, wrapping his arm over Ashley's shoulder.

“His daughter.”

Rumple slowly turns to them in his chair, with a twitch in his right eye. This is the second time she's made an assumption about him.

“Oh, yeah.” Thomas leans in to get a closer look. “She is pretty, but she doesn't look like him.”

“That's because she isn't my daughter,” Rumple makes clear.

“She's not?” They both ask in unison.

“No,” he snarls.

“So why do you have a picture of such a beautiful young lady on your lock screen?” Thomas asks.

Rumple sighs, as the image of himself bashing their heads together flash through his mind. They're just in his reach, all he has to do is extend his arms. But instead of acting out his violent thoughts, Rumple decides to clear this matter and maybe they will leave him in peace. He has to clean toilets soon and he really doesn't want to spend the rest of his break with them.

“She's my girlfriend,” Rumple finally answers.

Thomas and Ashley look at each other and both blurt out in an open-mouthed laughter.

“What's so funny?”, Rumple asks hoarsely. He doesn't remember saying anything that could be taken as a joke.

“Oh, Gods,” Ashley catches her breath. “We had no idea that you were a comic.”

“What?”

“Yeah, man,” Thomas wipes the tears from his eyes. “That's the funniest thing I've heard all day.”

“That wasn't a joke,” he defends himself.

“No offense but a man of your age working in this place would never have a sexy young girl like that,” she says smugly.

“How am I not supposed to take offense to what you said?” Rumple now fully regrets not bashing their heads together.

“Because what I've said just validated your joke,” she adds.

“It's not a joke,” he repeats, quickly getting more fed up with every word that flies from their lips.

“Oh, Gods,” she laughs again. “You really like to go all out with the comedy.”

Rumple’s blood starts to boil. He doesn't know why he needs to prove himself to them, but he unlocks his phone and opens his picture gallery. “This is us together.” He holds the phone in their faces, showing them the photo of him and Belle standing outside of his apartment building.

Ashley and Thomas squint at the picture.

“Now this is just sad,” she comments, slowly shaking her head in disapproval.

“I know,” Thomas agrees. “At first, this was funny, but now it's just creepy.”

“Who do you think we are?”, she sneers, shaking her index finger at Rumple. “We know photoshop when we see it. That poor girl would be horrified if she knew what you did with her pictures.”

Rumple now understands why he had the butterflies in his stomach when he awoke this morning. It wasn't the fear that he would be terrible at his new job. It was double homicide brewing in his gut and he has the perfect tool to commit such a crime.

How can they accuse him of such a disgusting act? There's only so much a man can take before he breaks.

He slowly stands from the chair gripping tightly to the shaft of his cane. His eyes glaze over as his limps closer to the couple, backing them up against the wall, casting a shadow over their frail adolescent bodies.

Ashley and Thomas look on with horror in their eyes. They've never seen anyone raging with so much inner fury. Questioning to themselves what they ever did to him.

Rumple smacks his cane against the wall, causing them to flinch in fear. “Fuck this job,” he growls through his uneven teeth. “And fuck both of you.” He immediately turns away from them and heads to the employee lockers, removing his belonging. He doesn't waste any time making this place just a blip in his past. Burning out of the restaurant as fast as the cooks in the kitchen can drop a piece of chicken on the floor and put it back on the grill.

If is wasn't for the good vibes Rumple continued to feel from his beloved, his cane would have found a new permanent home up the asses of both Thomas and Ashley. He doesn't know how he would’ve done it, but he would’ve found a way.

_Me: I just quit._

Rumple text Belle on his way to the bus stop.

_A Flicker Of Light: Are you serious?_

_Me: Yes._

_Me: I'm about to catch the bus home and I know you're busy at work. We can talk about it later._

_A Flicker Of Light: You wanna talk about it now?_

_Me: No, sweetheart, it can wait._

_A Flicker Of Light: Okay :(_

_Me: Don't be sad, Belle. I'm okay. This was the best decision for me._

_A Flicker Of Light: Alright, Pookie._

_Me: I'll talk to you later. I'm getting on the bus right now._

_A Flicker Of Light: Okay._

##  **\-----**

When Rumple returns home, he receives a warm welcome from Chip.

Chip doesn't know the kind of day her daddy’s had, but it can't be compared to her own. Hoping that he would return soon has taken a lot out of her.  She follows him to the couch, as he sheds the horror of fast food from his body, taking off his shirt and shoes. She cuddles into his cozy lap, purring sweetly to his gentle touch.

“Thank you, Chip. I knew you would help me feel better.” He scratches her behind the ears.

They sit quietly together. Enjoying each other's company and comforting one another from the day they've missed together.

_*buzz, buzz*_

Rumple’s phone vibrates in the pocket of his pants. He removes the device and the call is from an unknown number. Suspicious of the call, he decides not to answer. An unknown caller isn't necessarily what he wants to deal with at the moment.

When the vibration from the call suddenly stops, a text message is instantly received.

_Unknown: I saw you this afternoon._

The stench of Zelena is all over this call from an unknown source. Rumple has received many texts like this from her in the past. Now that he and Belle are trying to make a life together, Rumple isn't going to take any chances. He immediately calls the New York police department and makes a report for harassment. He's fed up with the how she has constantly inserted her way into his life. With the kind of day he's endured, this anonymous call and text are the last straw.

Not only does he make a report, Rumple also calls his phone service provider to stop blocked calls from ringing his number. He's had contact with someone hiding behind an anonymous identity, twice. This is something that's never happened before he quit working at the pawn shop. It's time to make sure it never happens again.

##  **\-----**

Later that evening, Rumple lays back on his couch, wearing his black pajamas, and watches the fish swim peacefully in their tank. He thinks about the state of his life. Not knowing where to go from here gives him a feeling of loss that’s almost equal to the day his son died. However, this current feeling isn't as heart wrenching as losing his only son, but it's still agony.

_*buzz, buzz*_

Rumple stares at his phone vibrating on the coffee table, knowing that it's Belle. He doesn't think he has the strength to face her and tell her how much of a failure he is.

_*buzz, buzz*_

He sighs, holding back tears of self-loathing. How did he become such a tragedy?

_*buzz, buzz*_

He finally decides to picks up the phone and reads her texts.

_A Flicker Of Light: Hey, sweetie._

_A Flicker Of Light: Please don't do this. I know you're there._

_A Flicker Of Light: Talk to me._

_Me: I'll talk to you on the webcam. I need to see your face._

_A Flicker Of Light: Okay, Rumple._

Rumple limps into the bedroom and sits on the bed next to his computer. He turns it on and sends Belle an invite. It doesn't take long before her gorgeous face is on the screen and his heart skips a beat.

“Awww, Pookie,” she says, frowning. “You look so sad.”

“I'm just upset with myself.”

“Why?”, she questions. “You said quitting was what was best for you.”

“It was.”

“So why are you upset with yourself?” She doesn't think quitting was wrong in any way. Everyone has a right to feel comfortable in their work environment.

Rumple takes a deep breath and reveals to his girlfriend how he feels in the depths of his heart.  “This isn't how I wanted things to be,” he sighs, feeling the pain of every word he speaks. “I've never had an easy life, but I didn't think I'd still be struggling this far down the line. I just want to be comfortable and do the things I want to do for you.”

Belle’s heart melts when he divulges his suffering. “But you do a lot of things for me already, Pookie.”

“It's not enough. I don't feel like I'm enough for you.”

The last thing in the world he's ever been to her is worthless.

“You don't have to build me a grand library or be someone with great power to be enough for me,” she explains. “All I want is you, your two fish and your crazy little black cat with the white chipped ear.”

“Really?”

“Yes, silly,” she assures him. She doesn't care how many times he needs to hear it, she'll always let him know how much he means to her. “You are enough. You're all I want.”

“I just feel like you've been comforting me a lot lately.”

“So what if I have,” she says stern. “I love you, Rumple. You’ve been having such a hard time and I want you to feel better.”

He gazing at his screen, sensing the overwhelming emotions she feels for him. How did he get so lucky to find her on an online dating site? “You amaze me with how genuinely you care for others,” he says. Stroking his fingers across her cheek on the computer screen. Wishing he could touch her fair, soft flesh. “And how genuine your love for me is.”

“You're a caring person too,” she smiles radiantly. She's seen the caring side of him many times.

“I try to be.”

“You are.”  

Rumple blushes and a shy grin curls up at the corners of his lips. She's the only one with the power to make his cheeks bloom.“Thank you, Belle. Talking to you always makes me feel a lot better.”

“You don't have to thank me, Pookie. I'm your girlfriend. I love helping you feel better.” And watching his face redden as his love for her warms his damaged heart. “Now, do you think you can tell me what happened today?”

“Yes,” he nods.

“Alright. I'm all ears.”

Rumple tells Belle all about his brief time at Mr. Cluck’s and how the immaturity level was far too much for him to bare.

“It seems like they didn't even try to get to know you,” she says, appalled by some of the behavior he explained. It's inconceivable the level of ageism he faced today.

“I suppose they didn't. Now you see why it was best for me to leave.”

“Yes, I completely understand. You probably would have strangled one of them.”

“Actually,” he smirks cutting his eyes away. “I was thinking of using my cane. That’s why I ended up scaring them by hitting it against the wall.”

Belle giggles, covering her smile with her hand. “That must have been sexy. I would have paid to see that.”

“I don't know if it looked sexy, but it felt exhilarating.”

“I'm sure it did,” she giggles again.  “But seriously, I can't believe they had the audacity to think you would do something like that to someone's picture.”

“I know. I don't even understand how to use photoshop.”

“Well,” she nibbles on her bottom lip. “Maybe I'll show you when you visit this weekend.”

“That should be interesting.”

She inhales suddenly and her eyes widening from the realization of a brilliant idea that popped into her head.

“What’s wrong, Belle?”, he asks with concern.

“I have an idea,” she blinks.

“Okay?”

“Wait…. Wait!” She jumps up from her living room couch, dashing off from the view of the webcam.

“Belle? What's going on?!”

She rushes back and forth, in and out of the view of the camera, looking as though she's stashing items away.

“Belle?” He watches in confusion.

She returns to the couch moments later, catching her breath. “Okay,” she pants.

“Okay, what? What were you doing?”

“I had your surprises sitting out because I was looking at them. I had to put them up before I forgot.”

“Okay?” He squints at her, lost at her sudden need to put them away. “You said you had an idea.”

“I do,” she grins with a mischievous smirk.

“Well, aren't you going to tell me?”

“Yes,” she nods. “You don't have a job. So, you don't have to go anywhere tomorrow, right?”

“No, technically I don't have to go anywhere.”

“So why don't you go somewhere tonight?”

“Belle?.... Where would I go?”, he asks. He's seen this city many times. He loves it but really isn't in the mood to do any site seeing tonight.

“You can come to see me.”

“What?!”, he yelps.

“You don't have to work, silly, and you were coming to Storybrooke on Friday anyways. What stopping you from coming now?”

He takes in a sharp breath, eyeing the computer screen in disbelief. “B-b-baby, I can't,” he stutters.

“Why not?”

“I-I haven't packed.”

“So pack then,” she shrugs.

“I have to get a car, gather Chip’s things, ask my landlord Mrs. Octi to look in on the fish a day early. I'm in my pajamas, I'll have to change.”

“Pookie, I don't care about you showing up in your pj’s”

He chuckles to himself with a half-smile. Showing up at her door in his pajamas is not what he meant. “Sweetheart, I have to catch the bus to get to the car rental place. Then I’ll have to drive back to load everything in. It's a lot of work to do on a whim and this close to nightfall.”

“Call one of those places that will drop off the car. That will save you time.”

“Oh, no, no, Belle,” he shakes his head. “I don't think I can afford one of those.”

“Okay. I'll just get the car for you.”

“What?!”, his brow arches with shock. “No!”

“This is my idea and the least I can do is save you time by getting you the car.”

“Belle?”

“Please don't say no,” she begs. Her large blue eyes start to mist as the idea of him not showing tonight clouds her thoughts. “You've already planned to come anyways and you’re not doing anything tonight or tomorrow. We’re both desperately yearning to see each other. Why not do it early when he have the chance?”

He gazes into her shimmering eyes. This idea is the most incredible thing he's heard all day. He'd only regret it if he says no. “I'll start packing.”

“Really?”, she squeals with excitement, clapping her hands and bouncing on the couch.

“Yes, Belle, really,” he laughs at her precious reaction. “But when I get a job, I'm paying you back for the car.”

“You don't have to, Pookie.”

“I want to,” he makes clear. “It's the only way I'm coming tonight.”

“You make a tough deal,” she pouts, crossing her arms.

“I'm sorry, dearie, but those are the terms.”

“Fine,” she instantly agrees. There’s no way she isn't seeing her beloved because of a small technicality.

“Good!”, he chortles at the whole situation. Aside from scaring the shit out of two teenagers, packing up to see Belle early is the most scandalous thing he's done all week. “I guess I'm packing.”

“And I'm sending you a car,” she says gleefully and picks up her phone from her lap.

“Wait, sweetheart.” He stops her from dialing. “Something just dawned on me.”

“What is it, Pookie?” She lowers the phone.

“I don't know your address.”

She snickers and her cheeks blush a soft pink tinge. Why hasn't she given him her address yet? She knew he was coming to visit this week.  “I'll send you that too.”

##  **\-----**

_[four hours later]_

Belle French lays across the bed in the second story bedroom of her pink Victorian manor. She watches Person Of Interest on the Netflix app on her phone. Resting up after rushing around the house collecting any items that could catch a cat’s attention. She was supposed to do a proper cleaning and cat-proofing of the house with Regina on Thursday. But inviting Rumple over a day early was an opportunity she couldn't pass up. The place isn't filthy, aside from being lived in. She still believes it’s presentable for taking in a guest.

As she watches Jon Reese and Harold Finch work to save the life of the new number they received from the machine, a notification appears on the 4-inch screen.

_Pookie: I'm outside your door._

“Ahhh!”, she screams, dropping the phone on the bed. She hastily rolls out from under the comforter, nearly pulling all the bedding to the floor. “He's here, Pongo!”, she announces.

Pongo doesn't know what the hell she's so excited about, but he barks and jumps up on his mommy anyway. Excited that she's excited for whatever fucking reason.

Belle dashes down the stairs, with her black and white spotted friend following behind. She makes it to the heavy wood front door, unlocks it, and swings that bitch wide open.

Rumple stands on her large porch with a cat carrier resting down by his side. He grips the handle of his wood cane, holding back the tears of joy burning in his eyes. His beloved girlfriend is standing right before him. He still can't believe she isn't stuck on a computer screen. “Belle,” he murmured, lips quivering with emotion.

“Pookie!” She falls into his arms, hugging him tighter than she's ever hugged, anyone.

“Belle, oh, Belle.” He melds into her. Though he's never stepped foot onto this porch, standing on it with Belle wrapped around him, makes him feel like he's home. “You don't know how much I've missed you.”

“Yes, I do.”

“Alright, you do.” He buries his face into her neck and takes in a deep breath of her scent. He instantly noticed it's something new, but he can't pinpoint the aroma. Lemon and honey?

Belle slowly pulls out of his warm embrace and gazes into his intense chocolate eyes. They shimmer in the light as they beam back at her, such beauty can be lost through the filter of a webcam. “I'm so happy you came.” She combs her hand through his silver locks.

“So am I.” He grazes his thumb across her soft bottom lip. “You rented me a white Cadillac?”, he chuckles.

“It seemed like your taste and I thought maybe we should have the same car.”

“You know black is more my color.”

“We couldn't both have the same shade now, could we?”, she giggled, leaning into him for a first taste.

“No.” He licks his lips. “We couldn't,” he says hushedly and gently kisses her.

“Mmm….”, she hums, closing her eyes. “You really came in your pajamas,” she murmurs upon his lips, digging her burgundy painted nails into his shoulders.

“Yes. I did,” he breaths, hands sliding down to the small of her back.

She grips onto the collar of his shirt and pulls him into her, as she backs up to the house. “Push me hard against the wall like you did to the librarian.”

“Are you sure, Belle?” He arches a brow.

“Yes,” she answers thickly.

He grabs her shoulders and shoves her back against the pink wall of the house, but not too hard.

“Ah!”, she moans when her back makes a thud in the connection. She wraps her right leg around him as he peppers her neck with kisses. “Tonight, I'm Mayor French.”

“Yes, Madam Mayor.” He cups her breast over her silk nightgown, gently squeezing. Instantly getting the hint of her little game.

“And you're my secretary, Mr. Pookie.”

“Yes, I am.” He nibbles on her earlobe.

“Uh, I can feel you between my thighs, Mr. Pookie.”

“Do you like it?” He rolls his hips against her.

“Oh, yes.”

“Good.” He then thrusts against her with one vigorous buck.

“Ah!” Her body quivers.

“Is there anything I can get for you, Mayor French?”

“Did you bring any condoms?”

“Yes, ma'am. They're in my car.”

“You go get them. I have some important filing that needs to be addressed,” she snickers with a wink.

“Mmm…. Yes, ma'am,” he hums.

“You be quick, while I bring the cat in the house.”

He kisses her passionately, exploring her mouth with his talented tongue. His hand slides up the length of her thigh wrapped around his waist and he finds his way to her moistening panties. He slides his finger under the warm cotton threads and flicks it over her hardening bud. Her body tingles from the sensation of his touch. “Yes, ma'am,” he breathes in a husky voice that oozes sex.  


	26. 26.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumple and Belle spend their first day together in Storybrooke. Chip starts the first stage of her revenge on The Female Human. Rumple meets Belle's friends for drinks at The Rabbit Hole Bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think is my new favorite chapter. It took a while to write, but I think everything I wanted to happen, happened. Lots of funny and sweet moments here. I think this is the longest chapter in this verse. I hope those who read enjoy it. Happy reading.

 

“Mmm…. Ah, ah….” Belle French moans softly with a combination of carnal desire and unbearable pain. “Oh, Mr. Pookie,” she breathes heavily. Trying not to break character of their role playing game. She digs her nails into his back, as he plunges deeply within her drenched center. Filling her with almost half of his rigid 13 inches. “Oh, Mr. Pookie.” Tears stream from her eyes. It hurts a lot more than their very first time.

They were in a hurry to be together in her bedroom. So their foreplay wasn’t quite extensive tonight. Getting her prepared to take his anaconda was nothing more than slipping on a condom. Lotioning up with a bit of lubrication and quickly relaxing her opening with three of his fingers. But that wasn’t enough. They needed to take their time. Rumple’s cock is a lot thicker than the width of three fingers.

Though Belle can't get past the sensation of pain, she doesn’t want him to stop. It’s immensely intoxicating to feel him deep inside.

“Ah, ah.” She dips the back of her head into the satin pillow underneath her, rolling her hips to match the rhythm of his lunge.

Rumple gazes down at his beautiful girlfriend. The expression on her face is more discomfort than pleasure. “Are you… okay, sweetheart?”, he asks breathy, stopping the thrusting motion of his hips. He grazes his hand across her cheek, removing the damp hair from her face.

“I'm okay,” she assures him, sliding her hands down the length of his back. She wouldn't be in so much pain had they've taken things slowly. “It just hurts a little more than before.”

“I can stop. I don't want to hurt you.”

“I know you don't. You drove all this way to see me tonight and I don't want you to stop.”

“We can do something else. Though I love being inside you, I don't have to be.” He sits up on his knees, pulling out his pink, glow-in-the-dark, clad cock from between her folds.

“I'm sorry. It's just, it's just a little too much for me tonight. But I really didn't want you to stop.”

“You don't have to be sorry about anything, my love. I don't want you to be in pain. All I want for you to feel is the pleasure.” He slowly leans back into her, gently stroking his tip against her clit. “Sex isn't always about penetration.”

“I know.” She licks her lips, sucking in the bottom lip between her teeth, looking up to her beloved with a coy expression of invitation. “So what are we going to do now?”

“Well, Madam Mayor,” he continues pretending to be her trusty secretary. “I'm going to kiss your pain away.”

“You are?”

“Mmhmm,” he nods and scoots down to make his new position between her legs. He slides his right hand through her dark wet curls, delighting in the way they slip through his fingers.

“Where are you going to start, Mr. Pookie?”

Rumple stares at her beautiful pussy with thirst in his eyes. He separates the lips with his fingers, exposing her aroused pink bundle of nerves. “I was thinking of starting right at the source.” He submerges his face between her moist fluttering petals.

She arches her back when his talented tongue strokes over her swollen clit for the first time tonight. “Ah, ah.” Her breathing becomes hollow and quick as the pleasure she receives is almost too much to bare.

“I can feel the pain releasing from your body, Madam Mayor,” murmurs against the inside of her thigh. Lightly stimulating her sensitive bud with the tip of his finger.

“Yes, oh, yes, Mr. Pookie.” She claws and grips at the sheets of the soft mattress. Every muscle in her body tightens as the release of her orgasm inches closer and closer.

Rumple holds her legs open, keeping them from closing around his head. He adores the sound of her wet pussy lips as he licks and kisses every part of it. Hearing it in person is a lot more rousing than over the phone. Rumple rasps his hips on the mattress, agitating friction against his cock and heavy balls. As her body begins to squirm and pull away from the intense sensation, he quickly pulls her back to him. He isn't letting her go until his face shimmers with the honey of her sexual release.

Pressure coils up deep within her core and it slowly escapes with the light tremors of her body. “Oh…. Oh, Rumple!”, she groans thickly, fisting her hands in his silver hair. Trying to gain some control of herself. She grinds her pussy against his face, as he dips two fingers in her pulsating opening. Inserting them with his palm facing the ceiling. Curling them upwards with a come-hither motion. Simulation the bean shaped bump of her tumescent G-spot. “R-r-rumple!”, she cries, flesh flushed crimson with erotic heat.

Rumple finger fucks his girlfriend while eating her out like his life depended on it. The friction of his cock rubbing against the bed is all the sensation he needs to reach the edge. The only real pleasure he yearns is being on the giving side of this encounter.

Belle’s toes curl and her hips lunge forward. Signaling the release she's been trying to fight back. But she surrenders to the intense pleasure and her body spasms from the ripple of her forceful orgasm. “Oh!... F-f-fuck!”, she involuntarily shouts. The saturated walls of her opening pulsate hard and fast around his penetrating fingers. Her delectable juices bath his hand and face.

Rumple drinks every drop from her sexual fountain. Curing the undying thirst he's had for three days.

“It's…. Your turn…. Mr. Pookie,” Belle pants between breaths, body surging with ecstasy.

Rumple lifts his head, removing a few pubes from his tongue, and licks his sticky pussy flavored lips. “I already came, Madam Mayor,” he murmurs. Slowly strokes his tongue across the length of her folds one last time.

“Ah….” Her body trembles with post-orgasmic bliss. “You came without touching yourself?”

He peppers the inside of her thigh with kisses. “Yes,” speaks upon her flesh.

“It's so sexy how you receive pleasure from pleasuring me.” She combs her fingers through his silky hair. “That's from this connection we have.”

“I know, my love.” His right-hand slides up to her breast and he rolls her pebbled nipple between his fingers.

“Mmm….”, she moans, melding into the mattress, basking in the afterglow. “Did you overfill the condom like you did the last time?”

“No, I don't think so.”

“That's a shame.”

“We have four days to try to make it happen again.”

“You're right.” She takes his hand from her breast and laces their fingers together. “Come here, Pookie. I need to hold you.”

“I'm not Mr. Pookie anymore?”

“No, not anymore.”

“Now, that's a shame,” he chuckles, crawling up to lay next to her.

Belle removes the pink glow-in-the-dark condom from his softening manhood and sits the used latex on the nightstand behind him. She'll it throw away a little later. “I know you hated that.” She wraps her arms around Rumple and he nestles into her warm chest, feeling as though he’s home.

“It’s just the color of them,” he comments. Giving his honest opinion about their box of extra large glowing condoms. “Each one is worst than the last. The first time my cock looked like a giant banana. Now, this time, it was like the thick neck of a flamingo.”

Belle instantly blurts out with an opened-mouthed laughter. The imagery of his sentence was too much to keep in. “I’m so sorry, Rumple,” she says still chuckling, drying the tears from her eyes. “But the way you said that all calm, like it, was nothing…. I’m - I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, sweetheart,“ he joins her in laughter. "I knew you’d like that shit. That’s why I said it.”

“You know me well because I did like it.” She kisses the crown of his head.

“I hope the next one isn’t polka dot or something. That would truly be nauseating.”

“I can assure you that there are no polka dot condoms.”

“Okay, sweetheart, I’ll take your word for it.”

“We can try a white one next time. That shouldn't be too bad.”

“I hope the white one doesn't glow green. Then my cock would look like it's radioactive.”

“Oh, gods,” she laughs again. “Are you going to say something about every glowing condom we try from the box?”

“If it make you laugh like this? Yes.”

“Good,” she catches her breath. “But I really don't think the white will be that bad.”

“I hope you’re right.”

“I'm sure I am.” Her hold on him tightens and she kisses the crown of his head multiple times.

Belle still can't believe that he's actually in her arms. Having a conversation about the condoms he loathes. They could talk about anything or nothing at all and Belle would always be at her happiest with him.

“I'm just so, so glad you're finally here,” she says joyful, while still placing kisses on the top of his head.

Rumple snickers, enjoying being smothered with her love. “I'm so happy to be here too.” He presses his lips against her bare breast, then rests his head back upon her. As she continues to douse him with more of her heartfelt kisses, Rumple scales his eyes around her room. Truly observing the environment for the first time. When he first entered the calming sky blue painted bedroom, he didn’t take a moment to enjoy the view. He was more preoccupied with reconnecting with his girlfriend. “I really like your room, Belle. It's cute.”

“Awww, thank you, Pookie.”

“You can really tell it's yours. I can't wait to see the rest of your house.”

“I'll give you the grand tour before I go to work tomorrow.”

“I'm looking forward to it.” He lightly traces circles around her harden nipple. “So far, this is almost exactly how I imagined you living.”

“How so?”

“A beautiful princess living in a pink palace. Every room of her palace reflects her personality.”

She smiles and her cheeks suddenly start to bloom. She didn't expect him to say something so adorable. “But I'm not a princess," she says, tickled by the thought.

“No, I suppose you're not. You are the mayor of this town, so that would make you a queen.”

Belle snorts and lifts his head from her chest, gazing into his sparkling brown eyes. Never has anyone called a queen and admires the idea that he thinks of her as such. Belle passionately kisses his, tasting herself still upon them. “I'm just so happy you're here,” she breathes upon his lips. Reconnecting hers to his once more, exploring his mouth with her tongue. She turns him onto his back and repositions on top of him, sitting up just above his semi-flaccid cock. “Welcome to Storybrooke,” she says lustfully, reaching behind and takes hold of his manhood.

“Do you…. Welcome…. All the town’s guests…. Like…. This?” His speech pattern starts to slow as all the blood in his body rush to engorge his massive cock.

“No, just the ones I'm in love with.”

“That's…. A short…. List.” With the lightheaded feeling creeping back upon him, he massages her warm voluptuous breasts. Needing something to focus on so that he doesn't pass out.

“I know.” She strokes his thickening shaft.

“Uh….”, he grunts and his hip buck forward.

“Mmm…. You're getting harder with every stroke.” She enjoys watching the way his body adapts to the rushing blood flow. She likes to think of him as a slow processing computer, but she'll never tell him so. She knows he’ll hate the analogy. “My hand can hardly fit around you,” she says, continuing her stroking. Waking the half sleep anaconda. “I think I'm going to need both hands for this job.”

Rumple smirks as his eyes roll back in the bliss of her touch. “You…. Will….”

##  **\-----**

Thursday morning, Rumple Gold awakes alone in a king sized bed. Wrapped in the warmth of a thick floral print comforter. He finds himself in a large room with bright walls painted the color of a cloudless sky. An oversized solid wood, white stained, vanity sits across from the bed. Covering the desk are makeup brushes and cases, perfume bottles, and jewelry. He thought this room was a vivid dream last night and expected to awake to the dreary walls of his small apartment. Relieved that it's all reality. He turns over in bed and peeks at the digital clock on the nightstand. It's 8:09am. He hasn't slept past six all week.  

Rumple sits up on his side of the bed and his bare feet land on a pair of new black fluffy house shoes, just his size. “Oh, Belle,” he murmured under his breath with a half smile illuminating his face. His eyes are then caught by a black garment resting on the bench of the vanity. Rumple slips his feet into the comfortable shoes and limps to the bench. Finding that the soft garment is a new men's size bathrobe. “Oh, Belle,” he says hushed, still in astonishment that she would be this thoughtful. He swings the robe over his naked body and gazes around the room for his cane. Not noticing the wood cane anywhere in sight he decides to find Belle instead. Maybe she knows where it could be.

Rumple opens the bedroom door and staggers to the head of the stairs finding his cane hanging on the railing. His face gleams. This must be her way of telling him that she's on the first floor.

Halfway down the staircase, the aroma of hickory smoked peppered bacon kisses Rumple's nose. Though he was already going to his beloved, the smell of meat cooking makes him more eager to get to her.

At the foot of the stairs, Chip waits for her daddy a little pissed off. She's explored this strange place all night, trying to find him. How dare he hide behind locked doors with The Female Human and away from her! If he didn't show by the time she awoke, she was going to wreck this place until nothing could be identified. Chip thought they were free and clear from The Female Human and her undignified mutt. Now she finds herself at her place. How could her daddy do this to her? Why the hell did he bring her to The Female Human’s territory? She's never felt so betrayed, but she knows this isn't her daddy’s fault. Somehow The Female Human has brainwashed him into bringing them here. Well, this unsavory situation won't last fucking long. Chip doesn't have a plan yet, but she will! She must do everything in her power to get them back home. And wrecking the place is just kittens play. She has to be more strategic than that and play out her plan, whatever that may be, with caution.

“Good morning, Chip,” Rumple greets his loving cat, as she hops up on his right shoulder. “Did you sleep well?” Scratches her behind the ear. Basking in the euphoric feeling of petting his furry friend.

She purrs and licks his head, extinguishing the scent of The Female Human on him.

“Let's go say good morning to Belle.” He follows the aroma of bacon to the kitchen.

This is exactly the kind of opportunity Chip needs. Scaring The Female Human can be step one.

They step into the kitchen, finding Belle wearing a white bathrobe and the plushie snail house shoes Rumple gave to her. She hums a happy little tune, as she pours blueberry and lemon pancake mix into the hot skillet.

“Good morning, sweetheart,” he greets his girlfriend, standing behind the center kitchen island.

“Oh! Good morning, Pookie,” she says as she turns to face him, and out of the blue, she yelps with fright. “Ahhh!” Belle almost jumps out of her skin. She didn't expect to see the cat on his shoulder and giving her the stare of death.

“Ahhh!”, he yells back. Her sudden strike of fear frightened him in return. “W-w-what's wrong, sweetheart?”, he stutters.

“Ugh… I'm sorry,” she catches her breath. Placing her right hand over her rapidly thumping heart, as her pale skin fades back to its youthful glow. “I just forgot that you guys walked around like that.”

“I'm so sorry, Belle. We won't do it here.”

“No, no. It's okay." She flips the pancake. "I want you guys to feel at home here. I just forgot that’s all. I don't have an issue with it, except in the kitchen.”

“I completely understand,” he says, turning away from the counter. “On the floor, Chip,” he orders the cat.

Chip jumps off of his shoulder and arrogantly exits the kitchen with her nose in the air. Step one; fucking complete.

“Thank you, Pookie.”

“You're welcome.” He leans his cane against the counter and joins her at the stove. He stands behind her and wraps his arms around her waist, pressing his chest against her back. “Can we start again?”, he whispers in the shell of her ear. Burying his face in the crook of her warm neck and deeply takes in her scent. She still smells of sex with just a hint of bacon.

“Of course, we can.” She reaches behind and cups the nap of his neck, gently scratching his skin.

“Good morning, my love.” He warmly kisses her cheek.

“Good morning, Pookie.” She uses the spatula in her right hand to remove the pancake from the stove. “I was just about to go up to wake you,” she adds. And rests the pancake on the small stack she's kept warm under a damp clean kitchen towel.

“You were?” He nibbles on her earlobe, slipping his hands into the front pockets of her bathrobe. “I missed you when I woke up.”

She turns off the fire under the skillet and faces him, draping her arms around his shoulders. “I'm sorry I wasn't in bed when you woke, but I wanted to surprise you.”

“That's alright. Your surprise was worth it. I love the shoes and robe very much. Thank you.”

“You're welcome. I picked them up yesterday after you logged out of the webcam.”

“That was sweet of you.”

“But they're not your real surprise, though.” She tenderly caresses her nose over his. “I just bought them on a whim. You're going to have to wait a little longer for your real surprise.”

“I can wait.” He kisses her nose and a light giggle escapes her lips.

“Good.” She gives him a tiny peck in return. “Have a seat, honey, and I'll make you a plate. You like blueberries, right?”

“Yes, my dear. I love them.”

“Great!” She leads him to the stool at the center counter and kisses his cheek when he takes a seat. “I'll get the bacon out of the oven and make you a short stack of lemon-blueberry pancakes.”

“My stomach has been growling since I smelled the bacon.”

Belle giggles as she covers her bare hand with a heat-proof mitten. “I'm just so excited to be at my house and feeding my man.” She opens the oven and takes out the sheet pan of crispy bacon.

“I'm content with the fact that me being hungry makes you happy.”

“It certainly does.” She glances over her left shoulder and winks. “Because I get to cure it.” She makes two plates with two fluffy pancakes on them, warm syrup, and three pieces of bacon. She then rests them on the counter, one in front of Rumple and the other at the empty stool next to him. She then pours two mugs of hot fresh coffee and serves them next to the plates.

“Thank you so much, Belle. Everything looks exquisite.”

“Awww, you're welcome, Pookie,” she says beaming, taking her seat next to him. “After we eat, I'll give you a tour of the house, then I'll have to get ready for work.”

He cuts into his pancakes with a fork and takes a bite with a bit of bacon. Everything taste as delicious as they look. The salty peppered bacon cuts through the sweetness of the real maple syrup. While the blueberries and lemon add a fresh fruitiness to the breakfast. He feels as though the gates of flavor heaven has opened just for him

“So, I'm going to be in this huge place all by myself?”, he asks with a mouthful. His face doesn't even try to hide the fact that this is the best meal he's had all week.

“Chip and Pongo will keep you company.” She takes a sip of coffee, delighting in his expression of satisfaction. He doesn't have to say a thing, she knows he's greatly enjoying breakfast just by the look on his face. “Plus, I'll leave you my house key. You don't have to stay here. You know your way around town, Pookie, so you can go anywhere.”

“Yeah, you're right. But Henry wasn't expecting me to be in town until tomorrow. So I don't know if I'll be able to take him out to lunch or not.”

“It wouldn't hurt to try.”

“That's true.” He smiles behind his mug of coffee and takes a drink.

“And if you can't get him, you can always take me out to lunch.” She briskly steals a blueberry from his plate and eats it. Grinning fiendishly at her stealthiness as she chews.

He quickly counterattacks by taking a slice of her bacon.

They both giggle at their food thievery, leaning into each other, touching brow to brow. They press their soft sticky lips together, laughing more than kissing.

“You know what, Belle?”, he hums upon her maple flavored lips.

“What, Pookie?”

“If I can get him today, I can take both of you out to lunch. I'd really love for you to meet him.”

Her eyes widen and sparkle in awe. “Really?”

“Yes.” He nods.

“Yay!” She wraps her arms tightly around him and gives him three sticky syrup kisses on the cheek. Overjoyed to finally meet a member of his family.

Rumple blushes, chuckling at her syrupy expression of love.

Belle then sits back in her stool, bubbly over their day and the three whole days they still have together.  “Okay, so, here is our schedule.”

“I'm listening.” He takes a bite of the bacon he stole from her.  

“I’ll give you the tour of the house after breakfast. Then you'll take me to work after we dress.”

“Wait a second…. I'm taking you to work?”, he jokes.

“Yes, silly!” She shoulder bumps him. “You're doing all my driving in that lovely white Cadillac rental.”

“Alright,” he says with a breathy laugh. “I was just checking.” He doesn't mind being her chauffeur. She was his on every trip she took to New York.

“Then we’ll have lunch,” she continues mapping out their schedule. “And You’ll pick me up from work later.”

“What are we going to do after you’re off work?”

“I don't know, Pookie,” she shrugs, diving into another sliver of her pancakes. “Anything can happen after my friends get the whiff that you're in town.”

“You already told them I’m here?”

“No,” she shrugs again. “But Mary-Margaret is gonna know the moment you drop me off at work.” Takes a piece of pancake into her mouth. “Then Regina will know two minutes later from Mary-Margaret,” speaks with a mouthful. Nonchalantly revealing how her friends operate. “Then Robin will know because he lives with Regina and David will know from Mary thirty seconds after she text Regina. Then Regina and Mary will both text Ruby,” she says in one breath and takes a sip of coffee.

“What?” Rumple blinks as his mind spins over her loony runaround of sentences. “It's gonna happen that fast?”

“Yep! That's why we don't have to plan anything for tonight. Because by the time I get off of work, everyone would have spoken to everyone and planned on somewhere to meet.” She wipes her lips with a white cloth napkin. “That is if you're up for a little get-together and meeting my friends tonight. We don't have to do anything if you want to, Pookie. It can just be us.”

“Oh no! If what you said happens, then I don't mind. I want to meet your friends, Belle. That's one reason why I'm here. The other is to have fun with you. We'll have lots of time together, and even when we're with your friends, were still together.”

“Mmhmm,” she hums with a nod and stands from the stool, happy he doesn't want to back out of anything. “Are you finished eating, honey?”

“Yes, I am. Everything was delicious, Belle.”

“I could tell by the look on your face you loved it.” She clears their plates from the counter and rests them in the sink. “Grab your coffee. We have just enough time to show you the house before we take our shower.”

“We’re taking our showers together, I hope?” He arches a brow, rising to his feet with his mug of coffee.

“How else were we going to take them, silly.” She links her arm around his, being his supports so that he doesn't need the cane. “Come on, first I'll show you the doghouse you repaired for Pongo, that he still doesn't use.” She rolls her eyes. At least buying it wasn't a waste. The house looks so damn good in the yard and she likes to admire it from time to time. She might have to actually move it to the front. “Then I'll show you my home office.”

“Pongo really doesn't use the dog house?”

“Nope, and he's outside right now. I bet he's just staring at the glass door ready to come in,” she snickers, leading the way out of the kitchen.

##  **\-----**

After giving Rumple a tour of the pink Victorian manor and explaining to him that cat-proofing is the reason why some furniture accessories are missing, Belle and Rumple exit the bathroom from their shower together. They help each other dress, buttoning the buttons on shirts for one another. Tying ties and making sure their hair is exactly where they want it. They've spent many times taking their clothes off that it’s surprisingly satisfying to assist in putting them on.

Belle and Rumple make sure that their pets have what they need to get through their day. Then finally leave the house and lock the door behind them. Belle removes her house key from her set and hands it to Rumple.

He doesn't know why, but Rumple feels a great responsibility and trust with having her key. There's something heartwarming with how she trusts him with her home. He hooks the key into the keyring of his car keys and offers Belle his arm. She accepts his offer and they glide to the car with their arms linked together.

After taking their seats and buckling their seatbelts, Rumple starts the car heading out to Belle’s office at City Hall. Ending their first morning together in Belle’s pink palace.

##  **\-----**

In the white Cadillac parked in the space just under the Mayor’s office, Rumple Gold takes his girlfriend's hand. He gazes into her shimmering ocean blues, dreading the idea of saying goodbye.

“Is there no way I can be your secretary here?”, he jokingly asks, bringing her hand to his lips for a kiss.

“I'm sorry, Pookie, but someone else has the job and she's actually pretty good at it. I couldn't have you as my secretary anyway.”

“Why not?”

“This whole town would crumble because I wouldn't get any work done. I'd be too busy with my hands all over you.” She lightly squeezed his hand, bringing it to her lips for a return kiss. “I can see the headlines now from the political scandal. _Entire Town Turns To Shit Because Mayor Spends All Day Fucking Her Secretary_. It would be front page news.”

Rumple chortles at her comments. “That's too funny, yet accurately true.”

“I know!”, she tittered.

“I guess I don't have to be your secretary. Chauffeur seems to work.”

“At least the scandal of that headline won't be so severe.”

“And what would that one read?”, he asks, lacing their fingers together.

“It would say...,” she thinks for an instant and the perfect reply comes to mind. “Oh! I know!...” She let's go of him and gesture flashing lights with her hands as she speaks. “ _Mayor Occasionally Sleeps With Chauffeur, But Still Able To Do Her Job, Which Doesn’t Cause The Town To Turn Into Shit_.” Points at him with a wink and smirk. “That headline would probably be on page nine,” says proudly of her little joke.

Rumple roars with laughter, feeling as though his sides will split. Her exceedingly animated reply was more than he anticipated. “Wow, sweetheart,” he catches his breath, wiping the tears of elation from his eyes. “I--I only laugh this much when I'm around you.”

“I love it when you laugh.” She cups his cheek. “You have such a radiant smile. The world gets brighter when you show it.”

“Oh, Belle,” he sighs, blushing, melding into her touch.

“I love making you do that too.”

“Do what?”

“Blush.” She boops his nose with her dainty finger.

“Oh, Belle,” he says breathy, unable to bring himself to speak any other words.

“You're turning into such a blooming flower…. And I guess that’s just a sign for me to go.” She frowns. “You're looking so adorable. I'm afraid that if I stay any longer we’ll be making that chauffeur headline a reality.”

“I wouldn't mind that,” he replies softly.

“I know you wouldn't.” She smiles, unbuckling her seatbelt and slowly leans in to kiss his lips. But her phone suddenly buzzes in the breast pocket of her pant-suit. “Hold on, Pookie.” She stops mid-kiss. “Going to see who this is first.”

“It's alright, Belle.” He steals a kiss from her sweet, moist, painted lips. “You take your business call. I can wait.”

“It's not a business call.” She removes the phone from her pocket. “It's a text…. Oh, and I remember the conversation we had about stealing kisses. You don't have to steal them,” she says with a light chuckle in the back of her throat.

“But I like stealing them.” He grazes the back of his hand gently across her cheek.

“I know you do.” She smirks, unlocking her phone to read the text.

_Snow Ball: Who is that unconventionally attractive man you're sitting in the white Cadillac with?_

Belle gazes back at Rumple, lips curling up into a laughing smile.

“What is it, sweetheart?”

“Remember when I told you how everyone would find out you're in town?”

“Yes.” He nods.

“It just started.”

_*buzz, buzz*_

Rumple raises his brows with astonishment and quickly looks through the car windows. There's no one else in the City Hall parking lot but them. “Was that your friend Mary?”, he asks, squinting at the windows of the building. But doesn't spot anything through the gleaming rays of the morning sun's reflexion.

“Yep and she just sent another text.”

_Snow Ball: I have a feeling I know who it is, but I really need some confirmation here._

“Do you mind telling me what she's saying?”, Rumple asks. “I'm particularly curious about all this.”

“No, sweetie, I don't mind. She just asked who’s the man I was sitting in the car with. And she has a feeling she knows who you are, but she needs confirmation,” Belle explains. “She doesn't want to start giving anyone any information without having the facts straight. She's done that before with something she found out about Regina and it came back to bite her hard in the ass.”

“Oh, I see….” He continues squinting at the windows, trying to find Mary’s point of origin.

Belle smothers her giggle with her right hand, tickled by Rumple’s search for a not so elusive friend. “She's standing in my office, Pookie. If the sun wasn't beaming off the window, you'd see her.”

“Oh…. Okay,” he says a bit relieved to know exactly where she is. “So…, are you going to answer her back?”

“Yes, but only after you leave. She might rush out to meet you now and I still kinda want to keep you to myself for a few more hours. It would make work fun with Mary asking a lot of questions about you.” Belle’s favorite subject of the day is her boyfriend. She wants to answer any curious questions she knows Mary will have. “And also,” Belle goes on to say. “After all my friends see how charming you are, I'm going to have to share you. I'm not ready to share you just yet.”

“You still wanna play ‘ _the mysterious boyfriend_ ’ card a little longer.”

“Yep!”

“That's understandable.”

“Mmhmm.” She leans into him, licking her lips for another tender kiss.

He tilts into her, catching his bottom lip pleasantly between hers.

“Mmm….”, they both hum, resting one hand on the other's thigh, completely in sync.

“I'll see you for lunch, Pookie,” she murmurs on his lips, opening her eyes. “And I'll show you my office then.”

“Yes, you will see me for lunch.” Presses his lips to her once more, sliding his hand up her thigh, delicately squeezing.

“I hope you have a good day, Rumple,” she whispers.

“It's already been an amazing morning.”

“I couldn't agree more.” She slowly moves away from him and blows him a kiss as she opens the passenger's door. Belle steps out onto the pavement in her black four-inch pumps, shielding the glaring sun from her face.

They wave at each other, as he pulls the car out of the lot, driving back to Belle’s place. He plans on doing some unpacking and to make an attempt to arrange lunch with his grandson, Henry.

A euphoric cloud suddenly sweeps over Belle as she watches the white Cadillac till it turns out of view. These days in Storybrooke are going to be unbelievable. She can't wait to show her boyfriend an amazing time.

Belle takes a deep breath, filling her lungs with the fresh air of this marvelous day. She then looks down at her phone and sends a reply to Mary-Margaret.

_Me: He's exactly who you think he is ;)_

_Snow Ball: AHHHHHH!!!!!_

_Snow Ball: Wasn't he supposed to be here tomorrow?!?!?!?_

_Me: He came a day early._

_Snow Ball: AHHHHHH!!!!_

_Snow Ball: I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!_

_Snow Ball: I have so many questions, but first I need to text Regina!!_

_Snow Ball: Then David!!_

##  **\-----**

Unable to get his grandson out of school on such short notice, Belle and Rumple have lunch on their own at Granny’s Diner. They enjoy their first public Storybrooke outing together. Catching a bit of attention from locals and visitors to the town who were drawn in by Belle’s live television wardrobe spectacle. Even with the mentioning of something horrifically embarrassing, Belle is, as always, kind and courteous to those who approach her.

Rumple's amazed how loved Belle is by the people. He always knew they adored her but has never seen their affection for her. It warms his heart to see the positive effect she has on this small community.

After lunch, Belle gives Rumple the tour of City Hall and her office. Unable to get through the building without eventually running into Mary-Margaret, Belle introduces Rumple to her friend.  

“Mary?” Belle peeks her head out of the office door. She and Rumple were able to enter while Mary-Margaret was out.

“Yes, Madam Mayor?” Mary turns the swivel desk chair around.

“Come here,” she whispers, making a come-hither motion with her right hand.

Mary smiles, scooting up to the door in her rolling desk chair. “Yes?” Tilts her head slightly to the lift.

“Rumple is in my office.”

“Eep!”, Mary-Margaret squeals with excitement. “He is!” Her eyes sparkle with stars. “I've been talking to everyone about him and….”

“Shhh….”, Belle quickly shushes with her index finger over her lips, cutting off Mary’s train of thought. She knows all about the texts to her friends. They've all been texting her, repeatedly, throughout the day. “Yes, he is,” she whispers.

“Oh…. Okay…. But why are we whispering?”, Mary asks in a hushed voice.

“He wants to meet you, but he's anxious about it. And I thought allowing you to meet him first, without the whole group around, would be best for him.”

“Okay…. I don't have an issue with that, but why?”

“Because of his son saving you in the fire,” Belle answers.

Over lunch, Belle and Rumple had spoken a bit about the tragic events that took his son's life. And she has been trying to find the best way to introduce Rumple to Mary-Margaret. Since Mary was one of the people Neal saved in the fire at City Hall, Belle knows that this introduction can get to be an emotional one. She believes it's a moment that would be best, if left, between the three of them.

“Oh!”, Mary-Margaret says as the delicate nature of the situation comes to mind. “I've been so excited for you and to finally meet him, that the connection with the fire completely slipped my mind. I'm sorry, Belle.”

“It's alright, Mary. I understand how that wasn't the first thing you thought about. But you can see the reason why I'm mentioning it now.”

“Oh, yes,” she nods.

“Rumple is still deeply emotional about it…. Honestly, he's still grieving.”

“Aww….”, Mary-Margaret sighs brokenhearted. “I didn't know that.”

“Yeah. It's been some time since it happened, but he loved his son more than he loved himself. He raised him on his own, you know.”

“Aww….” Mary frowns with her hands over her heart. She can see how much Belle loves Rumple in the way she's taking care of his emotional state.

“Could you not mention his son, unless he says something about him first?”

“Oh! Of course. That won't be a problem at all.”

“Thank you, Snow.”

“You're welcome.” Mary stands from her chair and pushes it back to the desk, as Belle widens the office door.  

“Rumple?” Belle turns back to her boyfriend sitting at her desk.

He rises from the chair and paces on his wood cane to the front of the desk. His heart beats rapidly in his chest as he takes a deep breath, mentally preparing himself to look onto one of the last faces his son ever saw.

Mary steps into the office and Rumple lays his eyes on her. Belle was absolutely right about Mary’s appearance. She does greatly resemble the fairy tale character, Snow White.

“Rumple, sweetie,” Belle smiles, enthusiastic that this moment has finally arrived. “This is one of my good friends, Mary-Margaret Nolan.”

Mary stands anxiously, excitedly fiddling with her hands, keeping herself from rushing up to hug him. He doesn't appear to be someone who would enjoy being hugged on a first introduction. But damn it’s so fucking hard for her to hold back the sensation.

“Mary, this is my boyfriend, Rumple Gold,” Belle immediately adds.

“It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Nolan.” He extends his hand for a shake.

“The pleasure is all mine.” She shakes his hand. But it just doesn't feel like it's enough for meeting someone she already thinks of as a friend. “I can hug you?”, she asks, unable to keep her intolerable itch to hug him at bay.

“Oh!... Um….” Her sudden ask for a psychical encounter catches him off guard. He cuts his eyes at Belle as she smiles lovingly at him.

She doesn't encourage him to engage in the offer if he doesn't want. She leaves the decision all to him.

“Umm….” He licks his lips. “Yes, I think that's okay,” finally, answers.

“Oh!... Thank you! Thank you!” She scurries up to him with her arms wide open and drapes them around him, engulfing him in a warm welcoming hug. “You can call me Mary or Snow because we are friends now. I've heard so many amazing things about you and I couldn't wait to finally put a face to your name.”

His body tenses. “Thank you, Mary.” He lightly pats her on the back. “I've heard much about you too,” he says, relieved to see that she seems to be a genuinely good person. Which he already had expected by her being friends with Belle. She's a little touchy feely for his liking, but still good.

“I'm so thrilled to hear that's she's told you about me.” Her grip constricts tighter around him before letting him go.

“Thank you for the lovely hug.”

“I'm sure Belle gives you better ones.”

“No offense, but she does.”

“None, taken,” she chuckles. “That's to be expected.”

Rumple and Mary-Margaret chat and begin to have a sense of knowing each other. Naturally, speaking in a conversation about their lives, the subject of their children was not far behind. Rumple finally hears the story of the City Hall fire from someone who was there. Learning more about the heroic actions of his son nearly brought him to tears. Neal not only saved one person that day but two. Mary was pregnant at the time and was unaware. A detail Rumple never expected to hear. The knowledge of her son's name punches him firmly in the heart.

Rumple finds a bit of closure in their conversation. He knows that he'll never get over the death of his son. But having a few questions he's asked himself finally answered, gives Rumple a sense that his son may be at peace.

Belle soothingly rubs Rumple's back, gazing with concern into his deep chocolate eyes. “Are you okay, Pookie?”, she asks after Mary and Rumple ended their conversation.

Mary had forgotten to get the wheels of tickets to the Miner’s Day Festival site and rushed off to get them to their location. Without the tickets, the weekend event would not be as fun.

“Yes, I'm okay,” Rumple eventually answers, still a little choked with emotion.

“You were doing that thing when you try to look as serious as you possibly can. But on the inside, you're overwhelmed with thousands of thoughts and emotions pulsing through you. I understand that that's how you protect yourself and you said before that you didn't want to turn into an emotional mess in front of her. But you don't have to do that anymore. It's just you and me here now.”

“I know that, Belle. I'm just-- I'm just content, that's all.”

“You are?”

“Yes.” He holds her against his chest, needing to feel her body flush against his own. “Mary is a lovely woman. She probably wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Bae. She probably wouldn't be your friend.”

“And it makes you proud that he was able to save her?”

“I was already proud, but I feel even more proud after meeting her.”

“Awww….” She kisses his chest over the jacket of his black pinstriped suit. “I'm happy for you, Rumple.” She rests her head on his chest, listening to the rhythm of his slowly mending heart.

“Thank you, Belle.”

They hold each other, standing in the middle of the mayor's office, basking in a moment where they're both lost for words.

##  **\-----**

With the Miner’s Day Festival starting tomorrow, Belle’s day at the office isn't stacked with work. She shows her boyfriend a little bit of what she does throughout the day. Belle signs off on a few improvements the town desperately needed. Like the road on 10th street finally getting repaired and more lights in a residential area that has been a bit dark for quite some time.

After getting some light paperwork finished, Belle takes an early leave from City Hall. She enjoyed showing Rumple her office and what she does for the town. But now she's ready to shed her mayor’s suit and just be Rumple’s girlfriend having an amazing time with him.

Now back at the house, Rumple and Belle relax from their day. They sit on the living room couch together with Belle lying back with her head on a pillow. She rests her bare feet on Rumple's lap, as he massages her pretty painted toes.

“Mmm…. That feels good, honey.”

“I’m glad it does.” He kisses the bridge of her foot. “What have you and your friends decided on doing this evening?”

“Oh! I don’t know.”

“You don’t?”

“Nope,“ she giggles, shaking her head. “I had so much fun with you at lunch, and showing you my City Hall office, that I never got back to texting with anyone. My phone is probably full of messages.”

“How am I supposed to meet more of your friends if you don’t talk to them?”, Rumple asks, arching a brow.

“Mmm….”, she sighs, melding into the couch from the firm grip of his strong hands around her petite feet. “You’re right…. Can you hand me my phone, Pookie?”

“Of course.” He reaches out and takes Belle’s phone from the coffee table, handing it over to her.

“Thank you.” She takes the device and wipes the screen off on her shirt, removing the fingerprints.

“They must be a little upset with you ignoring them.” He lifts the right leg of her black wide-leg pant and massages her calf.

“The texts are mostly from Regina. She understands when I don’t text her back. It's not like she'll be freaking out or something.” She unlocks the screen and reads the last text, out of twenty, from Regina.

_Regal Bitch: WHAT! THE! HELL?! I KNOW YOU’RE GETTING MY FUCKING TEXTS!_

Belle snickers.

“What is it, sweetheart?” His kneading hands slowly make their way up to her thigh.

“It's Regina.”

“Is she upset?”

“Just a little.”

“I told you she would be.” He massages the inside of her thigh, brushing his thumb over her sexual center through her clothing.

“Mmm….”, she hums softly, arching her back. “She'll be fine.” Belle finally texts her best friend.

_Me: Yes, Regina. I got them._

_Regal Bitch: It took you long enough to text me back!_

_Me: I'm sorry, but I was with Rumple. He takes up a lot of my attention when we're together._

_Regal Bitch: Yeah, I bet!_

Rumple rubs his whole hand over her pussy.

“Ah….”, Belle moans as her hand quivers to his touch, involuntarily sending Regina a jumbled text.

_Me: jhfgh hgsljd_

_Regal Bitch: WHAT?_

Belle gains control of herself as Rumple's hands slowly return to her feet.

_Me: I didn't mean to send you that._

_Regal Bitch: Well, what did you mean to send?_

_Me: I meant to ask where everyone planned to meet tonight._

_Regal Bitch: We all decided on The Rabbit Hole. A little casual drinking and some pool should be fun while we all get to know each other._

_Regal Bitch: Rumple likes pool, right?_

_Me: I don't know, but I'll ask him._

“Pookie?”

“Yes, my love?” He sits on his knees on the couch, peppering her legs with sweet kisses.

Belle closes her eyes, biting on her bottom lip. He's getting closer and closer to her aching pussy. “Do you like to play pool?”

“Not particularly,” murmurs on her left leg when he reaches her knee. “But I'm sure I'll get a nice view of you bending over the table. That should be fun.” Continues kissing her.

Belle dissolves into laughter at his reply and at the sensation of his lips traveling up her body.

_Me: He likes to watch._

_Regal Bitch: Okay, good! Maybe he might get up and play a few rounds._

_Me: Maybe._

_Regal Bitch: This should be fun for tonight since tomorrow is a more eventful day._

“Ah!”, Belle cries out when his lips press against the lips between her thighs. Nibbling on her through the black suit pants.  When his mouth presses firmly around her cunt, she giggles at the tingling sensation flowing through her body. She lifts her leg to rest it on the back of the couch and her hand spasms, sending another involuntary text.

_Me: jhf hhhh jhfghf_

_Regal Bitch: Why do you keep doing that?_

Belle grabs on to the back of his head with her free hand and tries to send Regina more clearly written messages.

_Me: I'm sorry._

_Regal Bitch: No you're not because you keep doing it._

_Me: I really don't mean to do it._

_Regal Bitch: So why do you…. Wait!_

_Regal Bitch: What are you doing?_

_Regal Bitch: You're with him, aren't you?_

_Me: Of course I'm with him. He's living with me this weekend._

_Regal Bitch: That's not what I mean._

_Me: So what do you mean?_

_Regal Bitch: You're WITH him?_

As Rumple kisses the inside of her thigh and the brim of her folds through her cotton pants, he slowly glides his hand up to firmly squeeze her soft breast.

“Oh, gods….”, she moans.

_Regal Bitch: SEX!_

_Regal Bitch: You two are having sex while you’re texting me!_

_Me: No we’re not._

Belle typed frantic, as Rumple unbuttons her pants and yanks down the zipper, then slides his hand into her warm moist panties.

_Regal Bitch: You are a bag of bold faced lies! Which shouldn’t surprise me coming from a politician._

_Regal Bitch: Oh, God! You two are the kind of couple that can't keep their hands off of each other._

_Regal Bitch: I'm gonna bring a spray bottle of water tonight and spray you two assholes whenever you make googly eyes at each other._

_Regal Bitch: That's what the hell I'm gonna do!_

_Me: fbjuthdtun jhfghfjjfdgk_

_Regal Bitch: Eew! Gross! I'm finished talking to you!_

_Regal Bitch: I'll see you tonight and you two better keep your fucking clothes on!_

##  **\-----**

At the Rabbit Hole bar, Belle, Regina, Ruby, and Mary-Margaret sit together at one of the corner booths waiting for Rumple, who’s at the bar. They've been inside the establishment, drinking lightly for nearly fifteen minutes. The atmosphere at the table is friendly and pleasant. But there's still a large elephant in the bar that some women at the table have tried not to make obvious.

As Rumple returns to the table, carrying a tray of scotch whiskey on the rocks, Regina cuts her eyes at the front of his pants for the twelfth time since meeting him. She’s heard of the massive tool hiding between his legs and she can’t help but wish that x-ray vision was more than just science fiction.

“Here we are, ladies.” He rests the tray on the table and reclaims his seat next to Belle.

“Aww, Rumple, this was so sweet of you.” Belle kisses his cheek.

“Hey! Remember what I said about the spray bottle?” Regina grabs her purse and slams it on the table. “I wasn't joking,” she claims, even though she was and still is.

“What do you mean about the spray bottle?” Rumple squints at her, lost in her words and this strange course of action. Squirt bottles are more for cleaning and mistraining cats. There’s really no use for one at a bar with new friends.

“Don’t pay her any attention, Rumple.” Belle gently turns his head to face her, making it seem as though they're the only two people in the bar. She hasn't told him about their _afternoon delights_ being outed by Regina via text. Belle just couldn't keep control of those sexual jolts while holding her phone. “She's just overreacting and being dramatic.” She tries to sweep the incident under the rug. “I bet her purse is empty.”

“I'm not overreacting. I have just the right amount of action,” Regina declares, laughing lightly at her own reply. She never really planned to squirt anyone with a bottle. She doesn't even have one.

“Anyways….” Belle rolls her eyes, giggling as well at their little inside joke. “Thank you for the drinks, honey.” She gives Rumple a peck on the lips and turns back to the table, sticking out her tongue at Regina in a playful manner. Then passes everyone a glass.

Regina smirks, laughing into her glass as she takes a sip.

“It's always like this with you two. You have some silly little joke you try to keep to yourselves, but after getting drunk enough we'll all hear about it.” Ruby comments, taking hold of her glass of scotch.

“Ha!”, Mary squawks. “That's so true!”  

“I hope you don't mind hanging out with this crazy group of girls tonight,” Ruby says to Rumple, lifting the glass to her lips.

“Robin wanted to be here,” Regina adds. “But your arrival into town was a surprise and he couldn't get out of a family thing with his ex.”

“David is at home with the baby,” Mary-Margaret chimes in. “He's going to be our designated driver tonight. So you can meet him then.”

“It's okay,” Rumple chuckles, taking the hand of his beloved girlfriend. He doesn't need to be around men to feel comfortable. “I don't mind being with you ladies at all. I rather enjoy the company of women.”

“Rumple was raised by two women back in Scotland. Isn't that right, Pookie?”

Regina, Mary and Ruby glance at each other. They can't believe he answers to, and enjoys, such a cutesy pet name. Regina has heard Belle mention the name, but she didn't actually think Belle called him that. Or if she did, he would try to brush it off. But the man didn't even seem to shrill.

“Yes, that's right, sweetheart,” he answers with a nod and gives the group of women a bit of information about himself. “They were seamstress'. They taught me how to sew and spin the wheel. You know, turning wool into yarn. We even had a couple of sheep for the wool.”

“That must have been hard,” Ruby says.

“Well, it wasn't easy.”

“Aww, Rumple, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make the conversation personal.” Belle rubs his shoulder. She knows parts of his past are still very painful.

“It's alright, sweetheart. It wasn't too personal.”

“Okay, Pookie.” She rests her head on his shoulder, wrapping one arm around his back, holding him close.

“So, I have a question,” Ruby mutters behind the rim of her glass, chewing a piece of scotch infused ice. “We all know you guys met on the dating site.” She, Mary-Margaret and Regina nearly shoved the online dating site down Belle’s throat. “But how did it actually happen? Did you see her profile, think that she was cute, and needed to talk to her immediately?”

“I didn't see her profile until after we spoke to each other,” Rumple answers.

“How did that happen?”, Regina asks.

“He mistook me for tech support.” Belle lifts her head from his shoulder, replying quickly to the question. She loves the story of how they met. This is the first time she gets to tell her friends. “He thought I was being rude and unprofessional and I thought he was just another creep in my inbox. I met two creeps just seconds after my profile went online, but Rumple and I worked it out with each other. I found out he wasn't a creeper and he saw that I wasn't some disrespectful hag of a tech operator. He was the nicest person I met that night. We didn't talk long, but I think we might have felt something drawing us together. He messaged me after I logged out of the site and I had a kind ‘hello?’ waiting for me in my inbox the next day. We've been talking ever since.”

“Okay, that's sweet and all,” Regina states, nonchalantly. “But how do you mistake someone for tech support?”

“On the site, they display a list of potentially perfect matches to your profile,” Rumple answers. “The ones on the top are supposed to be your best matches and further down the line it's not so compatible. I was having trouble that night with the messaging system and the tech support tag is at the bottom of the page. I accidentally clicked on Belle's chat log and not support.”

“Wait!”, Belle suddenly shrieks before anyone else could get a word in. “I was at the bottom of your potential matches?” She crosses her arms. “You never told me that. I didn't even know that's how the site worked.”

Rumple gazes at the ladies around the table. They all gnaw on the bar pretzels like they’re about to watch a one on one boxing match. “That site was a piece of shit, Belle. You know that,” he defends himself. That tiny bit of information never crossed his mind until now.

“Yeah, I know, but now I'm curious.” She lowers her brow.

Oh, God, what can she be curious about in front of her friends? All that he can hope for is that he doesn’t shoot himself in the foot.

“Curious about what?”, he asks, hiding the fact that he’s scared shitless. He hopes she doesn’t ask what he thinks she's about to ask.

“Where on your list of potentially perfect matches was Zelena?”

Dammit! She fucking asked it!

“Baby, that doesn't matter,” he speaks softly, gazing back at her with large puppy dog eyes, heart hammering loudly in his narrow chest.

Mary-Margaret, Ruby, and Regina look on at the situation with intense interest, shoving bar pretzels down their gullets.

“I know that doesn't matter, but I still want to know.”

He wipes the sweat on his palms on a cocktail napkin then takes hold of both of Belle’s hands, lacing their fingers together. He takes a deep breath and answers honestly. “She was somewhere near the top,” he says almost shameful.

Damn, he hated admitting to that bullshit. Poor Scottish thing.

“Is that why you went out with her twice?”

Fuck! Her questions keep coming!

He nods slightly, as the munching of pretzels around him increases. “That’s one of the reasons. You already know the other.” Rumple and Zelena were actually good friends at the time. “I thought it was really supposed to work out.”

“Well,” she cups his cheek. “You are right. That site was absolute shit.”

Rumple's eyes widen with awe. “You're not upset with me?”

“No. That's a silly thing to be upset about, Pookie. I was just curious, that's all. Sorry if I made you think otherwise.”

“No, no. It’s okay, sweetheart,” he says relieved, then takes her hand from his cheek and kisses it twice.

She smiles and kisses his hand in return. “Now I'm even more happy with the way we met each other. It was outside of that site’s fucked up criteria.”

“I can drink to that.” Rumple raises his glass and takes a drink.

Belle takes the glass from his hand and brings it to her lip, taking a sip from his cup.

They both smile and gaze at one another with love twinkling in their eyes.

Regina and Ruby glance at each other with a shrug. They knew the situation would end with them flashing lovey dovey googly eyes back at each other. What a shame. They thought there would be a little domestic dispute.

“Who is Zelena?” Mary asks out of curiosity.

Rumple and Belle glare at Mary with lowered brows. “Nobody!”, they both bellowed vexed.

“Geesh! I'm sorry for asking.” Mary shoots back the last of her scotch.

“You know what?” Regina changes the subject. “I think it's time for us to play some pool.”

“Yes, yes! That's a great idea,” Ruby agrees.

“Oh, honey.” Belle turns to Rumple. “We need quarters for the table and I left my purse out in the car. Could you get it for me?”

“Of course, my love.”

“Thank you.”  She kisses his cheek. “I also don't want to leave it in the car since David is taking us home.”

“I understand.” He stands from the booth and takes his cane in hand. “I'll be back in a moment.”

“Thanks again, Pookie,” Belle smiles and waves as she watches him limp to the door. She then turns back to her friends and finds them gawking at Rumple as well. “I know my boyfriend is handsome, but what exactly are you all starting at?”

The ladies snap out of their hypnotized gaze. “Nothing,” they answer in unison.

“It isn't nothing and I know what it is. You guys told Snow too, didn't you?”

The women sit quietly with wondering eyes, then Regina decides to break the awkward silence. It's not like Belle doesn't already know. “Yes, of course, we told her. You were being belligerent at my birthday party after she left. Ranting and raving about how your new boyfriend's shlong wasn't going to fit inside you. We thought it was just the mindless ramblings of a drunk. So we told her. It was funny at the time.”

“Yeah, but now we can't help but think it's all true. Especially with the way you can't keep your hand off of him, plus his limp. A cock the size you described has to be heavy, even when it's flaccid.” Ruby says, pouring the ice from Mary's glass into her own. She greatly enjoys eating ice. “So how does he do it?”, she quickly adds. “How does he pack it all into those pinstriped suits without having a gigantic bulge?”

“Does he tape it down to his leg?”, Mary asks, finally being able to get a word in.

“Oh my god!”, Belle roars appalled. She had an idea that this would be something they thought about, but she never dreamt of them actually bring it up. “That is a man out there.” Belle points to the metal door of the bar. “A man!.... My boyfriend!.... Not a slab of meat!”

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry,” Ruby apologizes, throwing her hands up in defeat. “We might have taken things a little overboard. You know we didn't mean to upset you.”

“I'm not upset,” Belle assures, rubbing her eyes, just a bit annoyed. “I'm surprised how you're all focused on one thing. Don't any of you think he's charming, intelligent or respectful in the way he treats me or even you guys tonight?”

“Yes, we've noticed that Belle,” Regina answers truthfully. “He seems like a terrific person. He's extraordinarily good to you and I do like him.”

“Thank you for that.”

“I guess our minds just exploded with that one thought the moment he left and we needed to get it out,” Ruby instantly adds.

“Okay. I can understand. I'd probably react the same way if I found out one of your men had an unnaturally large penis.”

“Can you forgive us?”, Mary pleads.

“Yes,” Belle sighs pouring Rumple's drink into her own. She wasn't tipsy enough for what she's just endured. “You guys better be glad I love you.” She shoots back the glass, killing the rest of the scotch whiskey.

“Oh, yes, we are,” Regina agrees and all the women nod accordingly.

"And for the record, he walks with the cane because of an injury he got when he was a soldier," Belle makes clear.

“Okay, that's fine. But I do need to know one thing,” Ruby chimes back in for one last poke at the current conversation. “Did he fit?”

Belle smiles shyly, thinking about the way Rumple’s body feels pressed against her own. How it all felt the first time he was deep inside her thrusting in and out with his thick juicy anaconda. “Yes,” she giggles lightly. It might have hurt both times they've tried, but he still technically fit.

“I knew your vagina had nothing to worry about,” Regina mumbled. Flicking a pretzel across the table and all the women laugh in their sisterly bond.

Rumple renters the bar holding Belle’s black leather purse and a red long stemmed rose. “My apologies for taking long.” He steps up to the table, presenting the rose to Belle. “But I saw some beautiful roses a few houses down and I had to get one for you.”

Belle places her hands over her fluttering heart. “You committed vandalism is just for me?” Her face blooms as red as the rose.

“Yes, my love.”

“That's so sweet of you.” She stands from the booth, resting her hand on his chest, and gently takes the rose with the other, being careful of the sharp thorns. She dips her nose between the petals, deeply taking in its fresh floral scent. “It smells amazing.”

“I was hoping you'd like it.” He steps closer to her, tilting is head slightly to the right. Lost in her deep ocean blues sparkling in the dim florescent lights of the bar.

“I love it.” She licks her lips and leans into him for a tasty kiss.

“Alright, that's enough of this love-fest!” Regina hops up from the leather booth, interrupting their impassioned connection. “Let's go play some pool.”

##  **\-----**

The group plays a few rounds of pool and adds a little drinking game to the mix. They played in teams of two and the losing team had to take double shots of whatever the winning team chose. By the ends of the night, Belle and Rumple were drunk off of their asses from tequila shots.

Outside of the bar waiting for David to pick them up, Rumple and Belle try their best to keep each other on their feet.

“I haven't been this drunk in a truly long time, Pookie,” Rumple's words slur from his dry lips.

“I'm not Pookie.” Belle lightly hits him on the shoulder. “You're Pookie,” she spits in his face.

“I am?” He squints at her and the two images of Belle morph into four.

“Yes!”, she barks and a burp escaped her lips.

“I don't know how I got that confused.” Rumple scratches his head, disheveling his once perfect threads.

“Probably because you're shitfaced drunk.” Regina crosses her arms, shifting her weight to the left. She’s been playing babysitter for that past ten minutes.

“Hey, nobody asked you, Tegina.” Rumple shakes his index finger at her like he’s scolding Chip being a naughty cat.

“Did you just call her, Tegina?”, Belle asks choking with giggles.

“Yeah…. I think so.”

Rumple and Belle dissolve in a drunken laughter, touching their foreheads together, snickering ‘Tegina’ in each other's faces.

Moments later, a brown and white truck pulls up into The Rabbit Hole’s parking lot and stops in front of the group.

“Oh, thank God!” Regina throws her hands in the air. Almost wishing that she wasn't so good at pool. She'd be the one being drunk and annoying right now. “David is here let's go.”

“Oh! Do we get to ride in the back?” Rumple questions excited. It’s been years since he’s road in the back of a pick-up.

“Yep!”, Belle answers and they help each other stagger to the truck. “But first, you gotta meet David.” She leads them to the open driver’s side window.

“Hey, David,” Rumple’s hot tequila breath breathes on David's face as he leans into the truck’s window. “I'm…. I'm…. I'm drunk.” He can't bring himself to say his own name. Good thing David already knows.

“It looks like you guys had a really good time tonight,” he answers the drunk with a friendly grin.

“We did!....”, Rumple shouts, losing control over the volume of his voice. “Belle can drink. I didn't know she could drink like that.” He kisses Belle’s cheek and she snickers like crazy.

“She does enjoy her alcohol,” David chuckles and slowly opens his door, easing back the intoxicated couple. “Here, let me help you into the back.”

“Oh thank you,” Rumple says graciously as David gently takes his cane. “You're so kind and handsome,” he breathes in his face, wrapping his arm around David's shoulder. “You have the jawline of a prince.”

Belle blurts out laughing, shuffling to the back of the truck with Rumple's other arm around her.

“She's might be laughing....” Rumple leans in a little closer to his face. “But it's true,” he whispers. “Some men would actually kill for that thing.”

The corners of David's lips curl up into a smile. Never has another man complemented his jawline. “Well, thank you.”

“Have you ever cut anyone with it?”, Rumple suddenly asks.

“No, I can honestly say that I haven't.”

“That's good,” he nods.

David helps Belle and Rumple into the bed of his truck, while Regina, Ruby and Mary-Margaret pack inside the truck’s cabin like a can of sardines.  

Rumple sits in the truck bed with his back against the window, staring at Belle, trying to focus the two blurry images of her into one. “I didn't say anything to the baby,” he slurs.

“You can say bye to him when we get to the house.”

“He doesn't have a car seat? Is Mary holding him?”

“Aww, you're worried about the baby.” She takes his hand. “We have a short drive, honey. He’ll be okay in his mother's arms. The roads are clear at this time of night. So we should have a nice safe ride.”

“Okay, Belle,” he licks his dry lips, blinking one eye at a time. “I feel better now.”

“You do?”

“You always make me feel better.” He tilts into her, closing his eyes and kisses her soft lips.

She straddles her legs around him and sits on his lap, slowly increasing the passion in their kiss.

His hand slides down her flexing back and stop just above her ass. “I'm too drunk to get it up, Belle,” he mumbles on her lips and sloppily forces his tongue into her mouth, smashing their noses together. Saliva everywhere.

Belle breaks the intense messy kiss. “What did you say?”

“I'm too drunk to get it up!”, Rumple shouts, involuntarily losing control of the volume of his voice yet again.

Belle chortled at his remark and looks up at the window. Everyone in the cabin is staring back at them.

David knocks on the window and gains Rumple's attention. “No kissing in the back.”

Belle covers her toothy grin with her right hand. “We're sorry.” She kisses Rumple's forehead and climbs off of him. “You don’t have to get it up, Pookie,” she says hushed. “We’ll just make out at home.”

Rumple rests his head on her shoulder. “Home,” he sighs. “That sounds nice coming from you.” He holds her hands with their fingers laced together. Hoping someday that they can call the same place home.

David finally starts the trunk and pulls out of the bar’s parking lot.

Rumple and Belle hold each other the entire ride back to the pink Victorian manor.

 


End file.
